Buzón Del Amigo Secreto
by AnnY AshleY C. Pattz
Summary: ¿Unas cuantas cartas podran hacer cambiar de opinión al gran Edward Cullen?. Tengo que saber quien es Marie - jasper me observaba detenidamente Te dije que un día te ibas a enamorar - me miro de forma divertida. ¿Que? ¿Estas loco? ¿Enamorado yo? - yo no podía estar enamorado. lo estas - se burlo de mi,no estaba enamorado ¿O si? estoy perdido necesitaba conocerla.
1. Chapter 1

POV Bella.

Hoy era otro día monótono, me daba miedo pero estaba cayendo en la rutina, lo único que hago es levantarme, bañarme, desayunar, preparar mis cosas, ir a la escuela, evitar mirar a Edward Cullen, poner atención, no mirar a Edward Cullen, estar con mis amigas, no ver a Edward Cullen, irme a mi casa pero no sin antes evitar mirar a Edward Cullen, por lo regular cumplía todas menos las que se trataban de Edward, si ya se dirán que soy una psicópata, parece ser que sol lo ando acosando, pero por fortuna él no se ha dado cuenta de eso, o eso es lo que yo quiero creer, cuando me cacha mirándolo me hago la despistada y finjo que no lo estaba viendo a él, sino que estaba viendo a Mike Newton, uno de los que están en el grupo de los populares, es desagradable tomar esta opción pero no me queda de otra.

Despierta bella – me dio un codazo mi mejor amiga Alice.

¿Señorita Swan? – si, esa era yo.

Responde – me susurro Alice.

No sé que responderle, ni siquiera sé que me pregunto – le susurre de vuelta.

Señorita Swan – el profesor comenzaba a reprenderme pero lo interrumpieron.

¿Puedo pasar? – se asomo una cabellera rubia.

Adelante señorita Hale – Ella era Rosalie mi otra mejor amiga, ella no estaba con nosotras en esta clase así que suponía que venia a decirnos algo sobre los próximos eventos.

Buenos días – saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

Bueno días – le respondieron la mayoría de los chicos con demasiado animo, a decir verdad Rose era una de las chicas mas guapas de este instituto, no era por alardear pero era rubia natural con unos ojos azules profundos muy bonitos por cierto, su figura era envidiable por todas las chicas, era despampánate y tenia un bonito color de piel.

Les venimos a informar sobre una nueva actividad, que la sociedad de alumnos estuvo de acuerdo por lo de la festividad del 14 de febrero – Rose y Alice se veían emocionadas por algo que yo desconocía, sinceramente a mi no me interesaba nada de lo que tuviera que ver con las actividades, yo simplemente me gustaba estar sola con un buen libro en mis manos – Alice por favor – Alice se levanto de mi lado y comenzó a caminar con su trote grácil de una bailarina.

La actividad es sencilla – sus ojos brillaban de emoción – sé que a muchos de nosotros nos gusta alguien y no se lo han podido decir – me miro detenidamente – este va a ser el momento para que se quiten los miedos y lo intenten.

¿Cómo va ser eso? – pregunto una chica llamada Ángela, ella era muy tímida pero era una buena alumna y una chica extraordinaria.

Es sencillo – continuo Rose – nuestra actividad se llama "Buzón del amigo secreto" – mostro dos casas, una de color rosa y la otra azul – podrán escribirle una carta o un recado a la persona que les gusta y no se atreven a decírselo, y como su nombre lo dice será en secreto.

La actividad comienza hoy tienen tiempo para realizar el recadito que quieren mandarle, pero una vez mandado el primer día se tiene que seguir hasta el 14 de febrero – Alice realmente se veía emocionada – es decir en total tendrán que mandar o recibir 14 cartas.

¿No se podrá decir quien la manda? – pregunto Mike.

Si así lo quieres, lo puedes hacer pero de preferencia no lo hagan – Rose estaba igual que Alice – ya que pueden guardar hasta el día 14 de febrero para decirle a esa persona quien fue el que les estuvo mandando las cartas en estos últimos días.

Las cartas se podrán depositar en los diferentes contenedores que se encontraran regados por todo el instituto – no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo esa actividad, como las anteriores.

¿Cómo sabremos en donde depositar la carta para una chica? – esa era la voz de Tyler.

Es sencillo, si le quieren mandar una carta a una chica solo la tienen que depositar en cualquier contenedor que este forrado de rosa, y si es para un chico de azul – rodee los ojos ante lo obvio que era su pregunta.

¿Y cuando podemos comenzar? – era la voz nasal de Jessica.

Hoy, en la hora del descanso – le respondió Alice.

¿Y cuando se van a entregar? – esa era su amiga Lauren.

Hoy mismo, las cartas se podrán depositar desde la mañana, tienen hasta el descanso para hacerlo, no mas tiempo porque si no a nosotras no nos dará tiempo de entregársela a su dueño – El profesor se la estaba pasando bien, mejor para él que siguieran interrumpiendo su clase, y también para mi así me evitaba que me preguntara algo que ciertamente desconocía por no prestarle la atención que se debía.

¿Tienen alguna otra duda? – pregunto Rose.

Si – Ángela volvió a levantar la mano.

Adelante – la animo Alice.

Si en dado caso no llegara a poder mandar todas las cartas como dijiste que tendría que ser, ¿Qué pasara? – se veía angustiada.

Bueno, ese punto no lo habíamos pensado pero si alguien quiere mandar la carta al chico que le gusta – y nuevamente las dos me estaban taladrando con su mirada y yo les respondí rodando los ojos – nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de decírselo nosotras.

¿Pero porque? – muchos protestaron.

Bueno porque se supone que tienen que participar, así que esperamos que participen, el 14 de febrero habrá una fiesta en el gimnasio y quizás se puedan animar a invitar a alguien de sus admiradores o a alguien que les guste – ambas giñaron un ojo.

Faltan 3 horas para el descanso así que tiene tiempo para comenzar – Dijo Rose toda emocionada.

¿Pero como sabrán que hemos mandado todas las cartas? – pregunto otro chico que desconocía su nombre.

Porque tendrán que registrarse en una lista – las protestas comenzaron – no va a ser su nombre eso es obvio – rodaron los ojos – tendrán que poner un sobrenombre.

Eso es ridículo Alice – el profesor me mando una mira escalofriante.

No lo es – junto sus dos manos – es algo que muy pocas personas se les ocurre, y además no me van a negar que es original – y fue ahí en ese momento que se le ocurrió poner su carita de chantaje a la que nadie se puede resistir, y ellos no eran la excepción – ¿Participaran? – pregunto con la voz mas dulce que tenia y de inmediato todos cayeron rendidos a sus pies, sin excepción alguna.

Si – dijeron todos a coro, todos menos yo, ya conocía demasiado bien esa carita para ser inmune a ella.

Nos vemos antes de que terminen las clases – Rose se despidió de los chicos que solo la miraban embobados – gracias profesor.

No hay de que señorita Hale – el profesor dio gracias a Dios porque sonó la campana dando por finalizada la clase – nos vemos mañana chicos – salió antes que todos y todo el alboroto que se armó me desespero, sin esperar a Alice me Salí del salón para poderla esperar afuera.

¿Participaras? – me pregunto Alice al estar fuera.

No, sabes que yo nunca lo hago – comenzamos a caminar rumbo a nuestras próximas clases.

¿Pero porque? – Hizo un puchero – esta es tu oportunidad.

¿Lo harás tú? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

Tal vez – se encogió de hombros.

Esta es tu oportunidad – imite su voz y solo recibí a cambio un manotazo que era de juego pero aun así dolió.

Bella – se quejo.

Alice – le respondí igual.

Espera un momento – hizo que nos detuviéramos en pleno pasillo transcurrido por los alumnos.

¿Qué pasa? – le fruncí el ceño.

¿Quiere decir que si yo participo en mi propia actividad lo vas hacer tú también? – en ese momento lo que mas me daba miedo era su mirada.

No nada mas tu – la corregí – sino que también Rose.

Se lo diré – comenzó a dar saltitos.

Si la convences lo voy hacer, ahora me tengo que ir porque no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase –me despedí de ella con la mano y me fui.

Adiós bella – me grito.

Así como ya saben me llamo Bella, bueno en realidad Isabella pero detesto mi nombre completo suena como muy formal y no me gusta, la gran mayoría de mis conocidos me llaman así bella, y mis amigas es dependiendo su estado de animo, si están enojadas me llaman Isabella, que casi no lo hacen, nótese el sarcasmo, por lo regular se enojaban por que no quería acompañarlas a sus compras de cada semana, si me gustan las compras pero no en exceso como a ellas, y como toda típica adolescente tengo un amor platónico, digo platónico porque el ni enterado de mi existencia esta, como sabrán me gusta Edward, no puedo decir que este enamorada porque es casi nada lo que se de él, Edward Cullen es el chico mas codiciado de todo el instituto de forks, es soltero por supuesto que lo es, ¿la razón? Es porque no dura con ninguna chica, se dice que el solo las utiliza para una sola cosa, pero no lo puedo garantizar son solo rumores, rumores que quizás sean de chicas despechadas que Edward no le interesan en lo mas mínimo.

Ahorita mismo me estaba dirigiendo a una de las clases que compartía con él literatura cabe decir que a pesar de la fama de don juan que tenia también era uno de los excelentes alumnos. No me sentaba con él esta clase, ¿Lo notaron?, si bueno dije que en esta clase no pero en dos clases mas si me siento con él, pero eso de nada me sirve porque simplemente no se ha dado cuenta de mi existencia, solo cuando la ocasión lo amerita y eso son las actividades que pone el profesor, para no son obligatorias pero quizás para él si lo sea.

Gracias por llegar a tomar la clase señorita Swan – me sonroje ante su comentario.

Lo siento – susurre y pase a tomar mi lugar con Jasper, a pesar de que es mi compañero solo nos damos un escueto "Hola", ya que también es uno de los chicos populares del instituto y mejor amigo de Edward, el amor platónico de Alice y uno de los seis chicos mas codiciados del instituto, era alto, rubio y ojos azules piel pálida pero musculoso, no en exceso pero si lo suficiente para dejarte con la boca abierta cuando salen de los vestidores sin playera, hay veces que pienso que eso lo hacen apropósito porque les gusta ver las reacciones de las chicas al verlos así, Alice, Rose y yo tratamos de disimular que en verdad no nos interesa en lo absoluto lo que ellos hagan pero sabemos las tres que solo son las apariencias que estamos dándoles a los demás.

Hola bella – me saludo cortésmente Jasper.

Hola Jasper – me senté en mi lugar evitando hacer mucho ruido.

Pensé que ya no llegarías – sonrió un poco.

Si, lo mismo pensé yo – le seguí el juego.

Temía quedarme solo en esta tortura – Jasper era un chico divertido, pero como ya dije solo nos hablamos en las clases que compartimos o cuando nos vemos por los pasillos, tampoco somos los íntimos amigos que nos contamos todo.

Que cosas dices – me reí disimuladamente – si hablas de tortura creo que te referías a historia – él y yo habíamos hecho un trato él me iba ayudar en Historia así como yo con Literatura.

Señor Whitlock y Señorita Swan, serian tan amables de prestar atención – genial era la segunda vez que me llamaban la atención por no poner atención.

Si profesor – respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos de nuevo disimuladamente.

Ambos pusimos atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo pero nuevamente mi mente estaba viajando a otro lado, sopesando la posibilidad de hacer lo que me había dicho Alice y pensándolo bien no iba a ser mala idea, y como dijeron él nunca iba a saber quien era yo, solo me faltaría pensar cual seria el sobrenombre que utilizaría, y las cartas, que le voy a poner, tal vez piense que es muy cursi lo que le escribiré; pero pensándolo bien apuesto a que yo no seré la única que le escriba y no creo que él le ponga atención en una simple carta de entre muchas de las que va a recibir, pero claro puedo utilizar mi segundo nombre, nadie solo Alice, Rose y mi familia sabe que me llamo Marie ese va a ser mi seudónimo, ni tanto porque así me llamo de verdad pero es algo que eso ni él mismo va a saber.

¿En que piensas bella? – Jasper hizo que regresara a la tierra.

En nada Jasper – él no tenia que saberlo – es que la clase es tan aburrida – solté un bufido.

Vaya – levanto las cejas – hasta que piensas lo mismo que yo – dijo a modo de broma – ¿Bella? – Levante la vista para ver que era lo que le pasaba – sé que no somos amigos – hizo una mueca – pero necesitaba pedir un consejo, ya sabes de chicas.

¿Por qué? – no era por mala onda pero él tiene amigas y puede preguntárselo a ellas, no es porque me molestara solo era simple curiosidad.

Ya sabes a veces es mejor que te de un consejo alguien que casi no te conoce, sin miedo a que te juzguen por lo que haces – se encogió de hombros.

Venga dime – estaba esperando a que continuara pero solo se quedo cayado.

¿Ya sabes de la nueva actividad que están realizando las chicas? – me miro esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

¿Lo del amigo secreto? – Alice y Rose eran las encargadas de hacer las actividades, eran populares por eso pero a ellas no les gustaba eso así que se alejaban mucho de los que solo buscaban regocijarse en su "Fama" por así decirlo, ellas no se hablaban con ninguno de los que eran del equipo de futbol, había excepciones pero por nada del mundo les hablaban a Jasper, Emmett y Edward. ¿La razón?, la misma sobre los rumores, y además porque gustan de ellos.

Si esa – se puso serio nuevamente, como si estuviera sopesando la idea de continuar con lo que le estaba rondando en la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa con ella? – no hablaba y así yo no podía entender que era lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Vas a participar? – la pregunta que me hizo me tomo por sorpresa.

Quizás – me encogí de hombros – ¿Lo vas hacer tú? – pregunte con algo de duda.

No lo se – se veía frustrado.

¿Te gusta alguien? – era una pregunta ilógica.

Si, pero ella no me hace caso – eso si me desconcertó.

¿Quién no le haría caso a Jasper Whitlock? – pregunte sorprendida.

Ella – no me decía él nombre y no lo quería forzar para que así lo hiciera.

Pues no lo pienses más y díselo, para eso esta esa dichosa actividad – me encogí de hombros y dirigí mi mirada al frente.

No es tan sencillo – hablaba en susurros.

Bueno ya sabes él que no arriesga no gana – era ilógico que lo dijera porque yo misma hace unos minutos no sabia si realmente escribirle, pero era una situación diferente porque sé que a él nadie se le podría resistir, así que no entendía su problema.

Gracias – me sonrió – es un gran alivio platicar con alguien.

De nada – le sonreí.

Al salir de la clase me dirigí al salón de computo, no me iba a arriesgar a escribir la carta a mano, si es que Edward Cullen llegara a leer mi carta no quería que se diera cuenta tan fácilmente que yo también me moría de ganas por que me dirigiera de menos una mirada. Iba a seguir el mismo consejo que le había dicho a Jasper, "El que no arriesga no gana". Me fui a sentar en una de las sillas mas alejadas de todas para que nadie se diera cuenta a quien iba dirigida mi carta y también para que nadie viera quien era para que así no le fueran con el chisme de que era yo una de tantas. Al pasar media hora de concentración considere mi carta presentable, solo la imprimí teniendo cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta, tendría que ir a comprar un sobre pero ahorita ya no me daba tiempo.

Toma – me lleve tremendo susto al escuchar la voz de Alice en los pasillos.

Dios, pero que susto – mi corazón estaba bombeando mucha sangre haciendo que latiera demasiado rápido.

No exageres – rodo los ojos – ten – me tendió un sobre.

¿Qué es esto? – sonrió.

Es un sobre – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sé que es un sobre, pero ¿Por qué me lo estas dando? – le pregunte.

Porque sabia que lo ibas a necesitar – el sobre era de un azul metálico, muy hermoso por cierto – ya sabes para que metas ahí tu carta y puedas depositarla en uno de los contenedores.

¿Cómo sabes que he escrito una carta? – la mire sospechosamente.

Bueno – tomo aire – porque la traes en la mano – cuando dijo eso la oculte de su vista – y dos por que sabia que no ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad para no hacerlo.

¿Ya la hiciste tú? – entrecerré los ojos.

Por supuesto – me la enseño ya dentro de su sobre de un verde bosque.

¿Y la de Rose? – pregunte.

Aquí esta – me enseño un sobre Rojo – y no te preocupes por los sobres dejare uno cada día en tu casillero, del mismo color.

Puedo comprar yo uno gracias – su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

Que dices – me miro.

¿Por qué tiene que ser del mismo color? – pregunte.

Bueno porque así tu carta va a ser muy original, sé que muchas de las chicas usaran el sobre blanco y los chicos ya sabes que no todos son tan detallistas – se encogió de hombros.

Pero es muy llamativo – me queje.

Es su color favorito – me sonroje al instante.

¿Y el de ellos es el verde y rojo? – pregunte retóricamente.

No, pero son uno de los nuestros – me respondió como si nada.

¿Y yo porque no puede escoger simplemente uno que me gustara? – le fruncí el ceño.

Porque sabía que ibas a elegir el mismo que te estoy dando en este momento – rodo los ojos.

Bien – doble cuidadosamente la carta para poder meterlo en el sobre y esconderla de la vista de todos para que no se dieran cuenta de quien era – vamos a depositarla antes de que me arrepienta.

POV Edward.

Estábamos en el mes del amor y la amistad, no me gustaba mucho estas fiestas y mas porque ahora se les había ocurrido hacer una actividad del "Buzón del amigo secreto", este consistía en mandarle una carta a la persona que te gustaba por 14 días consecutivos, en ella le declararías tu amor y blah, blah, blah. No estaba interesado en participar en esa actividad, no me llamaba la atención, siendo sinceros no tenia a quien escribirle creo que por eso es que no me llamaba la atención, todas las chicas que están en el instituto ya habían pasado por mi, a excepción de Alice, Rosalie y su amiga que se me había olvidado su nombre, no era muy bueno recordando nombres, y si recordaba los de ellas es porque eran las únicas que estaban metidas en eso de las actividades de la escuela. Justo para el 14 de febrero se iba a organizar un tipo convivio con todo y baile, se suponía que era la chica la que elegía con quien ir al baile, no estaba dispuesto a que pasara lo mismo que los años anteriores, esta vez simplemente no me presentare.

¿Y entonces? – Jasper me estaba pidiendo una respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado – ¿Qué dices? – se veía entusiasmado.

¿Sobre que? – esa pregunta solo ocasiono que se riera de mi.

Te estaba diciendo que iba a participar en la actividad – rodo los ojos.

¿Para que? – no le encontraba lógica a lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿Cómo que para que Edward?, pues es mas sencillo que así se lo diga – claro, mi amigo Jasper se había enamorado, no nos había querido decir de quien y yo respetaba su privacidad.

No le veo el chiste, tu puedes tener a la chica que quieras – me recargue en mi silla, estaba por comenzar la clase de literatura.

Si, pero ella es especial – sus ojos le brillaron, no tenia nada en contra de esa chica, al contrario me alegraba que hubiera logrado enamorarlo, solo que a mi no me gustaba esas cosas del romanticismo, no creía en nada de eso, que te hace cambiar y que solo quieres estar con ella y nada mas, eso solo lo veía como una perdida de tiempo yo prefería ser libre, no tener una novia que solo me esté celando y queriendo saber en donde estoy.

Entonces solo hazlo – creo que no le pareció mi respuesta porque me frunció el ceño.

Algún día te vas a enamorar – me amenazo.

Esas cosas no son para mí y lo sabes – yo no caía tan fácilmente, creo que por eso habían inventado muchos rumores sobre mí.

Ya lo veremos – se fue a su lugar que compartía con una chica que sinceramente se me había olvidado su nombre, y eso que compartía clases con ella y además de eso también la banca.

Gracias por llegar a tomar la clase señorita Swan – ella, esa era la compañera de Jasper y mía, creo que no era educado hablarle sin saber como se llamaba de menos ahora podía recordar que era Swan, su nombre era corto pero aun así no me llegaba a la cabeza.

Lo siento – susurro la chica algo sonrojada por el comentario que había hecho el profesor.

Se acercó a su lugar y compartió unas cuantas palabras y miradas con Jasper, no sabia de que estaban hablando pero por lo que pude observar era que se estaba riendo disimuladamente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta de eso, quizás era ella la que había robado el corazón de Jasper, no la conocía pero solo esperaba que no fuera ella, no tenia nada en contra pero creo que ella no es la correcta para él, él necesita alguien más, no a ella.

Señor Whitlock y Señorita Swan, serian tan amables de prestar atención – la voz del profesor hizo que mis pensamientos regresaran de donde se habían ido, ni cuenta me di que mis puños estaba cerrados fuertemente, tanto que cuando los abrí dolió.

Si profesor – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo ocasionando que volvieran a reír juntos, deje de prestarles atención para dirigir mi vista al pizarrón, de vez en cuando podía notar que Jasper seguía hablando con Swan y esta a su vez le respondía pero una que otra vez con el ceño fruncido, nunca había sido un chico metiche o curioso pero ahora mismo quería saber de que era lo que estaban hablando ellos dos. Por estarles prestando la atención que debía de haber sido para la clase ni cuenta me di cuando se termino, solo hasta que Jasper llego a mi lugar para que los dos nos fuéramos a la siguiente.

¿Nos vamos? – me pregunto.

Edward – la voz de una chica me hablo a mis espaldas, Jasper y yo dirigimos la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas Jessica? – mi voz sonó cortante, tanto que hasta me sorprendí de ellos.

Solo quería saber si tenias intención de pedirme que saliéramos – Jasper solo rodo los ojos.

Yo no puedo Jessica – estaba tratando de ganarme tiempo para ponerle una excusa.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto sorprendida por qué la rechace.

Tenemos un trabajo pendiente que hacer – se me adelanto Jasper.

Bueno – hizo una mueca – quizás sea para la próxima.

Tal vez Jess – no quería que se hiciera ilusiones conmigo, no estaba para tener una relación.

Nos vemos Edward – me dio un beso en la mejilla, que sino es porque me muevo juro que me besa – Adiós Jasper – se fue meneando sus caderas.

Adiós Jessica – le respondimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué ocurre? – me sorprendió su pregunta.

¿De que me hablas? – me había perdido de un tema de conversación.

¿Por qué no saliste con ella? – sus ojos se agrandaron.

Hoy no tengo ganas – hice una pausa – quizás mañana la invite, vámonos.

Las clases siguientes se pasaron muy deprisa y el descanso ni que se diga, todos andaban muy emocionados por lo de la dichosa actividad, incluso Emmett y Jasper, aunque claro Emmett no había mandado ninguna carta estaba ansioso por ver cuantas le llegaban a él, Jasper solo estaba nervioso porque su chica le hiciera caso y bueno yo, a mi no me interesaba eso, simplemente ya me quería ir a mi casa a descansar de todo este caos que se había creado gracias a la dichosa actividad.

¿Cuántas crees que reciba? – pregunto Emmett muy emocionado.

Tal vez no recibas ninguna – decidí que era el momento indicado para molestarlo.

Muy gracioso Eddy – ush como detestaba que me llamara así.

¿Creen que la lea? – esta Jasper muy nervioso, cosa rara en él.

Sin duda – le respondió Emmett – ¿Qué sobrenombre utilizaste?

Eso no se dice Emmett – lo regaño Jasper.

Ándale dime – alegaba Emmett, yo solo veía como se estaban comportando los dos

Chicos – se acercó a nuestra mesa Mike, Tyler, Erick y Ben.

Que onda – dijimos los tres a coro.

¿Ya mandaron sus cartas? – creo que las chicas tenían razón en algo, algunos hombres son mas chismosos que las mujeres.

No mandamos ninguna, nosotros esperamos a que lleguen las nuestras – Emmett le respondió con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro respondiendo por Jasper y por mi.

Que mal – dijo Tyler.

¿Ustedes si mandaron? –les pregunte para sacar tema.

Claro – dijeron los cuatro.

¿Se puede saber a quien la mandaron? – pregunto Emmett curioso.

Bella – dijeron Tyler, Mike y Erick al mismo tiempo.

¿En serio? – pregunto Jasper, yo no sabia quien era esa chica – ¿Los tres se la mandaron a la misma chica? – Jasper estaba que se moría de la risa.

Yo no sabia – dijo Mike.

Pensé que yo iba a ser el único – siguió Tyler.

A mi no me interesa que ustedes también se la hayan mandado a ella – se encogió de hombros Erick, les quería preguntar de que chica estaban hablando pero decidí que eso no era algo que me importara.

Da igual – me encogí de hombros – tal vez no les haga caso – Emmett y yo nos reímos pero Jasper se quedo serio, quizás por que él era el único de nosotros que había mandado su carta.

¿Y tu Ben? – le pregunto Jasper cuando Emmett y yo nos calmamos.

Yo se la he mandado a Ángela – esa era otra de las chicas que yo desconocía.

Le gustas – le dijo Jasper.

No lo se, pero no pierdo nada con decírselo – sonrió imaginando algo que yo desconocía.

Bien, es hora de irnos a nuestras clases – me levante de mi lugar para llevarme conmigo mi bandeja fue en ese momento que sentí la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, fije mi vista en varios lados hasta que note un par de ojos color chocolate que miraban fijamente a Mike, una de sus admiradoras pensé y nuevamente me dirigí a la salida.

Nos vemos después chicos – se despidió Emmett que en ese momento tenia trigonometría.

Nos vemos en la salida Edward – a Jasper en este momento le tocaba química – haber con cuantas cartas sales Emmett – Jasper se estaba burlando de él pero sabíamos que si iba a recibir cartas, de menos una pero la iba a recibir, las chicas andaban detrás de él desde que supieron que Emmett había terminado su relación con Victoria – lo mismo va para ti galán – me dio un pequeño codazo.

Ya veremos – suspire de cansancio, haber cuantas cartas recibía hoy, si es que llegaba a recibir, lo mas probable es que fueran de las mismas chicas de siempre, que solo buscan ser mis novias pero ya he dicho que eso no es para mi.

Me dispuse a seguir caminado para ir a tomar mi siguiente clase, biología era una delas clases que mas me agradaban, llegue antes de que el profesor llegara, en mi lugar ya estaba la chica de la cual no sabia su nombre pero si su apellido, y eso porque lo había escuchado hoy sino, no podría haberlo recordado. Me senté en mi lugar sin hacer mucho ruido para no desconcentrarla de lo que estaba haciendo, me quede observando por la venta que ni cuenta me di de que ya había llegado el profesor hasta que escuche la voz de Alice.

¿Profesor podemos pasar? – gire mi cabeza para verla a ella y a Rose fuera del aula con unas bolsas en cada mano.

Adelante pidió el profesor – creo que era mejor para él que interrumpieran su clase.

Gracias – las dos se pusieron al frente – es hora de entregar las cartas – sonrieron las dos, genial lo que faltaba que en mi clase favorita vinieran a entregar las dichosas cartas – empezaremos por las chicas.

Fueron pasando nombre por nombre entregando las cartas había unos que recibían hasta dos cartas por persona, me puse mis audífonos, no quería saber quien había recibido y quien no, vi como mi compañera se levantaba con un sonrojo a recibir sus cartas, era sorprendente ver que traía mas de cinco cartas, regreso a su lugar con la cabeza agachada y el sonrojo mas pronunciado que antes, estaba tan perdido en la música que cuando sentí el ligero toque de mi compañera me sobresalte logrando que ella se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, me quite uno de los audífonos para escucharla mejor.

Te hablan – susurro, gire en todas direcciones para saber quien era la persona que me estaba hablando.

¿Quién? – tuve que preguntar al no ver a nadie.

Es para que pases a recoger tus cartas – dijo en un susurro, no pude apreciar bien su voz, pero si entendí lo que me estaba diciendo.

Oh – me sorprendí al ver a Alice y Rose ahí paradas esperando a que pasara por mis cartas – gracias – no agregue nada mas porque no se me sabia su nombre que oso, me levante con cuidado para pasar por ellas, era sorprendente ver cuantas había recibido, no me quería ni imaginar de quienes eran, solo unas cuantas de ellas me llamaron la atención pero en especial una la de un sobre azul metálico, quería saber que era lo que venia dentro pero no me quería ver tan obvio, tendría que ser paciente y esperar a llegar hasta mi casa, en fin no creía que fuera la gran cosa, ese pensamiento hizo que mis ganas de leer esa carta desapareciera así como había llegado, al tomar mi lugar pude notar que mi compañera estaba sonrojada, en sus manos tenia una carta, quizás sea por algo que había leído, pero ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, de cuando acá me interesa saber que es lo que les pasa a las personas que en mi vida les he hablado, me gire bruscamente y de nuevo ese sobre azul metálico había captado mi atención. ¿De quien será?, ¿Qué es lo que dirá?, varias preguntas me estaban rondando en la cabeza, pero simplemente decidí omitirlas, tendría que esperar a que llegara a casa para leerlas, si es que me acuerdo.


	2. Cambios

POV Edward.

Estaba esperando con ansias que la clase terminara, mi lado irracional me decía que ya leyera la carta que estaba entre mis cosas, pero mi lado racional me aconsejaba que no era prudente hacerlo aquí, quizás la chica que me mando la carta este en la misma clase que yo y este esperando ver mi reacción al leer esa carta que desde el primer momento que había caído en mis manos me llamo la atención. Tendría que ser paciente y esperar hasta llegar a mi casa, estar en mi cuarto y poder leerla sin ninguna interrupción por parte de nadie, de vez en cuanto mi vista se posaba en la chica que se sentaba a mi lado, la posición en la que se encontraba me dejaba ver que era una chica demasiado tímida por la manera en como tenia encorvado los hombros.

Esta era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que me daba cuenta de como era realmente ella, hablando físicamente, porque en lo personal solo hemos cruzado el saludo cortes o unas cuantas palabras cuando es necesario trabajar en equipo, lo hacia porque quería distraerme para no leer la carta en ese mismo momento, solo 20 minutos más y seria libre, aun me quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para tratar de distraerme, quizás si iba al baño a lavarme la cara un par de veces me podría relajar un poco.

¿Profesor? – levante la mano para que supiera a quien iba a dirigirse.

¿Pasa algo señor Cullen? – todos centraron su atención en mi, todos menos mi compañera simplemente eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

¿Puedo ir al baño? – uno que otro se rio por lo que dije, sinceramente no le encontraba el chiste.

Vaya señor Cullen – el profesor se giro – no se tarde mucho – lo que quería era ya irme a mi casa, por primera vez estaba experimentando el deseo de los chicos de mi edad de irme ya.

Hola Edward – la voz melosa de Tanya era inconfundible.

Hola – ahorita lo único que quería hacer es llegar al baño.

Pero que humor Eddy – eso si me ponía de mal humor, detestaba que me llamaran así, incluso mis padres lo sabían y es por eso que no me llamaban así.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – mi humor iba decayendo.

La última vez que estuvimos juntos – paso su mano sobre mi pecho – no dijiste lo mismo – su mano iba bajando y la detuve en pleno proceso.

Hoy no estoy interesado – me sorprendí mas yo al escuchar que yo decía eso por segunda vez en el día – no estoy de humor para estar con alguien – trate de arreglar mi rechazo.

Si necesitas algo llámame – me giño un ojo.

Lo tendré en cuenta – estaba seguro que no lo iba hacer, no acostumbraba a hablarles para que vinieran, solo si era una causa necesaria, pero hasta ahorita no lo he hecho con ninguna y Tanya no iba a ser la excepción.

Con paso decidido me dirigí al baño de hombres, me lave el rostro unas tres veces y trate de calmar mi respiración, no se en que momento se me había acelerado, ya estaba mas calmado y revisando mi reloj me di un golpe mental al darme cuenta de que solo pasaron tres minutos, solté un bufido de exasperación y me dispuse a regresar a tomar el resto de clase. Me fui a mi lugar y esperando a que terminara la clase, era mi clase favorita y no sabia ni de que se estaba tratando.

¿Señor Cullen? – parpadee varias veces al escuchar que el profesor se dirigía a mi, pero no sabia ni porque si yo no había pedido la palabra.

¿Si? – no me quedaba de otras mas que preguntar.

Ya que esta tan interesado en la clase – dijo irónicamente – nos podría decir a todos ¿Cuáles son las cuatro fases? – ¿Cuatro fases?, ¿Cuatro fases de que? Mire el pizarrón pidiendo ayuda pero por desgracia no había nada escrito ahí, ahora no sabia de que fases me estaba hablando.

Profase, metafase, anafase y telofase – me susurro mi compañera, sorprendido la mire, no me quedaba de otra que confiar en ella, yo no le había hecho nada malo para que me mintiera ¿Verdad?, bueno a excepción de olvidar por completo su nombre.

Profase, metafase, anafase y telofase – me arriesgue y confié en una chica que simplemente desconocía.

Bien señor Cullen – el profesor se giro nuevamente, supongo que había esperado a que yo me equivocara, quizás eso hubiera pasado de no haber sido por Swan que me soplo la respuesta a un tema que no había escuchado en lo mas mínimo.

Gracias – le susurre y se sobresalto, supongo que no esperaba a que le agradeciera, pero era lo mínimo que yo podía hacer por lo que ella había hecho por mi, como respuesta ella me dio un leve asentamiento de cabeza y su vista se volvió a posar en el pizarrón. ¿Para ver que?, no sabia pero su atención era inigualable.

Que tengan un buen inicio de semana – el profesor salió del salón y nos dejo ir.

Gracias a Dios que ya se había terminado la clase, guarde todas mis cosas y Salí antes que nadie rumbo hacia el estacionamiento ya era hora de irme a mi casa a descansar a leer de una vez por todas esa carta que solo me estaba carcomiendo los nervios. Maneje mas rápido que de costumbre, pude haber leído en mi auto la carta pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de eso, estaba nervioso pero no sabia el motivo, quizás pensarían que estas serian mis primeras cartas pero no es así, he recibido hasta flores, ¿Pueden creerlo?, no tengo nada en contra de eso, es valió que a un hombre también le den rosas pero es algo muy poco común que hasta llega a veces a incomodar y mas si es muy seguido que las recibías, pero bueno regresando al tema anterior sobre las cartas, esa, la del sobre azul me había llamado la atención, tal vez fuera porque era el único color llamativo entre tanto sobre blanco, o porque la persona que me mando esa carta sabe que ese es mi color favorito, pensándolo bien no recuerdo haberle dicho a ninguna chica con las que he salido que ese es mi color favorito. Ya ni tiempo me dio de despedirme de Jasper y de Emmett, quizás Emmett este tan emocionado con las cartas que ha recibido que ni siquiera se ha de acordar de mi presencia y bueno Jasper ha de estar tan nervioso que tampoco se acordara de mi, en fin mas al rato les llamare para saber que tal les había ido a ellos con sus cartas.

Edward llegas muy temprano a casa – me dijo mi madre Esme al verme entrando.

Si, es que tengo bastante tarea – le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Ok, te llamare cuando este lista la comida – parecía convencida por lo que le había dicho.

Si mama nos vemos en un rato – subí corriendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación.

Primero lo primero – me dije a mi mismo, comenzando a sacar mis cosas y hacer mi tarea, gustoso de retrasar por lo menos un par de minutos mi atención sobre las cartas – bien – hacer la tarea no me había tomado mas de 15 minutos, saque las cartas que había metido en mi libro de biología, dejando al ultimo la carta que mas me llamaba la atención.

_Edward_

_Me gustan tus besos, son muy irresistibles y mas me encantan cuando los unes con los míos en una lucha interna para ver quien es mejor, pero ten por seguro que solo eres tu lo mas importante para mi._

_Tu conejita._

¿Mi conejita? – sabia de ante mano que se podían usar seudónimos pero no sabia cuales eran los permitidos, quizás fuera de una de las chicas con las que ya había salido, no me importo y tome la siguiente carta.

La gran mayoría solo hablaban de lo bien que se la pasaban conmigo, mis besos y cosas así, ansioso y nervioso me ponía al ver que ya me estaba acercando mas para poder leer la carta que me interesaba desde el principio.

_¡Hola Edward!_

_Hoy me desperté con unas tremendas ganas de hacerte saber que es lo que ocasionas cuando te veo, es un sentimiento raro pero al final de cuentas eres tu la única persona que lo ha logrado, te contemplo por unos breves momentos, no tengas miedo no soy una psicópata, ni nada que se le parezca, me encanta verte, aunque no te pueda abrazar cuando estoy al lado de ti, literalmente, es tu mirada que le envía señales a mi cuerpo, por que el aroma que desprendes me invita a probarte, tenemos ideas diferentes pero siempre estas en mi mente y lo disfruto tanto que ya no me molesta que estés demasiado tiempo, mas del que quisiera, ocupando un espacio en mi cabeza. Tal vez todo lo que este escrito aquí te parezca raro, o incluso no la llegaras a leer así que no me preocupo por lo que llegue a escribir, al final de cuentas es anónima ¿no?, me tengo que ir, no es porque yo quiera, sino que si no me apuro la carta no podrá llegar a su destino, pero ¿A quien le importa eso?, nos vemos Edward espero que estés bien y que tengas suerte con todo._

_Marie._

La carta me dejo impactado era la primera que leía que me saludaba, pero eso no era todo su carta me transmitía un sentimiento indescifrable, dejando del lado que no me la había escrito a mano como las otras que ya había leído y su despedida fue breve pero sincera. Por mas que trate de hacer memoria no se me venia a la cabeza a nadie que llevara ese nombre, ahora tendré que esperar a ver que es lo que sucede mañana.

POV Bella.

Hoy ya tenia la nueva carta que le mandaría a Edward, no sabia si ya la había leído o no pero pensándolo bien él tenia muchas cosas que hacer que estarle prestando atención a una simple carta, una de tantas que recibió me lo imagina era de esperarse que uno de los chicos mas populares dela escuela recibiera tantas cartas, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que no se portara arrogante como decían que él se ponía, esta demás decir que también me sorprendió el hecho que yo también hubiera recibido cartas, tenia la vaga ilusión de que Edward me mandara una, pero sabia que él nunca lo haría, al menos no para mi.

Llegue demasiado temprano al instituto, era la primera vez en mi vida que lo hacia, la razón era porque tenia que introducir la carta sin que nadie se diera cuenta además de que tenia que pasar primero por el sobre que se supone Alice había dejado ayer en mi casillero. Por los pasillos casi no transitaban personas, saque de mi casillero el sobre azul tan llamativo y con mucho cuidado introduje la carta en él, volteando para varios lados me asegure de que nadie me viera hacerlo y me emocione al ver que nadie me había tomado suficiente atención para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Con paso firme me dirigí a uno de los contenedores para poder depositar mi carta y firmar "mi asistencia", bendito el día en el que se les ocurrió que teníamos que hacer eso, para que se dieran cuenta de que si habíamos mandado nuestra carta como es debido.

Buenos días bella – juro que casi se me sale mi corazón, me asuste al escuchar que alguien me llamaba pero trate de tranquilizarme al escuchar bien la voz.

Casi me matas de un susto – ella como si nada se empezó a reír y también introdujo su carta.

Yo también me alegro de verte – me sonrió irónicamente – pero dime ¿Qué milagro que estas tan temprano en el instituto?, si tu eres una de las ultimas.

Ya sabes porque es Rose – la mire – sabes que no me gustaría que nadie supiera que yo soy una de esas chicas que también manda su carta.

¿Pero que tiene?, también lo estoy haciendo yo – se cruzo de brazos – no le veo nada de malo al hacerlo.

Si, pero que tal si le llegan a decir quien es, por si no lo notaste, que seria una cosa rara – estaba hablando en susurros para que las personas que pasaban no me escucharan – fui la única que mando un sobre tan llamativo.

También lo hicimos Alice y yo – me dijo de vuelta en el mismo tono.

Si, pero no a la misma persona – sonrío un poco.

Por supuesto que no, como crees que se la íbamos a mandar a tu Romeo, somos amigas y todo, pero no tenemos los mismos gustos, por suerte – las dos suspiramos de alivio – Si, si no imagínate, seria un martirio estar luchando por un hombre – tenia razón con ella.

Buenos días bella – llego dando saltitos Alice y me dio un tremendo abrazo – que bueno que has llegado temprano.

Buenos días para ti también Alice – le respondí a su abrazo asfixiante.

Buenos días Rose – se acercó a ella y le hizo lo mismo que a mi.

Buen día Alice – le dijo Rose cuando ella la soltó.

Chicas tengo que contarles algo que me ha pasado – sus ojitos le brillaban de la emoción – pero primero ¿Cuántas cartas has recibido Rose? – mi rubia amiga parpadeo varias veces.

Alice pero si tu las contaste – de su hombro estaba colgando su mochila y de ella saco unos papeles que me suponía eran sus cartas.

Si, pero me eh olvidado el numero – rodee los ojos ante la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en este preciso momento.

Haber espera – pido Rose y Alice y yo la esperamos impacientes para ver que era lo que nos iba a mostrar y porque Alice había pedido el numero de cartas – son siete – levanto la mirada y nos observo.

¿Alguna de ellas te gusto? – Rosalie hizo una mueca.

Así que digas gustarme, lo que se diga gustarme, pues no unas son muy aventadas y las otras son sin sentido, como si estuvieran escribiendo por escribir – su cara cambio – pero de todas maneras aprecio el gesto que tuvieron al mandarme esas cartas – pero ahora que lo dices, si, hay una que me llamo demasiado la atención, la forma en como se expresa es directa y no se va con rodeos, pero no me llego a ofender lo que decía, no como lo escribieron los demás.

Muéstrala – pidió Alice.

Claro – Rose volvió a meter su mano en su mochila para sacar la carta que había pedido Alice – tomen – nos tendió un pedazo de papel, al desdoblarlo pude notar que las pocas palabras que estaban ahí fueron escritas deprisa, pienso que fue eso porque casi no se le entendía lo que decía ahí, o era tal vez que así fuera la letra del chico misterioso que le mando la carta a Rose y esta decía así:

_Rosie, no me tomes por atrevido, he de aprovechar la oportunidad que tu misma me has brindado al poder declararte mi amor eterno, no es broma lo juro, desde que te vi me quede cautivado por esos hermosos ojos que tienes, mas no he tenido la oportunidad de poder decírtelo de frente, porque sé que me huyes, mas no se la razón. He de serte sincero me gustas, pero no te asustes que no pretendo hacer nada mas que hablarte de mi amor por ti._

_Agradezco la oportunidad que me has dado y cuando menos te lo esperes sabrás de quien se trata, claro si es que tu quieres saber quien soy, no te quito mas tu tiempo. Espero con ansias mandarte otra carta._

_Atte: Ted._

Es una carta directa – dije al terminar de leerla.

Lo se – la vista de Rose se enfoco en el estacionamiento y de ahí vimos que ya varios de los chicos habían llegado y lo primero que hacían era ir corriendo a uno de los contenedores que se encontraban ahí para poder depositar su carta, al lograr su objetivo se iban con una tremenda sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Que bien, me alegro por ti – la mirada de Alice se poso en mi – ¿Y tu bella? – me pregunto.

¿Yo que? – me hice la que no sabia de que estaba hablando.

¿Cuántas cartas has recibido? – rodo los ojos.

No lo se Alice, no las conté – me miro de forma horrorizada – y no las traje así que no te podre decir cuantas son – me cruce de brazos.

Bien – me imito – de menos ¿Te gusto alguna?

He de admitir que me sorprendió muchísimo que alguien me hubiera mandando una carta pero no se, sinceramente las palabras que han utilizado son muy choteadas, es como si hubieran escuchado una canción cuando la estaban escribiendo – su mirada me aterro.

¿Ósea que fueron hermosas? – sus ojos le brillaron.

No, lo que quiero decir es que son pedazos de canciones, pero como ha dicho Rose me ha gustado ese gesto, que alguien me tome en cuenta para este tipo de cosas – me miraron feo al despreciar las actividades que habían realizado con anterioridad – pero es la única que agradezco ya saben por que – no me iba a arriesgar a decírselos, no cuando ya habían mas personas cerca de nuestro lado.

Ya que tienes mucho interés en nuestras cartas – La voz de Rose tenia una mezcla de diversión y de curiosidad – nos dirás que es lo que tenias que decirnos, porque apuesto a que se trata de una de la cartas que has recibido – hablo antes de que Alice la interrumpiera.

Si – casi chillo – ayer que llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue leer todas las cartas que me habían mandado, que por cierto eran igual que las de Rose – el numero de cartas que yo había recibido eran como diez y no era por exagerar fue por eso que me sorprendió muchísimo haber recibido mas que ellas, pero no les quise decir nada para evitarme una platica que sabia que iba a ser incomoda de todas maneras, aunque ellas deberían de saber cuantas había recibido porque fueron ellas las encargadas de entregarlas, pero en fin que bien que se les paso – una de ellas capto mi atención fue muy hermosa, miren – comenzó a buscar en su bolsa para sacar la carta que nos iba a enseñar – tomen léanla – el papel que nos dio ya se veía gastado, como si ella la hubiera leído mas de una vez.

Alice – comencé a hablarle – ¿Cuántas veces has leído esa carta? – su rostro se sonrojo.

Oh por Dios – dijo Rose en un susurro – no me digas Alice – el sonrojo de Alice iba en aumento al ver que nosotras nos estábamos riendo, no era por ella sino porque por primera vez Alice había leído mas de una vez una carta que fue recibida por un admirador.

Ya – estaba avergonzada – ¿van a leer la carta o me la devuelven? – a pesar de que su voz tendría que haber sonado amenazante lo único que ocasiono fue que Rose y yo soltáramos una pequeña carcajada.

Esta bien – dije cuando me termine de reír – la leeré en este momento, era broma Alice, solo que nos tomaste desprevenidas al saber que la habías leído mas de una vez, es todo cariño – toque sus cabellos y su sonrojo ya estaba disminuyendo.

Lo se, yo también me sorprendí al hacerlo – soltó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

_Ali, hace tiempo que quería decírtelo pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que lo sepas, no aguanto mas, esto es un sentimiento que llevo desde hace un tiempo, cada que pasas a mi lado comienzo a hiperventilar._

_Tu caminar tan despreocupado es lo que hace que me vuelva loco, si solo me pudiera acercar a ti te darías cuenta de que no te estoy mintiendo, recuerdo exactamente el día que te conocí, sin decirte nada solo con una mirada me di cuenta de que era la chica que siempre he esperad. _

_Mis palabras cobran sentido cuando te veo, pero solo si tu quisieras te daría mi vida entera, me has dado una razón para poderte decir lo que siento por ti, por medio de una carta pienso que no es lo adecuado pero es romántico, o es algo que trato de hacer._

_Fue un gusto señorita el poder decírselo, espero que usted este igual de emocionado que yo cuando reciba la carta, aunque claro por razones diferente._

_Con mucho cariño su fiel admirador._

Woo – no me salían las palabras – eso fue… – trataba de encontrar la adecuada para esta situación.

Tan lindo – dijo Rose por mi – tan romántico, sus palabras lograron trastocar hasta el fondo de mi corazón, aunque claro que esta carta no es para mi, me vibro mi corazón al leer cada una de las palabras que vienen plasmadas aquí – Rose estaba muy emocionada y ni que se diga de Alice.

Lo se, solo que no se quien es ese chico misterioso, saben que me gusta Jasper y ahora con mi admirador no se ni que pensar – Alice se veía confundida.

No pasa nada Alice, además quien te asegura que esta carta no es de él – le dije yo, tampoco es que le quisiera dar falsas esperanzas pero todo eso puede pasar.

No lo se, pero por lo mientras como dice la carta estaré emocionada esperando su carta – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y la tuvimos que detener porque cada que pasaba alguien se nos quedaban viendo raro, no nos importaba eso, sino que era por la hora, ya íbamos tarde para nuestra primera clase.

Vámonos, tenemos clase – dijo Rose y ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, me tocaba química con Rose.

POV Edward.

Vaya hasta que llegas – me reprocho Jasper al momento de bajarme de mi auto.

Sabes que nunca llego temprano como otros – se nos unió Emmett – ¿Y bueno como les fue? – pregunte sin animo.

¿Edward? – Me llamo Jasper – ¿Se puede saber porque ayer cuando salimos de nuestras clases tu ya no estabas en el instituto? – entrecerró los ojos.

Es que se me había olvidado que había quedado con Esme para ayudarle en unas cosas – no le quería decir que me fui temprano para poder leer la dichosa carta que capto mi atención desde el principio.

Claro – no me creyó.

¿Cuántas recibiste Edward? – daba gracias a Dios porque Emmett se le ocurriera preguntarme sobre eso en este momento.

Creo que siete – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a las cartas que había recibido.

Genial – parecía entusiasmado con mi respuesta.

¿Cuántas has recibido tu Emmett? – quería desviar el tema que concernía a mi.

Siete igual – la sonrisa de su rostro no había desaparecido – he recibido un lindo sobre rojo.

Hay Emmett solo a ti te emociona recibir un sobre de color – Jasper y yo nos empezamos a carcajear.

No lo digo por el color del sobre – Emmett estaba serio – pero olvídenlo, ¿Cuántas cartas has recibido tú Jasper? – le pregunto Emmett regresando su mirada de entusiasmo a los ojos de Jasper.

Creo y si mal no recuerdo que como unas seis – su mirada se enfoco al horizonte, supongo que estaba tratando de recordar cuantas cartas había recibido ayer.

Que genial – Emmett se veía contento con esta actividad.

¿Ya entregaste tu carta galán? – le pregunte, ya que Jasper era el único que había mandado carta ayer, y según las reglas de las chicas tenia que seguir hasta juntar las 14 cartas, eso si era tener imaginación para poder escribir tantas cartas consecutivas, o quizás no fuera imaginación, quizás solo fuera que estuvieran expresando los sentimientos que por mucho tiempo abrían tenido que callar por miedo a que las rechazaran, woo ¿Yo pensé eso?, bueno si que había amanecido con una venita cursi en mi vida, si mal no recuerdo, yo había pensado algo así pero bueno creo que como todos yo, en este día he amanecido con un momento loco, quizás con el paso del día se me llegara a olvidar lo que pensé.

No, todavía no, pero no te preocupes Emmett – él lo volteo a ver raro.

No he dicho nada – yo también me sorprendí por lo que dijo Jasper.

Sé que no has dicho nada – se rio un poco – pero yo también he recibido un sobre de color.

Ah eso – se tranquilizo – ¿También lo has recibido rojo?, tal vez se trate de la misma chica, tal vez piense que si no se le hace conmigo, contigo tal vez – me reí ante la idea loca de Emmett.

No Emmett – Jasper también se estaba riendo – no he recibido un sobre rojo, y tampoco creo que se trate de la misma chica, o eso espero – se rio aun mas.

¿No? – pregunto sorprendido.

No Emmett – volvió a repetir Jasper.

Bueno entonces ¿De que color has recibido tu sobre? – ya éramos muy pocos los que estábamos en el estacionamiento y si no llegábamos rápido quizás el profesor ya no nos dejara entrar.

Verde – se encogió de hombros.

Ha no pues si – dijo Emmett a algo que me había perdido por volver a pensar en la carta que había recibido ayer, esta demás decir que esperaba con ansias a que pasara el receso para que las chicas fueran a entregar las cartas y saber si la chica misteriosa "Marie" me había escrito, claro que tendría que escribirte menso, me recrimine pero la pregunta sería ¿Qué me pondrá esta vez?, las chicas habían dicho que si no mandaban las cartas que tenían que ser se le iba a informar al chico o a la chica quien era el que le estaba mandando las cartas, pero ¿Cómo iban a saber quien era la persona que mandaba las cartas?, si ya se, tenían una bitácora en donde tendrían que poner su sobrenombre y para quien iba dirigida la carta y este papel se arrancaba y se depositaba en una cajita, era como si estuvieran pasando lista, pero ¿Cómo iban a saber el sobrenombre de cada persona?, bueno Alice y Rose era de las chicas populares y quizás con eso ellas pudieran saber quien es cada una de las personas pero en fin, eso es algo que a mi no me concierne.

Vámonos ya a clases, y así sirve que pasas a depositar tu carta – estaba ansioso y sabia porque pero tenia que mantener mi mente ocupada para que no me delatara ante ellos, una carta no era nada ¿verdad?, no pasaba nada con que les dijera pero no era de gran importancia, o eso creo.

Esta bien – comenzamos a caminar los tres rumbo a los salones y encontramos un contenedor para que Jasper depositara su carta, no nos dejo ver cual era el seudónimo que estaba utilizando así que nos tuvimos que voltear para no verlo, ahorita nos tocaba a los tres clase de gimnasia pero por ser el equipo teníamos entrenamiento, y en el estaban incluidos Mike, Tyler y Erick, Ben no estaba porque a él no le gustaba eso.

Que onda chicos – justo cuando Jasper metió el sobre al deposito escuchamos las voces de Mike, Tyler y Erick.

Que onda – respondimos a coro, Jasper un poco mas nervioso pero eso fue algo que ellos no tomaron en cuenta.

Vámonos a clase – nos dijo Tyler y lo seguimos.

Por poco – susurro Jasper.

Ni que lo digas – le dije de vuelta.

Las clases se me pasaron demasiado lentas, creo que cada cinco minutos me giraba para ver el reloj y me decepcionaba al ver que la clase se prolongaba mucho mas, no me gustaba como me estaba comportando, mis cambios tan repentinos me sorprendían, quería decir que era solo por este día pero estaba seguro que no era así, todo por esa carta, algo estaba cambiando, no me gustaba, me asustaba que algo pasara, pero viéndolo por el lado positivo, no conocía esa chica, ok eso es el lado negativo, quería saber de quien se trataba, saber si de verdad se llamaba Marie o solo era un seudónimo mas, saber si ya la conocía y por azares del destino me había olvidado de ella, saber si compartía una clase de menos con ella, aunque claro esta decir que así era, porque me decía cosas que impactaban, aunque también podría ser otras chicas de otros años, en las clases ni siquiera podría saber cuando un profesor llamara a la chica, porque las llaman por los apellidos y ni para saber cuando pase lista, ya que nosotros le teníamos que entregar una papeleta y el firmaría a modo de asistencia, después de eso tendríamos que llevarla firmada con todas las clases que nos correspondían a la secretaria, para que ella en el sistema nos pusiera asistencia. Pero Claro, quizás la secretaria se apiadara de mi y me dijera quien es esa chica llamada Marie, me arrepentí al mismo instante que lo pensé, esa era información confidencial que estaba seguro que no la compartiría conmigo.

Que más da, me enfade conmigo mismo, que mas da saber quien es esa chica misteriosa que escribe son tapujos, que solo esta plasmando lo que ella siente por mi, y de nuevo el lado romántico que desconocía salió a flote. Ya para la hora del almuerzo estaba de un humor de perros, tenia que tranquilizarme no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta sobre ello, ya que ellos no tenían la culpa de mis cambios de humor tan drásticos.

¿Qué tal las clases Edward? – me dijo Jasper al llegar a la mesa que compartíamos los tres y de ves en cuando los siete.

Bien, nada fuera de lo normal – mi voz estaba tranquila, incluso sonaba aburrida, y eso era un buen comienzo.

Chicos – se acercó Emmett a nuestra mesa con su desayuno.

Hola Emm – no tenía ganas de hablas así que no agregue nada más, al parecer ellos tampoco porque nos quedamos en silencio, bueno Jasper porque seguía nervioso, cuanto nos entendíamos los dos en este momento, Emmett estaba en silencio porque estaba tomando su desayuno, algo andaba raro en él pero no sabia que era, quizás ya estaba viendo cosas en donde no las hay.

Bien – se levanto Jasper con un suspiró cansado – es hora de ir a clases, otra vez.

Nos vemos más al rato chicos – me despedí de ellos, me tocaba trigonometría, una materia que a mi parecer era sencilla.

Nos vemos Edward, espero que esta vez si te esperes a que salgamos nosotros – me reprocho Jasper.

Espero – era la primera vez que me reía, claro después de estarle dando tantas vueltas al asunto, llegue a tiempo a la clase, porque el profesor no había llegado aun, pero en su sitio ya se encontraba mi compañera, con cuidado para no distraerla me senté a su lado.

Hola – se acero Mike a saludar a mi compañera.

Hola – le dijo en una voz apenas audible.

¿Qué vas hacer este fin de semana? – la chica se sonrojo, me pareció un gesto adorable.

Saldré con Alice y Rose, cosa de chicas – dijo con una voz dulce y a continuación agredo – y no lo puedo cancelar.

Que lastima – dijo Mike.

Supongo – la chica se encogió de hombros.

Me hubiera gustado poder salir contigo – nunca me había molestado que Mike invitara a una chica a salir, no era de mi incumbencia saber con cuantas se andaba revolcando, pero la chica que tenia a mi lado se veía que era diferente a todas las demás que estaba acostumbrado a llevar, a pesar de que no conocía a esta chica, no quería que ella saliera con él.

Si bueno, ya sabes no planeo cancelar a Alice y Rose – tomo una bocanada de aire – y tampoco creo poder para lo que resta del mes – sonreí ante la negativa que le dio, ¿Por qué sonreí?, no lo se, supongo que fue un gesto involuntario.

Quizás sea para el próximo mes – la chica que estaba a mi lado se sorprendió por lo que dijo, claro que yo también lo hice, no pensé que Mike fuera a decir algo así – ya sabes, nadie se resiste a mi – le giño un ojo y me entraron unas ganas de golpearlo, me tuve que contener a no hacerlo porque el profesor ya había entrado al aula, así que solo me quedo aferrarme a la mesa, apretándola con todas las fuerzas posibles con las que quería hacerlo con Mike, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, yo no soy de los que actúan así, esta claro que la chica que esta a mi lado se sabe defender sola y no creo que Alice y Rose permitan que algo le pase a su amiga, no tengo porque preocuparme yo. Este día estaba de cabeza no me pudo poner así solo porque Mike invite a una chica a salir. ¿Me pasara lo mismo con otra chica?, quiero decir, ¿Me pondré igual si a Mike se le ocurre invitar a Tanya, Jessica, Carmen, o alguna de ellas?, creo que no, pero ¿Entonces porque me estoy poniendo así con una chica que ni siquiera conozco?

Chicos es hora – la voz de Alice hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir frenéticamente – ahora comenzaremos con los hombres. Los nombres fueron pasando uno a uno, esperando a que fuera mi turno para que pasara yo por las mías, ¿Estará ahí ese sobre azul?, ¿Habrá puesto otro color?, ¿Es blanco como los otros sobres?

Edward Cullen – ¿Era mi imaginación o Alice estaba sonriendo?, quizás ya me estuviera afectando eso de las cartas – toma – me las tendió al momento que me acerque a ella, con precaución y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi desesperación estaba pasando las cartas para ver si estaba ahí el sobre azul, vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver que no estaba ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Se arrepintió de habérmela mandado?, con pesadez me fui a mi lugar para poder enfurruñarme yo solo.

Esta carta no es mía – se quejo un chico de mi clase y no me importo.

¿Qué? – pregunto Alice.

He dicho que esta carta no es mía – no voltee a ver de quien se trataba, suficiente ya tenia yo con no haber recibido mi sobre azul.

Vaya – dijo Alice – ¿Le podrían pasar la carta a su dueño? – pregunto con voz inocente.

Oye – hablo la voz de la chica que tenia a mi lado – creo que esto es tuyo – me gire para ver de que se trataba y al ver en sus manos un sobre azul metálico sonreí como un idiota.

Gracias – pude notar que el sobre estaba temblando en sus manos, pero no le tome importancia, ahora ya podría sentirme mejor, había recibido mi carta, y con mas calma la podría leer en mi casa, esta vez sin ansiedad, o bueno no tanta como ayer, ya que estaba en mis manos me sentía mas seguro. ¿Qué dirá esta vez?,


	3. Dulce Confusion

**Diana L, necesito que me mandes tu correo para que yo te lo pueda mandar, espero que lo veas :D**

POV Bella.

Por fin, ya había pasado las primeras clases y me tocaba con Edward, si estaba muy emocionada porque me sentaba con él y bueno a pesar de que no nos dirigíamos la palabra me sentía bien con solo estar a su lado. Llegue primero que todos, porque salimos con cinco minutos de anticipación de la cafetería para que las chicas pudieran comenzar a repartir las cartas, Alice me había dicho que primero irían a repartir las cartas en mi salón y bueno eso era bueno porque casi no le entendía la clase. Sin levantar la vista me di cuenta que Edward ya había entrado al salón, lo se porque varias de las chicas comenzaron a suspirar, así que no hacía falta levantar mi vista. Edward llego a mi lado y delicadamente retiro la silla para que pudiera sentarse en su lugar.

Hola – se acero Mike a saludarme, estaba muy cerca de mi lugar.

Hola – no tenía ganas de hablar con él, no es por que fuera mala onda, sino que era porque Alice iba a traer las cartas y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

¿Qué vas hacer este fin de semana? – me sonroje ante su evidente pregunta, ya me había invitado con anterioridad pero siempre lo había rechazado porque simplemente no me sentía a gusto con él.

Saldré con Alice y Rose, cosa de chicas – no era verdad, pero sabía que si les decía a ellas estarían de acuerdo con que no saliera con él – y no lo puedo cancelar – agregue antes de que se le ocurriera decirme otra cosa.

Que lastima – dijo Mike, pero eso no era lo que yo pensaba.

Supongo – no me quería comprometer con él así que solo me encogí de hombros y decidí ya no darle más importancia.

Me hubiera gustado poder salir contigo – su voz dejaba entrever una nota de tristeza, él no tenia la culpa de que me hubiera fijado en alguien mas, viéndolo bien Mike podría ser un buen partido, era alto, musculoso no mucho, ojos azules y rubio, era atractivo ante los ojos de algunas chicas pero no ante los míos, hubiera sido bueno por un lado que me hubiera fijado en él, en cambio mis ojos quedaron prendados de a los de Edward, aunque claro él no se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Si bueno, ya sabes no planeo cancelar a Alice y Rose – tuve que pensarlo un poco por lo que le iba a decir a continuación – y tampoco creo poder para lo que resta del mes – pude notar que Mike estaba algo triste.

Quizás sea para el próximo mes – me sorprendí por su repentino cambio de humor – ya sabes, nadie se resiste a mi – me giño un ojo y se fue a sentar a su lugar, me estaba masajeando las sienes, tenia que recordar que él no tenia la culpa porque estuviera con los nervios de punta. Me di cuenta que Edward se estaba aferrando a la horilla de la banca pero no sabia que fue lo que ocasiono que lo pusiera así. Fue en ese momento que entro el profesor, apenas se estaba instalando cuando la voz de Alice interrumpió el escandalo que tenían mis compañeros.

Chicos es hora –se asomo por la puerta y después comenzó a caminar con su andar ágil – ahora comenzaremos con los hombres – tenia una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro al irlos nombrando, estaba a la espera del nombre de Edward porque tenia que ver que cara ponía, sé que eso no me dirá que si le gusto mi carta o no, pero me gustaba verlo, y bueno también estaba esperando las mías.

Edward Cullen –Alice estaba sonriendo, Oh, Oh esa sonrisa me decía que estaba tramando algo, solo espero que no sea algo tan malo – toma – Alcance a oír que le dijo, tendiéndole las cartas que le correspondía a él, se regreso a su lugar, al sentarse se volvió a aferrar a la banca, no entendía porque estaba así, quería extender mi mano y preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba; juro que estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que la voz de un chico me sorprendió y al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer me sonroje, aferre mis puños al lado de mis costillas tanto que hasta me dolía al respirar.

Esta carta no es mía –se quejo Alec un chico que era guapo, pero muy tímido.

¿Qué? – pregunto Alice haciéndose la sorprendida, eso me estaba sonando mal, Alice no podía haberle entregado una carta a un chico que no le correspondía.

He dicho que esta carta no es mía –repitió de forma cansada.

Vaya – dijo Alice parpadeando – ¿Le podrían pasar la carta a su dueño? – pregunto con voz inocente y esa maldita sonrisa se volvió a implantar en su rostro.

Bella – me susurro Alec – bella – volvió a repetir al ver que no volteaba.

¿Qué paso? – me gire para ver en sus manos un sobre azul que yo conocía bastante bien.

Se la puedes pasar a Cullen – pidió, al tomarla entre mis manos Alice comenzó a sonreír de manera diabólica mientras que Rose solo rodaba los ojos.

Oye –tuve que aclarar mi garganta unas cuantas veces para que lograra escucharme– creo que esto es tuyo –cuando logre captar su atención al ver de lo que le hablaba, comenzó a sonreír.

Gracias – estiro la mano para poder tomar el sobre, no podía ser me estaban temblando las manos, juro que Alice me las iba a pagar, como se le ocurre hacerme esto.

Como se le ocurre que entregue yo mi propia carta – susurre, pero de inmediato me quede helada, solo esperaba que Edward no me hubiera escuchado, tímidamente levante mi mirada y pude notar que Edward tenia una sonrisa en el rostro – en fin – suspire, creo que no logro escucharme.

Isabella Mar… – al escuchar que Alice iba a decir mi nombre completo me levante como resorte de mi lugar.

Ya voy – le grite y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que todos se me quedaron viendo.

Toma bella – me sonrió como si nada hubiera dicho – espero que disfrutes de tus cartas bella –me giño un ojo.

Me las pagaras Alice – la fulmine con la mirada al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

POV Edward.

La chica que estaba a mi lado susurro algo, no se si lo había escuchado bien pero creí que dijo algo acerca de su propia carta, no creo que alguien sea capaz de mandarse cartas para sentirse bien, bueno al menos no creía que se tratara de ella, se veía que no era así, pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan.

Bella – llamo Alice a la siguiente chica – bella – volvió a llamar pero nada – Isabella Mar… – ¿Quién era Isabella?, ya llevaba dos llamadas y nada que se levantaban.

Ya voy – la chica que estaba a mi lado se levanto como si tuviera algo la impulsara a hacerlo, por fin conocía su nombre Isabella, lindo nombre, suena como si fuera de una princesa. Ok ya eso ya no era necesario que lo pensara. Me quede contemplándola al ver como avanzaba para recoger sus cartas, al regresar a su lugar fruncía el ceño.

Buen Día chicos – saludo el profesor, comenzamos la clase y se me paso de volada, ya me sentía más tranquilo porque tenia en mis manos el sobre azul, me estaba volviendo loco por leerla, mi compañera que ahora sabia que se llamaba Isabella estaba tan concentrada escuchando la clase, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño cada vez que el profesor decía algo contradictorio con forme a los problemas que estaba poniendo en el pizarrón – necesito esos ejercicios resueltos para mañana – dijo el profesor dejando en este tres ejercicios.

Maldita sea – susurro Isabella.

¿Tienes problemas resolviendo los ejercicios? – se acercó Mike a su lado.

No Mike, estoy segura que Alice o Rose me van a ayudar si es que lo necesito – tomo sus cosas dispuesta para irse.

Yo también puedo ayudarte y lo sabes – le ronroneo a Isabella.

Gracias pero no – decidida salió del salón sin mirar a Mike.

Vaya Mike, dos rechazos en un solo día – hice una mueca – eso si que no es valido.

Eso no se queda así, ella va a caer rendida a mis pies – se veía tan seguro de lo que estaba diciendo – estoy seguro que ella rogara por que la invite a salir – me sonrió.

Así como la he visto hoy, lo dudo – me atreví a burlarme de él.

Solo se esta resistiendo a mi – ya no parecía tan seguro.

Si, bueno entonces suerte con eso – camine rumbo a la salida con una sonrisa bailándome en el rostro, disfrutaba molestar a Mike, bueno mas sabiendo que Isabella lo había rechazado una vez mas, ¿Por qué?, no lo se pero no me importa.

Caminaba a mi siguiente clase que compartía con Emmett, si por supuesto que era Historia, lastima que no me había tocado con Jasper porque se ve que a él le gusta esa materia, pero pensándolo bien Emmett siempre hace las clases mas divertidas, para variar Emmett ya estaba ahí, no se porque pero siempre estaba ahí antes de que yo llegara, y también estaba distraído como siempre, exactamente no sabia que era lo que veía pero no lo iba a molestar, ya había tenido suficiente con molestar a Mike.

Emmett se la paso callado toda la clase, tanto que hasta me sorprendió que no hiciera alguna broma tan típica de él, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando, y me preocupaba porque Emmett no era de los que pudieran estar callados.

¿Estas bien Emmett? – no lo resistí mas y le pregunte.

Claro que lo estoy – me miro sorprendido – ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – me pregunto.

Es que te he notado algo distraído y bueno no has hecho las bromas tan típicas en ti – eso logro que se empezara a reír.

Eddy – hice una mueca al escuchar que me hablaba así – es que no se me ocurre nada que decir hoy, tendré que pensar las bromas para mañana entonces – se encogió de hombros.

POV Emmett.

Estaba más que feliz, había podido recibir mi carta, incluyendo el sobre rojo que tanto me llamaba la atención, no solo por el color sino por lo que decía ahí, en realidad todas las cartas que he recibido son lindas, pero ninguna como la chica del sobre rojo.

_¡Emm!_

_Segundo día ^^ lo se estoy un poco loca, aunque no lo creas me muro de curiosidad por saber que es lo que piensas sobre los pequeños recaditos que te he mandado, pero como veras no soy lo suficientemente atrevida para decírtelo, es por eso que estoy aquí ¿Cierto? Jaja, Espero que no te moleste que te llame Emm, es que es un pequeño diminutivo de tu nombre, en fin espero vernos pronto, claro en alguna que otra clase que compartamos._

_Halley._

Con esas palabras que me había escrito me quede impactado, ahora sabia un poquito sobre mi chica misteriosa, sabia que compartíamos unas clases, así podía descartar a unas cuantas, estaba pensando quien de las chicas con las que compartía clases podría ser, pero simplemente aun no le podía poner una cara a mi chica misteriosa. Me estaba muriendo de los nervios por querer saber de quien se trataba.

¿Estas bien Emmett? – me gire para ver a Edward, no entendía a que iba todo eso pero le respondí.

Claro que lo estoy –no salía de mi asombro– ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – para no quedarme con la duda le pregunte.

Es que te he notado algo distraído y bueno no has hecho las bromas tan típicas en ti – lo que me había dicho Edward logro que me pusiera a reír, mientras que él me veía sorprendido.

Eddy –hizo una mueca al escuchar el sobrenombre que tenia– es que no se me ocurre nada que decir hoy, tendré que pensar las bromas para mañana entonces – se encogió de hombros.

POV Emmett.

Segundo día y la chica misteriosa del sobre rojo me había vuelto a hechizar literalmente, yo no era de los chicos que se enamoraban tan fácilmente, pero juro que cuando vi a la chica que me había robado hasta el aliento no lo pensé dos veces y termine con la que en ese momento era mi novia, quería acercarme a ella y decirle que me gustaba, quizás hasta la hubiera podido hacer mi novia, pero desgraciadamente esa idea no se pudo hacer, en fin ahora solo esperaba impaciente las cartas de esa chica misteriosa, cabe decir que este día me volvió a sorprender con lo que me escribió.

_¡Emm!_

_Segundo día ^^, si lo se estoy un poco loca, pero es que me emociona el poder escribirte algo._

_No sabes como se siente el poder verte, y poder contemplarte, poder mirar tus ojos y quedarme paralizada al verlos de un azul intenso, no me canso de decirlo, no solo a ti sino que también a mis amigas, quizás ya hasta las tenga aburridas con el mismo tema pero eso no me importa._

_Espero que no me tomes como una chica acosadora, he de admitir que si te he llegado a observar mas de la cuenta, y mas cuando podemos compartir clases. Me tengo que ir, porque si me quejo creo que te diré quien soy y eso no es bueno._

_Nos vemos Emm, espero que no te moleste que te diga así. Hasta la siguiente clase._

_Halle._

Así que mi chica misteriosa iba en mi curso, que alegría me daba saber eso porque así ya podría ir viendo mas o menos de quien se trataba, además de que las chicas con las que compartía clases eran las mismas chicas con las que tenia una o dos clases mas aparte de la que estoy tomando ahorita, clase que ni siquiera sé de que se esté tratando. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Rosalie estuviera en la misma clase que yo y es que esa chica si sabe como cautivar a alguien con solo verlo a los ojos.

¿Estas bien Emmett? – me gire para ver a Edward, no entendía a que iba todo eso pero le respondí.

Claro que lo estoy –no salía de mi asombro– ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – para no quedarme con la duda le pregunte.

Es que te he notado algo distraído y bueno no has hecho las bromas tan típicas en ti – lo que me había dicho Edward logro que me pusiera a reír, mientras que él me veía sorprendido.

Eddy –hizo una mueca al escuchar el sobrenombre que tenia– es que no se me ocurre nada que decir hoy, tendré que pensar las bromas para mañana entonces – se encogió de hombros.

POV Jasper.

Se suponía que historia era una de mis clases preferidas y también se supone que yo debería de estar poniendo atención en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, pero me era imposible ya que ya había leído la carta que me entregaron las chicas, bueno me entregaron varias y les juro que las leí todas pero igual que ayer la que mas me llamo la atención era la del sobre verde, vaya que esa chica quería sobresalir de entre las demás, porque es el único sobre que he recibido tan llamativo y bueno también esta el sobre de Emmett, el piensa que quizás se trate de la misma chica, pero mi instinto me dice que eso no es verdad. En fin, pude leer la carta con calma en el baño de los chicos, suena loco y todo pero es que ya quería saber de que se trataba y bueno mi chica secreta no me defraudo, incluso llego a ponerme mas ansioso por querer saber mas sobre ella, ahora solo me toca esperar al día de mañana para poder recibir la carta.

_Jazz_

_No sabes que feliz me pone volver a escribirte, lo digo enserio porque razones me sobran para hacerlo, en este día te confesare un par de cosas, algo que supongo que ya estarás acostumbrado a ver en las demás chicas._

_Cada vez que paso cerca de ti no sé que es lo que me pasa, me quedo estática viéndote, claro esto sucede sin que te des cuenta, tienes algo que me hace regresar a ti, no sé que es lo que tienes que me dejo atrapada a ti, si tan solo tu no fueras tan especial o quizás yo no fuera tan tímida, me podría acercar a ti para confesártelo todo, pero viéndolo por el lado positivo esto es mas emocionante porque puedo ver tu cara cuando recibes las cartas de todas las chicas y bueno también le da un toque romántico._

_Nos vemos Jazzy estaré ansiosa para que mañana pueda ver tu reacción._

_Fairy._

_PD: si lo se es algo raro pero no se me ocurrió que otro sobrenombre ponerme, ahora si nos vemos Jazzy, cuídate._

_La que me ha estado mandando las cartas veía que las recibía, _de ahora en adelante tendría que poner mayor atención para saber de quien se trata, sé que siento algo por otra chica, pero eso no quiere decir que trate de hacerme amigo de la chica secreta, aunque lo dudo porque con estos dos días mi comportamiento a cambiado un poco a tal grado de querer que llegue la hora del descanso para que se puedan repartir las cartas, aunque también ahí va la mía para mi chica especial.

_Ya pon atención – me susurro bella – el profesor ha estado observando en nuestra dirección y me temo que si te sigue viendo distraído te va a preguntar algo, o simplemente te va a sacar de la clase._

_No te preocupes bella – le susurre – tu me podrás decir la respuesta y el profesor ni cuenta se va a dar._

_Oh si claro – dijo irónicamente – con eso de que a mi me gusta leer libros de historia y se me cualquier tema referente a eso sin tener que leerlos por que el profesor lo haya pedido – se rio._

_Oye – me queje un poco – el que ha leído esos libros soy yo._

_Por eso lo dije – se comenzó a reír al ver mi cara y el profesor hizo que se callara con una de esas miradas asesinas._

_Isabella – con eso logre que se dejara de reír._

_Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Isabella – me miro fijamente_

_Lo se – me frunció el ceño – y prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer bella – se giro nuevamente viendo hacia el frente pero con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro._

_Eso espero he Whitlock – me dijo de vuelta antes de que el profesor volviera a ver hacia nuestro lugar, tal y como lo había dicho bella – ya, pon atención que no quiero que me pregunte a mi – le hice caso y ambos pusimos atención, pero de vez en cuando mis pensamientos se iban a donde estaba mi chica misteriosa y a la chica que había logrado dejarme perplejo con tan solo una de esas miradas tan profundas como ella sabia._

POV Rosalie.

Me encontraba en la clase de historia justo la misma clase que compartía con Emmett ella y yo habíamos hecho una cosa ella le entregaría las cartas a él y yo se las entregaría a Jasper, era un trato justo para las dos y por supuesto era algo que nos convenía a ambas. Sentarme casi frente al profesor no era la mejor idea que se me había ocurrido, porque para poder verlo me constaba mucho trabajo pero es que como iba a saber yo que me iba a tocar en el mismo salón que él chico que me gusta, no puedo decir que este enamorada de él porque simplemente eso seria adelantarme a sentimientos que no había sentido, quizás con el paso del tiempo eso llegue a suceder pero siempre y cuando pueda conocerlo directamente a él y no solo por observar que es lo que hace.

Puedo decir que sé que le gusta las hamburguesas porque es lo que mas come en la cafetería, también puedo decir que no le gusta la clase de historia porque siempre anda en las nubes, pero eso no es nada en comparación con lo que él me podría decir, cosa que hasta este momento no lo puedo ver posible por el simple hecho de que no he podido permanecer en un sitio en donde él este sin ponerme nerviosa.

Aunque nosotras éramos las encargadas de entregar las cartas no sabíamos quienes nos habían mandado las nuestras, ya que eso era imposible, simplemente fue lo que se nos ocurrió a Alice y a mi para que los chicos no se salieran de esta actividad, creo que fue algo malo haberles mentido pero es que el director nos había dicho que si no habían muchas personas que participaran la iba a cancelar y con ello también iba a cancelar el evento que estaba programado para el 14 de febrero. Así que en pocas palabras ni Alice ni yo sabíamos quienes nos habían mandado nuestras cartas, cartas que habían logrado sobresalir de las demás que habíamos recibido. Tanto o mas como la que me había mandado "Ted", el chico que había sido directo conmigo, en las cartas claro esta, diciéndomelo sin andarse con rodeos.

_Hola mi linda musa._

_Quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero sé que el tiempo es demasiado corto así que empezare por lo que creo que es lo mas importante._

_Desde que llegaste lograr atraparme en tus hermosos ojos azules, y ni que se diga de tu hermosa sonrisa, te has convertido en la chica mas linda que mis ojos han visto, tu voz es como si fuera una nota musical, pero es que desde que te mire siento que fue amor a primera vista, déjame pensar que tu también sientes lo mismo._

_Quisiera poder tocar tu piel, que desde mi punto de vista se ve que es muy sedosa. Mis ojos me traicionan cuando te vuelvo a observar y es que mis ojos quedan enganchados a los tuyos._

_Rosie no sé que mas decirte, claro que quiero decirte quien soy pero por el momento creo que ambos nos tenemos que conformar con un simple sobrenombre._

_Atte: Ted._

Esta demás decir que me sorprendieron sus palabras, eran tan lindas para mi, no se para las demás personas pero para mi es una de las cartas que han logrado transmitir algo, me emocione al volverla a leer que hasta pensé por un momento que se podía romper si lo volvería a hacer, pero pensándolo bien que mas daba me había gustado mucho y juro que llegando la volvería a leer.

McCarty – mi corazón se paralizo al escuchar que lo estaban llamando – no se tarde – dijo el profesor de historia. ¿Qué no se tardara?, de que me había perdido.

Tranquila – me susurro Alice – solo fue al baño – con eso logre tranquilizarme, quizás no lo suficiente para que mi corazón dejara de latir de esa manera tan desenfrenada.

Gracias Alice – le dije a mi pequeña amiga que estaba sentada a mi lado.

No hay de que, no se en que estabas pensando – se rio un poco – pero sea lo que sea logro que te desconectaras de esta clase.

En nada Alice – me sonroje un poco – solo estaba pensando en las cartas – ella me miro por una fracción de segundo para que nuevamente regresara su vista al frente.

¿En la que mandaste o en la que recibiste? – agradecía que no hubiera dicho el nombre por que justo en ese momento que Alice termino la pregunta al frente de nuestra banca paso Emmett, creo que después de todo no había sido tan malo que nos hubiéramos sentado aquí, así podía ver a Emmett cuando regresara.

En ambas partes – dije cuando perdí de vista a Emmett.

¿Pasa algo malo Rose? – me pregunto Alice algo preocupada.

No pasa nada – le sonreí para indicarle que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

POV Alice.

Rose estaba muy pensativa el día de hoy, no la quise distraer, no sabia que era lo que estaba pensando pero tampoco quería ser la culpable de que dejara de pensar en eso, de vez en cuando en su rostro se instalaba una sonrisa llena de felicidad que procuraba que el profesor no se diera cuenta de que Rose estaba distraída para que no la molestara también.

McCarty – Claro hasta que el apellido de Emmett fue mencionado Rose se sobresalto y parpadeo varias veces – no se tarde – dijo el profesor de historia.

Tranquila –le susurre antes de que se empezara a sobresaltar– solo fue al baño – le explique porque el profesor había llamado a Emmett y al parecer eso la tranquilizo un poco porque dejo de moverse, solo para quedarse sentada como lo había estado hace unos segundos.

Gracias Alice – me miro y volvió a enfocar su vista en un lugar desconocido para mi, quizás ya había regresado de donde estaba hace unos momentos antes de que se sobresaltara al escuchar el nombre de Emmett.

No hay de que, no se en que estabas pensando –me reí un poco al recordar como ella se estaba riendo sola– pero sea lo que sea logro que te desconectaras de esta clase – solo ella había podido dejar de prestar atención a la clase, y es que no es por ser mala onda pero es que el profesor nos daba su clase tan pesada y se me hacia raro que Emmett no hubiera salido con uno de sus chistecitos, gracia a él creo que era que no me dormía en la clase pero hoy igual que Rose estaban callados, por lo menos de Rose sabia que era lo que le pasaba pero no de Emmett, pero como lo iba a saber si el y yo ni nos hablamos, en fin creo que tratara de no aburrirme en esta clase por mi cuenta propia.

En nada Alice –me di cuenta que sus mejillas habían adoptado un color rojo, no tan rojo como el que bella siempre anda trayendo consigo para todos lados– solo estaba pensando en las cartas – eso si que no era una sorpresa para mi, ya me lo imaginaba, la mire solo por unos segundos para volver a enfocar mi vista hacia delante para que no la incomodara al saber que la estaba observando.

¿En la que mandaste o en la que recibiste? – si no me equivocaba, que casi no lo hacia, apostaría a que estaba pensando en ambas cartas, la primera porque ella le ha mandado una carta a Emmett y bueno eso si que pone de nervios y mas al ser tu quien entregue la carta, aunque claro ella y yo habíamos quedado que ella se la entregaba a Jasper y yo a Emmett, así no corríamos el riesgo de sonrojarnos o llegarnos a caernos en frente de ellos. Justo cuando se lo pregunte Emmett iba pasando por el lado de Rose, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro del cual no fue conciente pero yo si lo puede notar.

En ambas partes – lo sabia, sabia que estaba pensando en las dos cosas, me había respondido cuando Emmett había salido del salón y después de eso su mirada se aisló de la mía y eso me preocupo.

¿Pasa algo malo Rose? – algo que quizás ella estaba pensando hizo que su estado de animo cambiara radicalmente.

No pasa nada – se giro en mi dirección y me sonrió de forma cálida, solo así me pude tranquilizar, lo cierto era que no me gusta ver que mis amigas sufrieran mucho menos bella, que sé que es la mas sensible de las tres.

Hablando de bella, ella ahorita a de estar en su clase con mi Jazzy, en fin creo que ella quisiera estar aquí en mi clase y yo en la de ella. Me gire un poco para ver a Edward y este estaba muy concentrado observando lo que el profesor estaba poniendo en el pizarrón cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo me gire, suficiente ya había tenido con verlo a él, ahora me pondría a pensar en Jazzy, me gusta mucho ver la cara que pone cuando Rose le entrega las cartas, aunque claro no podre saber si lo pone porque ha recibido la mía, cosa que no puede saber o es porque le agrada tanto ser el centro de atención, espero que no fuera esa porque se ve que Jasper no es de esos chicos que sean vanidosos con respecto a ese tema. Saque la carta que había recibido del chico que me las estaba mandando, bueno para ser mas especifica del chico que me gusto como escribió su primera carta, esta de mas decir que no me defraudo al leer la que me había mandado por este día, porque al igual que las palabras anteriores estas también me emocionaron, tanto fue que en este preciso momento la iba a volver a leer, solo pare revivir las emociones que sentí como cuando la leí por primera vez.

_Hola mi pequeña señorita._

_Como sabrá, esta será la segunda vez que le hablare de mis sentimientos hacia la única chica que me ha robado la concentración, incluso de mi clase favorita. No es por echarle la culpa a usted, solo que siempre estoy pensando, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, pero siempre tu imagen llega de improviso a mi mente._

_Porque justo hoy tu recuerdo esta más presente en mi, no te acomplejes amor mio, sé que mis palabras son muy atrevidas, a mi no me interesa tu estatura, para mi eres perfecta ya sabes lo que se dice que el corazón no tiene cara, y es verdad porque él mio no lo tiene ya que me gusta todo de ti. Tampoco soy perfecto y solo sé que a mi me gustas así. Mi dulce señorita usted es perfecta así, no hay nada que quisiera cambiar en usted._

_Esto no es solo un sentimiento cualquiera, espero que este bien, y que aunque no nos conozcamos oficialmente siempre la observo cuando usted no se da cuenta. Sepa usted, que por las mañanas lo primero que hago es pensar en esos lindos ojitos que piden a gritos ser vistos y su hermoso rostro es lo ultimo que veo cuando cierro los ojos._

_Quizás mi carta ahora no tenga sentido pero sepa usted que me gusta._

_Nos vemos después, ¿O debería decir la veo después?, sea lo que sea yo si la veré mi bella dama._

_Atte: Con mucho cariño su fiel admirador._

Juro que esas palabras son las que me alegraron este día, en este momento me están llegando los sentimientos encontrados, y no creo que solo a mi, sino que a todos nosotros, no se porque aceptamos hacer esta actividad, ahora mas que nunca estoy confundida, no sé en que pensar, por un lado esta lo que siento por Jasper y por el otro por las cosas que siento cuando leo la carta de ese chico misterioso. Sé que Rosalie esta igual que yo, y ni que se diga del pobre Edward, ame su cara cuando vio que no estaba el sobre azul y mas cuando la recibió por parte de bella, su dueña, aunque claro que eso él no lo sabe. Creo que ellos son los únicos que no se ven tan enredados como lo estamos nosotros. No sé que es lo que estén pasando los demás, porque sinceramente no he puesto la suficiente atención para ver la reacción que tienen al leer sus cartas. Solo con el tiempo, si es que ese chico misterioso se llega a dejar ver podre aclarar todo este remolino de sentimientos que estamos sintiendo todos en estos momentos. Solo hasta entonces podremos estar bien con nosotros mismos, o bueno eso lo digo por mí.

POV Edward.

Profesor – levanto la mano Emmett.

¿Pasa algo señor McCarty? – pregunto el profesor con el libro en sus manos y sus lentes apunto de caerse.

Si – Emmett se veía con una cara de sufrimiento – ¿Puedo ir al baño? – pregunto con la voz mas inocente que tenia, en automático varios de nuestros compañeros comenzaron a reírse por lo que había dicho Emmett.

McCarty –el profesor hablo con resignación– no se tarde – regreso su vista a su libro y de ahí al pizarrón.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba dando, no quería que me ganara la curiosidad y leer la carta que había recibido, quería poder analizar cada palabra que viniera ahí y estaba seguro que el instituto no era el lugar indicado para que yo lo hiciera. En eso estaba pensando hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba observando, así sin mas mi mirada estaba buscando la que me observaba y sorpresa me lleve al ver que Alice me estaba viendo a mi, al ver que yo también lo hacia, aparto la mirada y se giro nuevamente a su lugar, se me hacia raro que ella me estuviera observado tan detenidamente, pero mas raro aun es que ni siquiera se sonrojara al ver que la había cachado, como cualquier otra chica lo hubiera hecho, claro cualquier chica tímida y decente, no quiero decir que las otras chicas no lo sean pero a ellas ya estaba acostumbrado a que me observaran y al verlas casi se me tiraban encima fue por eso que me sorprendió que Alice me mirara a mi.

¿Sera ella la que me esté mandando las cartas?, ¿Fue por eso que cuando me entrego las cartas tenia una sonrisa en el rostro?, ¿Ella es Marie?, ¿Sino lo es entonces porque me estaba observando?, no era por mala onda pero ella casi nunca me veía ¿Será alguna de sus amigas la que me esté mandando esas cartas?, no lo creo, no creo que sea Rose ella no se ve interesada en ningún chico, o bueno es que no le había tomado atención a lo que las demás personas hacían, no si no me importan. Y bueno tampoco creo que Isabella sea la que me mande esas cartas, ella se ve muy tímida como para hacerlo, y regreso a lo mismo ¿Quién es Marie?, juro que me volveré loco con lo que resta de los días, quiero saber quien es Marie.


	4. Confusión

POV Jasper.

Nos vemos bella – me había despedido de ella al salir de la clase.

Hasta la próxima clase Jazzy – bella dio media vuelta dejándome en shock, ¿Cómo me había dicho?, no puede ser ¿O si?, ¿bella es la que me esta mandando las cartas? ¿Es que acaso es posible que ella me esté mandando a mí las cartas?, ¿Es ella la chica misteriosa que dice sentir algo por mí?

¿Te pasa algo? – escuche la voz de Emmett pero hice caso omiso.

¿Qué le pasa? – esa era la voz de Edward.

No lo se, parece que ha visto un fantasma – Emmett comenzó a reírse por lo que había dicho.

¿Jasper? – Me zarandeo Edward del hombro – ¿Jasper? – dijo mas fuerte, si lo escuchaba pero aun no salía de mi asombro, como es que bella; la chica tímida con la que comparto un par de bromas me hubiera dicho Jazzy, tal y como la que me ha estado mandando las cartas, es imposible que sea bella – Jasper – grito mas fuerte Edward y todos los que estaban pasando a nuestro lado se giraron para ver que es lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué? – me gire para encararlo.

¿Qué te pasa? – me miro con el ceño fruncido.

No me pasa nada – no, ella no podría ser, aquí debe de haber una equivocación, no es posible que ella guste de mi.

Estas muy raro – me observo Emmett – siempre eres raro – Edward y él comenzaron a reírse – pero hoy estas peor – hoy era uno de esos días que Emmett se daba cuenta de todo, no necesitaba que sacara el tema a colación, justo hoy que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando y a Emmett se le ocurre fijarse.

No es nada, solo estoy algo agotado por lo del entrenamiento – me encogí de hombros – no es nada que un buen baño y un poco de descanso no pueda quitar.

Ok – Edward se veía que no me creía nada de lo que les estaba diciendo.

Que mas da – Emmett fue el mas rápido en responder – ya vámonos – estábamos caminando hasta que nuevamente se le ocurrió hablar – ¿Y que tal las carta? – movió las cejas.

Las mismas Emmett – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

No pregunte cuantas recibiste – genial ahora ya los dos volvían a centrar su atención en mi.

Si, es que respondí rápidamente que no preste atención – estaba evitando sus miradas no quería que vieran que algo andaba mal en mi.

Esta bien – Emmett me seguía observando fijamente a tal grado que con solo verlo me estaba poniendo más nervioso.

Emmett – lo regañe.

¿Qué? – su sorpresa fue tal que estaba por reírme.

¿Sabes que es de mala educación ver fijamente a alguien? – lo cuestione

¿Y tú sabes que no es bueno mentir? – Edward solamente nos estaba observando a los dos.

No miento – refute.

Lo haces – me dijo al instante.

Mientes – lo fulmine con la mirada.

Si, he mentido – me dijo como si nada.

Ves – no entendía porque estábamos discutiendo.

Pero yo lo acepto – me dijo como un niño pequeño y yo con todo y mi madurez me estaba conteniendo para no sacarle la lengua, infantil lo se pero es que Emmett llega a desesperar.

Ya basta – intervino Edward antes de darme tiempo para responderle – ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti Emmett? Te vi muy distraído en clases y casi ni hablaste – observe a Emmett para ver que era lo que le iba a responder a Edward.

Ya te lo había dicho – dirigió su mirada a otro lugar – es solo que hoy no sabia que decir, te prometí que iba a pensar cuales eran las bromas que iba a utilizar Eddy – Edward hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que le dijéramos así.

Oye bella – le grite al ver que iba avanzando con sus amigas riéndose de no sé que cosa – espera – volví a gritar para que se detuviera – en un momento regreso – les avise a los chicos que solo me veían con asombro – bella – me acerque a ella algo fatigado debido a la carrera que había hecho para tratar de alcanzarla ya que no se detuvo cuando le hable.

¿Pasa algo? – frunció el ceño.

Es solo que quería preguntarte sobre la tarea – me arrepentí de inmediato.

No tenemos – me observaba, buscando algo en mí.

¿Segura? – volví a preguntar como retrasado.

Estoy segura – ahora estaba cruzada de brazos – ¿Pasa algo malo Jasper? – su vista no se apartaba de la mía, no sé que era lo que estaba buscando pero al parecer no encontró nada ya que dejo de observarme fijamente.

Nos vemos mañana entonces – trate de sonreírle pero lo único que salió de mi fue una mueca.

Adiós – me miro extrañada.

¿Por qué fuiste con ella? – me cuestiono Edward al estar cerca de ellos.

Para saber si había tarea – no se me ocurrió otra cosa y le dije lo mismo que le había dicho a Bella.

A ti no se te olvida los deberes de la escuela – todavía no salía de una cuando ya estaba metida en otra.

Es que con eso de las cartas ando algo despistado – recordé la carta que había recibido de la cual estaba sospechando de bella.

¿Qué tal galán, como te fue con esa carta? – bendito sea Emmett al cambiar de tema.

Lo normal ya sabes – no les iba a mostrar mi carta, eso era algo personal – ¿Y a ustedes? – de inmediato note que Edward se tenso.

A mi bien ya sabes las traigo muertas a todas – Edward y yo rodamos los ojos antes las ocurrencias de él.

Si claro – le seguí el juego – eres tan irresistible.

Sabes que lo soy – levanto sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza y beso sus músculos, una cosa tan típica en él.

¿Y tú Edward? – estaba esquivando mi mirada.

No las he leído – fue lo único que nos dijo, pero como siempre Emmett que no se quiere quedar con la duda, bueno yo también pero él me gano al momento de preguntarle.

¿Por qué? – casi se horrorizo de lo que había dicho.

Pues porque no quise, además se me hace tarde – consulto la hora en su reloj – tengo que resolver unos problemas que gracias a las dichosas cartas no puse atención a la clase y no se como se tienen que hacer – ahora le estaba echando la culpa a la actividad, sabía que algo le estaba pasando él no era así, cada día salía con una chica diferente pero desde que ha iniciado esta actividad él se comporta de una manera muy diferente al Edward que un día conocí.

Entonces ya vámonos – Emmett estaba de su lado – nos vemos mañana – se despidió de nosotros y se fue en su jeep.

Algún día me dirás que es lo que te esta pasando, nos vemos mañana Edward – me despedí de él y yo me fue en mi BMW.

POV Edward.

Algún día me dirás que es lo que te esta pasando, nos vemos mañana Edward – Jasper se alejó antes de que yo le pudiera responder, ¿A que se refería con eso?, es que acaso ya se había vuelto loco, me fui a mi auto dispuesto a irme a mi casa a leer esas cartas. En el camino recordé como es que se comporto Jasper de una manera tan extraña, incluso fue con el pretexto de que se le había olvidado la tarea para preguntársela a Isabella, no es que me molestara porque nada que ver esa chica conmigo, solo que él no era así, a mi amigo le estaba afectando de mas esa dichosa actividad del "Buzón del amigo secreto", en que momento fue que a las chicas se les ocurrió hacer eso, es que acaso ¿no sabían cuales eran los problemas que iban a ocasionar con tanta carta?, mi cabeza ya estaba hecha un lio con todo esto, tendría que manejar mis emociones, no podía ser tan transparente con los demás. Me frustraba que Jasper pudiera notar el cambio en mi, es mi mejor amigo pero aun no estoy preparado para hablarle de lo que esta pasando y si me consideraba ¿Débil?, no, eso no define mi fuerza, pero si incrementan mis ansias al esperar la dichosa carta, como es que fue posible que en menos de una semana una chica desconocida pusiera mi mundo de cabeza.

Antes solo era mi música, familia, amigos, alguna que otra chica y yo, pero ahora ya nada de eso me importaba, bueno mi familia y amigos si, pero las chicas ya no me interesaban, no era gay eso me constaba tenia bien definida mi sexualidad, pero ahora trato de ponerle una cara a esta chica misteriosa que lo único que hace es que me desespere por que llegue el tan ansiado día para saber quien es – maldición – susurre, eso si es que la chica se animaba a decírmelo, Alice y Rose habían dicho que si querían podían decir quienes eran, pero que era recomendable que se esperaran hasta el 14 de febrero para hacerlo, debido al festival que iban a hacer. ¿Y si no me decía quien es?¿Y si solo estaba jugando con mi mente?, ¿sería esa chica tan malvada como para hacerme eso?, ¿a mi, al chico que no caía en las redes de nadie?, tal vez sea el karma, y tenga que pagar con ella todo lo que les he hecho a las demás, mas frustrado que antes llegue a mi habitación no sin antes saludar a mi madre, seré un mujeriego pero mi madre me ha educado para ser un caballero ante una dama, conste que he dicho dama. Algunas veces pienso que he nacido en el siglo equivocado, algunas chicas ya no son como las describen en los libros de Jane Austen o incluso como las describía Emily Brontë, estas chicas de ahora se lanzan al primero que ven, no digo que todas pero ahora la mayoría son así, incluso los hombres han ido perdiendo la costumbre de abrirle la puerta del auto para que suba, ayudarla a bajar de las escaleras, o incluso arrimarles la silla cuando se vayan a sentar, eso es lo que veo que Carlisle, mi padre hace con mi madre, quizás me gustaría a mi encontrar con quien hacer eso. Una chica hermosa pero sencilla, divertida pero tímida, directa pero reservada, en fin una chica como Isabella, espera un momento ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?, no eso no puede ser cierto, no conozco a esa chica no se como es, porque pensé en ella, tiene que haber una explicación porque yo no pude sacar su nombre, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿Cómo es que Isabella había llegado a aparar en mi mente como una chica para mi?, tiene que haber una confusión y tenia que encontrarla en cuanto antes, tal vez se deba a que el comportamiento que tubo Jasper con ella el día de hoy fue demasiado extraño, si es por eso, porque Jasper estaba con ella y yo solo recuerdo lo ultimo que veo, debe ser eso ¿Si no que mas?, esa chica y la chica secreta estaban siendo mi perdición es menos de una semana.

¿Edward? – mi madre estaba en la puerta de mi habitación algo preocupada.

Mande – la observe para que viera que si le estaba prestando atención.

Te he estado hablando por un par de segundos – comenzó a reírse de mi – he dicho que ya esta la comida y que bajes que tu padre ya no tarda en llegar.

Lo siento – agache la cabeza un poco avergonzado por la actitud que tenia este día.

¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza cariño? – me pregunto mi madre en tono maternal.

Es solo cuestiones de la escuela – mejor dicho tiene que ver con una chica que va en la escuela – solo estaba distraído pensando en los trabajos de la escuela.

Lo he notado – volvió a reírse – no demores tanto en bajar cielo – mi madre cerro la puerta al momento que yo me acercaba a la horilla de mi cama para sentarme a pensar acerca de lo que había dicho, como es posible que su nombre se esté colando en mis pensamientos, algo me esta pasando y me asusta pero me gusta, me tranquilice un poco y baje al comedor con mis padres, era muy raro que Carlisle, mi padre, viniera a comer con nosotros pero cuando tenia tiempo lo hacia, nos preguntamos que tal nos había ido en el día y en eso termino nuestra charla, al menos yo ya no intervine por estar pensando en la chica sin rostro que me mandaba las cartas anónimamente.

Has estado muy distraído Edward – observo mi padre antes de que termináramos de comer.

Es solo la escuela – me excuse por mi comportamiento – provecho – me levante de la mesa para irme a mi habitación a leer las cartas y también a realizar mi tarea.

Los problemas que había dejado el profesor de trigonometría se me hicieron sencillos, me pregunto ¿Cómo los estará resolviendo ella?, bueno creo que ya me estaba excediendo con su nombre el día de hoy, tendría que mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa que no sea ella, juro que iban a ser mi perdición hasta no se cuanto tiempo, sin mas por hacer me dispuse a leer todas y cada una de las cartas que había recibido el día de hoy, no tenían un gran cambio seguían diciendo lo mismo que ayer solo que con palabras diferentes, pero nuevamente esa carta me dejo impactado.

_Hola Edward._

_Antes que nada solo espero que te encuentres bien._

_Tengo que confesarte otra cosa, no se como es que te lo vas a tomar pero ya lo he callado mucho tiempo, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que no me recuerdes, no puedo decirte mucho porque quizás de inmediato sepas de quien se trate, pero pensándolo bien creo que no te acordaras de mi._

_Te conocí en un parque éramos muy pequeños y si lo recuerdo fue porque era la primera vez que llegue a vivir a Forks. Choque contigo y sin querer me tropecé, tu muy amablemente me ayudaste a levantarme y me sonreíste, después te marchaste. Quería agradecerte pero ya no te volví a ver, con el paso del tiempo me olvide de ese día hasta que nos volvimos a rencontrar en el instituto._

_Cabe decir que aunque trate de acercarme a ti siempre estabas rodeado de varias chicas, así que desistí de mi intento, creo que si llegaba y te lo decía así tal cual fue me tomarías de a loca, incluso puede que lo hagas en este momento, pero no puedo ver tu reacción así que no me siento cobarde al hacerlo._

_Sin mas que decirte me despido de ti si me recuerdas creo que ya sabrás quien soy y si no lo haces mejor para mi, así podre seguir viviendo en el anonimato. Cuídate Edward y que tengas un excelente inicio de semana._

_Marie._

¿Ya nos conocemos?, como es que me he olvidado de ella, no recuerdo nada de lo que me esta diciendo, quizás solo sea una invención, pero ¿Qué ganaría esa chica con mentirme así?, ¿Sera el karma?, y nuevamente con el karma, ni modo tendré que esperar hasta el día de mañana para ver que es lo que me dice esta vez.

POV Bella.

Me sentía nerviosa si se llegara a acordar de quien soy yo estaba perdida, no se en que estaba pensando cuando decidí hacerle semejante confesión. Ya me encontraba en el instituto ya había depositado mi carta, solo me faltaba anotarme en la bitácora que tenían las chicas en cada uno de los contenedores, hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba observando, algo asustada porque alguien pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo me gire lentamente y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver que no había nadie cerca de mi. Tranquilízate, me dije a mi misma, solo estas alterada, es solo eso.

Hola bella – se acercó Jasper.

Hola – tarde un poco en responderle porque se me había ido la voz con solo verlo.

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano bella? – me miro interrogante.

Ya sabes cosas de chicas – me sonroje un poco.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – se veía nervioso.

Adelante – esperaba que no me pidiera el nombre del chico a quien le estoy mandando las cartas.

¿Por qué ayer me dijiste Jazzy? – Oh, Oh, estaba metida en un lio creo que Alice le puso así en su carta.

¿No te gusta? – me hice la desentendida.

No – me sorprendí, tenia que decírselo a Alice – quiero decir si, es solo que no sabía que así me decías tu – me sonroje, yo no le decía así pero no se lo podía decir porque me iba a preguntar que de donde lo saque.

Es que se me ocurrió decirte así – siempre había sido una mala mentirosa, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta – porque es mas corto, pero si quieres te diré Jasper, no hay problema – le sonreí.

Como gustes bella, no me incomoda de veras – me observaba fijamente y eso hacía que me sonrojara un poco más, no me gustaba que me vieran así como lo estaba haciendo él.

Jasper – al oír su voz mi corazón latió como un colibrí.

¿Edward? – Se veía sorprendido – ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la escuela? – me sentía incomoda ante su presencia.

Necesito ayuda – fue lo único que alcance a oír antes de que toda la sangre se acumulara en mi cara y me llegara el tan típico mareo.

Nos vemos en clase Jasper – estaba dispuesta a irme, ¿Y si me había reconocido? No me quería quedar para comprobarlo.

No espera – su voz hizo que me sonrojara aun más, si es que eso era posible.

Umm – no hable porque estaba segura que mi voz apenas si se oiría pero para mí.

¿Me podrías explicar los ejercicios de trigonometría? – ¿Edward Cullen, pidiéndome que le explicara un trabajo?, eso si que era una novedad, seguro algo malo pasaba hoy porque ni en mis mas locos sueños Edward se dirigía a mi, al ver que no le respondía se estaba poniendo nervioso, se veía tan lindo – ¿Entonces que dices? – me pregunto.

Bella – Mike me gano la palabra – ¿Cómo estas? – se acero a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla, me quede tiesa ante su tacto nunca había hecho eso.

Si – le respondí a Edward – estoy bien gracias – no salía de mi estupefacción.

¿Quieres que te pase los ejercicios de trigonometría? – se ofreció Mike.

La verdad es que no ya los tengo y si no los tuviera la mejor manera sería pidiendo ayuda, no que me los pasen – Jasper y Edward solo sonreían – además me tengo que ir, nos vemos – me despedí en plural puesto que no iba a nombrarlos a cada uno.

Espera – me detuvo Mike, lo único que yo quería era ya poder escaparme de ahí, estar con Edward hacia que me pusiera nerviosa.

¿Qué pasa? – regrese lentamente la mirada.

Te quería preguntar ¿Qué vas hacer esta noche? – bueno es que ¿acaso Mike no entendía que no quería salir con el?

No puedo de verdad – no me gustaba estarlo rechazando y menos tan directamente – enserio me gusta alguien mas – me sonroje al escuchar las palabras salir sin me permiso, Edward y Jasper me estaban observando para ver que era lo que decía.

Parece un farolito – la risa escandalosa de Emmett me sobresalto haciendo que el riera mas fuerte.

Nos vemos – casi Salí corriendo de ahí, vaya vergüenza que había pasado en un solo día, no podía creer que yo le hubiera dicho eso a Mike enfrente de Edward.

¿Bella estas bien? – me detuve al escuchar la voz de Alice.

No – me acerque a ella y me abrazo.

¿Qué pasa cariño? – me pregunto.

Nada es solo que Mike me invito a salir y le dije que no – su pequeño cuerpo me estaba asfixiando.

¿Y te siguió insistiendo? – su voz era apenas un susurro.

Si, pero le dije que me gustaba alguien mas – ahora sentía que mi rostro estaba alcanzando un nuevo tono escarlata.

Pero eso no tiene nada de malo cariño – Alice soltó su musical risa.

Claro que si – me solté de ella.

Estas roja – se burlo de mí.

¿Cómo quieres que no lo este si ahí estaba él al momento de decírselo? – no mencionaría su nombre, no cuando habían varios chicos merodeando por ahí cerca de nosotros.

¿Quién? – se atrevió a preguntarme.

Oye – nuevamente esa voz hizo que me sonrojara, genial ¿Cuántas veces me tenia que sonrojar frente de él? – Pensé que me ibas a ayudar – se acercó a nosotras.

He dicho que si – me gire para encararlo – vamos a la parte de atrás del instituto, nos vemos en un momento Alice – me despedí de mi amiga que solo nos estaba observando con los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Estas bien? – me pregunto al momento de ir caminando hacia las mesas que se encontraban en la parte de atrás.

Si – no dije mas, las mesas que estaban aquí generalmente se utilizaban cuando hacia un buen clima, aunque raramente en Forks salía el sol así que para este momento estaban vacías y mejor para mi, no quería ser el centro de atención.

Sentémonos – dijo al momento de llegar a una banca que no estaba tan mojada como lo estaban las demás por las que habíamos pasado.

Como habíamos llegado temprano nos dio tiempo de resolver los problemas, mejor dicho me dio tiempo de explicarle a Edward como es que los había resuelto y los dos comprobamos que el resultado estaba bien, de algo tenia que haber servido pedirle ayuda a Rose con mi tarea – no estaba tan lejos del resultado después de todo – susurre mas para mi misma, pero él lo alcanzo a oír.

Si, gracias por la ayuda – me sonrió.

Este, si no hay problema – tenia que salir de aquí antes de que comenzara a decir cosas que no – nos vemos – me levante de mi lugar y me dispuse a irme sin esperar a que el me dijera algo mas, quizás fue algo grosero pero tenia que salir de ahí por mi salud mental, juro que si estaba un segundo mas cerca de él su aroma iba a llegar hasta mi cerebro a tal grado de hipnotizarme y no ser conciente de lo que iba a hacer. Tampoco es que lo fuera a violar ahí, solo iba a decir unas cuantas cosas de mas, algo que estaba segura me iba a meter en un problema, así que cuando llegue a mi salón me sentí mas relajada por poder salir a tiempo lejos de él.

POV Edward.

Hoy al llegar al instituto le pedí ayuda a Isabella con los ejercicios ella muy amable me ayudo, no se cual fue el impulso que me orillo a hacerlo, eso de que no le había entendido fue una vil mentira porque si le entendí solo es que quería pasar un poco de tiempo con aquella chica que antes ni de su existencia sabia.

Hola Edward – se acercó Tanya meneando muy exageradamente sus caderas.

Hola Tanya – se sentó a mi lado en la hora del almuerzo.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando contigo? – me dijo con una voz extremadamente melosa.

Nada – la mire raro – ¿Porque? – había veces que no entendía a las mujeres, y esta era una de esas veces.

Es solo que ya no eres el mismo Edward – hizo un puchero, que antes eso me hubiera parecido irresistible, pero que ahora no producía nada en mi.

No se a que te refieres – se estaba acercando mas a mi.

Es solo que ya no hemos salido – puso una mano en mi pecho – y me he sentido muy sola – coloque mi mano sobre la suya, creo que mal interpreto todo porque las unió, delicadamente la retire.

Tanya no me pasa nada es solo que no quiero estar en la compañía de nadie – utilice le plural por no hacerla sentir mal.

¿Entonces que es lo que estabas haciendo con Swan en la parte de atrás? – me quede sorprendido al escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿Cómo sabes de eso? – entrecerré los ojos.

Porque te vi que te ibas con ella solo que quería ver que tan fácil era esa chica, y al llegar a la parte de atrás me supuse que estaban haciendo algo – me miraba desafiante.

¿Me estabas espiando? – no podía creer a que grado llegaba esta chica.

Si – lo grito tan fuerte que varias mesas de las que estaban ocupadas voltearon a vernos.

Estas loca Tanya, no tienes derecho a hacer eso – me molestaba mas por lo que había dicho de Isabella.

¿Qué no tengo derecho? – Grito nuevamente – ¿Es que acaso ella si lo tiene? –De repente sus ojos se agrandaron como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento – ¿estas saliendo con ella? – lo dijo en un susurro.

¿Qué? – ahora el que no salía de la impresión era yo.

¿Estas saliendo con ella? – volvió a repetir un poco mas fuerte.

Estas loca – no se porque demonios no le dije la verdad, solo fue una evasiva.

Juro que me las va a pagar Swan – no puede ser ahora ya había metido a Isabella en un problema.

¿Qué pasa aquí Edward? – llegaron Emmett y Jasper con la charola llena de comida.

Nada – ya se me había ido el hambre.

¿Por qué estaba gritando Tanya? – me pregunto Emmett metiéndose a la boca una rebanada de pizza.

No lo se – mi vista se perdió en el horizonte, sabrá Dios que es lo que tiene planeado hacerle a esa pobre chica.

¿No vas a comer? – me pregunto Jasper sorprendido al ver que frente a mi lugar no había nada.

No tengo hambre – me cruce de brazos esperando a que diera paso a la siguiente clase para poder tener nuevamente entre mis manos esa carta que solo me atormentaba con lo que decía.

Como quieras – él y Emmett continuaron con su desayuno, sentado y sin hacer nada más que ver a todos los que estaban en la cafetería es como me encontraba, cuando sonó el timbre dando por finalizado el descanso me puse de pie inmediatamente.

¿Qué? – dije al ver que me miraban detenidamente.

Nada – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos vemos después – me despedí de ellos y Salí de la cafetería para dirigirme a mi clase de trigonometría, para varias Isabella ya estaba ahí sentada con la mirada en su libreta, no me di cuenta hasta que me acerque que tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manos se apoyaban en cada extremo de su cabeza, ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado?, ¿Por qué estaba así?, ¿Acaso Tanya le había hecho algo?

Maldito Mike – era la primera vez que escuchaba que decía algo así.

¿Bella? – y hablando del rey de roma.

Vete – Isabella no levanto la vista de su libreta.

Escúchame – pidió.

No quiero vete – con la actitud que tenia me suponía que no iba a aceptar nada de lo que Mike le tuviera que decir.

Por favor – se estaba acercando más a ella.

He dicho que no, vete – se giro para quedar frente a mi.

Fue una equivocación – dijo una vez mas Mike en un intento en vano para conseguir su atención.

No quiero verte – levanto la barbilla.

Solo escúchame ¿Si?, y después me voy – Mike intentaba acercarse mas a ella.

He dicho que no – se levanto de su lugar y se puso detrás de mi para que Mike no pasara.

Bella – trataba de pasar a donde estaba ella pero mi cuerpo se lo impedía – Edward déjame pasar.

Vete – dijo ella en un grito.

Lo siento, ella no quiere verte, además estas en mi lugar no me voy a mover – su cara su puso roja de la rabia que le hacia al escuchar mis palabras.

Edward – había advertencia en su voz.

Ya dije que no Mike, no insistas – levante un poco mi voz.

Nos vemos después bella – se fue a su lugar resignado.

Gracias – se sonrojo un poco – no quería meterte en un problema – como yo a ti, quise agregar.

No te preocupes – le sonreí, ella se fue a sentar a su lugar sin hacer mucho ruido – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – ella se giro para verme a los ojos.

¿De que se trata? – se veía nerviosa, pero no sabía porque estaba reaccionando así.

¿Qué te hizo Mike? – su sonrojo aumento a tal grado de hacerla ver adorable.


	5. Desmayo

POV Bella.

Ya saben a lo que me refiero – escuche la voz de Mike al momento que pase por los vestidores de los chicos, ¿Qué, que hacia ahí? , simple acaba de salir del gimnasio al buscar en vano a las chicas.

¿Y se dieron su primer beso? – esa voz irreconocible era de Erick.

Yo que sepa ella aun no había dado su primer beso – secundo Tyler.

Bella cayo en mis redes – ¿Qué cosa era lo que había dicho Mike? – Saben que nadie se resiste a mi – la voz que tenia era arrogante.

Hasta no ver no creer – dijo n chico llamado Ben, era muy tímido, pero yo aun no salía de mi asombro, como se le ocurre andar diciendo que me dio un beso.

No me crean - alcance ver que Mike se encogió de hombros.

Bella, ven vamos ya es hora – me jalo Alice, no puse objeción porque seguía sin entender a que iba todo eso.

¿Qué te pasa bella? – me pregunto Rose al llegar junto a ella, en ese momento Alice me miro directamente a los ojos para ver a que se refería Rose.

El tarado de Mike – no sabía ni como llamarlo.

Sabemos que es un tarado, incluso un idiota – sonrió Rose por lo que había dicho Alice.

¿Pero que paso, que hizo esta vez? – me miro con preocupación Rose.

¿Te volvió a invitar a salir? – pronuncio cuidadosamente las palabras Alice.

Preferiría eso a lo que ha dicho – estaba que sacaba humo.

Tranquilízate – me pido Alice – pero si nos cuentas sabremos a que te refieres con eso – me tomo de la mano para volverme a jalar y esta vez sentarme en una banca que estaba cerca de donde ellas habían puesto las cartas.

Les ha dicho a sus amigos – apreté mis puños – que me ha besado – se quedaron impactadas al escuchar lo que les dije, no era demasiado grave pero si lo era que me metiera a mi en ese chisme.

¿Lo has besado Isabella? – genial, lo que me faltaba que Rose me hablara así.

Por supuesto que no – le respondí en el mismo tono que ella utilizo para dirigirse a mi persona – no sé que le ha pasado, justo esta mañana le he dicho que no iba a salir con él porque me gustaba alguien mas, no se porque les fue a decir a sus amigos que me había besado.

Esto no se queda así, es un idiota como se le ocurre andar diciendo eso – Rose estaba despotricando contra Mike, la única que aun no había reaccionado era Alice, y me preocupaba ya que cuando hacia eso es porque estaba tramando algo, lo sentía por Mike pero esta vez si se excedió diciendo semejante mentira.

Ahí esta bella – la voz de Ben hizo que ahora mi vista se enfocara en él – que bueno que te encuentro – se acercó a mi mas deprisa.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – no estaba para soportar que me dijera lo que acaba de escuchar.

Mike anda diciendo que te ha besado – hizo una mueca al pronunciar su nombre – sé que no es verdad – se apresuró a decir sin darme tiempo de responderle – así que bueno te lo digo yo porque no quiero que te enteres por alguien mas como Jessica, Tanya o Lauren – no éramos amigos pero agradecía lo que me estaba diciendo.

Muchas gracias Ben – el pobre chico no tenía la culpa por lo que Mike había dicho así que me las iba a pagar Newton – nos vemos después chicas – me despedí de ellas, me iba a dirigir a mi próxima clase rogándole a dios porque no me lo encontrara en los pasillos, pero al parecer hoy Dios no estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo porque me lo tuve que topar justo cuando iba alardeando sobre lo magnifico que sentí al besarlo, cosa que no sucedió.

Newton – dije con la respiración contenida, poco a poco se fue girando para verle con las cuencas salidas.

Bella – dijo en un susurro.

Eres un pedazo de imbécil – esas palabras se las escupí en la cara – como es posible que andes diciendo algo que no ha pasado – le fruncí el ceño.

Yo… bella – estaba parado como idiota sin decirme nada coherente.

Eres un idiota – Salí casi corriendo de ahí, como se le ocurría andar diciendo eso, esperaba a que se disculpara por lo que había hecho pero no fue así, solo se me quedo viendo como un idiota que es, no soy agresiva ni grosera pero es que él ya me había sacado de mis casillas, no sé que iba a hacer pero esto no se quedaría así. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al salón, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaban murmurando los demás me fui a sentar a mi lugar con la mirada en la libreta y mis manos masajeando mis sienes.

Maldito Mike –dije en un susurro esperando que por arte de magia me escuchara y viera que de verdad estaba enojada por lo que había dicho sobre mi y él.

¿Bella? – y hablando del rey de roma, se le ocurre aparecer justo ahora que no se si me podido controlar.

Vete – no quería ni verlo.

Escúchame – pidió pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él me estaba pidiendo.

No quiero vete – lo único que quería en ese mismo momento es que se esfumara de mi vista, aunque claro aun no lo veía y no lo quería hacer por mucho tiempo.

Por favor – lo sentía más cerca de mí.

He dicho que no, vete – me gire del lado contrario y pude ver que Edward ya estaba ahí en su lugar, observando todo lo que estaba pasando, no me sonroje porque tenia en la mente otras cosas, como por ejemplo deshacerme de Newton en este momento.

Fue una equivocación – dijo una vez mas Mike en un intento en vano para conseguir que lo volteara a ver, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

No quiero verte – esperaba que entendiera y se fuera.

Solo escúchame ¿Si?, y después me voy – pero claro Mike era de los que no escuchaban y por supuesto que no se fue como yo esperaba a que lo hiciera.

He dicho que no – me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí al lado de Edward, no se ni porque lo hice pero para este momento no me importaba nada así que estaba segura que no me podía sonrojar, Edward no dijo nada cuando me puse detrás de él y eso era bueno para mi.

Bella – trataba de pasar a donde estaba pero como dije estaba detrás de Edward, así que no podía pasar, no amenos que él se quitara, solo esperaba a que no lo hiciera– Edward déjame pasar – pidió Mike al ver que era un obstáculo para él.

Vete – me adelante a Edward y le grite a Mike.

Lo siento, ella no quiere verte, además estas en mi lugar no me voy a mover – me sorprendieron las palabras que había dicho Edward, pero me sentí mas aliviada al ver que no planeaba dejarlo pasar.

Edward – había advertencia en su voz, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto un poco.

Ya dije que no Mike, no insistas –levanto la voz haciendo que Mike su fuera.

Nos vemos después bella – y todavía tenia el descaro de decírmelo, juro que un día de estos no me voy a contener y si lo ando estrangulando.

Gracias – ahora que ya había pasado lo de Mike, me sonrojaba– no quería meterte en un problema –Salí cuidadosamente de su lado y me fui a sentar a mi lugar.

No te preocupes –me sonrió, este si que era un momento especial, era la primera vez que estaba con Edward hablando y no era precisamente sobre algún trabajo– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –me gire para ver que era lo que me tenia que preguntar.

¿De que se trata? – solo espero que no sea por la carta, porque juro que no sabría que responderle.

¿Qué te hizo Mike? –me sonroje aun mas por la intensidad de su mirada.

Con que si he – se acercó Tyler a mi lugar con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, bueno que les esta pasando ahora como para que me vengan a molestar a mi.

¿Con que si que? – le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Ya me entere de como te gusta besar – me cara se descompuso por lo que había dicho, la mentira de Mike ya había llegado muy lejos.

Si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia – la respiración me estaba faltando – lárgate de aquí – dije despacio para que entendiera que era lo que yo quería en este momento.

Pero porque te poner así hermosa – su voz hizo que se me erizara la piel y no porque me emocionara que me dijera así, sino que era por las intenciones que tenía detrás de eso.

Lárgate, ¿que acaso no entiendes? – me estaba colmando la paciencia.

No hasta que me des lo que tu sabes – eso me indigno mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces le solté una cachetada logrando que todos los que estaban presentes se me quedaran viendo, como detestaba eso pero en estos momentos no estaba para pensar que era lo que las consecuencias me traerían.

¿Estas loca? – me grito logrando que me dejara perpleja y por instinto reaccione haciéndome hacia atrás.

Vete – la voz se me quebró.

Ni se te ocurra – la voz de Edward me sorprendió nuevamente – eso es ser poco hombre Tyler – Edward me jalo a su lado logrando que su cuerpo quedara entre Tyler y yo.

No te metas Cullen – yo sabia que ellos no eran amigos pero tampoco es que fueran enemigos, se hablaban si pero no como él lo hacia con Jasper y Emmett.

Por supuesto que me meto – ahora todos nos estaban viendo detenidamente – a una dama no se le pega.

¿Ella es una dama? – pregunto Tyler con ironía en su voz, cosa que ocasiono que me molestara mas, y todo por culpa de Mike.

Sabes, si no fuera porque estamos dentro del instituto te rompería la cara ahora mismo – amenazo Edward.

¿Qué pasa Cullen? – Pregunto Tyler con desdén – ¿Es que te gusta ella? – esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos haciendo que sintiera que todo el piso se me movía.

Edward – el me tenia sujeta con uno de sus brazos, me miro cuando le hable, sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía débil y caí, claro que no lo hice porque él me estaba sosteniendo.

POV Edward.

Estaba tratando de que Isabella me dijera cual fue la cusa de su descontento con Mike, sabia que ella lo observaba desde lejos en la cafetería así que no sabia que era lo que había ocasionado a que se molestara de esa manera.

Con que si he – se acercó Tyler al lugar de Isabella, sin darme la oportunidad de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

¿Con que si que? – Isabella se giro con el ceño fruncido.

Ya me entere de como te gusta besar – ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, ¿acaso esto tenia que ver con lo que planeaba hacerle Tanya a esta pobre chica que no tenia la culpa de nada?

Si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia –se veía que se estaba conteniendo para hacer algo– lárgate de aquí – estaba hablando despacio, parecía que estaba tranquila pero la manera en como apretaba sus puños dejaba claro que no era así.

Pero porque te poner así hermosa – era asqueroso escuchar como Tyler se le acercaba a coquetearle, me sentía incomodo en este momento pero no me podía salir porque el profesor aun no llegaba, eso si que era raro.

Lárgate, ¿que acaso no entiendes? –era la primera vez que veía a Isabella molesta, claro desde que supe de su existencia siempre la veía tranquila pero ahora todo eso era diferente.

No hasta que me des lo que tu sabes – ¿Qué era lo que le tenia que dar?, ¿porque no se iba?, ¿No se daba cuenta de que esta pobre chica solo estaba conteniéndose para hacer algo que desconocía? Y sin pensarlo dos veces le soltó una cachetada dejándome aturdido y no solo a mi sino que lo hizo con todo el salón incluso con Tyler que aun no salía de su asombro, cuando Isabella retiro su mano me di cuenta de que el impacto fue tan fuerte porque ahí dejo marcada su pequeña pero pesada manita.

¿Estas loca? – la voz de Tyler hizo que mi mente regresara y ver que Isabella estaba retrocediendo ante el tono amenazador de él, en ese momento temía a que algo le fuera a pasar.

Vete – la intensidad de la voz de ella ya no era la misma como lo era en un principio.

Ni se te ocurra –era el momento que yo interviniera ¿Por qué?, no lo se solo sabia que no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo– eso es ser poco hombre Tyler – jale delicadamente a Isabella para poderla detrás de mi, así Tyler ya no le podría decir nada.

No te metas Cullen – él y yo no éramos los mejores amigos así que no me molesto en lo mas mínimo que me hablara así.

Por supuesto que me meto – sentía que todas las miradas estaba dirigidas en nuestra dirección– a una dama no se le pega.

¿Ella es una dama? – la ira que sentía incremento al doble ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas estupideces de una chica que no se tira en los brazos de nadie?

Sabes, si no fuera porque estamos dentro del instituto te rompería la cara ahora mismo – lo golpearía estaba seguro, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, me arriesgaría a que me castigaran, incluso a que me suspendieran por algo así, mi madre siempre eme había enseñado a defender a una dama y esta chica que ahora estaba entre mis brazos no iba a ser la excepción.

¿Qué pasa Cullen? – Pregunto Tyler con desdén – ¿Es que te gusta ella? – esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos haciendo que sintiera que Isabella comenzara a moverse.

Edward – aun la tenia entre mis brazos cuando me hablo, me gire para poder observar que era lo que le estaba pasando, sus ojos fueron lo ultimo que vi ya que se desmayo, gracias a Dios que aun la sostenía, no quería ni pensar en el golpe que se iba a llevar al caer.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – la voz del profesor hizo que Tyler se fuer a s lugar perturbado de ver como Isabella se desmallaba.

¿Puedo llevarla a la enfermería? – el profesor dirigió la mirada a Isabella que ahora ya estaba entre mis brazos.

Corra señor Cullen – parecía asustado de ver el estado en el que se encontraba, en este momento no me importaba la carta ya después me encargaría de poder tenerla en mis manos ahora lo que me preocupaba es que ella estuviera conciente.

¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto la enfermera al ver que llevaba a una chica en brazos.

Se ha desmayado – la deposite en la camilla que tenían ahí.

Se recuperara en un momento – no me di cuenta de que aun seguía ahí – no te preocupes – ¿Tanto era mi preocupación? – puedes regresar a tu clase.

Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella – no puso objeción y me dejo quedarme ahí.

¿Cómo esta? – entraron corriendo las amigas de Isabella.

Esta bien – suspire de alivio – solo se desmayo.

Le dije que tenía que comer algo, pero no me hizo caso – dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

Sabes que no solo fue por eso – hablo Alice – también esta lo que paso hace unos momentos – estaban hablando de lago que yo desconocía.

Te puedes ir Edward, ahora nosotras la vamos a cuidar – no me iba a ir pero necesitaba un pretexto para quedarme.

No, se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella – les dije lo mismo que le había dicho a la enfermera, solo que ellas no me creyeron tan fácilmente – no tengo clases, mejor dicho no tenemos clases porque la siguiente la comparto con ella y el profesor de biología no va a venir.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – fruncieron el ceño.

Tengo mis contactos – y los tenia solo con sonreírle a la secretaria ella me decía cualquier cosa que quería, solo que aun no me había animado a preguntarle por alguna chica que se llamara "Marie" – y ustedes dos si tienen las siguientes clases – coloque mis manos detrás de mi nuca – yo me puedo quedar sin que nadie me ponga una falta o me baje mi calificación – continúe – pero sé que ustedes no o podrán hacer.

Maldición – dijo Rose sabiendo que lo que les estaba diciendo era verdad.

¿Por qué lo estas haciendo Edward? – la mirada de Alice si que era intimidante, pero a decir verdad ni yo mismo sabia porque lo estaba haciendo.

No lo se, quizás sea para perder el tiempo – me miraron feo las dos – ok esta bien Mike y Tyler la hicieron enojar – levantaron una ceja, rayos querían mas respuestas pero ni yo mismo la conocía – y además Tanya amenazo con hacerle algo y me sentiré culpable si le pasa algo por algo que ella cree que pasa.

Nosotras también la podremos cuidar muy bien – se cruzo de brazos Rosalie.

Y somos dos – continuo Alice.

Si lo se, sé que la pueden cuidar y que son dos, pero no creo que puedan con la fuerza de Mike o incluso de Tyler si se les ocurre venir a verla – esa era mi ultima excusa, solo esperaba que la aceptaran y se fueran.

Esta bien – la primera en reaccionar fue Alice, aunque Rose todavía seguía exceptiva al dejarme a mi con su amiga – supongo que tu la podrás cuidar mejor que nosotras dos juntas – Alice saco algo de su mochica – toma Edward – me tendió mis cartas y al ver el sobre azul me emocione, claro sin que ellas se dieran cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando cuando tenia en mis manos esta dichosa carta – y estas son de bella – las puso a un lado – confió en que no estarás de chismoso leyendo lo que no es tuyo – sonrió de lado – y si me llego a enterar de que así fue no te la acabaras Edward Cullen – esa amenaza hizo que me atragantara con mi propia saliva.

No planeaba leer sus cartas de Isabella – las dos abrieron los ojos al escuchar lo que les dije – ¿Qué? – pregunte al ver que no dejaban de mirarme de esa manera.

¿Cómo le dijiste? – pregunto Alice.

Isabella, así se llama ¿No? – lo dude por un momento.

Si, es solo que – lo pensó por un momento y yo estaba esperando a que continuara con lo que me tenía que decir – no es nada, solo olvídalo – jalo a Rose y antes de que salieran volvieron a hablar – cuídala Edward – ya no me dio tiempo de responderle porque se fue muy rápido.

Me senté al lado de Isabella, no se porque la enfermera no hizo nada por tratar de que regresara en si, solo dijo que no tardaría en hacerlo, me acomode un poco mas y comencé a leer las cartas que me habían mandado, claro que dejando como siempre el sobre azul hasta el final, las cartas que he estado recibiendo me dicen lo mismo, ya no me sorprendía y cada vez las leía con menos ganas que antes pero eso cambiaba cuando llegaba el momento esperado, de poder leer la carta que mas me interesaba.

_Edward._

_Estoy con los nervios de punta, no se si ya me has reconocido pero solo ruego porque no sea así, ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que me intereso en una actividad que hacen en esta escuela, ha decir verdad no estaba muy segura de estar en esta pero mis amigas me convencieron para hacerlo._

_Ya sabes, amor imposible y eso, era el momento indicado para que lo supieras y bueno no te quiero seguir aburriendo con estas cosas._

_Ya no sé que mas decirte, creo que si sigo escribiendo así terminare por decirte quien soy antes de tiempo y eso no será bueno para ninguno de los dos._

_Es hora de que me vaya Edward, espero que estés bien, hasta pronto._

_Marie._

Edward – me gire al escuchar mi nombre salir de los labios de Isabella, le iba a responder pero me di cuenta que seguía dormida, ¿Acaso ella estaba soñando conmigo?, no puede evitar sonreír ante eso, últimamente estaba sintiendo cosas que no me había imaginado que sentiría, por ejemplo la desesperación que siento al no poder la carta sin estar en casa, claro que aquí lo había hecho porque no había nadie que me viera haciéndolo y así la chica que me lo había mandado no sabe como es que reacciono, ¿Y si esa chica vio como defendí a Isabella?, ¿Se sentirá mal? Bueno yo no la conozco así que no puedo saber si es que compartíamos esa clase juntos, pero los chismes vuelan y tarde o temprano se enterara ella también. La última vez sospechaba que Alice era la que me había mandado las cartas pero ahorita no se molesto al saber que yo me iba a quedar con su amiga hasta que despertara y esa no era una reacción común que hubiera tenido la chica que gusta de mí.

Ahora mas que nunca quería saber quien era Marie, no podía seguir con esta incertidumbre de esperar a que se termine la hora del receso para que pueda tener esa carta en mis manos ya mañana era viernes y no podía soportar el sábado y el domingo, ¿que era lo que iba a hacer en ese tiempo libre?, estaba seguro que me iba a volver loco, la espera me mataría, pero quizás no. Tal vez saldría con Emmett y Jasper a la plaza o mejor aun tendríamos una práctica solo para nosotros dos. Todo con tal de no desesperarme al recibir esa carta.

¿En donde estoy? – ahora si Isabella estaba despertándose.

En la enfermería no te preocupes – al verme se sonrojo y eso hizo que una sonrisa estúpida se instalara en mi rostro logrando que su sonrojo fuera en aumento.

¿Qué paso? – logro decir después de un momento.

Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber – la sonrisa desapareció de mi logrando que a ella se le fuera todo el color en el rostro, por un momento me espante al verla tan blanca – ¿me puedes explicar porque estabas así antes de desmayarte? – su expresión se suavizo un poco – ¿Qué era lo que te hizo Mike? – le pregunte más tranquilo para que no se espantara.

Él dijo que me había besado – frunció el ceño y yo solo me sorprendí por lo que había dicho.

¿Qué? – Ahora comprendía lo que querían decir las chicas cuando estaban aquí – ¿Besaste a Mike? – mi voz sonó dura.

No – me respondió de inmediato con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro – él les dijo a sus amigos que me había besado, y lo escuche le reclame y fue por eso que se me acerco pero yo no quería hablar con él, fue tan humillante – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos – y después llego Tyler a decir tonterías y ya no me pude contener y bueno de ahí ya sabes que mas paso – giro su rostro para que no pudiera ver que estaba llorando, me sentí impotente, la quería ayudar y no quería que Mike ni Tyler le hicieran daño y en eso también estaba incluida Tanya. Isabella parece una muñequita de porcelana, se ve tan frágil que hasta me da miedo tocarla, no quería hacerle daño. Su piel era cremosa, sus ojos color marrón con unas largas y espesas pestañas, incluso su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos, en unas ondas ligeras pero que siempre estaban acomodas en su lugar, Isabella no era de las chicas que usaran maquillaje en exceso, de eso me di cuenta porque solo traía un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, nada en comparación a como lo estaban Jessica y sus amigas.

Tranquila, no pasa nada – puse una mano en su hombro y sentí unas ganas de tocar sus mejillas e ir limpiando sus lagrimas que caían como ríos – no pasa nada, ellos no volverán a decir algo así – me miro con sus ojos cristalinos, sentí que algo dentro de mi se estaba rompiendo y no sabía que era.

¿Por qué? – su voz se le quebró.

¿Por qué, que? – no sabía a que se refería, me acerque mas a ella para limpiarle sus lagrimas que bajaban, ella se estremeció y no sabia si era porque mis manos estaban frías o porque era producto del llanto.

¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? – sus ojitos estaban rojos.

Porque no me gusta ver como lastiman a alguien – fui lo mas sincero que pude con ella, seguía sin conocer la verdadera razón de mi rabia.

Gracias – me dio una sonrisa radiante que logro que involuntariamente también sonriera con ella.

Alice trajo eso para ti – quería que dejara de llorar y se me hizo correcto que leyera sus cartas.

¿Alice estuvo aquí? – parecía preocupada por algo.

Así es – fruncí el ceño tratando de verle el lado negativo a eso.

Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios – repetía una y otra vez – ¿Alice ya te dio a ti también tus cartas? – me pregunto ¿Con miedo?, a lo que yo solo le atine a responderle una vez mas con la verdad.

Si, aquí están – le enseñe las cartas incluyendo el sobre azul que todavía tenia en mi otra mano.

¿La leíste? – Mi ceño se incremento – ¿Quiero decir que si ya leíste las cartas? – me volvió a preguntar.

Si – fue lo único que le dije ella se giro sobre la cama para levantarse – ¿Qué haces? – la sostuve antes de que se cayera ya que se había tambaleado al momento de poner los pies en el suelo.

Me voy para mi próxima clase – me dijo como si nada pero sin verme a los ojos.

No vamos a tener biología – no iba a dejar que se fuera así.

¿Qué? – pregunto como si no entendiera de que le estaba hablando.

Que no vamos a tener biología – le volví a repetir.

Tengo que ir por mis cosas entonces – estaba aferrada a irse de cualquier modo.

No te vas a ir de aquí – la cargue y ella se puso roja.

Bájame – pidió, no la iba a bajar hasta que se quedara quieta en esa cama.

Con una condición – la mire directamente a los ojos esperando a que me respondiera.

¿Cuál es la condición? – dijo despacio.

Que te quedes en esa cama esperando a que te traiga tus cosas – me miro por un rato pensando que es lo que me iba a decir y después acepto.

De acuerdo – se cruzo de brazos como niña chiquita e inflo las mejillas, me dieron ganas de darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla pero me contuve y solo la deposite en la camilla.

En un momento vuelvo, no te muevas – estaba recostada en la camilla aun con las mejillas infladas – ¿Se la puedo encargar? – le dije a la enfermera al momento de salir de donde estaba ella.

Claro, aquí la voy a cuidar – me sonrió coquetamente y resistí la tentación de rodar los ojos.

Gracias – dije con la voz más dulce que pude, no iba a dejar que Mike, Tyler o Tanya se les ocurriera venir a hacerle una visita inesperada. Iba caminado al salón donde tuvimos nuestra clase y comprobando con mi reloj todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara, no quería entrar y daba gracias al cielo porque el profesor de biología no viniera hoy.

Edward ya me entere lo que hiciste hoy – se me acerco Lauren – que caballeroso de tu parte, no pensé que ibas a hacer eso por Swan – dijo su apellido con desprecio.

No es asunto tuyo Lauren – no cabía duda que habían chicas que solo les gustaba estarme fastidiando, ejemplo de ello era Tanya y Lauren, solo esperaba que Jessica no estuviera como ellas en un par de días.

Claro que lo es cariño – me dijo con su voz melosa – ya no sales conmigo y he visto que ya no lo haces con ninguna otra chica.

¿Y?, eso que tiene que ver Lauren – me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Que da la casualidad que me comentaron que estabas con Swan en las mesas donde se hace el picnic – como corrían los chismes en esta escuela – y ahora se anda diciendo que has defendido a Swan de Mike y de Tyler.

Ya te dije que ese no es asunto tuyo – volví a repetir.

Swan me las pagara – genial le había conseguido otra enemiga en menos de un día.

Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo Lauren – la amenace.

¿Por qué? – Me reto – ¿Es que te gusta? – me miro con rabia.

¿Por qué piensas que me gusta?, es una chica y hubiera defendido a cualquier otra que lo fuera – claro que fuera como ella, a complete en mi mente.

¿Me defenderías a mí? – sus ojos le brillaron.

No lo se – pase a su lado ignorando los gritos que estaba seguro iban dirigidos a mi o a Isabella.

Edward – era ben uno de los amigos de Mike – que bueno que te encuentro – traía mis cosas y las de Isabella en sus manos – no te preocupes el profesor les ha revisado sus ejercicios – eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en estos momentos – y no les puso falta por lo que paso – se veía nervioso – ¿Esta bien? – me pregunto cuando termino de hablar.

Si, ella esta bien – me acorde que no había comido nada y quizás se deba a eso que también se había desmayado.

Que bueno – se relajo un poco.

¿Qué pasa? – entrecerré los ojos.

Mike dijo que la había besado y bueno parece ser que corrió el rumor por toda la escuela – maldito Mike como se le ocurría decir ese tipo de cosas, y mas pobre chica se veía que era demasiado tímida – ya sabes, no le gusta ser el centro de atención – se mordió el labio nerviosamente – y ahora con lo que paso lo va a ser por un buen momento, la defendiste y bueno ahora las chicas la van a querer matar – se rio por lo que dijo pero yo no le encontraba el chiste.

La he metido en un lio en vez de ayudarla a salir de donde se había metido – me preocupe, era por eso las amenazas que me estaba diciendo para ella.

No es para tanto Edward – me dijo ben.

Eso espero – tome mis cosas y las de ella – nos vemos – comencé a caminar a la cafetería, le iba a comprar algo para que comiera, no iba a correr el riesgo de que se volviera a desmayar o peor aun, que se enfermara. Con la comida en la mano regrese a la enfermería, me lleve un susto al ver que la cama en donde se suponía debería de estar ella, se encontraba vacía – ¿Dónde esta? – le pregunte a la enfermera.

¿Quién? – me sonrió, en este momento no estaba para que me estuviera coqueteando.

¿Cómo que quien? – estaba tratando de que mi voz no se alzara.

¿Edward? – me gire al verla parada con preocupación.

Aquí estas – me sentí mas aliviado al verla.

¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Nada ven – la jale para que se volviera a recostar en la camilla.

Ya no quiero estar ahí – puso resistencia – me tengo que ir, gracias por traer mis cosas – comenzaba a quitarme su mochila pero la detuve antes de que se me volviera a escapar.

Si no quieres estar aquí, entonces vámonos – la tome de la mano para indicarle que saliéramos, en los pasillos varios sé nos quedaron viendo pero simplemente yo los ignoraba, ella claro que se sonrojo, y en ese momento recordé las palabras de ben,_ "ya sabes, no le gusta ser el centro de atención – se mordió el labio nerviosamente – y ahora con lo que paso lo va a ser por un buen momento, la defendiste y bueno ahora las chicas la van a querer matar"_, lo que quería era salir corriendo con ella de este lugar solo para que no pasara por mas, pobre ahora por mi culpa se había ganado mas enemigas que amigas, pero aunque ellas fueran mujeres no iba a dejar que se metieran con ella, no tenia la culpa y se me hacia una chica inocente – sube – le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

¿Qué?, no, no, no – puso resistencia – me pudo ir en mi auto– se cruzo de brazos.

¿Esa chatarra llamas auto? – me reí un poco a lo cual ella solo frunció el ceño.

Oye – se quejo – no lo llames así, respétalo que es una señora mayor – comenzó a reírse.

Lo lamento – le sonríe – ahora sube, prometo que no te voy a hacer nada – se sonrojo – y no nos vamos a ir solo es para que no estemos afuera esperando a que salgan los demás de sus clases – lo pensó por un momento y después subió.

Gracias – me dijo al subirse a mi auto, me fui a sentar a mi lugar con las mochilas y su almuerzo.

Ten – le tendí la pequeña bolsa en donde se encontraba el almuerzo.

¿Qué es? – lo tomo entre sus manos.

No sabia que era lo que comías – me puse nervioso – así que pedí un sándwich, jugo, pizza y fruta – evite su mirada curiosa que me estaba mandando.

No tenias porque hacerlo – se sonrojo – ya he comido – ahora la que estaba evitando mi mirada era ella.

Me dijeron que no habías tomado tu almuerzo – frunció el ceño.

Me las pagara – susurro y no estaba seguro si quería que yo la escuchara.

Come – le pedí, comenzó a comerse la fruta – con eso no te vas a llenar – me miro sorprendida.

No tengo hambre – se quejo.

Sé que la tienes – por un momento pensé que me había equivocado al elegir su comida – ¿No te gusta? – Regreso la mirada sorprendida a mí – porque si quieres puedo ir a la cafetería por algo más.

No – me detuvo antes de que saliera de mi auto – solo no tengo hambre – volví a cerrar la puerta, ella siguió con su comida, siguiendo con el sándwich – ¿Cuánto es? – me pregunto.

¿Cuánto es de que? – no comprendía, todo por estarla viendo.

¿Cuánto es de la comida? – rodo los ojos.

Oh, eso – ella me miro esperando una respuesta – no es nada – me encogí de hombros.

Edward – el tono que utilizo para dirigirse a mi, nunca antes una chica lo había hecho – ¿Cuánto es? – me volvió a repetir.

De verdad que no es nada – la mirada que me estaba echando si que me ponía la piel de gallina.

Tengo que pagártelo de alguna manera – entrecerró los ojos.

Me has ayudado con la tarea de trigonometría, así que no es nada – sonreí triunfante.

Eso no es nada – me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Esta bien – quizás ella sepa algo –te preguntare algo y si lo sabes estaremos a mano y sino lo sabes de todas maneras estaremos a mano.

Eso es trampa – sonrió haciendo que yo también sonriera.

No lo es – le giñe un ojo ocasionando que se sonrojara.

Dime de que se trata – me dijo evitando mi mirada.

Ya sabes eso de la actividad que pusieron las chicas – se tenso en su lugar pero de todas maneras asintió – bueno sabes que se pusieron sobrenombres – volvió a asentir.

Lo se – me dijo en un susurro.

Solo quiero saber algo – me sentía un poco nervioso al hacerle esa pregunta.

¿Qué es? – me dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

¿Conoces a alguna chica que se llame Marie? – me pareció ver que se ponía blanca, pero no lo podre asegurar ya que su rostro se giro sin darme permiso de verla un momento.

¿Edward? – alguien toco la ventana de mi auto haciendo que ya no viera a Isabella sino que viera a Emmett que estaba afuera esperando a que le abriera – así que es verdad – dijo al ver a la pobre chica que se estaba poniendo roja de nuevo – vaya Eddy no sabia que estabas con ella, lo siento – soltó una carcajada.

Emmett – me vio por un rato y después regreso la mirada a Isabella.

Nos vemos, no se pongan tan cachondos – volvió a sonreír de manera burlona.

Yo me voy – salió como rayo Isabella con sus cosas en las manos, sin darme la oportunidad de que me respondiera a la pregunta que le hice, tenia la esperanza de que ella la conociera y me dijera algo sobre esa chica que sin proponérselo me había robado el pensamiento.

¿Qué le pasa? – Me pregunto Emmett –¿No hiciste bien tu trabajo? – levanto una ceja.

Emmett ella no es como Tanya – le dije con voz seria haciendo que Emmett se quedara callado.

¿Qué paso Edward? – como dicen "Pueblo chico, inferno grande".


	6. ¿Isabella o Marie?

POV Bella.

No puede ser, ¿Por qué se le ocurrió preguntarme eso?, gracias a Dios que Emmett llego a interrumpir esa platica sino no hubiera sabido que responderle en ese momento, tengo que ser mas precavida no dejar que se entere, pero pensándolo bien el solo me pregunto que si no la concia, mas no me dijo que ella era yo, como se da igual no dejare que sepa quien soy en verdad, así me tenga que esconder de él, _lo sospechara; _genial en este momento mi conciencia se le ocurría salir a flote dándome una advertencia antes de actuar, pero viéndolo de ese modo quizás tenga razón, si llego a desaparecer de su vista por un tiempo se dará cuenta de algo que no es, o ya sea que piense que soy una cotizada y payasa o piense que Marie y yo somos la misma persona, bueno en definitiva éramos la misma persona pero de eso no se tiene que dar cuenta, aun. Ahora solo espero que con esta nueva carta despeje sus ideas de mí, tampoco es que quiera ser grosera con él pero así le costara un poco más en saber de quien se trata.

Buenos días bella – me saludo Alice al llegar a mi lado – ¿Por qué ya no te vi ayer? – si, se me olvidaba decir que después de que hubiera llegado Emmett me fue corriendo a mi camioneta y Salí huyendo sin despedirme de las chicas.

Me sentía mal Alice – esquive su mirada, siempre he sido una mala mentirosa, Alice se daría cuenta viéndome a los ojos y no solo eso pero es la arma que siempre utiliza al descubrirme.

¿Sabes que no te creo cierto? – gire para verla que estaba cruzada de brazos.

Si, pero aquí no te lo puedo decir, puede que alguien nos escuche y eso no es bueno para mi – estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior con mucha intensidad gracias a los nervios al sentirme observada.

Te entiendo, iremos a otro lado a platicar, pero primero lo primero – ambas fuimos a mi casillero para sacar el otro sobre que tenia para la próxima carta hoy era viernes y por fin iba a poder descansar de Mike y su grupito de amigos, aun sigo sin entender como fue que Edward me ayudo con ellos, sea cual sea su motivo estoy en deuda con él y no tengo como pagárselo.

Despacio Alice – casi íbamos corriendo.

No puedo, están por llegar – se veía nerviosa.

¿Quién esta por llegar? – dejo de caminar tan rápido cuando vio que ya estábamos más cerca del contenedor.

¿Cómo que quien bella? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

Pues es que no te entiendo – había veces que Alice hablaba con códigos y esta era una de esas veces.

Pues ellos – alzo las cejas y se sonrojo, con eso me dijo todo.

Te entiendo – nos detuvimos frente de los contenedores cuando volvió a hablar.

Échame aguas, ya sabes que nadie me vea – me gire para ver que nadie se diera cuenta que Alice se estaba anotando ahí y al momento de depositar su carta me arrebato de las manos la mía.

¿Qué te pasa? – me gire para encararla no sabia de donde había sacado esa actitud hoy.

Ahí vienen – me gire para darme cuenta que Alice tenia razón.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – ahí venían Jasper y Edward platicando y también se estaban dirigiendo al mismo contenedor en donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

Solo lo se – se encogió de hombros – ahora vámonos antes de que nos vean – comenzó a jalar nuevamente de mi brazo para irnos en la dirección contraria en la que ellos venían.

Espera – me detuve – aun no me has dado tiempo de que me anote yo – me iba a regresar cuando ella volvió a jalarme.

Ya lo he hecho por ti – ahora si no puse resistencia, ya no tenia nada de que preocuparme.

Falta Rose – salimos de ahí para dirigirnos al estacionamiento.

Ya no tarda en llegar – me dijo, y comencé a buscar el auto de Rose, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, no me preocupaba ya que todavía faltaba veinte minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

Era curioso porque antes yo era una de las chicas que siempre llegaba tarde, pero ahora desde que soy parte de esa actividad no me puedo seguir dando ese lujo, ya que corro el riesgo de que alguien me vea a mi depositando un sobre azul metálico en uno de los contenedores, quizás si hubiera empezado a darle un sobre blanco normal como cualquier otro no me preocuparía de que alguien me viera haciéndolo puesto que nadie sabría para quien va dirigida esa carta, pero a quien trato de engañar, me gusta que mi sobre sea de ese color y no es solo por el hecho de que sea su color favorito, sino que también es porque es el único sobre que es mas destacado entre los demás. Pero dejando de un lado eso, aquí la pregunta importante seria ¿Qué hacían ellos dirigiéndose a los contenedores?, ¿Sera Jasper uno de los que este mandado cartas a una chica misteriosa?, puede que si sea él todavía recuerdo la platica que tuvimos el primer día de la actividad el no sabia si participar en ella o no, pero por lo que he visto ahorita puede que si participe ¿A quien se la ha de estar mandando? Aun no concibo la idea de que alguna chica se le resista a Jasper, es uno de los chicos mas guapos, no es mi tipo, pero sé que varias de ellas se mueren por él, literalmente, y entre esas chicas también esta Alice que para variar esta en su nube y no se si lo vio, es más no se porque esta así.

¿Tienes algo que contarme? – me dijo de manera cómplice.

¿Algo como que? – Alice cambia de humor muy drásticamente.

Como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué Edward estaba contigo en la enfermería? O quizás ¿Por qué tu estabas en su auto en la salida?, o no ya se la pregunta más importante ¿De que estaba hablando? – con forme Alice formulaba una nueva pregunta el sonrojo en mi rostro ya era demasiado evidente.

Alice – no le podía responder a todas esas preguntas, no sin correr el riesgo de sonrojarme.

¿Qué? – se hizo la sorprendida pero sabia que por dentro estaba disfrutando eso.

Chicas – la voz de Rose hizo que nos olvidáramos un momento de que estábamos hablando – es bueno verlas tan temprano, sobre todo a ti bella – bromeo un poco.

Si, bueno ya sabes he querido salir antes de mi casa y sobre todo de mi cama – me hice la horrorizada – es muy malo pasar demasiado tiempo en una cama – las tres comenzamos a reírnos ante el sarcasmo que estaba utilizando, esta demás decir que amaba dormir y mas en este tiempo que el clima es demasiado frio, pero pensándolo bien es muy común que el clima este así en Forks, yo amo que el sol mede de lleno en la espalda y también en el rostro, pero tampoco puedo dejar a mi padre solo después de que lo abandonara mama, de menos ella tienen a su nuevo esposo y sé que ella no va a estar sola, pero papá solo me tiene a mi.

Concuerdo contigo – esa voz hizo que me sobresaltara en mi lugar.

Jacob – me gire para poder verlo mejor – ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Ya no puedo visitarte bella? – hizo un puchero que solo causo risa en mi.

Genial has llegado – la amistad entre Rosalie y Jacob no era la misma como la mía y él, no es porque no se pudieran llevar bien, en realidad les gusta molestarse entre si.

¿Qué pasa, no me extrañaste? – se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en el rostro.

Por supuesto que no – retrocedió ante la cercanía de Jacob – ¿En que cabeza cabe eso?, lo se solo en la tuya – ella misma respondió esa pregunta.

¿Y tu pequeña duendecita? – Alice detestaba que le dijeran así, pero con jake ya se había acostumbrado – ¿No me extrañaste? – hizo el mismo puchero que Alice me hacia a mi para conseguir que fuéramos de nuevo al centro comercial.

Claro que si – Alice lo abrazo.

Sabia que tu si me extrañarías – la recibió gustoso – tu si eres buena amiga – le saco la lengua a Rose.

Es que Alice no sabe lo que dice – Rose rodo los ojos y yo solo me reía de ellos.

Tienes celos – soltó a Alice para abrazar a Rose, ella no se resistió porque como dije solo les gusta molestarse entre ellos, se llevan de maravilla.

¿Y tú bella? – soltó a Rose no sin antes dar unas cuantas vueltas con ella en los brazos.

¿Yo que? – a mi no me gustaba que me cargara y me diera vueltas así, me mareaba con facilidad y dado que no pudo caminar sobre una superficie plana sin caerme eso si que era un peligro para mi.

No te hagas la que no sabe bella – retrocedí ante su mirada burlona y los pasos que se aproximaban más a mi.

Si te extrañe Jacob – era mejor decírselo antes de que me tomara en brazos y girara conmigo.

Eso no quita que no me abraces o ¿Si? – Me daba miedo, juro que si me caía iba a golpear a Jacob, retrocedí un poco mas dispuesta a comenzar a correr – sabes que te atraparía de todas maneras – me dijo como si estuviera adivinando lo que iba a hacer mientras que Alice y Rose se estaban riendo de la situación en la que me encontraba en estos momentos.

Esta bien pero solo será un abraza – me estaba acercando a él y por supuesto que él no cumplió lo que le dije, ya que como siempre me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a girar conmigo haciendo que me mareara más y ocultara mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Pero mira nada más, al parecer a Swan no le vasta con los chicos del instituto – Jacob me bajo cuidadosamente y me coloco a su lado, sosteniéndome de la cintura para que no me callera.

Lárgate Denali – no le iba dar el gusto de que me estuviera molestando.

Tú no me mandas Swan – me reto con la mirada. – al parecer este chico supera tus expectativas ¿No? – levanto una ceja al ver a Jacob de arriba abajo, pudiendo notar los pectorales que se le formaban y esos músculos debajo de su playera, que era tan común que las utilizara tan pegadas a su musculoso cuerpo.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le pregunto Jacob de manera mordaz.

¿Qué? – Tanya casi se lo quería comer con la vista – estas… - estaba buscando una palabra en su pequeño cerebro pero antes de que dijera algo más, Jacob la interrumpió.

Lastima – Jacob puso una expresión falsa en su rostro – todo esto – se señalo sin despegarse de mi – ya tiene dueña – me giño un ojo.

Maldita zorra me las pagaras – se fue Tanya echando humo por las orejotas que tenia.

Si tu novia te ve haciendo eso la mata primero a ella y después a ti – lo regañe, pero también tenia que admitir que me gusto lo que le había dicho.

Ella me ama – me giño un ojo de nuevo – y sé que no sería capaz de hacerme algo así, quizás a esa chica si le haga todo lo que su retorcida cabeza se le llegue a ocurrir pero a mi no – se escuchaba tan seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y es que era verdad Leah era muy agresiva con las chicas que se le acercaban a Jacob con otras intenciones.

Por suerte no te ha dicho nada por estar con nosotras – hablo Rose.

Sabe que son mis hermanitas – nos abrazó a las tres en sus grandes brazos.

Que bien – dijimos las tres a coro.

¿Oigan chicas, quienes son ellos? – levantamos la vista para ver a quien se refería Jacob.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper – dijimos las tres a coro logrando que Jacob se riera primero y después nosotras nos uniéramos a él.

¿Por qué? – le pregunto Rose con duda reflejada en el rostro.

Bueno no nos quitan la mirada de encima y aparte parece que me quieren fusilar – a Jacob le agradaba hacer molestar a las personas y más si aun no las conocía.

Eso no puede ser jake – negué con la cabeza.

Veamos quien se enoja más – ignoro lo que le había dicho – ven Alice – Alice lo miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada y se acercó mas a ella – ¿Quién te gusta? – ella de inmediato se sonrojo pero logro cubrirlo girando la cabeza.

Nadie – susurro ella.

No te creo – él estaba riéndose de lo que estaba pasando – puedo adivinar que te gusta el rubio ese – se refería a Jasper y Alice lo sabía porque se sonrojo aun mas – lo sabia.

Eso es trampa – se quejo Alice soltándose de sus brazos.

No lo es – soltó una carcajada – ¿Rose? – abrió los brazos hacia ella.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta molestar a las demás personas – Rose traía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Si, o porque también te guste uno de ellos – nuevamente Jacob dio en el blanco y no fue por que Rosalie o Alice se hubieran sonrojado, era mas bien porque se tomo la dedicación de estarlas observando por mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta de que cada que los veían suspiraban o simplemente dejaban de prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

No sabes nada de lo que dices – Rose estaba tratando de que él no se diera cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya sabía quien era el que le gustaba a Rose y todo porque ella lo observo en una fracción de segundo.

Con que te gusta el fortachón he – levanto las cejas de una manera graciosa.

Jacob – Rose ya tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Qué? – Sonrió aun mas – solo digo lo que veo y he visto como lo miras así que no me vengas con ese cuento de que no es verdad y que solo estoy inventando.

Bien – no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar lo que jake le estaba diciendo – solo que no es necesario que lo grites – se me olvidaba decir que él no tienen la voz baja, al contrario es tan escandalosa que ahorita estoy temiendo a que ellos hubieran escuchado algo de lo que a su gran bocota se le ocurrió soltar.

Calma – soltó una carcajada estruendosa – ¿Bell´s? – me miro de manera enternecedora, era un plan, porque el sabia que no me gustaba hacer este tipo de experimentos, bastantes problemas ya tenia en la escuela como para que alguien le fuera con el chisme a Leah de lo que estaba haciendo su querido novio, ok sé que eso es mentira porque Leah sabe quien me ha gustado desde el principio y sabe que lo que siento por jake es solo un lazo fuerte de familia, no lo somos pero crecimos como si lo fuéramos.

Oh no jake – levanto una ceja pero la sonrisa burlona no se iba ni un momento de su rostro.

¿Qué pasa bell´s? – Me dijo como si nada – solo es un pequeño experimento, además sabes que no pasara nada malo, Rose y Alice ya lo hicieron, ¿A que le tienes miedo? – me pregunto con la voz mas inocente que utilizaba al querer salirse con la suya.

No tengo miedo de nada, es mas ni tengo miedo de ti – eso hizo que la sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas.

Me parece que te gusta el último chico que te gusta – me tomo desprevenida de la cintura y me abrazo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello – no pasa nada bell´s solo me gusta molestar a las demás personas.

Eso lo se jake – lo abrace – pero no quiero otro problema más.

¿Quién te ha hecho algo? – jake siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y casi como mi hermano y siempre trataba de defenderme de los que me quisieran hacer daño y supongo que esta no era la excepción.

Mike – ese era uno de los chicos que a él no le caían nada bien – dijo que me había besado.

Pero si tu no has besado a nadie ¿O si? – me lo dijo en un susurro.

Por supuesto que no – no me daba vergüenza admitir que no había dado mi primer beso, jake y yo hicimos una promesa de decirnos quien había sido el primero en besar nuestros labios.

Que bien, porque esa basura no se merece a alguien como tu – me estrecho mas a su cuerpo – ¿Quieres que lo ponga en su lugar? – me pregunto.

No jake, no te preocupes – me agradaba la idea pero no era necesario.

Si llega a molestarte ya sabes – me separe de él.

Por supuesto que si – le sonreí, solo esperaba a que Mike no se le ocurriera molestarme una vez más.

Nosotros te pondremos sobre aviso – le dijo Alice.

Gracias – se despido de nosotras y antes de irse nos dijo – las veo después chicas, ah y sobre ellos. Los tres están realmente enojados – soltó una carcajada – ya sabrán ustedes porque – y se fue sin siquiera dejarnos preguntarle a que se refería con eso.

POV Jasper.

Al llegar al instituto me encontré con que Edward ya estaba ahí, me estacione al lado de su volvo y lo vi a él recostado con los ojos cerrados, quizás estuviera escuchando música eso siempre lo relajaba, desde que paso lo de ayer con bella el pobre ha tenido que lidiar con varias chicas que se le oponen diciendo que ellas están mejor que bella, Edward se molesta y eso me da a entender que quizás a él le guste ella, pero eso no lo sabré si no se lo pregunto, por el momento no lo puedo hacer porque ya ha tenido bastante con el mismo tema, así que dejare pasar un tiempo para saber que es lo que realmente le estaba pasando a Edward, quizás este cambiando y eso es bueno, de menos se le va a quitar el papel del playboy de todo el instituto, aunque eso no es algo que le moleste a él, nunca lo he visto que se moleste porque alguien le diga así, creo que ya hasta se acostumbró a eso.

¿Edward? – toque con mis nudillos a su ventana quedito para no sobresaltarlo.

Hey Jasper – me saludo al momento de bajar la ventanilla – ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? – Su pregunta me hizo reír – ¿Cuál es la gracia?

Porque eso mismo te quería preguntar a ti, ¿Qué haces tan temprano Ed? – tomo sus cosas y bajo del auto.

No sabía que mas hacer en mi casa así que decidí salirme antes – cerró bien su auto – pero tú aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Sabes porque llego temprano – no sé que era lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, estaba muy distraído y era muy raro cuando él prestaba atención a lo que se le estaba diciendo y Edward no era así, todo empezó a cambiar con lo de la dichosa actividad, aun no tengo las pruebas suficientes como para saber que alguien le gusta, y con el solo hecho de que defienda a bella no me dice nada, nada en concreto.

Se me olvido – se encogió de hombros – lo siento.

Últimamente se te están olvidando mucho las cosas - enfoque mi viste en él pero como siempre estaba viendo a otro lado.

Si, lo que pasa es que ahora pienso en la universidad – eso si que era algo nuevo, nunca habíamos hablado de la universidad.

Vaya – no sabia que decirle pero el sonrió.

Ven, vamos a dejar tu carta – comenzamos a caminar a dentro del instituto localizando un contenedor para que depositara mi carta – ¿Esa de ahí es Alice y su amiga? – enfoque mi mirada a donde me decía Edward pero yo no alcance a ver nada.

Creo que ya alucinas – me reí de él, solo espero que Edward no le guste Alice, sino si estaba perdido – yo no vi nada.

Creo que si, tienes razón – nos aceramos y Edward se giro para darme privacidad.

Hey chicos – se nos acercó Emmett venia muy feliz pero no sabia porque.

POV Edward.

Toda la noche estaba pensando en la dichosa "Marie", no había podido dormir, había soñado con ella y ahora que ya le ponía una voz no sabia de quien se trataba.

_Tú sabes quien soy Edward, búscame. Siempre he estado muy cerca de ti, quizás hasta te sorprendas de quien sea yo cuando me conozcas._

_No tengas miedo a lo que sientes, no me ves pero sabes que existo y es verdad, no te voy a mentir también tengo miedo y es por eso que necesito que tu pongas claros tus sentimientos. _

_Tú sabes quien soy, búscame._

Esas habían sido las palabras que se habían colado en mis sueños, ¿Sabia quien era ella?, pero ¿Cómo es posible que me haya olvidado de alguien que ahora me esta revolviendo la cabeza?, ¿A que tengo miedo? ¿Ella tienen miedo, pero a que? Era muchas preguntas que no sabía su respuesta, quizás muy en el fondo al miedo que me refería sería al muy conocido, pero eso no quiere decir que ahora hasta en mis sueños se me esté revelando eso. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿porque se esconde de mi? Tengo que saber quien es esa chica, o me volveré loco no solo por el hecho de que aun no se quien es ella sino que también porque esa chica me esta robando el sueño. Era la primera vez que no podía dormir en toda la noche por estar pensando en ellas, no entiendo porque Isabella salió corriendo e mi auto, si quizás Emmett no hubiera llegado en ese momento ella me hubiera dicho si conocía a Marie, pero quizás ella no sepa quien sea, es una chica muy tímida y adorable con ese sonrojo que la caracterizaba, además de que su piel era muy suave, había tenido la oportunidad de saberlo cuando la tenia en mis brazos y aparte de que es linda cuando duerme, estaba desmayada, de eso estaba conciente, pero era como si la estuviera viendo dormir.

Me había salido antes de casa, no tenia nada que hacer y aparte si estaba mas tiempo ahí podría que Esme sospechara que algo me estaba pasando y eso no era bueno, al menos no aun cuando todavía no puedo descifrar mis propios sentimientos para con esas dos chicas, que antes eran unas completas desconocidas para mi, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, yo no puedo estar con ellas dos, antes podía pero ahora no, no porque ellas no son como las otras chicas con las que he salido, y mas por Isabella ella era un chica de las sencillas, de las que cualquier hombre estaría enamorado de ella, pero no ven eso porque ahora nuestras hormonas están demasiado alborotadas que no nos damos cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, es por eso que había terminado con Jane, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, y todas esas chicas que estoy seguro son las que me están mandando las cartas, ahora entiendo lo que le esta pasando a Jasper, se siente cohibido ante esa chica, piense que ella no lo va a aceptar y es porque todos creen en los rumores que se han esparcido sobre nosotros, sé que Jasper piensa que esa chica no es digna para él, a pesar de que Jasper es un chico normal nadie cree que él siga esperando a la indicada, nosotros habíamos nacido en la época equivocada, nuestras madres nos habían educado de una manera distinta a como lo hicieron con Mike, Emmett a pesar de esa mente tan abierta es diferente a como lo es Tyler o incluso Erick.

¿Edward? – escuche que alguien me llamaba pero no quise voltear, hasta que escuche que tocaban la ventana de mi volvo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que él que me había hablado era Jasper.

Hey Jasper –lo salude cuando baje la ventana– ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? –se rio de lo que le dije pero yo no le encontraba el chiste a eso– ¿Cuál es la gracia? – le fruncí el ceño haciendo que se riera aun mas.

Porque eso mismo te quería preguntar a ti, ¿Qué haces tan temprano Ed? – tome mi mochila, apague el estero y baje del auto para poder platicar mejor con él, quizás él me pueda dar una pista de lo que me estaba pasando últimamente.

No sabía que mas hacer en mi casa así que decidí salirme antes – cerré bien el auto, diciéndole una media verdad – pero tú aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Sabes porque llego temprano – no sabia ni porque le había preguntado eso, me di una bofetada mental porque sabia la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero con lo que esta pasando últimamente, ni siquiera tengo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa chica misteriosa e Isabella.

Se me olvido – me encogí de hombros – lo siento – sentía mucho de verdad dejar de poner atención en lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Últimamente se te están olvidando mucho las cosas – sentía su mirada clavada en mi pero no se si era verdad ya que estaba viendo el rostro de todas las chicas que desconocía para saber si alguna de ellas era "Marie", pero no logre nada con eso ya que todas esas chicas al ver que las estaba viendo me sonrían de una manera muy coqueta ¿Seria Marie tan coqueta como ellas?, no lo creo, ella quiere pasar desapercibida ante mis ojos, así que esas chicas no pueden ser.

Si, lo que pasa es que ahora pienso en la universidad – fue una buena manera de que el dejara de prestarle atención a mi rostro con una respuesta que ni siquiera el tema lo habíamos sacado antes, justo ahora eso me servía de mucho.

Vaya –al parecer mi respuesta funciono ya que no me hizo mas preguntas al respecto y tampoco comentarios con los que quisiera llegar a saber algo más.

Ven, vamos a dejar tu carta – comenzamos a caminar a dentro del instituto localizando un contenedor para que depositara la carta de Jasper para su chica misteriosa, chica que hasta ahora desconocía el rostro y que aun no me atrevía a preguntarle de quien se trataba – ¿Esa de ahí es Alice y su amiga? – estaba seguro que era Isabella, pero ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo ahí?, bueno Alice es una de las encargadas para realizar esta actividad pero eso no es suficiente, no puede ser pretexto que estén recogiendo las cartas porque todavía falta mucho tiempo para que se empiecen a repartir las cartas, ¿Qué hacen ahí?, ya me estoy volviendo paranoico, quizás no sea nada de importancia, al menos no lo era para mi.

Creo que ya alucinas – se rio de mi como si le hubiera contado un chiste al volver la mirada ya no había nada– yo no vi nada.

Creo que si, tienes razón – nos acercamos al contenedor y me gire para buscarla pero ya no estaban ninguna de las dos, creo que ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Hey chicos – se nos acercó Emmett venia muy feliz pero no sabia porque, Emmett estaba muy extraño últimamente.

Hola Emmett – lo saludamos normal y regresamos al aparcamiento del instituto por las cosas de Jasper.

Cuando nos dirigimos al auto de Jasper me di cuenta de que ahí estaban Alice, Rose e Isabella con un chico al lado de ellas, de veían tan felices hasta en donde nosotros nos encontrábamos se escuchaban sus risas, ese chico las cargo a las tres y comenzó a dar vueltas con ellas y con la que mas tardo fue con Isabella, no se porque pero en ese momento quería que la soltara y la dejara en paz, pero yo no tenia ese derecho en ella, ni siquiera sabia nada de ella, que tal si ese era su novio y venia a cobrar venganza sobre lo que dijo Mike y Tyler acerca de ella, o quizás sea su amigo, porque su hermano eso si no puede ser, no tienen el mismo tono de piel incluso ese chico es mucho mas alto que ella y ni que se diga de su cuerpo quizás no este tan musculoso como Emmett pero si lo suficiente como para dejar a Mike fuera de una pelea.

¿Quién es ese? – pregunto Emmett con la voz contenida.

No lo se – para este momento Isabella estaba de lo mas feliz, ese chico se tambaleo un poco pero el alcanzo a detenerla a un costado de él como si no pesara nada, y me constaba que ella casi no pesaba, me daba miedo tocarla parecía una pequeña muñequita.

Sea lo que sea, esta con ellas y no hay nada que podamos hacer – aunque la voz de Jasper dijera una cosa sus acciones dicen otra.

No estamos diciendo nada más Jasper – lo vi, ya que no dijimos que lo fuéramos a golpear por estar con ellas, ni siquiera debería de importarnos lo que estén haciendo – ¿Es que alguna de ellas te gusta Jasper? – ¿Y si le gustaba Isabella?, no es que me importara pero ¿Puede ser posible que a él le guste ella, Emmett y yo estábamos esperando a que dijera algo, pero solo se quedo pálido sin mencionar ninguna palabra hasta que escuchamos a Tanya despotricando contra Isabella.

Juro que Swan me las va a pagar una a una – se fue sin prestar atención a ninguno de nosotros.

¿Qué le pasa a Tanya?, últimamente quiere desquitarse con esa chica que no le ha hecho nada – la defendió Jasper y eso me daba a entender que quizás a Jasper si le gustara Isabella.

Esta loca, ya sabes como es, solo porque Eddy no le ha dado lo que quiere y además por que la defendió del tarado de Mike y Tyler – como siempre Emmett regresando el tema de mi noche de insomnio.

Ese chico que estaba con ellas nos vio directamente y comenzó a reírse, no sabíamos si se reía de nosotros o de algo que ellas le hubieran dicho, las abrazo a las tres una por una dejando al final a Isabella y con ella mas tiempo entre sus brazos, no me di cuenta de que mis puños estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza hasta que a Jasper se le ocurrió hacerme esa anotación y cuando los abrí me dolió, no sabia que fuerza había ocupado solo estaba conciente del dolor que ahora sentía en los puños de mis manos.

¿Qué quiso decir jake con eso? – Las chicas se estaban acercando y con ello podíamos escuchar su plática.

¿Sobre lo que nosotros supuestamente sabemos? – pregunto Isabella con el tono de voz dulce.

Es hora de irnos a clases chicas se nos hace tarde – les dijo Rose al ver que no les quitábamos la mirada de encima.

¿Qué era lo que les dijo ese tal jake?, ¿Por qué ese chico se nos quedo viendo de esa manera?, eran demasiadas preguntas para un solo día, aun no podía responder a las preguntas que se me estaban revelando en mis sueños como para ahorita querer saber que es de lo que ellas estaban hablando, necesito respuestas y no se quien me las puede dar, es hora de que hable con Jasper, tengo que sacar lo que me esta consumiendo, lo que provoca que mi sueño no se presente como debe de ser.

_Tú sabes quien soy Edward, búscame. Siempre he estado muy cerca de ti, quizás hasta te sorprendas de quien sea yo cuando me conozcas._

_No tengas miedo a lo que sientes, no me ves pero sabes que existo y es verdad, no te voy a mentir también tengo miedo y es por eso que necesito que tu pongas claros tus sentimientos. _

_Tú sabes quien soy, búscame._

De nuevo esas palabras regresando a mi, tengo que buscarla, tengo que saber de quien se trata, saber quien es esa chica que no dejo de pensar en ella, la chica que con todas mis ansias esperaba a que fuera Isabella, ahora entendía porque me molestaba con Mike y Tyler ahora entiendo porque se me hace adorable y porque me gusta verla dormir, pero ¿Dónde queda Marie?, ella también ha sabido como robar un poco de mi atención, ¿Quién es esa chica?


	7. Confesion

POV Edward.

Vamos a clases – Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar de nosotros, estábamos analizando lo que había pasado en la entrada, las primera clases fueron desastrosas los tres seguíamos sin entender nada de lo que paso, no era que nos interesara, pero era un tema para poder hablar, bueno pensándolo bien eso era mentira a mi me interesaba pero no sabía el motivo, no podría ser por Alice y mucho menos por Rose, quizás si a Isabella la hubiera molestado si; pero se veía contenta, así que no puede ser por eso, _celos_, genial ahora ya tenía una platica conmigo mismo, creo que ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Claro – yo iba detrás de ellos ya que fui el ultimo en levantarme de mi lugar, al darme cuenta ya casi no había nadie en la cafetería, aun estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, últimamente esta semana se había vuelto algo loca, por fin era viernes y así podría descansa, espera un momento ¿Es viernes?, eso quiere decir que no voy a recibir carta este fin de semana, la ultima será la de hoy y tendré que esperar hasta el lunes.

Nos vemos después chicos – Emmett se despidió para que Jasper y yo nos fuéramos a la clase de Español.

¿Te pasa algo Edward? – Jasper me estaba mirando fijamente, odiaba cuando hacia eso porque me hacia sentir incomodo, en estos momentos su mirada era tan pesada que tenia que girar la mía, para evitarla.

Ahorita no te lo puedo decir – ya no podía seguir ocultando esto, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y estaba seguro que Jasper era la persona indicada para que me escuchara.

Bien, espero que no sea nada malo – su mirada se enfoco en algo que yo no lograba ver.

No, nada de eso, o eso creo – me sentía incompetente por no lograr saber quien era esa chica misteriosa.

Ahora hay que entrar – seguí el camino y llegamos antes de que el profesor entrara.

Buenos días – el profesor entro con una carpeta entre sus brazos – el tema de hoy se pospondrá para la siguiente clase, me tengo que ir, los profesores estaremos en junta así que por favor no se metan en problemas – antes de que terminara de decir las palabras varios salieron casi corriendo fuera de este – gracias por poner atención – lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Edward, Jasper – la voz de Rose hizo que nos detuviéramos – que bueno que los encuentro todavía – su voz se escuchaba cansada – tomen – nos tendió a cada uno nuestras cartas, estaba tan enfocado pensando sobre lo que estaba pasando en la mañana que se me había olvidado completamente sobre las cartas, bueno no tanto ya que eso era imposible de que se me olvidara.

Gracias – dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo, viendo como Rose comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la dirección contraria a donde nosotros nos dirigíamos.

¿Y bien ya me dirás que es lo que te esta pasando? – regreso a su mirada a mi.

Si, pero aquí no, vamos a fuera – tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón.

Salimos del salón y caminamos nuevamente rumbo al bosque que se encontraba en el aparcamiento del instituto, no me iba a arriesgar a que alguien me escuchara y fuera con el chisme a esa chica, quizás le diga que estoy desesperado por saber de quien se trate, pero es que es verdad estoy desesperado por saber sobre esa chica, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?, ¿Por qué cuando siento que mi vida esta bien, viene algo y me lo pone de cabeza?, estoy confundido.

Tranquilo, no pasa nada – Jasper me seguía observando, por un momento me olvide que se encontraba a mi lado – ¿Ya me dirás de que se trata todo? – nos alejamos bastante de la escuela, bastante como para que alguien pudiera oír lo que le quería decir.

¿Recuerdas la platica que tuvimos el lunes? – fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió hacerle.

¿Sobre la actividad? – vaya, su mente si que funciona rápido.

Si, sobre eso – esta expectante esperando a que yo continuara contándole mi relato.

¿Qué hay con eso? – tuvo que preguntar porque no me salían las palabras para seguir hablando.

Velo por ti mismo – saque las cartas que había recibido en esta semana.

POV Jasper.

Velo por ti mismo – me tendió unos sobres azules, muy llamativos por cierto.

¿Qué es esto? – las acepte pero no sin antes preguntar.

Tu léelas y después hablamos – se recargo en un árbol que estaba un poco lejos de mi – así como te las di así van – mantuve las cartas a la altura de mis ojos, aun no las podía abrir, a pesar de que tenía el permiso de Edward para leerlas me sentía un intruso al hacerlo, era su privacidad, ahora que lo recuerdo Edward nunca menciono el hecho de que recibiera cartas y lo más sorprendente es que el sobre también es tan llamativo como lo son los sobres de Emmett y los míos, ahora si empiezo a sospechar lo que Emmett creía antes, quizás se trate de la misma chica, ¿Por qué solo los sobres de ellas son tan llamativos? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ok se supone que el misterio es parte de esta actividad, ¿Podría ser Bella, la que nos esté mandando todas las cartas a nosotros?, no la creo capaz de hacernos algo así, y si así fuera ¿Qué ganaría ella con eso?, bella no es de las chicas que jueguen con los sentimientos, ella es todo lo contrario, es tímida y una chica noble.

Adelante, no te detengas y léela; no pasa nada – Edward se había mantenido callado, pero cuando hablo hizo que me sobresaltara logrando que dejara de pensar en las cartas que habíamos recibido Emmett, Edward y yo.

Si ya voy – las manos me estaban temblando por los nervios – ya voy – volví a repetir tratando de convencerme a mi antes que a él.

_¡Hola Edward!_

_Hoy me desperté con unas tremendas ganas de hacerte saber que es lo que ocasionas cuando te veo, es un sentimiento raro pero al final de cuentas eres tu la única persona que lo ha logrado, te contemplo por unos breves momentos, no tengas miedo no soy una psicópata, ni nada que se le parezca, me encanta verte, aunque no te pueda abrazar cuando estoy al lado de ti, literalmente, es tu mirada que le envía señales a mi cuerpo, por que el aroma que desprendes me invita a probarte, tenemos ideas diferentes pero siempre estas en mi mente y lo disfruto tanto que ya no me molesta que estés demasiado tiempo, mas del que quisiera, ocupando un espacio en mi cabeza. Tal vez todo lo que este escrito aquí te parezca raro, o incluso no la llegaras a leer así que no me preocupo por lo que llegue a escribir, al final de cuentas es anónima ¿no?, me tengo que ir, no es porque yo quiera, sino que si no me apuro la carta no podrá llegar a su destino, pero ¿A quien le importa eso?, nos vemos Edward espero que estés bien y que tengas suerte con todo._

_Marie._

No es la misma chica porque ¿Cómo es posible que pueda escribir tres cartas diferentes al día?, no, no puede ser la misma chica, y mucho menos creo que bella este jugando con nuestras mentes, ella no es así.

¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto con sarcasmo – ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Su mirada era distante, era fría – ¿Ves como yo también recibí un sobre sobresaliente de los demás? – seguía sin poder observarme.

No nada – trate de oculta mi cara de asombro ante su mirada curiosa.

Sigue con la otra – me alentó y yo solo asentí.

Pero antes – clavo su vista en mí – ¿Para que quieres que yo lea esto? – se sorprendió por supuesto, pero se recupero de inmediato mostrándome una cara indiferente, no cabe duda Edward siempre me anda sorprendiendo, hace un momento cuando llegamos aquí estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y ahora esta como si nada estuviera pasando, Edward si que anda raro últimamente se comportaba de una manera muy diferente a como yo lo conocía. Ya no sale con chicas, eso algo distinto ya que estábamos acostumbrados a que lo viéramos con una chica distinta, ahora esta semana no salió con ninguna y rechazo a Tanya, incluso a Jessica.

Tú solo léela y después hablamos – enfoco su mirada en un punto muerto, yo no sé que era lo que estaba viendo, la siguiente carta sentía que me estaba quemando en las manos, quería saber porque y la única manera de hacerlo es leyendo las cartas, que Edward me había dado permiso de leer.

_Hola Edward._

_Antes que nada solo espero que te encuentres bien._

_Tengo que confesarte otra cosa, no se como es que te lo vas a tomar pero ya lo he callado mucho tiempo, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que no me recuerdes, no puedo decirte mucho porque quizás de inmediato sepas de quien se trate, pero pensándolo bien creo que no te acordaras de mi._

_Te conocí en un parque éramos muy pequeños y si lo recuerdo fue porque era la primera vez que llegue a vivir a Forks. Choque contigo y sin querer me tropecé, tu muy amablemente me ayudaste a levantarme y me sonreíste, después te marchaste. Quería agradecerte pero ya no te volví a ver, con el paso del tiempo me olvide de ese día hasta que nos volvimos a rencontrar en el instituto._

_Cabe decir que aunque trate de acercarme a ti siempre estabas rodeado de varias chicas, así que desistí de mi intento, creo que si llegaba y te lo decía así tal cual fue me tomarías de a loca, incluso puede que lo hagas en este momento, pero no puedo ver tu reacción así que no me siento cobarde al hacerlo._

_Sin mas que decirte me despido de ti si me recuerdas creo que ya sabrás quien soy y si no lo haces mejor para mi, así podre seguir viviendo en el anonimato. Cuídate Edward y que tengas un excelente inicio de semana._

_Marie._

Vaya, tus cartas son algo extrañas – me miro por unos segundos, su mirada no era nada amable – lo que quiero decir es que supuestamente ya conoces a esta chica, pero no la recuerdas ¿O me equivoco?

No, no te equivocas no la recuerdo – se estaba frotando las sienes.

Vaya sorpresa Edward – ahora si le encontraba gracia lo que le pasaba a Edward, no era porque me estuviera burlando de lo que le estaba pasando, sino por la manera en como esta, según él decía que no se iba a enamorar, no digo que este enamorado de ella, eso aun no lo puedo saber ya que ambos no sabemos de quien se trate pero si que era un misterio, al parecer estas chicas son las únicas que siguen en el anonimato, la gran mayoría ya sabían quien era la persona que le estaba mandando las cartas porque no sabían guardar un secreto.

Ni me lo digas – me dio una sonrisa amarga – pero continúa.

_Edward._

_Estoy con los nervios de punta, no se si ya me has reconocido pero solo ruego porque no sea así, ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que me intereso en una actividad que hacen en esta escuela, ha decir verdad no estaba muy segura de estar en esta pero mis amigas me convencieron para hacerlo._

_Ya sabes, amor imposible y eso, era el momento indicado para que lo supieras y bueno no te quiero seguir aburriendo con estas cosas._

_Ya no sé que mas decirte, creo que si sigo escribiendo así terminare por decirte quien soy antes de tiempo y eso no será bueno para ninguno de los dos._

_Es hora de que me vaya Edward, espero que estés bien, hasta pronto._

_Marie._

Bueno ni tanto, ya que supongo que esta chica como lo dijo, si le sigue escribiendo a Edward puede que le diga de una vez por todas de quien se trataba, pero no creo que le deje de escribir, más por el simple hecho de que la actividad dice que tiene que mandar catorce cartas y Edward apenas tiene cuatro, cinco con la de hoy, la que en este momento Edward estaba leyendo, el problema sigue siendo, ¿Por qué Edward insiste en que yo las lea?

¿Sorprendente no? – Nuevamente su voz hizo que me sobresaltara – tranquilo Jasper, no pasa nada.

Algo más que eso, es impresionante la habilidad que tienen para escribirte todas esas cosas – Edward se veía orgulloso de eso.

Si, lo se pero no me negaras que es algo – se sonrojo y dejo de hablar – olvídalo.

No dime que es lo que ibas a decirme – lo incite para que siguiera hablando.

No tiene caso, en verdad es mejor que sigas leyendo, la siguiente carta – me sonrió – aun te faltan dos, ya sabes – hablando de eso, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de leer mi propia carta, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo, no es que no me interesara leer la carta de esa chica misteriosa pero Edward me necesita en este momento y lo apoyare siempre que pueda.

Bien, pero me tendrás que aclarar muchas cosas después de que termine de leer las cartas he – lo amenace y el solo sonrió aun mas.

Todas las que quieras Jasper, todas las que quieras – repitió.

De acuerdo – tome la siguiente carta en mis manos dispuesto a comenzar a leer nuevamente la carta.

_Hola Edward._

_No pasado mucho tiempo y sigo temiendo que sepas quien soy, aunque claro no has dado señal de saber de mi, y eso es bueno, o al menos eso es lo que yo creo._

_Sabes, desde que empezó esta dichosa actividad no veo la hora para hacerte saber lo que esta pasando, quizás suene contradictorio esto, porque primero te digo que ya no quiero seguir escribiéndote por temor a que me descubras y ahora te digo que siempre si quiero hacerlo ¿Raro no?, bueno no tienes que entender, ya sabes es cosa de chicas._

_Pero lo que quería decirte es que a pesar de todo, de que si me reconoces o no, me siento mas liberada conmigo misma, ya no estoy cargando el peso en mis hombros, ahora sé que lo sabes y me siento mejor, no es preciso que me conozcas físicamente, pero si que estés conciente de que es verdad._

_No sé que es lo que te pase últimamente, te he notado extraño ¿Qué porque lo digo?, ya no eres el mismo Edward que un día llegue a ver en los pasillos de la escuela, ahora andas por ellos pero sin fijarte realmente de quien es la persona que pasa a tu lado, antes sonreías a cualquier chica que te viera, ahora ya ni eso haces._

_Temo que te esté pasando algo malo, solo espero que cualquier problema que se te presente sepas salir de él, sé que eres una persona fuerte, independiente y por eso confió en que sea cual sea la razón de tu comportamiento puedas salir adelante._

_Me tengo que ir Edward, ha sido suficiente por hoy, solo espero que no te espantes por las cosas que te he dicho, no te acoso, de eso puedes estar seguro, pero eso hasta las descerebradas de tu club de admiradoras se han dado cuenta, y créeme que eso ya es mucho que decir. Nos vemos Edward, Cuídate y espero que todo lo que te esté pasando se solucione._

_Marie._

Estoy de acuerdo con esta chica – Edward me estaba mirando fijamente esperando a que siguiera hablando.

¿Sobre que? – aun tenia la ultima carta en sus manos.

De que andas raro, y también sobre tu club – frunció el ceño mientras que yo me reía sobre eso – si que sabe diferenciarlas he – me seguía riendo.

No tengo ningún club – se cruzo de brazos.

Oh vamos – el me miraba detenidamente pero en ningún momento bajaba los brazos – ¿Ahora me dirás que no te das cuenta de lo que hacen las chicas que andan detrás de ti? – parpadeo un par de veces antes de que me respondiera.

No siempre, pero estoy seguro que no hay ningún club de chicas que me admiren – se volvió a recargar en uno de los troncos del árbol mas cercanos a él.

Bueno, esta chica tiene razón – el ceño en su frente se pronuncio aun más – si que andas distraído, tanto que ni cuenta te das de lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor, esas observaciones que hizo a mi me daría miedo, ¿A ti no? – le pregunte con curiosidad, no con el fan de seguir molestándolo.

Sinceramente – su vista se suavizo – no, no creo que me acose, es diferente – su voz ahora también cambio, como que se volvió mas soñadora algo que definitivamente era demasiado raro en él – por más que trato de saber que chica es, no puedo, fijo mi vista en todas las chicas pero no hay señales de ella, es mas hasta he llegado a pensar que esto es una broma – bajo la mirada y su animo decayó de repente – una broma demasiado cruel, ¿Pero que he hecho yo?, si esto se trata de una broma.

No creo que sea una broma – el levanto la vista demasiado rápido, que yo en su lugar me hubiera mareado.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – me pregunto como un niño chiquito cuando tiene curiosidad por algo.

Bueno, dejando de lado las cosas que te esta diciendo, y por lo obvio – junte mis manos, iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente pero me interrumpió.

¿A que te refieres con lo obvio? – se acercó esta vez mas.

Escribe cosas distintas no creo que sea una broma, además no quiere que sepas quien es ella, pero dejando eso, sigue escribiéndote, quizás sea por que esta obligada a hacerlo – su mirada se puso triste y me arrepentí de lo que le dije – pero no porque ella no quiera hacerlo, porque si fuera así las cosas que pondría no tendrían sentido entre si.

Explícate – pidió.

A lo que me refiero que hasta ella se dio cuenta de todas las chicas que andan detrás de ti, y no es cosa rara cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, pero otra cosa que se dio cuenta y yo no – tome aire – es tu comportamiento, ella dio en el blanco, estas distante ya no eres el mismo Edward que conocimos.

Soy el mismo – se defendió y yo me reí de su terquedad.

Sé que eres el mismo por fuera, pero por dentro has cambiado – me miro extraño – no me digas que no, porque sé que me estarás mintiendo, ya no has salido con las chicas y eso si que es raro, no había día que no te viéramos con una diferente y esta semana no lo has hecho ¿Qué ha pasado con el Edward de antes?, no me malinterpretes amigo, me gusta que ya no salgas con una y con otra porque así te puedes centrar en una sola, como Marie.

Pero no la conozco Jasper – tenia razón, Edward había cambiado, aunque sea un poco por las cartas que ha estado recibiendo.

Pero puedes conocerla – refute.

¿Cómo? – me miro con desesperación.

Tienes que estar atento a todas las señales que delaten el cuerpo de las chicas – eso iba a ser complicado ya que la gran mayoría de ellas se ponían de diferentes maneras cuando Edward estaba a su lado – tienes que ver quien es la chica que se intimida ante ti, y si tienes una conversación con ella, fíjate cuales son las facciones que reflejan su rostro.

¿No planeas ser psicólogo? – a pesar de que su pregunta hubiera sonado como burla o sarcasmo, no lo fue como tal ya que su mirada aun seguía perdida.

Quizás, pero ese no es el tema aquí – cerro sus ojos de golpe – solo tienes que estar alerta, es todo Edward.

De acuerdo – se relajo solo un poco – pero por lo mientras en lo que sigo pensando tienes que leer la siguiente carta, y la ultima de esta semana – el tono de voz juro que lo escuche triste cuando dijo que era el ultimo de esta semana.

No te acongojes, el lunes las volverás a recibir – yo también estaba igual que él, pero no lo podía aceptar ya que no lo ayudaría con nada si se lo decía.

Gracias pero sé que estas igual que yo – me sonrió de manera burlona.

Cállate – bueno al parecer no tenia que decir nada para que supiera que yo estaba igual que él.

Lo siento – soltó una carcajada pero después se quedo callado abruptamente.

¿Te pasa algo? – sus cambios de humor me sorprendía mucho, en un momento estaba desesperado, pero después se reía como si nada estuviera pasando, para cambiar a uno mas serio y continuar con un estado de humor de una manera muy diferente a los que estaba haciendo con anterioridad.

No, no pasa nada – se acercó más a mi para tenderme la ultima carta con todo y su sobre azul tan llamativo, el color favorito de Edward, vaya que esa chica si sabia cosas de Edward, cosas que otras que han estado con él no saben nada, esta chica, como dice Edward si que era diferente a las demás.

¿Esta es la ultima cierto? – me di una bofetada mental por la pregunta tan lógica que hice, pero en vez de que rodara los ojos como siempre lo hacia solo sonreía como tonto, sin ofenderlo claro.

Así estas tu cuando ves a Alice – me dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando – lo se porque estas sonriendo igual que yo – eso ensancho su sonrisa, me di cuenta que estaba riendo porque sentí mis mejillas rojas.

Lamento informarte que así estas ahora tú, pero por una chica que no tiene rostro – como la mía.

Eso es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es que tienes que leerla – suspiro.

¿Y ya me dirás? – aunque ya no le veo el caso, con este poco tiempo ya me ha dicho lo suficiente como para saber lo que esta pasando por la cabeza de Edward en este momento.

Si, te diré después de que termines de leer esta última carta – la tome de sus manos temblorosas.

Gracias – le sonreí para infundirle valor.

¿Por qué me estas dando las gracias? – levanto una ceja.

Por confiar en mí – su expresión se suavizo.

Sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y eres él más sensato, al único que podía recurrir, aparte de Emmett – claro, Emmett.

Pero sabes que él no piensa las cosas, amenos que sea algo que necesite de eso – Emmett era muy impulsivo y hacia las cosas porque quería más no pensaba en las consecuencias que podría traer esas decisiones que esta tomando.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, contigo ¿No? – me dio una pregunta retorica – si quisiera que Emmett me dijera que le preguntara a cualquier chica, tu no estarías aquí en este momento – en eso tenia razón.

Ya entendí el punto – al mismo tiempo pasamos una mano detrás de nuestra nuca y al ver lo que hacíamos hizo que nos riéramos los dos al mismo tiempo – ahora déjame leer esta carta para poder hablar después de tanto tiempo.

Claro, lo siento – se sonrojo un poco, esto si que era nuevo en él.

_Edward._

_Hoy es la última carta de esta semana, no se como te lo tomes tú, pero por mi esta bien, así siento que descansaras un poco sobre esta tediosa actividad, tan rápido se ha pasado el tiempo y bueno ya solo faltan siete cartas más para que acabe esto, quizás lo llegue a extrañar porque esto es una descarga de adrenalina grandiosa, estando con el miedo y suspenso para ver si es que me reconoces de verdad, verte pasar y sentirme nerviosa, que mi corazón empiece a latir y no solo por verte sino por la adrenalina que corre por mis venas._

_Me pregunto que es lo que estará pasando en tu mente cuando lees las cartas que recibes, y no solo las mías sino que también las de mas demás chicas, que estoy segura son todas ellas que andan detrás de ti, tan típico de un chico guapo y popular, tan irresistible ante la mirada potente que tienes, con esa sonrisa que sientes que se te va el aliento cuando se la dedicas a alguien, o simplemente tu voz aterciopelada que me ha robado el sueño._

_¿Cursi cierto? Jaja, lo siento pero eso es lo que se me vino a la mente en este momento cuando me acorde de ti, no creas que es lo único que veo en ti, son muchas cosas más, pero intento que las cartas que has recibido, por lo menos las mías, sean interesantes, aunque no se si lo consiga de verdad._

_Nos vemos Ed, espero que pases un excelente fin de semana, cuídate y que todos tus problemas se resuelvan pronto, no me gusta verte con esa mirada ausente que tienes en estos momentos, hasta pronto._

_Marie._

Si supiera esa chica que la causante de esa mira ausente es ella – Edward levanto la mirada sorprendida.

¿Qué?, no yo no estoy así por ella – se cruzo de brazos y evito mi mirada.

Claro que lo estas, solo que aun no lo quieres aceptar – Edward le costaba aceptar lo que le estaba pasando, no era fácil que sus sentimientos sobresalieran, era muy bueno reprimiéndolos.

Jasper – tan típico en él cuando tenía razón.

No empieces Edward, por algo me las has mostrado así que no me vengas a decir que lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene fundamentos porque sabes que estas equivocado – ahora él estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado – ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Edward?

POV Edward.

La última carta de esta semana tenía algo que me conmovía, no solo por el hecho de que ella también dijera que era la última de la semana, quizás sea porque me dijo que iba a recibir una el lunes, pero no es eso, ella se preocupa por mi, aunque no sabe que estoy así por querer saber quien es ella, no se si un día la llegara a conocer, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dice quien es y dejamos los secretos para otro momento?

Si supiera esa chica que la causante de esa mira ausente es ella – la voz de Jasper hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos, enfoque mi vista en él y lo vi con una sonrisa triunfante.

¿Qué?, no yo no estoy así por ella – no lo iba a aceptar, al menos no tan fácilmente y fue por eso que me cruce de brazos en un acto de rebeldía ante lo que él estaba diciendo.

Claro que lo estas, solo que aun no lo quieres aceptar – él me conocía a la perfección y por alguna extraña razón sabia lo que me estaba pasando en este momento, no quería aceptarlo pero era verdad, creo que era mi ego el que me impedía que lo hiciera.

Jasper – trataba que mi tono de voz hiciera que se retractara a la afirmación que me había hecho, pero eso pareció no hacerlo retroceder, al contrario siguió con su mirada fija en mi.

No empieces Edward, por algo me las has mostrado así que no me vengas a decir que lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene fundamentos porque sabes que estas equivocado –tenía razón, el sabia lo que estaba pasando sin la necesidad de que le dijera lo que estaba pensando, estaba dando vueltas en círculos tratando de buscar una manera mas sencilla para decírselo sin que pensara que estaba impaciente por todo lo que ha estado pasando en tan solo una semana, eran cambios drásticos pero no se si eran para bien o para mal, es algo que no sabría decir hasta que lo sintiera de nuevo, tengo que admitir que lo nuevo me empieza a gustar–¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Edward? – ahora el que estaba nervioso era él.

Si, bueno de nada sirve que te lo siga ocultando de todas maneras ya empiezas a sospechar lo que esta pasando ¿Cierto? – levante la ceja y él me sonrió a modo de respuesta

Que bueno que pasamos la etapa de las evasivas – me sonrió – ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Anoche tuve un sueño bastante raro – era hora de comenzar a decirle lo que pasaba, quizás no me ayudara a encontrarla pero si me serviría de mucho, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y creo que escogí bien, Jasper es una persona bastante noble.

¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? – se estaba tomando demasiado enserio lo que le estaba diciendo.

Ella me hablo, y me dijo, Tú sabes quien soy Edward, búscame. Siempre he estado muy cerca de ti, quizás hasta te sorprendas de quien sea yo cuando me conozcas. No tengas miedo a lo que sientes, no me ves pero sabes que existo y es verdad, no te voy a mentir también tengo miedo y es por eso que necesito que tu pongas claros tus sentimientos. Tú sabes quien soy, búscame – se lo dije tal cual lo había soñado.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – se acercó más a mi.

No lo se – de nuevo la frustración que sentía se hizo evidente – tengo que saber quien es Marie – Jasper me observaba detenidamente, no decía nada y pensé que quizás me estuviera tomando de a loco, no lo culpaba por supuesto, me lo había ganado pero tenia que decirme algo o me iba a volver más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Te dije que un día te ibas a enamorar - me miro de forma divertida. ¿Que?, acaso escuche bien lo que me había dicho, dijo que yo me enamore de una chica que ni siquiera conozco, puede que fuera una psicópata, bueno eso lo dudo, no creo que ella sea una psicópata, pero y que pasa con Isabella, porque también siento la necesidad de protegerla de todos los que intentan hacerle daño, porque me enfurece que Mike, Tyler o Erick anden detrás de ella, no se supone que ellos les gusta una tal bella, pero que esta pasando.

¿Estas loco? ¿Enamorado yo? - yo no podía estar enamorado, Jasper tenia que estar equivocado, yo no podría estar enamorado.

Lo estas - se burlo de mi, no estaba enamorado ¿O si? estoy perdido necesitaba conocerla, necesitaba saber quien era Marie y ponerle fin a todo esto, necesitaba saber que era lo que me estaba pasando con Isabella, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar estas cosas a mi?, porque no puedo seguir como antes, sin ninguna preocupación por las chicas, ahora todo esta cambiando pero no sé que hacer – ¿Te sorprende? – me pregunto con burla.

Por supuesto que me sorprende – me hice el ofendido – ya no se lo que esta pasando, por un lado esta Marie con sus cartas que me hacen sentir diferente y por el otro Isabella que siento la necesidad de protegerla de todos, si por mi fuera la mantendría alejada de todos esos que solo la perjudican, parece una muñequita de porcelana, siento que me pide a gritos que la cuide – levante la vista y vi a Jasper sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿Te gusta Bella? – ¿Quién es bella?.


	8. Sueños

POV Edward.

¿Te gusta Bella? – ¿Quién es bella?

¿De que estas hablando? – no sé que tenia que ver esa chica con Isabella o con Marie.

¿Edward en que mundo vives? – Jasper se veía fascinado con mí incredulidad.

No entiendo de lo que estas hablando – me estaba exasperando.

Bella es la que se sienta a tu lado en biología – se estaba riendo de mi – o mejor dicho para ti Isabella.

¿Isabella? – pregunte como retasado, Isabella y bella eran la misma persona, ahora entiendo es la abreviación de su nombre, pero que idiota fui, como no me di cuenta antes, pero que ciego he estado todo este tiempo.

Si Edward, es la misma – no se contuvo y comenzó a reírse más de mí.

Vaya, no me di cuenta antes – estaba ignorando olímpicamente las carcajadas que estaba soltando a mi persona.

Eres un despistado – y otras carcajadas más – no se como nunca lo llegaste a deducir.

Si, quizás sea despistado – ahora ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Tranquilo – se controlo un poco – ahora ya sabes que son la misma.

Si gracias – estaba apretando mi mandíbula, no era para tanto, no pensé que Jasper se fuera a burlar de esa manera de mi, pero veo que me equivoque.

Bueno entonces tendrás que esperar para saber quien es Marie – Jasper se recargo en uno de los arboles que estaban más cerca.

No puedo esperar por tanto tiempo – me cruce de brazos, eso era algo que no me podía permitir.

O quizás no te interese tanto – Jasper se encogió de hombros – quizás solo sea una simple curiosidad, pero ¿que pasa con Bella?

¿Qué tiene que ver bella con esto? – era la primera vez que la llamaba así.

Bueno, si te gusta Bella, ¿que pasa cuando conozcas a Marie? – esa era una buena pregunta, que ni yo mismo puedo saber.

No lo se, no sé que es lo que pasa – me estaba frustrando.

¿Qué pasa cuando lees una carta que te manda Marie? – me quede pensando por un momento, esa pregunta no era fácil de responder, era emociones nuevas para mi – ¿Y bien? – me pidió una vez más al ver que no le respondía de inmediato.

No sé – le dije para que me diera más tiempo de pensar.

Es sencillo, solo me tienes que decir que es lo que pasa por todo tu cuerpo al leerla – me aconsejo – quizás si las vuelvas a leer frente de mi puede que yo vea tus reacciones.

No sé, si – me interrumpió una vez más.

Solo hazlo, no pasa nada – levante una ceja, y bueno no tenia otro remedio más que hacer lo que él me dijo.

Bien – saque las cartas más a fuerza que de ganas, no es porque no quisiera leerlas, pero me era más difícil hacerle frente a Jasper, comencé a leerlas tratando de hacer que no estaba nadie más conmigo, solo las cartas y yo, la primera me costó trabajo concentrarme, y eso implico que la tuviera que leer más de una vez, ya como por la cuarta vez que la leía ya no me era complicado, y así seguía con todas las demás cartas, las leía una y otra vez, creo que eso ya era obsesión.

Lo has hecho bien – la voz de Jasper hizo que me sobresaltara en mi lugar y ¿Por qué no?, también que se riera una vez más de mi, eso ya no me estaba gustando y mucho menos me parecía una buena idea, se supone que recurrí a Jasper porque él era el que supuestamente razonaba y entendía las personas, mas no porque se fuera a reír de mi como si nada, como si le estuviera contando un chiste en ves de un problema, bueno entre comillas puesto que para mi si parecía un problema, no sé ante sus ojos como parecerá esta situación.

No lo vuelvas hacer eso – mi corazón para este momento estaba latiendo demasiado rápido.

Así tendrás la conciencia – creo que este no era mi día ¿Es que acaso era el día de burlarse de mi?, por lo visto solo Jasper estaba cumpliendo con esa parte, a pesar de que a Emmett no lo tenia en este momento, quizás él también se hubiera reído de mi después de todo es a él al que le gusta gastar más bromas de nosotros tres.

Bueno ya dime que es lo que viste en mi – había veces que Jasper se ponía insoportable, esta era una de esas veces.

Es sencillo, sonríes como idiota, te concentras demasiado, tus ojos leen una y otra vez la misma línea como si quisieras aprendértelo de memoria, al parecer tu rostro se muestra mucho más tranquilo de lo normal y sobre todo te olvidas de todo lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor – lo mire raro, no entendía a que se refería con esa parte, hasta donde yo sabía eso no era verdad – me explico – tomo unos segundos antes de que comenzara a hablar nuevamente – te he estado hablando más de una vez pero no me hiciste caso, incluso te dije Eddy – le fruncí el ceño – pero nada, ni siquiera te volteaste para decirme algo en mi contra, es inútil no funcionaba, hasta que decidí que era mejor que te gritara para saber si así si me hacías caso y creo que esa fue la única cosa que funciono.

No soy idiota – comenzaba a enumerar las cosas que me había dicho – si me concentro es para que no me interrumpieras en lo que estaba haciendo, y no me las quiero aprender – me cruce de brazos – siempre estoy tranquilo cuando leo y no solo se tratan de las cartas y lo sabes, y sobre lo último no me olvido de nada, es solo que estaba demasiado concentrado como para poder escucharte.

Si como quieras – le resto importancia a lo que le estaba diciendo – di lo que quieras, siempre vas a negar lo obvio – ¿Negar lo obvio?, es que, que me estaba pasando, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando últimamente, porque soy tan despistado? – No pasa nada Edward – me tranquilizó – es normal que estuvieras así, después de todo solo estas enamorado.

¿Qué?, ¿Estamos volviendo a lo mismo? – yo no estaba enamorado, no podía estar enamorado de una persona cuyo rostro no conocía.

Bueno no lo se, pero eso es lo que estas mostrando ahora – eso tenia que ser una broma ¿Cierto?

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – no me lo había afirmado pero su voz se escuchaba firme.

Solo lo se – evito mi mirada.

¿Es que acaso estas enamorado tu? – sabia que le gustaba una chica, pero no sabia que estaba enamorado.

No – se sonrojo un poco y seguía evitando mi mirada.

Oh, embustero – ahora el que se estaba riendo era yo.

Cállate Edward – cada vez se estaba poniendo más rojo, quizás no tanto como lo hacia Bella, ya me era más fácil decirle así, de cualquier forma se escucha bien, o al menos para mi eso es así.

Esta bien, solo porque a ti te pase eso – me tranquilice un poco – no quiere decir que le pase a todos, o mejor dicho a mi.

Sé que es así, por eso te lo estoy diciendo – rodo los ojos.

Que más da – eso no me estaba sirviendo de nada.

Bueno y ¿que pasa cuando estas más cerca de bella? – iba a protestar pero me detuve.

Es diferente – hablar de una chica que conozco su rostro me era más fácil – ya te dije, con ella es, no sé, siento la necesidad de protegerla, me parece que es muy frágil pero sé que ella es demasiado fuerte como para defenderse ella sola, a pesar de que es tímida se me hace una chica interesante – involuntariamente sonreí – tierna, pero con fuerza – recordé el momento cuando le dio una bofetada a Tyler por insultarla – tiene su carácter pero eso no es algo de lo que deba de preocuparme, es más dulce que la miel de eso no tienes por qué tener duda.

Woo Edward – detuve mis pensamientos – no sabia que fueras romántico, es decir te expresaste de ella mucho más fácil que de la primera.

Me es más fácil porque conozco su rostro y sé que ella si existe – le reste importancia a lo que le dije hace un momento.

¿Y que te hace pensar que Marie no es real? – frunció el ceño.

No lo se, quizás porque es mucho mas misteriosa que las demás chicas y porque se por ella misma que me espía – Jasper levanto una ceja.

No te espía – buen punto.

Bueno digamos que sabe más cosas de mi, y bueno no se si sea una broma de muy mal gusto que alguien me esté haciendo por no haber salido con una chica, mas específicamente – como sea espero que no sea ena farsa después de todo.

Hay que pensar positivamente – eso era algo reconfortante.

Tenemos que irnos – me dio la razón y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al instituto nuevamente.

Oye – me detuve al escuchar su voz – en serio te voy ayudar a saber quien es esa chica misteriosa que hasta ahora te ha robado el sueño – me giño el ojo – no creas que me he olvidado de lo que me dijiste, es más lo tengo presente y sé que ella esta más cerca de ti, es solo que nos tenemos que poner a las vivas, para saber quien es esa chica misteriosa.

Gracias – comenzamos a caminar nuevamente rumbo al instituto, no nos habíamos alejado mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que alguien escuchara nuestra conversación.

POV Bella.

Al parecer Edward no daba señales de saber quien era yo, por mi parte eso estaba bien, podría ir al instituto como si nada, lo que si me sorprendía es que me defendiera de Tyler, quizás lo hace porque sea un caballero, pero ahora que estoy haciendo memoria no recuerdo que Edward defendiera a alguna de las chicas con las que salía, al menos no que yo supiera, y bueno para mi eso era muy extraño, pero no podía negar que me sentía halagada porque Edward Cullen me defendiera, es más solo con recordarlo hacia que mis mejillas se encendieran, cosa que ya no era tan raro al estar pensando en Edward y su actitud en esta semana. O quizás ya sepa quien soy yo y es por eso que me defiende de los demás solo porque no quiere que se burlen más de mi como ya lo están haciendo ahora.

Pero eso no quiere decir que mi sueño se haya tornado algo extraño, por más que estaba tratando de averiguar que era eso no podía, no era de extrañar que soñara con Edward la mayoría de la veces, pero si era raro que esta vez me hablara en mi sueños, sé que cuando sueñas tu puedes modificar lo que esta pasando en ese momento, pero juro que cuando escuche su vos todo fue diferente, estaba segura que mis sueños no le hacían justicia a la voz aterciopelada que tenia es más, no creo que semejante belleza se pudiera colar en mi mente, sus palabras se seguían colando cada vez que podían una y otra vez, sin permitirme que dejara de pensar en ellas en ningún momento, no le encontraba el significado a eso.

_Se quien eres y te voy a encontrar, juro que lo voy hacer, solo que esta vez ya no escapes de mi. Prometo que te buscare, no es solo una actividad para mí, esto es algo más, ya te deje ir un día y no me daré el lujo de hacerlo otra vez. Esta vez no escaparas de mí. Cuídate mucho mientras yo no este a tu lado, porque cuando llegue a encontrarte ese será mi trabajo._

_Nos veremos pronto Marie. _

¿Qué se supone que tenia que entender con eso?, estaba segura que él no sabia que yo era Marie, quizás mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, le estaba dando vueltas al asunto pero ninguna respuesta razonable estaba para ayudarme, quizás me estaba volviendo loca por pensar esas cosas pero ya no puedo estar así, solo me volveré loca, hasta este extremo me esta doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar y no es que me molestara pensar en Edward, por supuesto que no, es solo que no sabia porque justo hoy esas palabras se mezclaban en mi sueños.

¿En que estas pensando bella? – me pregunto mi padre al ver que estaba más seria de lo normal, justo en el momento indicado.

Nada, es solo los trabajos de la escuela – me encogí de hombros.

¿Y que tal te ha ido? – era una buena manera de despejar mi mente, y gracias a papá, lo estaba logrando.

Bien ya sabes, las chicas decidieron hacer una actividad – sabia que yo no participara en ellas, así que ya no me preguntaba si me había unido.

¿De que se trata? – aunque no levantara la vista de su desayuno sabia que me estaba poniendo atención.

Es sobre algo referente con lo del catorce de febrero, algo así como mandarle cartas a una persona que te gusta pero que no te atreves a decírselo – me sonroje, creo que eso no estaba siendo lo suficientemente como para que me olvidara de lo que estaba pensando, Edward.

¿Y a quien se la mandaste tú? – levante la vista para ver si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, o solo me estaba jugando una cruel y despiadada broma.

Yo no mande ninguna – baje mi mirada a mi cuenco de cereal, al parecer hasta ese momento era lo más interesante que mi vista logro captar.

Te conozco y se cuando me estas mintiendo – me sobresalte en mi lugar con esas palabras que me estaba diciendo.

Papá – me queje en vano, eso incremento su curiosidad.

¿No piensas decirle a tu padre quien es el chico que ha engatusado a mi hijita? – es justo por esa razón que no le decía a mi padre quien era, porque era demasiado celoso y estaba segura que si se lo llegaba a decir era capaz de ir a amenazarlo, dándole el nombre de la verdadera chica, bueno Marie es mi nombre pero eso es algo que nadie sabe, nadie mas que las chicas y mis padres, por obvias razones.

No papá – me levante de mi lugar para ocultar el evidente sonrojo que ya estaba empezando a incrementarse en mis mejillas.

Vaya, creo que tendré que esperar hasta conocerlo – mi padre se estaba riendo de mi sonrojo – pero tranquila bella, que no planeo hacerle nada.

Eso espero papá, porque no existe tal chico – como mi padre decía, era una pésima mentirosa y no se si sirvan mis intentos patéticos para detenerlo en su curiosidad.

Me voy – se levanto de su lugar no sin antes levar sus trastes – tengo que ir a trabajar, y bueno creo que tendré que ser paciente con respecto a ese chico misterioso para mi – me sonrió antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Adiós papá – fue lo único que mis labios me dio permiso de decir, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi, no era bueno que mi padre quisiera saber en quien me había interesado, no solo por el hecho de que sea celoso, eso es lo de menos, ahora su curiosidad se había incrementando, y temía que un día yo flaqueara y le dijera quien era, para que mi padre se le ocurriera escapársele de sus labios en una de las visitas que le tenia al Doctor Cullen, porque se me olvidaba que ellos se conocían de tiempo atrás y si no vivían cerca, eso no quería decir que no se hablaran y contaran todo en una de sus visitas que llegaban a tener, por él era que sabia todo sobre Edward, por mi padre y gracias a su padre yo estaba más enterada que su desquiciado grupo de Fans, que solo lo acosaban en el instituto, y que bueno él no perdía la oportunidad de hacerles caso. Ya no tardaba en irme yo también al instituto, tenia que llegar antes que la gran mayoría, ya me había acostumbrado, claro que al principio si se me complico porque amo dormir, me gusta estar bajo la protección de mis cobijas y díganme ¿A quien no le gustaría teniendo el clima tan frio tan típico en Forks?, creo que la gran mayoría pensaría igual que yo.

Me fui a lavar los dientes y a recoger mi mochila para irme directo al instituto, mi camioneta no era demasiado veloz así que tenia que salir casi media hora antes de lo que habitualmente hacia, el camino de mi casa a la escuela no era muy largo, así que tenia la esperanza de que las chicas aun no llegaran para cuando lo hiciera yo, y fue exactamente así porque al estacionar mi camioneta me fije antes para ver si no había señales de ellas, sus autos aun no estaban aparcados, me baje con sumo cuidado para no resbalarme en el pavimento. Con paso firme y decidido me dirigí a mi casillero, ya saben para sacar el sobre que Alice coloca a diario ahí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta introduje mi carta, por suerte el tipo de letra siempre lo estaba cambiando, aunque era imposible que supieran quien soy solo por eso, pero no quería hacerlas igual, todos los días trataba de bajar un tipo de letra diferente, solo para cambiar y para que se viera mucho mejor, al menos para mi así lo parecía, estaba orgullosa de mi trabajo y eso era más que suficiente, solo era cuestión de que él lo apreciara.

Buenos días – ya no me sorprendía su voz, siempre llegaba cuando yo estaba apunto de depositar mi carta.

Buenos días Ali – no me gire para verla, sabia que estaba detrás de mi.

Ya no me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano – soltó una sonrisa.

Claro que no – me gire para darle espacio para que ella hiciera lo mismo que yo acaba de hacer.

Aun no llega Rose, y eso me preocupa – ahora yo estaba detrás de ella esperando a que me explicara que era lo que quería decir con eso.

¿Por qué dices eso? – la curiosidad me la había heredado mi padre el día de hoy, y como Alice ya había abierto la boca no tendría más remedio que decirme que es lo que quiere decir con eso.

Es que no quiere que nadie la vea depositando su sobre – eso si que era de extrañarse.

¿Por qué?, hasta donde yo sabía ella no le importaba que la vieran participando en su propia actividad, de hecho ella participa en todas las que ustedes dos organizan – no le encontraba sentido a lo que me estaba diciendo – así que no te queda de otra más que explicarte.

Bien – tomo mi mano – pero es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – me estaba jalando para que saliéramos del instituto, no nos detuvimos ni un momento hasta que llegamos a su auto y lo abrió indicándome que entrara con la cabeza y así lo hice esperando a que ella también entrara para que me dijera de una vez por todas que era lo que quería decir con eso – es solo que Emmett ha estado preguntando a varias chicas que si no saben quien es la chica misteriosa que le ha estado mandando cartas, por supuesto como sabrás varias dijeron que ellas fueron, cosa que arruinaron la actividad – rodo los ojos – y como eso no le funciono pregunto a los chicos que si no habían visto a alguna chica que depositara en un contenedor un sobre rojo – ¿Eso podría ser cierto? – y para muestra de ellos, de que no confundieran el tipo de rojo, saco uno de los sobre y lo mostro.

¿Cómo se entero de eso Rose? – tenia lógica que ella no quisiera que la vieran, incluso yo no quería y eso que Edward ni siquiera parece molestarse en saber sobre Marie, aunque si me lo pregunto directamente pero sin saber que me tenia enfrente.

Porque un chico de ellos se le acerco a ella, ya sabes quería quedar bien con Emmett y decidió preguntarle directamente a una de las chicas que organizaba las actividades, y parece que sin querer eligió a Rose para preguntárselo – estaba desconcertada, hasta que grado eran capaces para que alguien los aceptara.

¿Emmett dio esa condición? – me miro extraño.

¿Qué condición? – sus cejas perfectamente definidas por un poco se juntaban por la manera en que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Que si alguien le decía quien es la chica que le esta escribiendo lo iba a recibir en su mesa popular – no lo conozco pero no creo que sea tan cruel como para manejara como marionetas a las personas para conseguir al que él quisiera.

¿Qué? – se sorprendió para después adoptar una postura tranquila – por supuesto que no, él solo pregunto si no sabían de alguna chica que le estuviera mandando cartas a él en un sobre rojo, más no dijo que si le decían quien era lo iba a aceptar en su mesa "popular" – hizo las comillas en el aire – además ya sabes, Emmett será de todo más no un chico interesado, a pesar de tener ese enorme cuerpo que da miedo no es así – al parecer Alice lo conocía mas de lo que yo lo hago, bueno ella lo conoce más porque es popular al igual que ese chico así que no me puedo quejas, además de que ni siquiera me he tomado el tiempo suficiente como para conocer a alguien más.

Si, creo que tienes razón – no puedo juzgar a alguien que no conozco y ese chico, Emmett no es la excepción.

Chicas – la voz de Rosalie nos sobresalto, no me había dado cuenta de que las ventanas estaban abajo – ya esta listo – nos sonrió – he depositado ya mi carta – sonreímos con ella ante su estado de animo.

Creo que es hora de ir a tomar clase – nos dijo Alice, las dos bajamos al mismo tiempo y ella le puso alarma, no es que alguien fuera a venir y llevárselo pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

¿Qué clase tienen? – nos pregunto Rose al unirse a nuestro paso.

Español – dijimos Alice y yo, era inicio de semana y esa clase me desesperaba, no es por la materia en si, me parecía excelente, la que lo hacia pesada era el profesor que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo sin explicar nada bien, siempre poniendo ejemplos referente a él como si de verdad le fuera a creer que todo eso le pasaba en su vida cotidiana.

¿Y tú? – le pregunte.

Biología – esa era una de las clases que tomaba con Emmett y no es solo porque se sonrojara, sino que ella nos lo había dicho.

Buena suerte – le dijimos las dos, ella se dio media vuelta directo a su edificio para tomar su clase, no le gustaba llegar tarde y por supuesto que a esa mucho menos.

Gracias – nos grito antes de dar la vuelta de nuestro edificio para dirigirse al suyo.

¿Crees que Emmett sepa ya la verdad? – si Emmett lo sabía, por ende Edward y Jasper también tendrían que saberlo.

No lo saben, al menos no aun se ven tan tranquilos como siempre con nuestra presencia, bueno en Edward no, él se ve diferente contigo – me asuste de inmediato – pero no te preocupes no creo que sepa que eres tu la misma chica.

Eso espero – mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente – pero a que te refieres con eso, de que Edward se porta diferente conmigo – me sonrió – lo reconozco me sorprendió que hiciera eso por mi, quiero decir es extraño que Edward me defendiera de Tyler e incluso me estuviera cuidando en la enfermería, y que me cuidara en mi alimentación, que no se quien fue la persona que le dijo que no había comido nada.

Lo siento bella – sabia que había sido alguna de ellas – pero es que me pregunto porque te desmayabas, cuando le dije que era normal que estuvieras agotada.

¿Qué has dicho? – eso no podía ser, Edward no tendría que saber con que facilidad me desmayo.

En realidad fue la enfermera la que le dijo eso y yo solo dije que no habías comido lo suficiente, que eran emociones fuertes para ti y bueno en conclusión te desmayas – lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Estúpida enfermera – mis puños estaban cerrados.

¿Qué pasa con ella? – me miro de reojo.

Pasa que por que le gusta Edward le dijo algo demasiado vergonzoso para mi – ella no tenia la culpa que fuera extremadamente sensible, pero eso no quería decir que tenia que estarle diciendo a Edward lo que pasaba conmigo.

Creo que es algo normal, en las personas como ella – coloco una mano en mi hombro – pero no te preocupes, creo que Edward ni siquiera le importo lo que ella dijo porque no dejo de esperar en la silla hasta que despertaste, y bueno creo que hasta te llevo de comer.

Eso te lo dije Alice – la fulmine con la mirada.

Si, pero ya sabes que los chismes vuelan, ¿A que se refería con eso de que los chismes vuelan?

POV Edward.

Las clases se me estaban pasando demasiado rápido, cosa que esperaba fuera normal, no he podido estar tranquilo, siempre estoy pensando en esa chica, que lo único que hace es que se instale en mi cabeza sin darme la oportunidad de que dejara de pensar en ella, todo el fin de semana estaba tratando de controlarme, mi humor estaba horrible, claro que no le respondía a mi madre o incluso a mi padre, me estaba enojando conmigo mismo, ella dijo que ya nos conocíamos, dijo que nos habíamos tropezado una vez y que la ayude, pero porque demonios no sabía o no recordaba a esa chica, ¿porque justamente en estos momentos no me acordaba de ella?, no importa cuando me estuviera esforzando por recordarla, me era demasiado imposible ver su rostro en mis recuerdos.

Y aun persistían los sueños extraños, esta vez estaba Isabella y Marie, pero el rostro de Marie no lo veía, las dos me estaban hablando al mismo tiempo pero no sabia a donde ir.

_Edward – esa era la voz de bella – por favor ven a mi – casi me imploro – no me puedes dejar por ella – señalo a la chica que estaba a su lado._

_No Ed – la chica negó con la cabeza – es a mi a la que no puedes dejar – estaba en un aprieto, por un lado quería ir con bella pero por el otro quería conocer el rostro misterioso de Marie, pero para conocerlo tenía que ir con ella._

_Ni se te ocurra – me advirtió bella – ella no es lo que tu crees – me sonrió – estoy segura que cuando la conozcas te llevaras un gran impacto – que era lo que me quería decir con eso, ¿es que acaso Marie era un hombre?, eso lo creo imposible, pero que me quería decir con eso de que me sorprenderé – no es lo que tu crees – me iba a volver loco lo juro._

_No le hagas caso – esa era la voz de la chica cuyo rostro desconocía._

_Sabes que no miento Edward – y se esfumaron las dos al mismo tiempo._

Era un sueño extremadamente extraño, pero yo no tenia el control de mis sueños, o eso es lo que yo creía nunca lo había intentado, además de que esa versión de bella mandona en mi sueño no era la bella que yo estaba conociendo en este momento, pero que era lo que quería decir con eso de que me iba a sorprender cuando conociera a Marie, la única vez que le pregunte a bella si la conocía me arrepentí, salió corriendo como si la hubiera tratado mal. Estaba seguro que algo más se me estaba escapando de mi sueño pero no lograba saber que era, me estaba doliendo la cabeza y no era por no comer, era por tratar de recordar algo que se me había olvidado, no solo a la chica que ayude cuando éramos niños, sino que también he olvidado mi otro sueño.

¿Qué tanto piensas Edward? – Me gire para ver a Tanya a mi lado – seguro que piensas en mí.

Si claro – después de que me amenazo con hacerle algo a bella, no la quería cerca de mí.

¿Ya te cansaste de esa chica simplona? – aferre mis manos en la mesa tratando de ignorar su voz, quería arrancarle la cabeza para que dejara de pesar estupideces, por lo regular no era de esos chicos que les gustara o pensara en pegarle a una mujer, no tengo la menor idea de porque me estén pasando estos pensamientos.

No se de lo que estés hablando – solo tenia que ignorarla, eso es todo.

Edward conmigo no te quieras hacer el desentendido, sé que es solo una tonta apuesta con tus amigos, sé que estas perdidamente enamorado de mi – me giño un ojo, juro que si esta chica no se soltaba de mi, no me iba a poder contener.

Basta Tanya, no estoy de humor enserio – la fulmine con la mirada – es hora de que te vayas, quizás te estén buscando tus amigas.

Como puedes fijarte en una chica tremendamente patosa – "patosa" esa era la palabra que se estaba colando en mi mente en ese momento.

_¿Estas bien? – le tendí la mano a esa pobre chica que había caído de rodillas en el pavimento al momento de correr._

_Si, gracias – tomo mi mano y se levanto, me di cuenta de que sus rodillas estaban rojas por el impacto que recibieron._

_¿Viene alguien por ti? – estaba enfocando mi vista para ver si había alguien que la estuviera buscando._

_De hecho no – la mire detenidamente, tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – me tengo que ir, mi papá me ha de estar esperando en donde quedamos – se fue sacudiendo las rodillas para quitar el polvo que tenían._

_¿Segura que estas bien? – no me gustaba para nada ese color en sus rodillas, su piel era pálida y con ese color ahí las hacia ver feas._

_Lo estoy – me sonrió, como es que podía sonreír después de haberse caído, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera puesto a llorar – ya me acostumbre – su vista se poso en alguien más y se fue con un simple adiós._

Es una chica que no tiene nada de gracia – Tanya seguía parloteando sobre algo. Sinceramente no le estaba poniendo la suficiente atención – no le veo chiste, esta como todas las demás, por supuesto menos que yo – poso una mano en su cintura – y sé que tu me deseas y no a esa patosa.

Gracias – me levante de mi lugar dejándola sorprendida mientras que yo tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, gracias a ella había podido recordar cual era mi otro sueño.


	9. Sentimientos Encontrados

POV Edward.

Gracias – me levante de mi lugar dejándola sorprendida mientras que yo tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, gracias a ella había podido recordar cual era mi otro sueño.

¿A dónde vas Edward? – por mi camino me encontré a Emmett.

A fuera – pero la sonrisa seguía plasmada en mi rostro.

¿No vas a desayunar? – levanto una ceja.

La verdad es que no tengo hambre – le informe.

¿Qué hace Tanya en nuestra mesa? – me gire para ver porque estaba diciendo eso y enfoque mi vista en esa mesa para darme cuenta de que ella seguía ahí con un cierto desconcierto en su rostro y ¿Por qué no?, también con los puños apretados.

No lo se – me encogí de hombros mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada envenenada que me estaba dirigiendo, y solo una frase se coló en mis pensamientos "_Si las miradas matasen…" – _en fin tengo que irme.

No, espera – me detuvo antes de que siguiera caminando – voy contigo, no me quiero quedarme con esa víbora.

Vamos entonces – ahora creo que tenia sentido mi sueño, quizás sea algo que de verdad paso, no solo porque fuera lo que esa chica me hubiera puesto en esa carta, pero ahora solo me falta saber quien es ella.

¿Y Jasper? – me pregunto con la charola en sus manos.

No se, se me hace raro que no este aquí, tal vez se retraso en su clase – me encogí de hombros.

Ahí viene – señalo Emmett al lado contrario de donde se encontraba mi vista.

¿Chicos? – Se acercó a nosotros – ¿Por qué no están en la mesa? – el también ya traía su charola en las manos.

Porque ahí anda una víbora – fue todo lo que le dijo Emmett.

¿De que estas hablando? – Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido mientras que yo me estaba riendo por las ocurrencias de Emmett.

Es que Tanya esta ahí en nuestra mesa – fue lo que le dije a modo de respuesta.

¿Qué hace Tanya ahí? – me volvió a preguntar.

Ya sabes que es lo que hace ahí – era absurdo, eso era algo que ya todos sabían – pero vámonos ya de una vez por todas ¿O es que acaso tú te quieres ir a sentar ahí con ella? – levanto una ceja.

No claro que no – se horrorizo solo con pensarlo – vámonos de aquí – comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la salida para ir a desayunar en las canchas, bueno a que ellos desayunen por desgracia el hambre se me había quitado, solo esperaba que en las clases no me diera hambre sino no sabría que hacer con eso, creo que me las tendría que ingeniar para comer sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta, claro eso seria si me diera hambre – alguien te esta mirando – me susurro Jasper.

¿De que estas hablando? – le dije en el mismo tono de voz.

De que bella te esta mirando – al momento que me dijo eso mi miraba voló por toda la cafetería para buscarla – creo que tú no entiendes eso de disimuladamente – pero ya de nada servía, ahora la estaba viendo a ella, pero desafortunadamente se giro y ya no la pude seguir observando como era debido – ¿En donde quedaron esas tácticas de seducción he Edward?

No sé de que estas hablando – evite su mirada.

Oh vamos claro que lo sabes, hasta Emmett se puede dar cuenta de eso – al escuchar su nombre levanto las cejas a modo de pregunta – ¿Qué notas de raro en Edward? – le cuestiono Jasper a lo que yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

Yo lo veo igual – esa respuesta ocasiono que Jasper rodara los ojos y yo me riera de la situación.

No lo digo por su físico – estaba hablando como si le estuviera explicando el mismo problema varias veces a un niño – ¿Qué has notado en esta semana, su actitud, como la vez? – esta vez Emmett se demoro un buen rato en responder la pregunta de Jasper.

Ya no sale con las chicas – fue lo que salió de sus labios y Jasper solo asintió – ahora esta más tiempo con nosotros y esta de un humor muy raro.

Oye – me queje – yo no tengo humor raro.

Claro que si - alego – hay veces que me asustas, primero estas así bien serio pero después te empiezas a reír solo y a veces asustas hermano, y ahora defiendes a bella.

Eso es algo normal Emmett, no me gusta que hablen mal de una mujer – entrecerró los ojos.

Si no te gusta que hablen mal de una mujer ¿Por qué rayos no haces nada cuando hablan mal de Tanya? – maldición por que se tuvo que acordar de ella para decirme eso, ¿No pudo escoger a otra chica?, por lo visto creo que no, Tanya siempre iba aparecer en nuestra conversación y no es algo que a mi me guste.

La definición en ella no es valida – me cruce de brazos – pero no quiero hablar de ella, al final de cuentas es una mujer y sea como sea se tiene que respetar – solo esperaba que quedara convencido con lo que le acaba de decir.

Acertaste – Jasper trataba de regresar al tema anterior – todo lo que dijiste e Edward es verdad, solo es cuestión de poner un poco de atención en su actitud y veras que hasta descubrirás algo más – me giño un ojo.

Si bueno, ya basta de hablar de mi – ambos comenzaron a tomar su desayuno, mientras que yo solo me estaba comiendo mi manzana, algo ligero creo que después de todo no me iba a arriesgar a que me cacharan comiendo en el salón de clases, estábamos en un silencio absoluto algo que no nos molestaba a ninguno de los tres, disfrutando de unos cuantos rayos de sol vimos que la cafetería se estaba vaciando y comenzamos a levantarnos para irnos también hasta nuestras respectivas clases, la que por supuesto era ahora más mi favorita, si antes me gusta por el solo hecho de que la materia se me hace interesante ahora me gusta mucho más porque ahora si puedo tener a Isabella o como ella prefiere que le digan bella de mi lado, solo que comenzare poco a poco, no quiero que se espante por mi cercanía y se aleje de mi y estemos nuevamente como en el principio.

Nos vemos chicos – me despedí de ellos para irme de inmediato a mi clase de biología.

Que tengas suerte – me dijo Jasper antes de que los perdiera de vista, claro que no pase desapercibido el tono de burla en su voz, creo que después de todo no fue una buena idea decirle a Jasper lo que me estaba pasando, pero de una u otra manera se iba a dar cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

Que bueno que decidió acompañarnos señor Cullen – me sonroje solo un poco ante el su comentario mordaz que me dio, puesto que entre sin llamar la puerta y eso era una falta de respeto.

Lo siento mucho – me fui casi corriendo a mi lugar y mi pequeña compañera estaba con la vista en su libreta como si eso fuera más importante que lo que el profesor dijera o mejor aun, que lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor, supongo que después de la escenita que dio Tyler y Mike el viernes bella se sentía mal, por supuesto, sabia por Jasper que ella detestaba ser el centro de atención, y bueno con lo que esos tarados dijeron ella ahora era un centro de atención, y no era del bueno; no, claro que no, ahora todos hablaban pésimo a sus espaldas, ahora comprendo los murmullos que escuche al momento de entrar al salón, no eran por mi eran por ella y es por eso que ella estaba encorvada y con su vista clavada en ese cuaderno que envidiaba, era patético pero ese cuaderno tenia más suerte que yo al poder presenciar su linda y profunda mirada achocolatada.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurre para que nadie más nos escuchara, ella se sobresalto logrando que casi se cayera pero yo la logre estabilizar.

Si gracias – pero aun así no levanto la mirada de su cuaderno.

¿Pasa algo? – no me gustaba la manera en la que estaba apretando sus manos.

Dicen que hasta ya se acostó con medio instituto – se escuchaban los cuchicheos detrás de mí.

Yo también oí lo mismo – le contesto otra voz, aunque mi atención seguía en las manos de ella, puesto que estaba apretando con más fuerza sus puños.

Que los únicos que le falta para su lista son Edward y sus amigos – puse mucho mayor atención a lo que estaban diciendo, ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir algo así? – Pobre Edward verse enredado sobre las piernas de Bella – ahora comprendía más su actitud ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué están inventando esas cosas?

No les hagas caso – pero ella seguía con sus manos hechas puños, no quería que ella se lastimara pero no sabía como hacer para que sus puños se aflojaran un poco – solo hay que ignorarlo – pero mis palabras no surtían ningún efecto en ella – ¿Bella? – puse una mano sobre su hombro esperando a que me mirara, al principio se tenso un poco pero poco a poco se fue poniendo flojita, sus ojos achocolatados se fijaron en mi y me di cuenta de que estaban cristalinos, quería saber quien era el culpable de que ella estuviera así, y juro que cuando lo descubra no se va a quedar así, ella no debe de estar así solo por unos rumores – ya me encargare de esto bella – sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

No hagas nada por favor – su voz se escuchaba quebrada, levante mi mano para poder quitar la lagrima que se le había escapado, ella cerro los ojos y más lagrimas continuaron bajando una tras otra.

Tranquila – susurre en su oído, pero eso no era suficiente, se estaba estremeciendo bajo mi mano.

Solo son artimañas – de nuevo esa voz molesta hablo – vez como Tanya tenia razón – conque Tanya estaba detrás de todo esto, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella sobre ese asunto, sabia que ella no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, pero nunca pensé que se le ocurriera inventar algo de bella, ella si que estaba loca.

Ven aquí – la atraje más a mi lado su rostro quedo escondido en mi pecho y siguió llorando no me gustaba verla así, me sentía la peor persona del mundo porque quiera o no yo había tenido la culpa de que eso pasara, si Tanya no nos hubiera visto ese día todo esto no estuviera pasando, pero lo iba a arreglar no me iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, no cuando ella se estaba poniendo mal por algo que Tanya empezó a esparcir – te prometo que esto se va a terminar, solo no les hagas caso – estaba frotando su espalda.

Señor Cullen le pediría de favor que dejara sus muestras de afecto con la Señorita Swan fuera de mi clase – el profesor si que se escuchaba molesto.

Es que bella se siente mal – ella se aferro más a mi – creo que algo de la cafetería le hizo mal – seguía estremeciéndose entre mis brazos – ¿No la ve como esta temblando? – el profesor enfoco su vista en ella para comprobar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Bien – coloco sus lentes – llévela a la enfermería y asegúrese que se encuentre bien, no dejare que una de mis mejores alumnas se exponga a que se enferme más de lo que ya esta – se dio la vuelta y al momento de que lo hizo sonreí en mi interior al ver que el profesor se creyó lo que le dije.

Vamos bella – ella solo negó con la cabeza – ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la enfermería? – ella se tenso entre mis brazos y yo sonreí por verla así.

No – su voz se escuchaba rasposa – puedo caminar gracias – estaba por levantarse pero no se lo permití, la tome entre mis brazos y la cargue como lo había hecho cuando se desmayo, pude notar que se sonrojo porque escondió más su rostro en mi pecho.

Hola – la voz de Alice me sorprendió y al ver que llevaba a bella en mis brazos se sorprendió, llego casi corriendo a mi lado y me pregunto con su voz parlanchina como solo ella puede poseer – ¿Esta bien bella? – con su pequeña mano tomo la de bella y le dio un pequeño apretoncito – ¿Se volvió a desmayar?

No, solo no podemos seguir aquí – no le iba a decir lo que estaba pasando de verdad, no quería que el profesor se diera cuenta y nos dijera que ya no podríamos salir, no había manera de que bella se sintiera bien estando con toda esta bola de tarados que solo se creían los rumores de una chica que ni siquiera antes les había dirigido la palabra – te digo después.

¿Y sus cartas? – me pregunto, ahora lo que menos me preocupara eran mis cartas, bella no estaba en condición para que siguiéramos aquí, que curioso ¿No?, al principio lo que más me interesaba era recibir esa carta, me emocionaba la idea de saber un poco más de ella, pero ahora en las condiciones en las que me encuentro me interesa más Bella, ella me necesita más, tanto como yo la necesito a ella, ¿Qué como llegue a esta conclusión?, bueno solo porque no soporto ver a bella en ese estado, no me gusta que este llorando, por que su dolor es mi dolor, son emociones nuevas para mi, pero eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, incluso soy capaz de todo para que ella no este así, no quiero que ella este llorando lo único que más deseo en este mundo es que ella este bien, pero ahora por mi culpa ella esta mal, cosa que ella no sabe, ni siquiera sabe que fue Tanya la que empezó a esparcir estos rumores.

No me interesa Alice – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

¿Qué estas diciendo? – me pregunto como si nada, lo único que quería es salir de aquí pero Alice me estaba retrasando.

Ahora lo que más me interesa es sacar a Bella de aquí – en pocas palabras le dije que se moviera, pero de una manera más cortes.

Se las llevare después como el otro día – solo asentí, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Ahora ¿Me das permiso? – al notar que estaba obstruyendo mi paso se sonrojo y solo atine a reírme un poco.

Claro – se movió – lo siento, no pensé que bella pesara mucho – ella se volvió a tensar.

De hecho no pesa nada – me estaba preocupando, no sabia si tenia un problema alimenticio, puesto que estaba demasiado delgada pero eso no quitaba que ella estuviera hermosa, sus caderas eran pequeñas pero estaban bien, todo en ella estaba bien, nada iba a cambiar de ella, para mi esta chica era la más hermosa de todo el instituto.

Nos vemos después Edward – Alice le dio el último apretoncito a las pequeñas manos de Bella.

Si, gracias – estaba emprendiendo mi camino para llevarla a la enfermería.

Procure que se encuentre bien Señor Cullen – hasta ese momento me había olvidado de la presencia de todos, solo estaba enfocado en ella, en esta chica que seguía llorando desconsoladamente pero en silencio, al que su cuerpo seguía dando sacudidas tanto que me estaba quebrando el corazón, literalmente, por verla así, no me gustaba en la manera en que se veía, parecía que estaba desprotegida pero eso iba a cambiar hoy, de ahora en adelante no iba a dejar que alguien más le hiciera daño.

Si, no se preocupe – Rose abrió la puerta para que pasáramos y me dedico una mirada de agradecimiento.

Que suerte tiene, mira que estar en los brazos de Edward si que ya es demasiado – las voces de esas chicas ya me estaban sacando de mis casillas, solo me estaban viendo como un pedazo de carne.

Si Edward me tuviera en sus manos hasta yo trataba de volverme como ella – y seguido de esto una ronda de carcajadas se escucho detrás de mi, bella seguía mal, todos esos comentarios la estaban lastimando y yo me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Creo que Edward ya cayo rendido en sus garras – mi mandíbula se tenso, estas chicas no tenían nada que hacer más que estar hablando de estupideces.

Edward se ve tan bueno, pero lastima que esta cargando esa poca cosa – esto era el colmo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con paso decidido me gire con la mejor sonrisa falsa que tenia para ellas.

¿Chicas? – trate que mi voz saliera normal.

¿Pasa algo Edward? – las tres chicas me miraron con ojos coquetos, batiendo sus pestañas una y otra vez, cuando bella escucho que me estaba dirigiendo a ellas escondió más su rostro.

¿Les pudo pedir un favor? – mi voz estaba contenida, lo único que quería hacer era decirle unas cuantas cosas que sabia eran las correctas para ellas, pero por más cosas que hicieran una mujer era una mujer y yo no iba a hábleles mal, o al menos eso es lo que voy a tratar de hacer.

Lo que quieras Edward – lo cierto es que desconocía el nombre de esas chicas, pero al parecer ellas eran una de esas chicas que conformaban mi Club, suspire con pesadez, ahora también me iba a tener que cuidar de ellas, no sé de que cosas serian capaces de hacer, con Tanya me queda claro que ella es capaz de hacer todo con tal de hacerle daño a una pobre chica inocente que no tenia nada que ver conmigo, bueno al menos eso era antes, antes de fijarme en lo hermosa que es ella.

Pueden dejar de hablar a mis espaldas – les dedique la mejor sonrisa falsa que tuve, esas chicas solo parpadearon sorprendidas por lo que les acababa de decir – y ustedes no saben nada de ella, así que evítense sus comentarios – la sorpresa se vio aun más reflejada en la primera chica – gracias por su atención – di media vuelta y comencé a caminar nuevamente con bella entre mis brazos, hacia la enfermería, no tenia nada pero quería asegurarme que el profesor supiera que bella si estuviera ahí – Tranquila bella te prometo que todo va a estar bien – le susurre en su oído una vez más para que dejara de temblar debido a su llanto.

Hey Edward – ush esa era la voz de Tanya – ¿Por qué no estas en clases? – su voz de fue apagando poco a poco – ¿Qué haces con ella así? – se cruzo de brazos.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones – esquive su cuerpo para poder continuar mi camino.

¿Qué no me tienes que dar explicaciones? – Grito, hay veces que no entiendo a las mujeres, no le veo la necesidad de que estén gritando – soy tu novia – las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor se giraron para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, en este momento sentía pena ajena.

¿Quién te dijo eso? – estaba cansado de su actitud arrogante y egoísta, quería todo solo para ella y yo no era una cosa para que ella decidiera por mi.

Eso no es interesante ahora – se cruzo de brazos esquivando mi mirada – quiero que la bajes ahora – me ordeno con un dedo señalando el piso.

Lo siento, pero tú no eres mi novia, yo no tengo novia y no estoy interesado en ti, ahora deja de molestarme y de estarte metiendo en mi camino – eran palabras fuertes pero esa era la única manera para que Tanya me dejara de molestar, su actitud manipuladora ya me estaba sacando de quicio – ahora déjame pasar.

Me las vas a pagar – sus dientes estaban rechinando.

Tanya – mi voz estaba contenida – una cosa más – me miro con furia – deja de estar inventado cosas de esta chica porque ella no tiene la culpa de que no me fije en ti.

Antes lo hacías – me recrimino.

Antes ya lo dijiste, ahora ya no, ya no soy la misma persona y deja de entrometerte – sus ojos se estaban poniendo cristalinos, por un momento me arrepentí de lo que le había dicho – Tanya – su mirada se enfoco en un punto ciego – sé que pronto vas a encontrar a un chico que de verdad te valore, que quiera estar contigo y que tu también quieras, que te quiera y te proteja de todas las personas que te hagan daño, pero si sigues perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo no te darás cuenta de que esa persona quizás este más cerca de lo que crees.

¿Así como lo haces tú con ella? – se fijo por un momento en bella y regreso su mirada a mi.

Algo así – no era momento de hablar sobre eso y más con bella dormida, esperen un momento ¿Bella estaba dormida?, como fue que paso eso, su respiración se escuchaba acompasada no había manera de que se viera que estuviera fingiendo dormir.

Siento todo lo que te dije – agacho la mirada – sé que es muy pronto para que te deje de molestar, pero prometo que no me voy a entrometer más.

No te preocupes, pero ahora déjame pasar que tengo que llevarla a la enfermería – se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, pero solo por poco tiempo para que volviera a ponerse en mi camino de nuevo – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le fruncí el ceño, necesitaba llevarla a la enfermería.

¿Le dirás a Swan que lamento lo que le paso? – se veía avergonzada.

Si, pero solo si dejas de inventar cosas de ella y además te encargas de desmentir el que esparciste de ella – no estaba nada contento, por culpa de eso bella ahora estaba desmayada o dormida entre mis brazos.

Siento mucho eso – era extraño ver a Tanya de esa manera, pero las personas pueden cambiar, aunque el suyo era uno muy drástico, de todas maneras me voy a mantener al margen con ella, no voy a dejar que ella vuelva a decir o hacer algo para que la dañara.

Si, bueno me tengo que ir, bella se ve cada vez más peor – fruncí el ceño al ver lo pálida que se encontraba, más de lo normal.

Ella siempre esta así – susurro pero la escuche, la fulmine con la mirada y ella al verme se puso pálida – nos vemos – salió casi corriendo fuera de mi vista, al menos servía del algo, ya lo la tenia pegada a mi, creo que ella si pudo razonar y no se puso de berrinchuda como yo esperaba que reaccionara, una menos, ahora tenia que deshacerme de Jessica y de Lauren que son las que más me están atosigando para que vuelva salir con ellas.

¿Otra vez? – me dijo la enfermera, ni siquiera me moleste en decirle algo, no me gusto el tono que utilizo para dirigirse a bella – ¿Qué le paso esta vez? – lo dijo en tono cansado, pero de nuevo la ignore.

Bella, Edward – la voz de Alice hizo que me girara para verla.

¿Cómo esta? – me pregunto Rose.

No lo se, ella estaba am bueno ya saben – no se los iba a decir enfrente de esa enfermera que lo único que hace es coquetearme cada vez que puede.

¿Nos puede dejar a solas señora? – la sonrisa en el rostro de Rose hizo que también sonriera.

No soy señora – y se fue refunfuñando de la habitación en donde estaba bella.

Bella estaba llorando y su cuerpo daba fuertes sacudidas – Rose y Alice miraban a bella tendida en la camilla – aun estaba así cuando salimos del salón.

Yo no me di cuenta de eso – Alice estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Ni yo – Rose estaba igual que Alice.

¿Por qué bella estaba llorando? – me pregunto Alice con sus pequeños puños apretados.

¿Le hiciste algo? – su pregunta me desconcertó, ¿Por qué bella tendría que llorar al hacerle algo yo?, además esa pregunta me desconcertó, pero Alice coloco una de sus manos para que Rosalie se calmara.

¿Qué? – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle – ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le hice algo? – Rose parpadeo unas cuantas veces y al quedarse callada por unos segundos se sonrojo, ¿Por qué se sonrojo?, no lo se, me estaba frustrando que dijeran cosas pero que no me explicaran que era lo que quería decir con eso.

No, lo siento solo fue un impulso echarte la culpa a ti – Alice la soltó y Rose se puso del lado de bella.

Lo más probable es que solo este cansada y se quedara dormida, siempre le pasa eso cuando llora, ¿Pero que fue lo que ocasionó que ella llorara? – Alice enfoco sus ojos en los míos pidiendo a gritos decirle lo que yo sabia.

Unas chicas estaban hablando mal de ella es todo – no planeaba decirles todo lo que había escuchado.

Bella no lloraría solo por eso – maldición, no quería decirles lo que de verdad paso.

¿Edward, nos dirás por las buenas o por las malas? – de nuevo esa sonrisa en el rosto de Rose me dio miedo – sabes que de cualquier manera me voy a enterar de lo que paso y si no me lo dices tú en los pasillos todo se va saber.

Bueno es que yo llegue al salón y bella estaba sentada en su lugar pero con las manos aferradas a su cuaderno, le pregunte que si estaba bien y ella me dijo que si pero no levanto la vista de ese cuaderno, estaba tratando de ver porque apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza pero antes de que se lo preguntara escuche algo.

_Flashback._

_Dicen que hasta ya se acostó con medio instituto – se escuchaban los cuchicheos detrás de mí._

_Yo también oí lo mismo – le contesto otra voz, aunque mi atención seguía en las manos de ella, puesto que estaba apretando con más fuerza sus puños._

_Que los únicos que le falta para su lista son Edward y sus amigos – puse mucho mayor atención a lo que estaban diciendo, ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir algo así? – Pobre Edward verse enredado sobre las piernas de Bella – ahora comprendía más su actitud ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué están inventando esas cosas?_

_Fin del flashback._

¿Qué ellas dijeron que? – Rose y Alice estaban gritando, bella se estaba removiendo en la cama.

¿Pueden guardar silencio? – las fulmine con la mirada.

Si lo siento – se sonrojaron las dos.

Eso fue lo que dijeron, y ella comenzó a llorar supongo que esas cosas ya las había escuchado antes de que yo llegara pero no entiendo porque bella estaba llorando – me acerque a ella pero se seguía removiendo en su lugar, coloque una de mis manos en su cabeza y sin querer estaba acariciando su frente y sus cabellos, se relajo porque dejo de moverse.

¿Algo más que tengamos que saber? – pregunto Alice con sus manos en las caderas.

Pues nada más eso, las chicas que me encontré en los pasillos decían lo mismo, y les pedí muy amablemente que se guardaran sus comentarios para ellas mismas – no quise levantar la mirada para verlas.

¿Tú defendiste a nuestra bella? – se escuchaba claramente la sorpresa en su voz.

Así fue – me atreví a levantar la vista para ver sus rostros, no era de esperarse que estaban sorprendidas pero después comenzaron a sonreír.

¿Por qué? – me pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué, que? – trataba de ganar más tiempo para saber que es lo que les iba a decir, del porqué de mi actitud con ella.

¿Por qué la defendiste Edward? – Rose solo rodo los ojos.

Bueno no me gusta que hablen mal de una mujer y además porque es como una muñequita de porcelana – me quede helado al escuchar lo que mis propios labios estaban diciendo – ¿No tienen clase? – estaba tratando de que ellas se fueran.

Muy cortes de tu parte quedarte con ella – me respondió con mordacidad.

Si claro – las ignore por completo.

Aquí nuevamente les dejamos sus cartas – solo vi que Alice dejaba las cartas sobre el buro que estaba más cerca – estas son las tuyas Edward – me las dio en la mano – y esas que están ahí – me señalo el buro – son las de bella.

Muchas gracias Alice – tome las cartas de sus manos.

Nos vemos después Edward, vendremos por bella en la salida – se despidieron de mi.

Adiós – esto me recordaba a lo que paso la primera vez que Bella estaba igual en esta camilla porque se había desmayado, esta chica necesitaba nutrirse más, no era normal que se desmayara así tan pronto y mucho menos que se quedara plenamente dormida después de una sesión de llanto.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba aquí fije mi vista en las cartas que me dio Alice y me di cuenta de que mi sobre azul estaba ahí también, no sé que es lo que estaba pensando al creer que ese sobre ya no iba a estar ahí, comencé a leer esa carta primero, ahora ya no me preocupaba que me vieran leyéndola, estaba seguro que a nadie le interesaba además de que la probabilidad de que me viera una chica leyendo esta carta estaba muy baja, bella estaba completamente dormida y además Marie no podría estar en esta misma habitación que bella y yo, ya no me temblaban las manos, ya no me ponía nervioso pero si ansioso por saber, esa sensación de querer conocerla pero no se si este bien, por un lado mi instinto me dice que cuide de bella, que la proteja de todo aquello que le haga daño y por el otro estaba la chica misteriosa "Marie", que deseaba con todas mis ganas poder conocerla para darle las gracias por las cartas amistosas que me ha mandado, aunque ahí me declare su amor no sabría si le podría responder, no con bella ya instalada ahí, ella fue la única chica que no me estuvo correteando como las demás, ella no me ve como un pedazo de carne como lo hacen las demás, pero es que bella es única, además de que con ella me siento diferente, me siento como si fuera yo mismo, sin tener que estar haciendo el papel de otra persona, me siento como si estuviera con Jasper y Emmett por que solo ellos me conocen tal cual soy, bella es la única que me llego al corazón.

_¡Edward!_

_Espero que este fin de semana te lo hayas pasado excelente._

_Debo confesar que solo me la pase pensando en ti, por más que trato de decirte que no soy una chica psicópata y obsesionada contigo no puedo comprobarlo porque sé que con todas estas palabras te sentirás acosado por mi. Lo que más me sorprende es que aun no me hayas descubierto, no me malinterpretes lo que pasa es que eso para mi es mejor, ¿Sabes? Eso de ser la chica misteriosa me esta gustando, pero ya esta por acabarse la actividad y ese juego tendrá que terminar, solo espero que no te haya quitado mucho tiempo._

_Después de todo esto es algo de lo que no me arrepiento porque aunque no veo tu rostro sé que lees lo que te escribo, no se en que estaba pensando al sentir los nervios de punta al creer que no me ibas a poner aunque sea un poco de tu atención. En fin es algo que te agradezco de todo corazón. Esta carta no fue nada asombrosa y creo que las anteriores tampoco lo fueron pero solo espero que te encuentres bien. También espero que esas ojeras que tienes debajo de esas hermosas esmeraldas desaparezcan pronto, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, aunque no sepa mucho de lo que te pasa sé que todo va a estar bien, sé que todo lo que pasa es por algo._

_Nos vemos Edward, cuídate mucho y que tengas mucha suerte en todo lo que te propongas, hasta pronto._

No cabía duda esta chica, sabia que palabras utilizar para que me sintiera mal al no corresponderle, yo nunca me había sentido así, esta era la primera vez, mis sentimientos estaban encontrados y eso no era bueno, me hacia hacer locuras y mis sentimientos se ponen de cabeza, ¿Cuándo va a terminar el anonimato?, por que simplemente no puedo saber quien es ella, tengo curiosidad de verla. Esto no esta bien, solo me estoy confundiendo yo solo, ¿Cómo es que llegue a sentir algo por dos chicas distintas?, ¿Por qué justo en este momento que pude ver la belleza de bella, y no hablo por su físico o por su interior hablo de las dos maneras, tengo que pensar en una chica cuyo rostro desconozco?, ¿Por qué mis sentimientos me están encontrados?

Edward – la voz de bella me sobresalto – Edward – me gire para ver que es lo que le estaba pasando, pero me di cuenta de que solo estaba dormida, pero ¿Estaba soñando conmigo?, una sonrisa arrogante se incrusto en mi cara, quizás bella también sienta algo por mi, o quizás sea porque fue el ultimo rostro que vio antes de que se durmiera, no, eso no podría ser, me quiero aferrar a una posibilidad en la que bella sienta algo por mi, en la que solo ella y yo estemos bien, en donde Marie no se sienta mal porque no correspondo como tal sus sentimientos, pero a quien quiero engañar, siento algo muy fuerte por esas dos chicas, una que por su parte me cautiva por las palabra que me dice y bella por la manera en como es ella, por la forma en que habla, estas dos chicas me van a volver loco, no se como pero tenia que buscar la manera de que mis sentimientos se lograran controlar y sin hacerle daño a ninguna de estas dos chicas por las cuales ya les tengo un aprecio por el solo hecho de verme como un chico, mas no como un pedazo de carne.


	10. Rumores

POV Bella.

Había pasado el peor oso de mi vida, nuevamente Edward me estaba llevando cargando a la enfermería, pero eso no era todo ya que me había puesto a llorar como una chiquilla desconsolada, ¿Más patética no podría ser?, creo que era mejor no tentar a la poca suerte que tenia de mi lado, dejando eso las cartas que he estado recibiendo se han vuelto más ofensivas, si antes lo podía tolerar sus pocos y fallidos intentos de que me digan cosas, pero de una canción, ahora ya ni eso, me escribían cosas que me daban asco y repugnancia no me podía hacer a la idea de que estos chicos fueran así. Yo por mi parte seguía escribiéndole las cartas a Edward, con esta que recibirá hoy serian siete y como quien dice ya estamos a la mitad de esta dichosa actividad, por un lado creo que la iba a extrañar puesto que es la primera actividad en la que he participado y por la otra porque he podido confesar mis sentimientos a Edward y él ni cuenta se ha dado que soy yo, claro que como dije antes, la única vez que me pregunto si no conocía a una chica llamada "Marie" salí corriendo de su auto, quizás eso lo hizo sospechar de mi pero gracias a Dios aun no lo sabe.

¿Bella estas bien? – nos encontrábamos en la hora del descanso, por fortuna ayer Edward ya no me pidió explicaciones por mi comportamiento.

Si Alice – no sabia porque me estaba preguntando eso.

¿Entonces porque tienes ese papel aun en tus manos? – dirigí mi vista a donde me estaba diciendo Alice y por supuesto, ahí en mis puños estaba el pedazo de un papel.

No lo se – poco a poco fui abriendo mi puño, vaya que si lo estaba apretando con fuerza porque cuando lo abrí me dolió un poco.

¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando? – Alice estaba tratando de quitarme ese papel de las manos.

¿Qué le esta pasando a bella? – escuche la voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas.

No lo se, tiene algo que ver con este papel que tiene en la mano pero no me deja verlo – Alice estaba forcejeando con mi puño, a pesar de la enorme fuerza que tenia esta pequeña, no era capaz de lograr quitarme ese papel ahora estaba agradecida por la fuerza que me estaba saliendo de no se donde para que ella no pudiera verlo.

Isabella déjame ver eso que traes ahí – ahora si estaba enojada, pero su enojo no era nada comparado con el mio.

Ni lo sueñes – me levante de mi lugar para ir a tirar lo que sobraba de mi desayuno, ya no tenia apetito para nada más, no después de esa horrible y absurda broma que me estaba haciendo alguien que yo ni su rostro conocía, o si lo hacia ni siquiera sabia de su existencia, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecer algo así?, ¿Por qué me tienen que decir cosas horribles?, ¿es que acaso no tienen sentimientos?, porque yo si los tengo y además me están haciendo daño por una estupidez que se le ocurrió al idiota de Newton, estúpido Tyler por seguirle el juego, estúpidos por creer que era así y estúpidos todos por pensar cosas indecorosas de mi, todos son unos idiotas por no tener la capacidad de razonar, de en balde en el nivel que nos encontramos, como se les puede ocurrir semejante idiotez y más por ellos que creen todo lo que llega a sus oídos.

¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz era tranquilizadora pero no planeaba girarme para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz.

Si gracias – no planeaba girarme.

¿Bella? – genial, esta persona no desistía en su intento.

Por favor solo déjame en paz, solo eso estoy pidiendo – casi le rogué para que me dejara de molestar, no quería ser grosera pero me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no estaba de humor para estar aguantando a alguien que no se iba aun cuando le dije lo que quería oír.

No puedo hacer eso, no en tu estado – ¿En mi estado?, ¿no me podía dejar sola y ya?, ¿Era mucho pedir?

Estoy perfectamente gracias – mis puños se seguían aferrando al estúpido papel que aun estaba entre, ahora, más pálidos puños.

¿Por qué eres tan terca? – me gire para decirle un par de cosas bien merecidas pero me sorprendí al ver a Jasper ahí parado con el ceño fruncido, ahora entendía porque esa voz se escuchaba un tanto tranquila, solo él era capaz de manipular los sentimientos de las personas, solo que no estaba funcionando conmigo tal vez, solo tal vez se deba a que no estaba poniendo mucho de mi parte.

Quizás por que ese es mi carácter – lo dije con sarcasmo.

¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando? – se estaba acercando más a mi.

No es nada, solo es un mal día – si no se los había dicho a las chicas tampoco se lo iba a decir a él, creo que la confianza no era mucha como para que yo le confiara mis cosas, es algo que no tendría que saber.

Si sigues así con ese papel te vas a lastimar tu sola – ya estaba demasiado cerca para tomar mi mano entre las suyas y tratar de abrir mi puño, tal y como lo había hecho Alice.

Oye ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – estaba tratando de que dejara de forcejear con mis puños, pero no dejaba de insistir, por supuesto que yo tampoco lo estaba haciendo.

Pero miren nada más, no le basta con tener a Mike, Tyler y Edward, sino que también ya va detrás de Jasper – esa acatarrienta voz me estaba desesperando.

Si que es una chica fácil – me dijo con desdén Lauren, su "amiga", ya que eso ni ellas se lo creían.

Cierra tu maldita boca – las palabras que estaban saliendo de mí boca eran completamente diferentes a las que tenia rondando en mi cabeza, nunca pensé que llegaría a decirles algo así, pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No?, y bueno esta no era la excepción.

¿Quién te crees tú, para hablarnos así? – me estaban retando con la mirada.

Si quieres que tu nariz este intacta para lo que resta del año, no me molestes – prácticamente se lo grite, ellas se sorprendieron porque estaban parpadeando.

Huy que genio – logro recomponer su actitud ante mí, pero se veía nerviosa, no soy una chica violenta pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir dejando pisotear – creo que alguien tiene que empezar a satisfacerte, ya que estas arrasando con todos – eso ultimo me lo escupió en la cara.

Cierra tu boca – mis puños se estaban cerrando nuevamente en el contorno de ese papel.

¿Bella? – me hablo Jasper algo preocupado.

¿Qué? – mi humor no estaba sirviendo de nada, y creo que Jasper estaba pagando por algo que él ni siquiera tenia la culpa – ahora – me gire para verlas a ellas – lárguense de mi vista ahora – mi respiración estaba contenida.

Vámonos – Jessica jalo a Lauren algo preocupada, me imagino que al ver mi cara se convenció de que no debía de meterse conmigo.

Adiós Jasper – me fui con mi humor a otro lado, no le quería amargar lo que resta del día.

Espera bella – me estaba llamando Jasper a mis espaldas pero yo no iba a regresarme.

Me fui corriendo al aparcamiento del instituto directo a mi auto, pero era un desperdicio porque sabia que si me estaban siguiendo mi auto iba hacer mucho ruido y esta demás decir que los autos de las chicas son mucho más rápido que el mio y me alcanzarían solo para pedirme una explicación y mi comportamiento era tan patético que hasta se iban a reír de mi y eso no era bueno, mi ultimo recurso era esconderme en la biblioteca.

Bella – escuche que estaban llamándome pero no sabia si regresarme o no, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando así que no tenia porque desquitarme con ellos – bella – una vez más mi nombre salió de los labios de Alice.

No esta – esa era la voz de Rose – ¿A dónde se habrá ido? – lanzo la pregunta al aire.

Solo sé que salió corriendo con un pedazo de papel en sus puños – maldición ese era Jasper y no sé que es lo que estaba haciendo con ellas.

¿Qué voy hacer?, porque me esta molestando demasiado lo que hablan a mis espaldas, ¿Por qué justo ahora?, si eso no me molestaba antes, si antes ni siquiera les hacia caso, no me cansare de decir que esto es la culpa del tarado de Mike y juro que me las iba a pagar una a una todas y cada una de las humillaciones que me han hecho todos ellos, yo no soy rencorosa, no, tengo que ser razonable no dejare que mis impulsos me traicionen, yo no soy de esas personas, la venganza no trae nada bueno, pero tampoco puedo hacerme de oídos sordos al momento que voy pasando y se burlan de mi, debería de acostumbrarme a eso, no era la primera vez que lo hacían pero no era tan malo lo que antes me decían a mis espaldas, esto es un fastidio, ¿Qué hago?, no me pudo quedar aquí en lo que resta del día y mucho menos atrapada en este bosque que quien sabe que cosas puedan pasar aquí?, primero lo primero, tendría que mandarle un mensaje a Alice, por supuesto que no era para decirle en donde estaba.

_Alice, te pido de favor que no me busques ahorita, no es bueno, es la primera vez que me entran unos instintos homicidas con alguien, así que de favor, concédeme el honor de que pueda pensar en paz._

_Otra cosa, ya no quiero que me des esas cartas, no me preguntes ahora porque sabes que no te voy a responder así que muchas gracias._

_BS._

Listo, le había mandado el mensaje y desde aquí la podía observar fruncir el ceño, y de inmediato se lo mostro a Rose que hizo la misma cara que hizo Alice en un principio, estaban hablando de algo que yo desconocía y que hasta donde me encontraba ahora no escuchaba, de inmediato sentí que algo me estaba vibrando, por suerte lo tenia así ya que no me quería ni imaginar que era lo que iba a pasar si es que escuchaban a mi celular, quizás lo más probable es que no me hicieran caso al favor que les pedí y llegaran corriendo hasta donde estaba, solo para tratar de saber porque es que tenia esa actitud, cosa que no iba a ser demasiado fácil porque no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, cuando las tres nos ponemos de testarudas y no queremos escuchar lo que las demás nos están diciendo, así que sabia porque estaba haciendo esto, nos conocía a la perfección, no de en balde éramos las mejores amigas. Ahora estaba aquí esperando a que se adentraran nuevamente al instituto y dejar que me fuera a esconder a otro lado por lo que resta del día, solo esperaba que a ellas no se les ocurriera la grandiosa idea de saltarse las clases para buscarme, ahora que recuerdo alguien me había mandado un mensaje y aun no lo veía, solo esperaba que fueran de ellas diciéndome que me iban a dejar en paz por lo que restaba del día, solo esperaba que no fuer inútil.

_Isabella, en donde demonios estas, juro que cuando te encuentre lamentaras haberte escondido de nosotras._

_AB._

_Bella, ¿En donde estas?, cariño me tienes preocupada, no sabemos lo que te esta pasando y solo queremos que confíes en nosotras, juro que te vamos ayudar en lo que sea, pero no podemos si no nos haces saber que es._

_Te daremos el tiempo que estas pidiendo pero por favor no estés así, no queremos verte sufrir, cuídate y regresa._

_RH._

Bueno creo que no era de esperarse que Alice se lo tomara demasiado mal, en cambio la actitud de Rose me agrado, pude notar como los tres estaba regresando al interior del instituto, eso era una buena señal así podría adentrarme yo también para ir a un lugar más tranquilo y por supuesto ¿Por qué no?, también calientito.

¿Qué haces aquí escondida? – esa voz hizo que me asustara, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso?

Maldición – mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

Lo siento – lo mire a los ojos y supe que no lo sentía.

¿Qué haces aquí? – mi corazón seguía latiendo a una velocidad realmente acelerada.

Me estoy escondiendo de unas chicas – se encogió de hombros – ¿Y tú? – me pregunto con curiosidad.

Yo también me estoy escogiendo de unas chicas – levanto una ceja.

¿Eres lesbiana? – su pregunta me saco de onda, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso de mi?, bueno de menos no pensaba que era una zorra, como todos los demás piensan de mi.

No lo soy – lo fulmine con la mirada, pero debo reconocer que me hizo sonreír un poco, con su imaginación.

No me interesa si lo eres, cada quien es libre de su sexualidad – bueno si que tenia un diminuto cerebro, ¿Por qué sigue pensando que lo soy?

No lo soy – me vería en la penosa necesidad de golpearlo.

¿Entonces porque te estas escondiendo de unas chicas? – enfoco su vista azul profunda en mi.

Son mis amigas – grite y por un momento me dio miedo de que me escucharan y regresaran, muy lentamente me gire para ver si habían regresado y a decir verdad aquí estaban de vuelta – maldición – me gire para ver su rostro – ¿TE vas o te quedas aquí para que te cachen? – el me miro por una fracción de segundo para después asentir con la cabeza.

Vámonos ya – nos adentramos más en el bosque y di gracias al cielo porque no nos estuvieran siguiendo.

POV Edward.

Las primeras horas en el instituto se me estaban pasando muy lentas, no sabía porque razón estaba presintiendo que algo bueno no iba a pasar hoy, solo que no sabría si me pasaría a mí o alguien más, digo a alguien que yo quiera. No había visto a Jasper ni mucho menos a Emmett, por lo que me lo estaba pasando de lo más aburrido, ya solo faltaba muy poco para que pudiéramos salir al descanso y así poder des estresarme un poco, además de que podre ver a bella ya que las siguientes clases no las teníamos, si iba con ella pero los profesores habían salido a una excursión y no iban a venir hoy, claramente me podría ir acabando esta clase pero no quería, la razón era más que obvia pero no sabia si ella se iba a quedar también, creo que nada perdía con esperar un poco y averiguarlo.

Bien chicos la clase ha terminado – esas simples palabras hicieron que Edward se levantara de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte que lo impulsara, solo para salir corriendo y casi atropellando a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, ya debería de estar en la cafetería más no lo hizo así, por que se dio cuenta de que él profesor los dejo salir diez minutos antes, frustrado y sin más que hacer decidió que iría a su casillero para sacar el libro que le pidió prestado en la biblioteca, ya que como no tenia las siguientes clases podría aprovechar el tiempo para ir y quien sabe, quizás me quedara leyendo un poco, me gustaba leer aunque no lo supieran muchos, porque solo por ser uno de los populares piensan que eso no me interesa, pero en fin la gente cree solo lo que ellos quieren y bueno eso es algo que a mi no me interesa desmentir, todos tienen el derecho de pensar lo que se les de la gana, claro eso si, siempre y cuando no se entrometan conmigo, o con bella que es lo que últimamente ha estado pasando.

¿Ya supieron la nueva noticia que se esta circulando? – esos eran los típicos cuchicheos de las chicas.

¿Sobre lo de esa chica? – no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, parece que me lo están gritando en mi oído.

Si, no pensé que Swan fuera lesbiana – mis manos se quedaron aferradas al libro, esperen un momento ¿Escuche bien?, ¿Estaban hablando de bella?, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre andar inventando que una chica es lesbiana.

Yo pensé que le gustaban los hombres – dijo alarmada una voz que desconocía.

Yo igual hasta que me dijeron eso – la única capaz de seguir inventando semejante cosa era Tanya, y yo que pensaba que esta chica ya había entendido y me había dejado en paz, pero creo que fue mucho pedir, con razón no me la encontré hoy por todo el día en este maldito instituto. Tenia que buscarla para saber porque razón había hecho, se supone que eso no lo iba a volver hacer, pero veo que me he equivocado.

Te estaba buscando – ella me miro perpleja por un momento y después me sonrió.

¿Para que me andabas buscando Eddy? – ush detestaba eso, pero tenia que hablar con ella.

¿Se pude saber porque carajos dijiste eso sobre Bella? – frunció el ceño.

¿Decir que? – me miro en forma de burla.

Creí que tú y yo habíamos quedado en algo – me estaba exasperando por ver su cara tan tranquila.

No sé de que me estas hablando – se cruzo de brazos.

¿Cómo que no sabes? – esta chica si sabia como hacerme molestar.

Te estoy diciendo la verdad Edward – vaya era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y no con ese ridículo sobrenombre que yo detestaba.

¿Entonces quien dijo semejante estupidez? – me tenia que controlar, no debía de hablarle así, quizás exista la mínima posibilidad de que ella no fuera la que dijo eso pero eso no quería decir que no me molestara eso.

Sinceramente no sé – sus manos seguían aferradas entre ellas – no sé ni siquiera de lo que me estas hablando.

Por Dios, quisiera creerte – estaba dando vueltas como un león enjaulado – pero no puedo ¿Sabes? – Me detuve solo para verla directamente a los ojos – no puedo hacerlo porque simplemente me es difícil creerte, después de todo dijiste que le ibas hacer la vida imposible ¿No? – le sonreí de manera irónica.

Deja de hablarme así – su voz se escuchaba quebrada – yo no sé de que me estas hablando.

Lo siento – de verdad estaba siendo duro con ella sin saber de verdad si es que fue ella la del problema – no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes Edward – me sonrió y por un momento creí en sus palabras, me sentía arrepentido por todo lo que le dije pero solo por un momento.

Tanya esta listo – esa era la voz de Jessica – ahora creen que Swan es lesbiana, nunca pensé que ese plan iba a funcionar.

Y todo gracias a ti – esa era Lauren, al parecer ellas no me habían visto, y Tanya al escuchar lo que ellas dijeron y peor aun, al ver que yo estaba oyendo eso se puso pálida de inmediato.

Me has mentido – la recrimine – ¿Y todavía te preguntas porque no te creen? – las palabras estaban saliendo a flote como si nada.

Edward no es lo que tu crees – estaba tratando de explicarme pero yo lo interrumpí.

No quiero escuchar mas estupideces, no si son viniendo de ti – y yo que pensaba que Tanya quería cambiar, pero por lo visto no fue así, eso me gano por confiar en alguien que sé que no iba a cambiar por más que hablara con ella, por más que le tratara de decir que no sentía nada por ella, por más que le hubiera brindando la duda cuando sabia que ella era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Tanya – al verme ahí parado ellas también se pusieron tan pálidas, pero no me importo.

Y ustedes dos – las señale – ¿como es posible que se dejen llevar por ella? – me miraron entre sorprendidas y aterrorizadas – ¿Cómo son tan ciegas? – Pero seguían sin responderme – ¿Acaso creen que ella las busca por que son sus amigas?, pues déjenme decirles que no.

Edward ya basta – voltee para verla y sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero no iba a volver a caer en sus juegos.

No sé como pude llegar a considerar la opción de que tú estabas arrepentida de lo que hiciste, tenia razón al venirte a reclamar, pero como siempre lo negaste todo – mi voz se estaba elevando.

¿Si me conoces como soy, entonces porque te tomaste la molestia de venir a preguntármelo? – lo que más me estaba fastidiando era la estúpida sonrisa ladina que tenia en su rostro, cínicamente me giño un ojo.

Porque en una parte de mi quería creer que tu cambiarias, quería creer que serias una persona nueva pero veo que me he equivocado – estaba más molesto conmigo, por haber sido tan inocente al creer eso, que con ella que es la culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a bella en este momento. Y hablando de bella, no se como estará en este momento, ni siquiera se en donde se encuentre, tendría que ir a buscarla para asegurarme que nada malo le estuviera pasando.

Que ingenuo eres – se atrevió a decirme.

Es mejor que te pongas a rezar… - pero me interrumpió.

No soy monja – y de inmediato se comenzó a reír como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una broma o un chiste.

Cállate – sentencie – es mejor que te pongas a rezar para que nada le pase a bella ¿O si no te juro que…. – pero nuevamente me estaba interrumpiendo.

¿O si no que Edward? – me estaba retando con su mirada felina.

Te juro que no querrás saber que es lo que te va a pasar – creo que Alice y Rose estarían dispuestas a ayudarme a hacerle algo, ya que yo por mi propia cuenta no le podría pegar, aunque claro no era ese tipo de amenaza para ella, pero quizás Alice y Rose estarían dispuestas a darle un escarmiento por mi, se me estaban viniendo muchas cosas a la cabeza que quizás a ellas también pueda interesarle, como dejarla calva, darle un laxante, quizás poncharle las llantas o no sé mis ideas son vagas pero sé que quizás con el tiempo se me vengan más cosas a la cabeza, pero por lo mientras tengo que buscar a bella, no se como se lo estará tomando, nada bien por supuesto, pero no sé en donde estará, no quiero que sufra ella es muy frágil e inocente pero no se porque demonios le están haciendo esto, el único culpable de esto soy yo, si Tanya no nos hubiera visto esto jamás hubiera pasando, si Tanya no estuviera obsesionada conmigo siguiéndome a todos lados bella no estaría pasando por esto, pero yo tengo que encontrarla, saber como esta, no puedo dejarla así, después de todo es mi culpa que le esté pasando eso.

¿Jasper? – Venia con una cara medio rara – ¿Jasper? – dije un poco más alto.

¿Edward? – Me dijo con el mismo tono que yo utilice para referirme a él – pensé que estabas en la cafetería – pero se veía desconcertado.

No, yo estaba buscando algo – me quede callado de inmediato al ver que empezaban a entrar Alice y Rose con la misma cara que tenia Jasper cuando lo encontré – mejor dicho a alguien – corregí – ¿Sabes en donde esta bella? – al pronunciar su nombre levanto la vista del suelo para clavarla en mi.

No, hace un momento estaba con ella pero se veía rara – no puede ser, ¿En donde se metió?

¿A que te refieres con rara? – Alice estaba observando detenidamente la pantalla de su teléfono con el ligero ceño fruncido.

Pues estaba aferrando un papel y diciendo cosas sin sentido, al menos para mi no tenia sentido – bueno creo que al parecer Jasper no sabia nada de lo que se estaba rumorando en los pasillos de este infierno, digo escuela – me acerque a ella y trate de ver que era lo que le pasaba pero me dijo que la dejara sola, después llegaron Lauren y Jessica y la empezaron a molestar pero bella las callo de inmediato – eso si que era bueno saberlo, me daba gusto que bella se defendiera de ese par de víboras que lo único que estaba haciendo es molestarla hasta el cansancio como solamente ellas sabían – y después salió corriendo para irse a no se donde.

Maldición – susurre pero Jasper me escucho.

Sé que ella va a estar bien – quería creerle pero no podía, no sabiendo como se había puesto ayer con escuchar las estupideces que los de nuestros salón estaban diciendo.

¿Chicas? – las llame y se giraron para verme.

Edward – Alice y Rose se estaban acercando a mi – aquí tienes tus cartas – eso era lo que menos me estaba importando.

Si gracias – las acepte solo para hablar de lo que si me interesaba – ¿Saben en donde esta bella? – las dos se miraron entre si y después dirigieron su mirada a mi.

La verdad es que no, desde que salió de la cafetería la quisimos alcanzar pero no nos fue posible, Tanya nos intercepto y perdimos tiempo tratando de que se alejara de nosotras para poder seguirla – Alice seguía teniendo su celular en su mano – después vimos que estaba con Jasper – pude notar como Alice se sonrojo solo un poco al nombrarlo – pero salió corriendo la quisimos seguir pero ya no estaba cuando salimos, siempre ha sido tan patosa pero justo hoy sus piernas deciden funcionarle bien, no lo digo por el hecho de que quisiera que se cayera sino que eso nos iba a servir para poder alcanzarla.

¿Y fue todo? – tenia la vaga esperanza de que ellas por ser sus amigas sabrían más sobre su paradero pero ya me di cuenta que no fue así.

Si, pero nos mando un mensaje diciendo que la dejáramos solas y que ya no le entreguemos sus cartas – eso si que era nuevo para mi – nos tenemos que ir, la hora del almuerzo ha terminado, creo que bella se va a saltar las clases – se veían preocupadas por ellas.

No se preocupen por eso – me miraron por una fracción de segundo – no vamos a tener las ultimas clases así que no pasa nada con eso.

Pero aun así ella no aparece – se quejo Rose.

Yo la voy a buscar, después de todo yo tampoco tengo esas clases, solo voy aprovechar mi tiempo – les dije a modo de consuelo – no se preocupen, ahora vayan a clases no quiero que se les vaya hacer tarde.

Muchas gracias Edward – ambas me abrazaron y salieron corriendo cada una a sus clases.

Vaya – hasta ese momento me acorde de que Jasper estaba ahí a mi lado.

También tienes que irte a tus clases – él solo me sonrió – tendré que ir primero a la biblioteca para dejar este libro y ya después comenzare a buscarla.

Suerte con ello – me dijo Jasper antes de irse.

Gracias – le grite – la necesitare – eso lo dije más para mi que para él, aunque creo que si me escucho porque solo agito su mano a modo de despedida.

Me fui con un suspiro a la biblioteca para dejar el libro que había sacado el día anterior, la encargada de ahí me sonrió coquetamente, como detestaba que me vieran como un pedazo de carne, no me molestaba que me vieran, pero creo que lo tenían que hacer más disimuladamente, cosa que estas chicas no entendían que era eso, en fin pude entregar ese libro y estaba por salirme cuando me acorde que Alice ya me había entregado mis cartas, sin más me fui a una de las mesas más alejadas de todos, para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y por supuesto para que no me interrumpieran cuando estuviera leyendo mis cartas, pase la mirada por todo el aula para asegurarme que nadie me conociera, y también para ver si no había ninguna chica merodeando por ahí si es que alguna de ellas era la que me las estaba mandando, con más ansias que nada me fui a mi lugar para comenzar a leerlas, claro que como ya era costumbre primero comencé por leer las cartas del sobre blanco y por último pero no por eso menos importante estaba dejando el sobre azul. Mis manos encontraron el sobre casi por inercia, lo comencé a abrir con delicadeza, siempre me tomaba más tiempo en abrir ese sobre y hasta para leerla, me gustaba tomarme mi tiempo casi como si estuviera degustando lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

_Edward_

_No tengo las palabras adecuadas para decirte todo lo que esta pasando cuando te veo, cuando estas cerca de mi, creo que con eso te darás más o menos una idea de quien soy, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, no te voy a dar explicaciones por que si lo hago puede que pierda el interés, quizás sea porque me miras, o quizás porque me digas un escueto "Hola", o tal vez sea porque tomes el tiempo de leer esta carta. En fin creo que no sabrás porque te estare dando las gracias, pero un día lo voy hacer de eso estoy bastante segura._

_Pro otro lado me siento mucho mejor al ver que ya no tienes tan marcadas esas ojeras debajo de tus hermosos ojos, espero que todo siga así de bien. Nos vemos después, mejor dicho te veo después, cuídate mucho Edward y espero que todo siga marchando bien. Suerte._

_Marie._

Si, después de que ya había tenido esta carta en mis manos había podido dormir bien, porque ya no estaba con la desesperación de saber si es que ella me iba a volver a escribir, pero ahora estaba buscando a bella, no podría estar bien si no sabia como estaba ella, no sé porque cosas estará pasando ella sola en este momento. Estaba por salir de la biblioteca cuando escuche que alguien estaba llorando, por puro instinto me acerque más para ver de quien se trataba, con cada paso que estaba dando más intenso se estaba haciendo el llanto, Sorpresa me lleve al ver de quien se trataba.

¿Estas bien? – pero que pregunta tan estúpida hice, me abofetee mentalmente.

¿Edward? – sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos y ni que se diga de su nariz.


	11. Celos

POV Edward.

¿Estas bien? – pero que pregunta tan estúpida hice, me abofetee mentalmente.

¿Edward? – sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos y ni que se diga de su nariz.

¿Qué te paso? – no me gustaba para nada la apariencia que tenia bella.

¿Qué haces aquí? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

No has respondido a mi pregunta – estaba ahí sentada indefensa, con sus ojos hinchados tenia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla hasta que este tranquila y deje de temblar.

¿Cuál fue? – con el tono de voz que utilizo me dieron ganas de sonreírle, solo por el hecho de que me respondió como una niña chiquita.

¿Qué fue lo que te puso así? – sin titubear me fui acercando más a ella para poder sentarme a su lado.

Me entro una pequeña pelusa en el ojo – rodee los ojos, no sabia como mentir y para confirmar mis sospechas giro su vista para evitar la mía.

¿No confías en mí? – Sé que era una pregunta tonta, pero yo quería que ella confiara en mi, que me contara que era lo que le estaba pasando – Sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo – ella seguía sin mirarme, y si lo hacia solo era de reojo– ¿Qué tienes ahí? – por un momento recordé lo que me había dicho Jasper, que ella mantenía un pedazo de papel aferrado en sus puños, temía que si seguía así solo se haría daño, se me quedo viendo para después fijar su vista en el pedazo de papel aun envuelto entre sus puños.

Nada – se apresuró a decirme tratando de esconder ese papel, pero no fue tan rápida ya que lo tome entre mis manos ignorando su mirada fulminante que me echaba.

¿Qué es esto? – sabia que era de mala educación leer algo que no me pertenecía pero quería saber que era lo que la había puesto así.

Dámelo – me exigió pero yo no le hice caso, es más hasta me levante de ese lugar solo para ver que era lo que le había alterado, por un instante trato de arrebatármelo pero le fue imposible porque ya no me alcanzaba.

_La noticia de la semana._

_¿Quién iba a decirlo que Isabella Swan es lesbiana?, bueno como verán antes se escuchaban los rumores de que ella había salido con Mike, pues este difundió que la había besado pero era solo porque él le estaba haciendo un favor solo para que no le dijeran nada. Después se decía que estaba saliendo a escondidas con el guapísimo Edward Cullen, pero eso no fue así._

_Isabella Swan es lesbiana, no lo había dicho y no lo aceptara porque es una cobarde._

¿Quién te lo dio? – ahora él que apretaba el papel era yo, como era posible que hicieran algo así, ¿Por qué le tienen que hacer daño de esta manera?, ella me miraba con miedo reflejado en sus ojos, yo no le iba hacer daño, era lo que menos quería.

No lo sé, estaba en mi casillero – creía saber quien fue la culpable de esto, el rumor se esparció por culpa de Tanya, pero ahora tenia que saber quien fue la que lo coloco ahí.

¿Cómo estas? – me arrepentí del tono de mi voz que salió cuando termine de leer ese estúpido papel.

Estoy bien – fue lo único que me respondió y se giro nuevamente.

Lo siento – se sobresalto al escuchar mi voz, pero era lo que era más conveniente decirle.

¿Por qué me estas diciendo eso? – por un momento se giro y pude notar que por obviedad no sabia que era lo que le decía y menos porque.

Por mi culpa estas pasando esto – era el momento de decirle porque, solo esperaba que no se enfadara conmigo, simplemente no tenia la intención de hacerle daño menos así.

¿Qué dijiste? – sus labios estaban formando una perfecta "O", debido a la incredulidad.

Que esto no estaría pasando si Tanya no nos hubiera visto – pude notar como es que sus ojos se estaban agrandando un poco más, y eso que solo era un poco de la verdad.

Yo… - estaba más pálida de lo normal y eso no era bueno– no sé que decirte – se veía tan tierna al ver como se sonrojaba y se sorprendía al mismo momento.

No tienes nada que decir –me acerque un poco más a ella, tomando asiento a su lado pero sin llegar a incomodarla– no es tu culpa, pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para que nada malo te pase – no solo era palabras, esto era una promesa que a como diera lugar iba a cumplir, ella no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, todo esto es por culpa de una psicópata.

¿Estas diciendo que Tanya hizo todo esto porque esta celosa? – me sorprendió ver la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.

Si – pase una mano detrás de mi nuca – creo que si – no sabía porque aun mantenía esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro – ¿Te sientes bien? – no me quedo de otra más que preguntarle.

Lo estoy – pareció perpleja a mi pregunta – creo que es hora de irnos.

¿A dónde? – estaba tan distraído que no sabia porque me estaba diciendo eso.

A nuestras casas – rodo los ojos – ¿A dónde más? – me sonrió.

Vaya que si cambias de humor tan rápido – su sonrisa se ensancho y yo le correspondí a esa sonrisa que me brindaba.

Pues ya vez – se levanto de su lugar mientras que yo la seguía con la mirada – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – me dijo con un tono burlón.

Vamos – me levante de mi lugar para comenzar a seguirla, no la iba a perder de vista, parece que su cambio de humor fue tan drástico pero no me voy a arriesgar a que le vuelva a cambiar por alguna de esas arpías que la lleguen a insultar – ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – se detuvo por un momento y me miro interrogante.

No, gracias he traído mi auto – me sonrió para volver a caminar – pero de todas maneras, agradezco tu atención.

Comencé a caminar detrás de ella cuando era necesario, y a su lado cada que encontrábamos a alguien que se le quedaba viendo feo, no sabia si era por el rumor que se andaba corriendo o porque estaba a mi lado, lo único que yo quería era ya no ocasionarle problemas pero no me podía separar de ella, ya no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, su vista estaba fija al frente en ningún momento bajo su cabeza, y eso era bueno seguía siendo fuerte por fuera pero por dentro sabia que eso no era así.

Nos vemos Edward – se despidió de mí y se subió a su auto, también quise despedirme pero mis palabras se me quedaron atoradas después de ver como me sonreía.

POV Bella.

_Flashback._

_¿Estas bien? –me quede paralizada en mi lugar al escuchar su voz._

_¿Edward? – poco a poco levante la vista, no sin antes limpiarme las lagrimas que seguían saliendo, claro que se daría cuanta que estaba llorando más que nada porque de seguro mis ojos estaban rojos así como mi nariz._

_¿Qué te paso? – frunció el ceño._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – le respondí con otra pregunta._

_No has respondido a mi pregunta – de verdad hoy no era mi día, de todas las personas que me podía haber encontrado en la biblioteca tenia que ser Edward, bueno de menos podría soportar a Emmett, tras haberlo dejado en el bosque, pero no porque Edward sea molesto sino que era por la vergüenza nuevamente que tenia que pasar al ver que de nuevo estaba llorando frente a él._

_¿Cuál fue? – estaba tratando de ganarme tiempo para responderle._

_¿Qué fue lo que te puso así? – se estaba acercando cada vez más a mi lado._

_Me entro una pequeña pelusa en el ojo – gire mi vista para que no viera que le estaba mintiendo, pero él con delicadeza hizo girar poniendo uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla._

_¿No confías en mí? – ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo – su cercanía era tan abrumadora que no me permitía pensar con claridad – ¿Qué tienes ahí? – fije mi vista en donde él la tenia y me di cuenta que él también estaba interesado en ese maldito papel._

_Nada – trate de esconderlo pero me fue imposible, ya que él me lo quito demasiado fácil._

_¿Qué es esto? – tomo el papel entre sus largos dedos y comenzó a leerlo._

_Dámelo – estábamos peleando como unos niños chiquitos, se levanto de donde estaba y comenzó a leerlo, de nada servía que tratara de quitárselo, su fuerza era demasiado para la mía y ni que se diga de su estatura, solo me cansaría y no lograría nada._

_¿Quién te lo dio? – me gire para ver su rostro estaba serio, inescrutable, por un momento me dio miedo pero después me tranquilice sabia que él no me iba hacer daño._

_No lo sé, estaba en mi casillero – gire mi rostro y lo enfoque en un punto muerto._

_¿Cómo estas? – su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos._

_Estoy bien – le respondí sin mirarlo._

_Lo siento – esas palabras me sorprendieron._

_¿Por qué me estas diciendo eso? – así como estaba de intrigada me gire para ver su rostro._

_Por mi culpa estas pasando esto – ¿Qué había dicho?, eso no puedo ser verdad._

_¿Qué dijiste? – mi voz mostraba incredulidad._

_Que esto no estaría pasando si Tanya no nos hubiera visto – mis ojos mostraba la sorpresa que estaba presentando en este momento, por más que quería decir algo no podía, la lengua se me trabo._

_Yo… - la voz regreso por un momento a mi – no sé que decirte._

_No tienes nada que decir – se sentó de nuevo en donde estaba anteriormente – no es tu culpa, pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para que nada malo te pase – me perdí en esas hermosas esmeraldas que tanto me hechizaban._

_¿Estas diciendo que Tanya hizo todo esto porque esta celosa? – no era el momento de sonreír pero lamentablemente así me encontraba en estos momentos._

_Si – paso una de sus manos detrás su nuca – creo que si – a mi no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, ahora entiendo porque se le ocurrió decir eso de mi, me cree que soy capaz de hacer que Edward se fije en mi, una parte de mi esperaba que eso fuera verdad, de hecho creo que todo de mi esperaba eso– ¿Te sientes bien? – su pregunta hizo que dejara mis pensamientos de un lado para poder responderle._

_Lo estoy –parpadee un poco– creo que es hora de irnos – ya que no había entrado en esas ultimas horas no tenia nada que hacer aquí, a las chicas les avisare después cuando ya este en mi casa para que no se les ocurra detenerme._

_¿A dónde? – su pregunta ocasiono que me diera un poco de risa, pensaba que la única distraída era yo pero me di cuenta que no fue así._

_A nuestras casas – rodee los ojos ante lo evidente – ¿A dónde más? – esta vez no contuve mi sonrisa._

_Vaya que si cambias de humor tan rápido – no me lo estaba diciendo a modo de reproche así que le sonreí un poco más._

_Pues ya vez – me levante de mi lugar para comenzar a irme para mi casa – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – me gire a ver porque no se había levantado de su lugar._

_Vamos –se levanto de donde estaba para comenzar a caminar conmigo para así poder irnos a nuestras respectivas casas– ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – su propuesta me sorprendió a tal grado de detener mi andar para poder observar si me lo estaba diciendo enserio, quería decirle que si pero no podía._

_No, gracias he traído mi auto – le sonreí para volver a caminar – pero de todas maneras, agradezco tu atención – espero no arrepentirme de lo que le había dicho, pero es que no podía ¿Quién iba a llevar mi auto después?_

_Edward se quedo callado, por un momento pensé que ya se había ido pero no fue así, se ponía a mi lado cuando lo requería o eso era lo que yo pensaba, varias de las chicas me mandaban dagas con sus ojos y eso me hacia sonreír un poco más, ellas deseaban que él estuviera de su lado escoltándolas como un caballero pero no sería así, al menos no cuando él lo estuviera haciendo a mi lado, llegamos al aparcamiento y era el momento para poder despedirme de Edward, así que me gire para poder hacerlo correctamente. _

_Nos vemos Edward – estaba tentada a darle un beso en la mejilla pero quizás eso ya era sobrepasar los límites, le sonreí y me subí a mi auto sin esperar a que me respondiera mientras que por el espejo retrovisor podía apreciar que me sonreía de vuelta._

_Fin del flashback._

Bella – la voz desesperada de Alice hizo que dejara aun lado mis pensamientos – bella – me gire para ver de donde provenía su voz y la encontré corriendo hacia donde estaba yo – Bella ¿Cómo estas? – frunció el ceño.

Estoy bien – lo cierto es que me había olvidado avisarles nada, puesto que ayer me quede bien dormida después de tantas emociones, mi vida ha estado ajetreada últimamente .

¿Por qué diablos desapareciste ayer? – si, como era de esperarse la furia que tenia contenida salió a luz, no le gustaba quedarse con la incógnita de que era lo que estaba pasando.

No era necesario – deposite la carta en el contenedor esperando a que Alice hiciera lo mismo que yo.

¿Es que pensabas dejarnos atrás? – Alice deposito su carta y subió un poco la voz – ¿En que estas pensando al hacernos esto? – vaya que Alice si estaba demasiado enojada, más de lo que yo creía.

Cálmate – estaba tratando de que bajara la voz, pero solo conseguí que la subiera un poco más.

¿Cómo me pides que me calme cuando has desaparecido así como si nada? – Sus ojos estaba hechos una furia – ¿Crees que estábamos tranquilas al ver como te comportabas ayer? – sus ojos estaban más cristalinos, ya sabia que era lo que venia a continuación.

Ya Alice – suspire y la abrace, se puso tensa un poco y después me abrazo soltando una que otra lagrima, no me gustaba verla así era muy sentimental y para mi propia salud era mejor que la calmara sino yo también comenzaría a llorar.

No sabes la mortificación que tenia – estaba hablando entre suspiros.

Cálmate – pase mis manos por sus sedosos cabellos para poder tranquilizarla aunque sea solo un poco, pero fue inútil, seguía llorando como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor – si sigues llorando te vas hacer más vieja en un lapso muy corto – solo así fue que dejo de llorar.

¿Es enserio? – me pregunto preocupada.

Así es – ni yo lo sabia a ciencia cierta pero existían los rumores de que eso sucediera, y siendo Alice una fanática de esas cosas, con tal de evitar que le salieran arrugas estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Bella – deje de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo Alice para ver quien me estaba llamando – cariño – por supuesto esa voz solo le podía pertenecer a Rose – ¿Qué le pasa a Alice? – regrese la mirada en ella para ver que seguía llorando pero esta vez en silencio.

Lo de siempre – Alice levanto la mirada solo para fulminarme, yo solo le sonríe logrando que la furia en su mirada aumentara.

¿Cómo estas tú? – me pregunto con un tono maternal, que solo utilizaba cuando de verdad estaba preocupada.

Ahora estoy bien – le sonreí solo un poco, no quería que se siguieran preocupando por unos rumores, que estaba segura ya lo sabrían.

¿Se puede saber que fue lo que te sucedió ayer? – saque de mi mochila un pedazo de papel ya todo arrugado solo para mostrarles lo que fue que me puso así,

¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? – me pregunto Alice un poco más tranquila.

Un pedazo de papel – estaba busque y busque pero no encontraba nada, maldición, se me había olvidado que Edward no me lo regreso, ya no tiene caso que lo siga buscando total lo tiene o lo tenia él – lo siento chicas pero ese papel ya no esta en mis manos – suspire derrotada.

¿Qué tenia ese papel? – me preguntaron las dos de manera curiosa.

Mejor dicho que era lo que decía – me miraron intrigadas y yo estaba dispuesta a hacerla de emoción.

¿Nos dirás que decía? – Alice se cruzo de brazos, genial ella era la única que le molestaba esperar, en cambio Rose, ella si esperaba pacientemente a que les dijera de que iba todo esto, pero eso si con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_Flashback._

_La noticia de la semana._

_¿Quién iba a decirlo que Isabella Swan es lesbiana?, bueno como verán antes se escuchaban los rumores de que ella había salido con Mike, pues este difundió que la había besado pero era solo porque él le estaba haciendo un favor solo para que no le dijeran nada. Después se decía que estaba saliendo a escondidas con el guapísimo Edward Cullen, pero eso no fue así._

_Isabella Swan es lesbiana, no lo había dicho y no lo aceptara porque es una cobarde._

_Fin del flashback._

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué? – Alice si que estaba alterada, tanto o más de lo que estuve yo.

Pues así como lo oyes eso fue lo que decía en ese papel, sucedió ayer y no se exactamente porque me lo hayan mandado a mi – trate de responder sus preguntas – de todas maneras supongo que me iba a enterar, ya sabes como vuelan los rumores.

¿Pero porque no nos habíamos enterado antes nosotras? – lanzo la pregunta al aire.

No lo se, quizás porque no era tan necesario que lo supieran ustedes, solo yo sería la más afectada – me encogí de hombros.

¿Y donde quedo ese papel? – si que no se le escapaba nada a Alice.

No sé en donde quedo – no era necesario que ellas supieran quien fue la ultima persona que vio ese papel.

Eres una mentirosa – me dijo Rose con un tono de malicia.

Dinos en donde dejaste ese papel bella – ahora era Alice la que tenia una cara irresistible, lo digo porque no le he podido negar nada cuando pone su carita de chantaje.

Alice – tenía que resistirme.

Bella – imito mi voz.

Por favor – estaba casi implorando.

¿Me dirás? – vatio sus pestañas.

¿Tengo opción? – sus ojos se agrandaron y se iluminaron, sabia que estaba ganando.

No, no la tienes – me sonrió.

Esta bien – suspire derrotada – lo tiene o tenia Edward – lo dije en un susurro esperando que no escucharan.

¿Qué dijiste? – las gritaron sorprendidas y justo en ese momento todas las personas que estaban pasando a nuestro alrededor se giraron para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, típico de ellos, solo querían saber de que hablábamos.

POV Edward.

Impaciente, esa era la palabra correcta que me definía en este momento, he estado esperando toda la mañana para poder verla, pero no ha sido así por desgracia o fortuna no he tenido la suerte de poder topármela en los pasillos de esta escuela, estaba tan desesperado que hasta Jasper podía notar que algo no andaba bien en mi, solo me observaba y no decía nada claro que de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño al ver que no estaba prestando atención en nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Y luego bella dijo… - solo la mención de su nombre logro que saliera de mi ensoñación.

¿Qué dijiste? – me gire para verlo sonreír ante mi expresión.

No te digo – y comenzó a carcajearse – te he estado hable y hable pero no me hacías caso, me vi en la necesidad de hablar de ella y como lo supuse funciono – le fruncí el ceño.

Solo tenías que hablarme, no era necesario que la nombraras a ella – rodee los ojos.

Lo he hecho – se cruzo de brazos – te he hablado más de una vez pero no me hacías caso, así que como ya te dije me vi en la necesidad de hablar de ella para ver si me ponías atención – me estaba sonriendo descaradamente.

Bien – tenia razón, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuche nada de lo que él me estaba diciendo – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le pregunte al ver que continuaba callado.

¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – frunció el ceño.

¿Así como? – necesitaba que fuera más explicito.

Has estado muy callado y pensativo, no vez nada de lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor y sinceramente me estas asustando no te había visto así – las cosas que me estaba diciendo Jasper si que me dejaban anonadado, no pensé que fuera tan evidente.

Veras – comenzaría a contarle a él puesto que necesitaba saber que era lo que él pensaba con respecto a eso – ayer cuando viste a bella molesta es porque habían esparcido un rumor sobre ella que era lesbiana – se lo estaba diciendo en susurros solo para que ni el maestro, ni nuestros compañeros lograran escucharlo.

¿Qué estas diciendo? – su rostro mostraba la evidente sorpresa ante lo que le estaba diciendo.

Así como lo oyes – me quede callado por un momento ya que el profesor se nos quedo viendo.

¿Quién fue la persona que esparció ese rumor? – Jasper si que se veía molesto, la razón es que no sabía porque estaba así.

Al principio pensé que había sido Tanya, incluso fui a preguntarle, no mejor dicho a reclamarme, pero me dijo que ella no había sido – sonreí amargamente.

¿Entonces quien fue? – Jasper me estaba observando detenidamente.

Tanya quien más – rodee los ojos.

Pero me has dicho que te dijo que ella no había sido – ahora si estaba confundido, suspire, tendría que explicárselo nuevamente.

Te dije que pensé que había sido ella, que le fui a reclamarle por lo que había hecho pero me dijo que no había sido ella, por un momento quise pensar que así era pero en ese momento llegaron Lauren y Jessica diciendo que el rumor ya estaba esparcido – mantenía apretado sus puños – y bueno ya no tubo más opción que admitirlo, a su manera pero así lo hizo.

¿Por qué hizo eso? – me pregunto con incredulidad.

Por celos, que más sino eso – fije mi vista al frente para no levantar sospechas.

Pero no andas con ella – me susurro de vuelta.

Ya lo sé, pero sabes como es ella, un día nos vio a bella y a mí en las mesas que estaban en la parte de atrás y se creo una película – me encogí de hombros.

Lo que pasa es que ella también vio que tu sentías algo por bella, quizás no sea un cariño pero si una atracción y como antes tú salías con ella y tu cambio fue tan repentino que pensó que quizás se debiera al hecho de que tú ya te habías fijado en alguien más – eso era lo más que había dicho Jasper en este día.

Si, quizás tengas razón pero eso no le daba el motivo de que ella dijera esas cosas, además no estaba segura de que fuera por ella mi cambio, ni yo mismo lo sé – esas ultimas palabras las susurre para que solo yo las pudiera escuchar, pero no fue así ya que Jasper también lo había escuchado me miro solo por unos segundos para después enfocar la vista en el pizarrón.

¿Y como esta ella? – me hablo después de que pasaron unos minutos.

Esta bien, eso fue lo que ella me dijo ayer que la encontré en la biblioteca, de hecho fue una suerte haberla encontrado ahí – me sonrió de lado – en cualquier caso no me quería mostrar el papel pero logre arrebatárselo de las manos y no me impidió que lo leyera, cuando todo eso termino le ofrecí que la llevaría a su casa pero me rechazo, diciendo que no podía puesto que traía su auto.

Así que ¿Qué se siente que te rechacen? – me dijo burlón.

No lo sé Jasper fue solo porque no sabia que llevaba su auto – era mentira pero eso no tenia porque saberlo él.

Sabes que ella trae su propio auto, no sé que le haces – se estaba riendo disimuladamente.

No sabia eso – yo mientras tanto seguía obstinado a darle la razón, si que se había sentido feo que me rechazara yo quería pasar más tiempo a su lado pero me era imposible.

Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes – seguía riéndose, pero de repente se quedo callado abruptamente – pero si un día la quieres llevar en tu auto tienes que pasar por ella en la mañana así tu la puedes regresar a su casa sin que tengas miedo de que le pase algo.

Yo no tengo miedo – refute.

¿Estas seguro? – levanto una ceja.

Así es, pero basta de hacerme burla ¿Quieres? – me gire para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo en mi rostro.

Esta bien, solo porque creí ver que te estabas sonrojando, solo por eso te voy a dejar de molestar – ya no le preste atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo así que como solo faltaban cinco minutos me dedique a pensar nuevamente.

Es todo por hoy chicos – el profesor salió del aula, todos comenzaron a salir desesperados, yo no tenia urgencia, bueno si pero no como la de ellos.

¿Y que pasa con Marie? – su pregunta me sorprendió.

¿Qué hay con ella? – nos dirigimos a la cafetería para poder tomar nuestro desayuno.

Eso mismo quiero saber yo, no me gustaría que regresaras a lo que eras antes, ya sabes a lo que me refiero con eso ¿No? – sabia que era lo que me quería decir, pero no creo que este caso sea igual que los anteriores, no tenia excusa y sigo sin tenerla para lo que hice antes. No tener una relación seria con ninguna de las chicas de este instituto no era algo que les sorprendiera a los demás, todas las chicas estaban dispuestas a estar conmigo sin nada que me atara a ellas, eso antes me gustaba pero ahora ya no me agrada esa faceta de mi, todos saben como era o como creen que soy. Ahora me da pánico eso, si llegara a encontrar a Marie no me seria nada fácil convencerla de que he cambiado, y esto me pasa igual con bella, quizás solo piensen que jugare con ellas como lo he hecho con las otras chicas que han pasado por mi.

Sé que es lo que quieres decir, y créeme que es por eso que quizás mi subconsciente no ha querido – ambos nos reímos de mis ocurrencias, pero hablando enserio es por eso que quizás quiero cambiar.

Creo que ya es hora de que el gran Edward Cullen siente cabeza ¿No es así? – rodee los ojos ante sus palabras.

No lo sé quizás – estaba jugando pero él tenía razón en lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿Quién será la afortunada? – Me giño un ojo y yo por instinto me fije en la mesa de bella, ella me regreso la mirada y después se sonrojo, se giro y sus hombros decayeron – ¿Quizás sea bella? – sonreí como idiota.

¿La afortunada para que? – la voz de Emmett hizo que Jasper y yo nos sobresaltáramos al mismo tiempo logrando que él soltara una carcajada limpia ante nuestras caras de susto que pusimos al verlo.

Edward piensa en sentar cabeza – Emmett abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de Jasper.

¿Con quien? – Emmett estaba más entretenido en su desayuno, pero sabia que si estaba poniendo atención en lo que estábamos hablando.

No lo sé – mi mirada se volvió a posar en esa chica que con un solo sonrojo me provoca sonreír.

¿Esa chica? – No me había dado cuenta de que Emmett siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada – ayer me la encontré – dijo como si nada.

¿En donde? – levanto la vista de su plato para enfocarla en mi, era la primera vez que lo veía muy serio.

¿Te interesa? – me di cuenta como Jasper se estaba riendo disimuladamente.

Quizás, no puedo responderte con seguridad por que es algo que no yo mismo sé – regrese mi vista a esa mesa que ahora estaba concurrida por varias personas más.

Bueno me la encontré ayer escondida en el bosque – Emmett seguía comiendo restándole importancia a mi mirada curiosa.

¿Y que hacías en el bosque? – le pregunto Jasper.

Me estaba escondiendo de unas chicas que me estaban acosando – los tres nos reímos por lo que nos había dicho – y creí más conveniente esconderme ahí ya que casi nadie va, pero me equivoque, cuando la vi entrar pensé que era una de esas chicas que iban detrás de mi así que me adentre un poco más – centre mi atención en él – pero cuando vi que también se estaba escondiendo de alguien salí un poco para ver de quien se trataba y bueno como sabrás me encontré con ella y cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella se asusto – Emmett se empezó a reír.

Vaya eso no lo sabia – ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente que se fuera a esconder al bosque.

Si caray, pero después ella grito e hizo que sus amigas regresaran a ver que fue lo que paso, incluso me pareció ver a Jasper ahí pero deseche esa idea – si supiera que Jasper si estaba ahí en ese momento y no era para buscarlo a él ya que no sabíamos que también se estaba escondiendo de alguien, sino para ir a ver que era lo que le estaba pasando a bella – me propuso la idea de que nos fuéramos a esconder a la biblioteca, no acepte porque ese lugar era muy concurrido por esas chicas.

¿Les gusta esta en la biblioteca? – le pregunto Jasper.

No que va – se estaba riendo – lo que pasa es que ahí se encuentran los baños de las chicas, y pues fue por eso que no me fui con ella, es todo.

¿Qué esta pasando ahí? – pregunto Jasper al ver la mesa demasiado concurrida de las chicas.


	12. Más cerca

POV Bella.

¿Ya estas más tranquila? – nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa de siempre.

Si, pero por favor ya no quiero esas cartas – casi les rogué para que así fuera.

¿Por qué? – Rose me miraba intensamente.

Porque ahora también me están molestando por ahí, y como se supone que es secreto no se exactamente quien es la persona que me esta ofendiendo – solté un suspiro involuntario – tengo la vaga idea de quien podrá ser pero primero tengo que estar segura.

Edward Cullen te esta mirando – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

No es verdad – moría de ganas por voltear a ver si era verdad pero resistí a mis impulsos.

Si lo esta haciendo – la secundo Rose, me gire para ver si era verdad y definitivamente así era, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos hasta que sentí que mi rostro comenzaba a cambiar de tono, fue cuando me di cuenta que me estaba sonrojando así que así sin más me gire para que se me bajara el color.

Quizás este viendo a otro lado – me encogí de hombros.

Si claro – me dijo Alice con sarcasmo – no sé tú – me señalo, pero últimamente Edward es el que se aparece para buscarte.

Es verdad – hablo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa – la primera vez él se ofreció a llevarte a la enfermería y cuando fuimos a ver que era lo que te había pasado nos dijo que él se iba a quedar contigo – me giño un ojo y acto seguido me sonroje – y la segunda vez que te desmayaste él volvía a estar contigo cuidándote – no era necesario que ella me lo recordara, lo sabia de sobra porque yo estaba ahí antes de que perdiera la conciencia – y ayer que te estábamos buscando fue el único que dio contigo.

Me encontré con Emmett también – rose se sonrojo y esta vez me todo sonreír a mi – él también se estaba escondiendo de unas chicas pero no me dijo de quien – me apresure a explicarle antes de que me preguntara – y mucho antes de que llegara Edward o Emmett me encontré con Jasper – Alice desvió su mirada.

Como sea – Rose le resto importancia – el punto aquí es que Edward ha estado muy raro contigo últimamente y creo que ese cambio es para bien, quizás después tu seas su novia oficial – las dos empezaron a aplaudir contentas por esa idea, que por supuesto yo deseche en automático, no me quería hacer ilusiones ya que mientras más alta sea, la caída va a ser más fuerte.

No lo creo, pero soñar no cuesta nada – ambas me miraron de manera reprobatoria pero ya no les dije nada, así como ellas tampoco a mi.

Estábamos desayunando en silencio hasta que sentí que algo liquido estaba cayendo de mi cabeza, Alice y Rose me miraron entre sorprendidas y molestas, si levantaba la vista obvio que no podría ver por lo que aun escurría de mi, me levante de mi lugar como pude para ver que o quien era la persona que me estaba echando algo.

Pero que…. – enfoque mi vista en Tanya que estaba rodeada de varias personas más sonriendo.

¿Cómo se siente? – creo que esta chica si que estaba loca, esta bien que quiera con Edward pero yo no sé que tengo que ver con todo esto.

¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? – Me miro sorprendida – sé que no tienes neuronas eso me ha quedado claro, deja de molestarme – le escupí las palabras en su cara deformada.

¿Ya lo aceptaste? – ahora me estaba sonriendo de manera burlona.

¿Aceptar que idiota? – ella hacia que sacara algunas palabras que no ocupaba con los demás.

Que eres lesbiana – rodo los ojos – que más si no eso – estaba segura que mi mandíbula se desencajo por la tontería que acababa de decirme.

Creo que tanto tinte te ha afectado en el cerebro que creo que solo lo tienes como adorno – su vista relampagueo por el odio que destilaba hacia mi persona.

Retráctate – me ordeno.

Oblígame – la rete.

Juro que te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me has dicho – sus ojos se posaron detrás de mí, no sé que fue lo que ocasiono que captara su atención y se olvidara por completo de mí.

La que se va a arrepentir de todas las estupideces que ha inventado contra mi persona va a ser otra – la fulmine con la mirada, ella se estaba acercando más a mi, por un momento estaba temiendo por mi vida, quizás esta loca me iba a golpear con ella no se sabia de que iba a ser capaz, vi de reojo como es que tomaba un plato de puré que se encontraba en nuestra mesa, creo que sabia en donde iba a parar y era seguro que no me iba a gustar nada.

Me las pagaras – levanto el plato de puré justo para derramármelo en mi cabello, cerré los ojos esperando a que eso sucediera pero no fue así, todos se quedaron callados y al notar que no pasaba nada decidí abrirlos para ver que era lo que detuvo a Tanya.

POV Edward.

¿Qué esta pasando ahí? – pregunto Jasper al ver la mesa demasiado concurrida de las chicas.

No lo sé – Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Creo que es en la mesa de bella – me dijo Jasper en un susurro – y puedo ver a Tanya sobresalir de las demás chicas que se encuentran rodeando la mesa.

Eso no es nada bueno – me levante de mi lugar para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo Tanya ahí.

Edward espera – me hablo Jasper pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerme, tenía que llegar ahí para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo Tanya ahí con todos esos chicos rodeando su mesa.

¿Ya lo aceptaste? – por los gritos de Tanya escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Aceptar que idiota? – nota mental, no hacer enojar a bella, sonreí ante eso.

Que eres lesbiana –apreté mis puños– que más si no eso – como se le ocurre seguir con eso y luego enfrente de todos ellos, ahora entendía para que los quería, solo era para humillar a bella, pero eso no se le iba a hacer.

Creo que tanto tinte te ha afectado en el cerebro que creo que solo lo tienes como adorno – Bella si sabia que decir, aunque el tono que estaba utilizando me indicaba que se estaba enojando cada vez más.

Retráctate – ya me estaba acercando más a ellas y podía ver a Tanya como se estaba poniendo más histérica.

Oblígame – bella avanzo unos cuantos pasos más para estar más cerca de ella.

Juro que te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me has dicho – comencé a caminar más rápido para detener cualquier locura que se le estuviera ocurriendo en estos momentos.

Edward espérame – de reojo pude ver como Jasper y Emmett venían detrás de mí, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

La que se va a arrepentir de todas las estupideces que ha inventado contra mi persona va a ser otra – Bella estaba apretando sus pequeños puños mientras que Tanya se estaba acercando a ella, corrí para imponerme entre ellas para que así no le pudiera hacer nada.

Me las pagaras – se acercó más a ella y tomo un plato de puré de papa que se encontraba en la mesa de bella, ahora sabia para que lo quería eso no iba a ser bueno, ella solo cerro sus pequeños ojitos, supongo que era para esperar a que llegara el golpe pero eso no iba a llegar, de eso me encargaba yo, justo a tiempo llegue para ponerme entre ellas, ahora yo lo iba a recibir pero me sorprendió ver a Emmett jalándola de la cintura para que no se acercara a nosotros.

¿Qué paso? – la voz de bella estaba amortiguada por sus pequeñas manos.

¿Estas bien? – me gire para encararla.

Si – sus ojos se posaron detrás de mi, creo que estaba viendo como Emmett sacaba a Tanya casi arrastrándola mientras que Jasper le quitaba el plato de puré – espera Jasper – el aludido se giro para ver que era lo que pasaba – permíteme – se acercó a él para retirarle el plato – ¿Emmett? – Él la observo detenidamente al igual que Tanya – ¿Puedo? – yo solo la estaba observando para ver que era lo que iba a hacer con ese plato.

Adelante – Emmett le sonrió como un niño pequeño logrando que sus hoyitos en las mejillas se hicieran más pronunciados, bella se encamino más a él y Tanya, lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió a todos, a mi no por supuesto, ya me sospechaba que era lo que iba a hacer con eso.

Te quedara bien – Tanya abrió los ojos de golpe, pero ni tiempo le dio de gritar porque bella le embarro todo el puré en su rostro – eso fue solo un poco de lo que me has hecho tú, así que yo que tú me mantendría alerta – al quitarle el plato pudimos ver que Tanya ya estaba toda embarrada de ese puré que antes estaba en ese plato – gracias Emmett – ambos sonrieron y claro que yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír ante la pequeña travesura que le había hecho.

Me las pagaras – se escucho la ultima amenaza de Tanya antes de que Emmett la pudiera sacar por completo.

¿Qué fue todo eso? – le pregunte con una sonrisa, me había gustado que se defendiera y más haciéndolo publico como lo trataba de hacer Tanya con ella.

Bella – Alice grito sin que le diera la oportunidad a bella de responderme – lo siento mucho pero me quede en shock y no pude hacer nada.

No tienes nada de que preocuparte Alice – bella les estaba sonriendo.

¿Y ustedes que esperan? – La voz de Emmett hizo eco en la cafetería – es hora de que se vayan y dejen de molestarla ¿O si no? – Emmett se trono los dedos logrando que todos los que aun estaban ahí salieran corriendo del miedo.

Emmett no era necesario que los espantaras – dijo Jasper con los brazos cruzados – creo que conque les hubieras dicho que se fueran era más que suficiente.

No lo creo – se dirigió a bella – ¿Cómo estas?, ayer ya no me dijiste porque te estabas escondiendo – bella se sonrojo mientras que Alice y Rose la estaban fulminando con la mirada.

Tú tampoco me dijiste porque – bella contrataco.

Ya deberías de saber porque me andaba escondiendo yo, soy el más guapo y todas las chicas quieren conmigo – Bella solo rodo los ojos mientras que Emmett se encogía de hombros.

Si, como digas – le respondió restándole importancia.

Ya tenemos que irnos a clases – me susurro Jasper.

Cierto – aun no me quería ir, estar con ella aunque sea viéndola me era muy gratificante pero teníamos que entrar a tomar las clases – nos vemos chicas – me despedí de ellas antes de girarme.

Esperen – la voz de Alice hizo que nos detuviéramos y nos giráramos en nuestro lugar – tenemos que entregarles algo – Rose saco algo de su bolsa al igual que Alice mientras que bella las estaba esperando más apartada de ellas con los brazos cruzados y con las mejillas sonrosadas, se veía tan adorable.

Jasper – Rose le estaba hablando con las manos tendidas, él las tomo y regreso a nuestro lado.

Gracias – giro su rostro un poco.

Emmett – ahora era Alice la que tenia sus cartas listas para él – aquí tienes – le sonrió con timidez.

Muchas gracias – Emmett se veía más emocionado que Jasper, pero eso no era nada raro viniendo de él.

Estas son las tuyas Edward – no apartaba mi mirada de bella, podría jurar que la vi sonrojarse un poco más cuando me acerque con Alice para tomar mis cartas – espero que las disfrutes – su voz tenia una doble intención pero lo pase por alto al no saber de que se trataba todo eso.

Si Alice –tome las cartas entre mis manos– gracias por entregármelas – los tres nos dimos media vuelta para irnos a nuestro salón correspondiente, yo por mi parte tendría que ir a leer esta carta en donde nadie me viera, ya no podía aguantar más, me fije en la hora de mi reloj y aun faltaban diez minutos para que entráramos a clases – Jasper – él me volteo a ver esperando a que continuara hablando.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – fruncí el ceño.

Todavía faltan diez minutos para que entremos a clases – él solo sonrió de medio lado.

Lo sé – su sonrisa al igual que mi ceño se incrementaron – solo que necesitaba sacarte de ahí sino corríamos el riesgo de ahogarnos con tu propia baba que derramabas al ver a bella – gire mi rostro un poco incomodo.

Eso no es verdad – me defendí.

Claro que lo es, yo lo vi – intervino Emmett, genial ahora mis dos amigos estaban en contra de mi al decir algo que es verdad pero solo poquito.

Ya basta, sé que no es verdad y punto – me cruce de brazos.

Además también es para que puedas leer tus cartas sin tener que esperar ya sabes – Jasper me giño un ojo – también tu Emmett – el aludido solo atino a sonreírnos antes de que saliera corriendo de nuestro lado.

Nos vemos – nos grito antes de dar vuelta.

¿Qué le paso? – le pregunte algo confundido a Jasper.

No lo sé quizás él también quiere leer sus cartas a solas, sin ninguna interrupción – quizás sea verdad.

Creo que tienes razón – me encogí de hombros – ¿Y no las vas a leer tú también? – lo mire interrogante.

Si – se puso incomodo.

Creo que mejor nos vemos en la salida – él también tenia que leer sus cartas a solas, así como yo también.

Gracias – me sonrió apenado.

No tienes nada que agradecerme, creo que ambos necesitamos lo mismo – le di una palmada en su hombro antes de que él también se fuera a no sé donde para que así también pudiera leer sus cartas.

Entonces hasta al rato – me dijo igual que Emmett con un grito, mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en este momento, terminando el receso me tocaba biología con bella y creo que me tenia que apresurar a llegar antes que ella por si a cualquiera se les ocurría empezar a molestarla.

Vaya – hablo una voz a mis espaldas – no sabia que ahora te tomaras muy enserio tu papel Edward – me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – no me moleste en esconder mi molestia ante su presencia.

Pero que genio – se rio con ganas – solo he venido a preguntarte porque es tan repentino tu interés con Bella – me fulmino con la mirada.

Eso es algo que no te interesa - me recargue en la pared, mostrando desinterés en lo que me estaba diciendo.

Creo que te equivocas – negó con la cabeza – me interesa y mucho, ella va a ser mi novia – me entraron unos instintos asesinos, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante estupidez después de todo lo que ha hecho?

¿Estas de broma no? – ahora yo me estaba dando el lujo de reírme en sus narices.

No lo estoy – me fulmino con la mirada – solo te estoy previniendo.

¿A mi? – No entendía su lógica – ¿Por qué a mí? – me atreví a preguntarle.

Porque hasta ahorita has estado mostrando demasiado interés en mi chica – mis manos se cerraron en mis costillas al escuchar lo posesivo que se veía con una chica que no era su novia, y claro más me moleste al saber que tampoco era la mía.

Eso ya lo veremos – le sonreí arrogantemente y me marche de ahí sin permitirle que hablara, bueno de hecho si lo hizo pero no le tome la más mínima importancia a lo que estaba diciendo a mis espaldas.

Me fui a mi auto, el único lugar seguro que encontraba en ese instituto, ya que como dijo Emmett la biblioteca tiene a su lado los baños de las chicas y no me convenía que me vieran ahí leyendo, mucho menos una carta, el estacionamiento estaba poco concurrido a estas horas así que con toda la seguridad que tenia me subí a mi auto para comenzar leer.

_Edward._

_Estoy tentada a decirte quien soy, pero si te lo digo con eso perdería se perdería la magia que hay, sé que suena infantil y todo lo que quieras pero para mi esto es algo inexplicable, ya te he dicho que daría cualquier cosa para ver como es tu reacción al leer una de estas líneas._

_He estado soñando contigo, no, no te asustes, no planeo eso, solo quería decírtelo porque en este poco tiempo siento que la confianza va creciendo poco a poco, al menos por mi parte así es esto._

_Gracias por todo, yo se a que me refiero con eso, aunque trates de buscarle significado temo que lo encuentres, por los mismos miedos que antes, no te preocupes mi locura no aumenta ni se contagia, no es obsesión, a ese grado no llego, tampoco quiero que me tomes como una psicópata._

_Me tengo que ir Ed, nos vemos (Te veo después), cuídate mucho._

_Marie._

Sin darme cuenta me quede pensando en ellas, son tan iguales que hasta siento que son la misma persona, pero eso no podría ser y si así lo fuera seria una persona feliz por no tener que estar entre la espada y la pared, solo con el tiempo lograre saber que es lo que esta pasando en este momento, y solo así las decisiones que se tomaran serán llevadas acabo por una sola razón, por ella. Más sonriente que al principio me dirigí a mi siguiente clase para poder confirmar mis sospechas, bella estaba ahí plácidamente, como si nada leyendo un libro en sus manos, tan concentrada que estaba que no me atreví a molestarla ni mucho menos interrumpirla, solo la estaba contemplando viendo sus facciones y los gestos que hacia cada que sus ojos se movían para leer una línea más.

POV Bella.

Una vez más Edward era él que estaba ahí para defenderme de Tanya, no entiendo por que, quizás la respuesta este en mi subconsciente, pero me cuesta trabajo aceptar algo que creía lejano, como ya dije con anterioridad no me quiero hacer ilusiones para después caer y que por supuesto que me dolerá esa caída. Suspire por quinta vez en la clase de siempre, ¿Por qué los profesores las tenían que ser tan pesadas?, lo que más me preocupaba era al momento de que llegaran los exámenes, por más que quisiera poner atención no podía, creo que el profesor se estaba empeñando en hacer esta clase pesada y así me obligaba a mi dormirme en ella.

Si sigues así el profesor te va a castigar – me dijo Ángela una compañera un poco tímida.

Lo sé, pero no puedo es irresistible no aburrirse en esta clase – me recargue en mi brazo.

Ahí viene – me levante de mi lugar simulando tomar notas en lo que el profesor pasaba a ver a los demás – por poquito y te cacha durmiendo en clases – me sonrió.

Ni que lo digas – le dije de vuelta, a Ángela le golpeo un papelito, pero no le tome importancia, hasta que ella volvió a hablarme.

Bella – moví la cabeza para que supiera que la estaba escuchando – mira – me gire para enfocar mi vista en sus ojos, ella se veía nerviosa y un poco molesta, no entendía su comportamiento hasta que vi que sostenía un papel entre sus manos, lo tome sin vacilar – léelo – me dijo frunciendo más el ceño.

_¿Cómo le puedes hablar a esa cosa?_

_Yo que tú Ángela ya ni me acercaba, ya sabes lo que se dice de ella, pero en fin yo he cumplido con hacértelo saber ahora vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias. Puede que se enamore de ti después._

_Suerte con esa cosa rara._

_T.D._

¿Quién te lo dio? – creía tener una vaga sospecha de quien seria ella.

No lo sé, solo me lo aventaron lo iba a tirar pero vi que tenia letras así que decidí abrirlo – Ángela me estaba observando detenidamente, esperando una reacción en mi – ¿Sospechas de alguien? – me miro preocupada.

Claro que si – mi vista estaba viajando por todo el salón solo para encontrar una cabellera rubia teñida la cual me estaba sonriendo con burla dibujada en toda esa cara operada, me pregunto ¿como es que puede seguir respirando con esa nariz que se ve que estar súper operada?

¿De quien? – Ángela estaba siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada hasta que se topo con Tanya – ¿Ella? – me dijo en un susurro.

Por supuesto que es ella, T.D. es Tanya Denali – le sonreí a Tanya y esta me miro perpleja para después girarse con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué es lo que trae contra ti? – regresamos nuestra mirada al frente.

Dice Edward que esta celosa – me encogí de hombros.

Así que es verdad – me sonrió con ganas.

¿Es verdad que? – ya no la estaba siguiendo.

Que tú y Edward están saliendo – casi lo gritaba, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Claro que no – por dentro quería que fuera de esa manera pero desgraciadamente no era así – ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?

Bueno no es quien me lo diga – se avergonzó un poco – es como se ven los dos.

¿Qué? – Estaba desconcertada con lo que me estaba diciendo – explícate – pedí.

Solo es cuestión de verlos para saber que es lo que les pasa a los dos, ayer vi como te defendió de Tanya – me sonroje un poco – y también me dijo Ben que así lo hizo dos veces más cuando estaban en la clase de biología – el sonrojo iba en aumento – y esta demás decir que él estaba contigo las dos veces que tú estabas en el hospital – creo que hoy había pasado el record en sonrojarme – solo espero que si estén saliendo – su voz se escuchaba soñadora.

No estamos saliendo Ángela – mi voz era apenas audible.

Entonces espero que sea pronto – junto sus manos y recostó su cabeza en ellas dándome una sonría de satisfacción.

También yo – baje mi mirada para que así no pudiera ver mi rostro ya todo rojo como el carmín.

¿Le has mandado cartas? – me pregunto con un deje de duda.

Si – se lo dije en un susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharme.

Que bien – reboto en su asiento – también yo – la mire extrañada, no sabia que a Ángela le gustaba Edward – se la he mandado a Ben – me explico al ver mi mirada interrogante – aunque debo admitir que un chico me ha estado mandado cartas demasiado hermosas – sus ojos volvieron a brillar de la emoción – mira te mostrare – comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, eso me recordaba a las chicas cuando me mostraron su carta por primera vez – aquí esta – me tendió un sobre blando – léela – me ojos en ningún momento perdían ese brillo especial, hice lo que ella me dijo y comencé a abrir la carta de su chico misterioso, Alice tenia razón, los chicos solo mandaban sobres blancos, aunque creo que eso a Ángela no le molesta de ninguna manera.

"_Angie"_

_De alguna u otra manera tienes que saber que es lo que ocasionas cuando te observo de lejos, y no solo eso, sino que también cuando estas cerca de mi, creo que es necesario decirte todo esto de una vez._

_Eres una persona muy encantadora y me gusta el bello sonrojo que se apodera de ti cuando te hacen un cumplido, eres una chica sencilla, muchas cosas de ti hacen que regrese la vista cuando te veo como si se tratara de unos imanes, eres maravillosa que no se si eres real, te estoy hablando claro de todo lo que ocasiones, si te decides por mi sabes que estaré esperando por ti y recuerda que yo te quiero de verdad. Es inútil tratar de acercarme a ti sin evitar que me trabe._

_Angie solo espero que algún día no muy lejano podamos estar juntos y no solo en mis sueños, espero que se haga realidad, nos vemos después, claro que nos conocemos y nos hablamos un poco, espero que sirva de mucho para que me puedas reconocer._

_C.B._

Woo Angie – decidí utilizar el sobrenombre que le había puesto su chico secreto – esta hermosa – pude apreciar como se estaba sonrojando.

Lo sé – pero aun así seguía teniendo una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser esa persona que te escribe así de lindo? – sus ojos estaban más brillosos pero negó con la cabeza.

Quiero que sea Ben, pero no sé – se puso incomoda – sea quien sea la persona que me las esta mandando me agrada que se exprese así de mi.

¿Dime a quien no le agradaría que le escribieran así? – me sonrió.

Tienes razón ¿Y que pasa con las que recibes tú? – hice una mueca involuntaria.

Ya no las he recibo desde el lunes – le dije como si nada esperando a que cambiara de tema.

¿Por qué? – Ángela no era de esas chicas chismosas así que no me molestaba contarle mis razones del porque ya no quiero esas cartas.

Bueno como veras desde que Mike dijo que me había besado y Tyler me hubiera insultado diciéndome que era una chica fácil – ahora era el turno de Ángela para hacer una mueca – las cartas se volvieron más ofensivas y me evite la pena de seguir leyéndolas.

¿Todas te ofendían? – me miro de nuevo con preocupación.

Si, así que les pedí a las chicas que de favor ya no me las dieran – ella estaba pensando así que ya no le dije nada más.

Eso es muy feo, quizás deberías de ir a hablar con el director – me aconsejo.

Lo pensé por un momento pero no sabia quien era la persona que me las ha estado mandando así que de nada sirve que se lo diga – suspire – si el director se entera y decide preguntar quienes son las personas que han estado haciendo eso, te aseguro que nadie va a decir quien fue y además no quiero que la actividad de las chicas se cancele por eso.

Eso es muy bueno de tu parte – me sonrió – pero tampoco te dejes de nadie – frunció el ceño – aunque creo que el que se encarga de dejar en su lugar a los chicos es Edward y también pude notar que sus amigos te defendieron – me volví a sonrojar.

Si creo que si – hasta ahí quedo nuestra platica con respecto a las cartas ya que el profesor dio por finalizada la hora.

POV Edward.

Estaba caminado por los pasillos rumbo a mi siguiente clase pensando en porque razón no había visto a bella en todo el día, hubiera tomado como excusa el tener una clase con ella, pero ni eso, justo este día no compartía clases con ella, solo una y era historia que para el colmo era la ultima y se sentaba con Jasper, no me molestaba ya que estaba seguro de que él la defendería si alguien la molestara más que nada por el simple hecho de que lo estaba haciendo por mi, sonreí ante ese pensamiento, esa diminuta chica ha volcado todos mis pensamientos, claro que yo no tenia objeción en nada de eso. Mientras más pensaba en ella me veía atrapado en mis sueños, imagino que la tengo entre mis brazos, pero sé que muy pronto eso se acabara, ya no solo serán sueños, estoy seguro que se me cumplirá.

Edward – me gire para ver quien me estaba llamando – que bueno que te encuentro – Alice se puso delante de mi tratando de regular su respiración – lo siento – me miro – es que venia corriendo, pensé que no te iba a alcanzar.

No te preocupes, te espero – me recargue en la pared esperando a que Alice siguiera hablando.

Toma – me tendió mis cartas, cosa que se me hizo demasiado raro.

¿Por qué me las estas dando? – le tuve que preguntar porque no le veía sentido a eso.

Son tuyas – rodo los ojos.

Sé que son mías, pero quiero saber porque me las estas dando antes de que se pase la hora del descanso – ella solo sonrió un poco más.

Pensé que las querías tener en tu poder antes de que las entregáramos – se encogió de hombros.

¿Y si me llega a faltar una carta? – estaba atemorizado de que Marie no la haya depositado antes de que a Alice se le ocurriera entregármelas a mi mucho antes que a los demás.

No te preocupes – me dio una palmada en mi hombro – la carta que tú quieres – me señalo – esta ahí – su mirada se poso en las cartas que sostenía entre mis manos.

¿Tú sabes algo que yo no? – entrecerré mis ojos.

Sé muchas cosas que tú no Edward – por un momento se me cruzo la idea de que Alice sabia quien era Marie – así como tu sabes cosas que yo desconozco, es normal, a todos les pasa – mi esperanza decayó al escuchar lo que me decía.

Si creo que tienes razón – pude ver como me estaba sonriendo con malicia.

Nos vemos después Edward – se despidió de mi – espero que disfrutes de tus cartas, ya sabes eres el único que tiene el privilegio de leerlas antes que todos los que están aquí en este instituto – me giño un ojo.

Si, gracias – fue lo único que le dije porque no sabia que más decir, saque las cartas de la bolsa que me había dado Alice, comencé a pasar las cartas una por una esperando ver el sobre azul, no lo encontraba, por una fracción de segundo sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, solo para volver a latir en exceso al ver que ese sobre si estaba y se encontraba en los últimos. Mi sobre azul estaba ahí, me sentí feliz, así como al mismo tiempo infeliz ¿Cuándo iba a terminar todo este suspenso?, estaba claro que terminaría hasta el catorce de febrero, pero ¿Sera ella capaz de decirme quien es?, hasta la fecha me ha recalcado que no quiere que yo sepa quien es ella, pero lo único que yo quiero es que ella de una vez por todas me diga quien es.

_¡Hola Edward ^^!_

_Tengo que confesarte algo, he soñado nuevamente contigo, si lo sé, por más que trato de decirte que no soy una psicópata u obsesionada fracaso en el intento, pero era necesario que lo supieras._

_He soñado con el primer día que te conocí, cuando aun éramos unos niños. El día en el que me ayudaste a levantarme y apenas si pude articular una palabra debido al sonrojo que tenia, recuero exactamente todo lo que paso ese día aunque no fuera mucho, lo recuero._

_También tienes que saber que no sabía quien eras hasta que una chica (Que ahora es mi amiga), me dijo tu nombre, desde ese día quede prendada de ti, perdón pero tú no podrías pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de una chica._

_Me tengo que ir Edward, espero que estés bien, nos vemos en el instituto, cuídate mucho y ya no andes peleando._

_Marie._

¿Qué no ande peleando?, si lo único que hago es defender a bella de todas esas personas que tienen la mala costumbre de estar molestándola, estoy muy convencido de lo que estoy haciendo y en ningún momento dejare de hacerlo. Me gustan sus cartas, si, eso no lo puedo negar, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, siento la necesidad de proteger a bella de cualquier persona que le haga daño y si Marie es una de esas chicas que también lo están haciendo, cosa que lo dudo pero todo puede pasar, me veré en la necesidad de defenderla también de ella, pase lo que pase lo seguiré haciendo.

Estaba guardando la carta en su sobre hasta que vi un pequeño papelito en esa bolsa, con curiosidad lo agarre para comenzar a leerlo.

_Marie esta más cerca de lo que tú piensas._

_B.A._

Esas simples palabras me dejaron sorprendido por unos segundos, ¿Marie estaba más cerca de mi?, ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta?, creo que tendría que estar con los ojos más abiertos ante cualquier avistamiento. Estaba por conocer a Marie, la chica que junto con bella me han robado el sueño, cursi lo sé pero es lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, lo quiera o no.


	13. Examen

POV Edward.

Esas simples palabras me dejaron sorprendido por unos segundos, ¿Marie estaba más cerca de mí?, ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta?, creo que tendría que estar con los ojos más abiertos ante cualquier avistamiento. Estaba por conocer a Marie, la chica que junto con bella me han robado el sueño, cursi lo sé pero es lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, lo quiera o no.

¿Te pasa algo Edward? – la voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos.

No, nada – guarde todas las cortas en mi libro esperando a que por arte del destino me dieran una señal de quien es Marie.

¿Estás seguro? – Jasper era muy observador y en estos momentos se daba cuenta de que algo me estaba pasando.

No – me resigne tenía que decírselo – necesito que leas esto – le tendí el pequeño papelito que me encontré y él lo tomo sin pensárselo dos veces.

¿De Marie? – me pregunto.

La verdad es que no es de esa chica, pero tiene que ver con ella – solo asintió y comenzó a leer.

¿Qué significa eso? – me regreso la pequeña nota.

Eso mismo quisiera saber, no sé porque me dice eso – la guarde de nuevo.

Así que Marie está más cerca de lo que tú piensas he – puso una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla – esto sí que esta raro ¿Quién de las chicas te entrego las cartas? ¿Y porque tú las recibes antes que nosotros? – se cruzó de brazos.

La verdad es que no sé porque las reciba antes que ustedes – me quede pensando eso, si mal no recuerdo dos veces Alice me las ha entregado antes de que sea la hora – y la que me las entrego fue Alice.

Tal vez si hablas con Alice te diga quien es ella – se encogió de hombros.

Pero sabes que supuestamente es secreto – no le entendía sentido de lo que me estaba diciendo.

Bueno, entonces tienes que esperar a que se termine la actividad y esperar a ver si es que ella se anima a decirte quien es – eso era verdad, no sabía si podría esperar hasta que termine, y si espero que se termine y no me dice nada – ya sabes que ella está empeñada en que no sepas quien es.

Eso es verdad – lo pensé un poco – ¿Crees que las chicas me quieran decir quien es Marie? – le pregunte.

Quizás, no puedes saber si es que no les preguntas antes – en eso tenía toda la razón.

Lo pensare – creo que en el fondo me estaba gustando todo este suspenso.

Si así lo quieres – ambos comenzamos a caminar – ¿No has visto a bella hoy?

La verdad es que no, es algo raro ¿Y tú? – quizás el tuviera un poco más de suerte y sepa algo de ella.

No, tampoco la he visto, ni siquiera había visto a las chicas – Jasper fijo su vista en la dirección contrario.

¿Quién es la que te gusta Jasper? – empezaba a sospechar sobre esa chica misteriosa.

Ya la conoces – solo estaba evitándome.

Si, quizás tengas razón, pero no está demás decirme su nombre – Jasper nuevamente giro su rostro para que no lo pudiera ver.

¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – me pregunto.

Curiosidad – le respondí como si nada.

Entonces espero que goces de eso – me sonrió de manera burlona.

Supongo que Alice podrá ayudarme con eso – de inmediato su rostro se giró para encararme, mostraba sorpresa y también un poco de miedo.

¿No lo dices enserio verdad? – su voz temblaba.

No lo sé, quizás le pueda pedir ayuda para dos cosas, aunque serán para el mismo fin – en menos de minutos estaba seguro que Jasper me diría quien es esa chica que lo trae así.

Te lo diré, ¿pero sabes que clase tenemos ahora? – su pregunta me tomo desprevenido, hacían un repaso mental por los horarios que tenía hoy.

Historia – era la clase que compartíamos con bella, pero se me había olvidado – eso ya lo sabía – trate de que mi voz sonara normal para que no notara que se me había pasado por completo.

Si tu voz no hubiera salido "normal" – hizo comillas en el aire – pensaría que se te había olvidado que la compartíamos con bella – trate de que mi rostro no denotara ninguna emoción, mucho menos la de sorpresa.

Claro que no – lo dije como si nada.

Lástima – eso sí que me sorprendió.

¿Lástima porque? – levante una ceja.

Porque yo me siento con ella y tú no – maldición, eso era verdad pero desde mi lugar la podría observar perfectamente y eso era algo que no tenía por qué saber él.

Supongo – le reste importancia – pero tenemos dos clases más juntos y con ella si me siento a su lado.

Lo más gracioso – ignoro lo que le estaba diciendo – es que antes ni siquiera te acordabas de su nombre y ahora hasta la defiendes – se estaba burlando de mí.

Lo más gracioso es que sé que Alice te gusta – sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas – y no lo quieres aceptar – se sonrojo un poco.

No es verdad lo que estás diciendo – se negaba a aceptarlo.

¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez por todas? – el sonrojo, aunque no era tan evidente como en bella pero por su piel pálida si se podría observar demasiado, se estaba subiendo en tono un poco más.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – se rindió.

Por qué eso es algo demasiado obvio – eso es algo que él, por ser muy observador, ya debería de saber.

Explícate – me ordeno.

Porque cuando te dije que Alice era la que me entregaba las cartas – tu rostro se desencajo un poco – quizás sea porque ella no te las entrega a ti, sino que se las entrega a Emmett – evito mi mirada – y también quizás sea porque cuando me dijiste que le preguntara a ella sobre Marie tus facciones se endurecieron.

Y se supone que el observador era yo – me lo dijo en broma pero eso solo era para desviarme del tema.

Y también porque cuando te dije que le iría a preguntar a Alice quien era la que te gustaba te sonrojaste, como ahora – sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Bueno ya lo sabes – fue lo único que me dijo después de unos segundos.

La pregunta aquí sería – hice lo mismo que él, ignorar lo que me dijo para seguir cuestionándolo – ¿Por qué no querías aceptar que te gusta Alice? – alarmado se giró para ver si alguien más no lo había escuchado.

No lo digas así – juro que pensé que por un momento me iba a tapar la boca para impedirme que siguiera hablando, pero por fortuna no lo hizo, supongo que se vería algo raro si es que Jasper llegara hacer eso y más porque varias chicas se nos quedaron viendo cuando él se giró alarmado.

¿Así como? – lo dije normal, no le veía el problema en hacerlo.

Casi lo gritaste – su rostro giraba una y otra vez para ver si alguien había escuchado algo de lo que estábamos hablando.

No es verdad – me cruce de brazos – él que lo grito fuiste tú – lo señale – y si esas chicas se dieron cuenta fue por la manera en como actuaste.

¿Yo? – me pregunto señalándose así mismo.

Por supuesto que tú, yo no dije nada más lo que ya sabes y fue cuando tú te comportaste como un loco, cosa que fue lo que alarmo a las chicas que estaban pasando por aquí – se relajó un poco.

Ya basta – su rostro regreso a la serenidad de antes – es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra clase para que el profesor no se enojara de llegar tarde por tú culpa.

¿Por qué me estas echando la culpa a mí de algo que has hecho tú? – me gustaba hacerlo enfadar.

Ya vamos Edward, que tengo que llegar o bella me va a extrañar – era un golpe bajo pero supongo que yo mismo me lo había buscado.

Adelante – sonrió al escuchar mi tono de voz, caminábamos por los pasillos esperando que el profesor aun no llegara, nunca había llegado tarde a su clase pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No?, al llegar al salón fue Jasper el que toco la puerta para llamar la atención del profesor.

¿Podemos pasar? – mi vista estaba viajando por todo el salón para poder encontrar a bella, efectivamente, se encontraba en su lugar de siempre pero estaba leyendo, se veía tan concentrada que ni siquiera quería interrumpir su paz.

Adelante – accedió el profesor, Jasper me dio un codazo y lo mire feo.

Vamos, ya nos dejó pasar – sonrió aún más – ¿O todavía no dejas de ver a bella? – maldición ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

No sé de qué hablas – lo ignore mientras que el avanzaba para poder entrar.

Sabes muy bien a o que me refiero no tienes por qué negarlo – dijo lo mismo que yo cuando le dije sobre Alice.

Como quieras – le reste importancia.

Ya veremos – alcance a escuchar.

¿Profesor? – la voz de otra persona hablo – le hablan en la dirección – eso era un alivio para mí, así podría despejar un poco mi mente y para cuando el profesor llegara estaría seguro que podría poner atención en lo que sea que nos diga.

En un momento regreso con ustedes chicos – tomo algunas de sus cosas del escritorio y salió de ahí como si nada, dejando que todos los que se encontraban a mi lado comenzaran a platicar con unas voces demasiado altas como para que me dejaran estar un poco tranquilo.

Jasper se acercó a su lugar y vi claramente que comenzaba a entablar la conversación con ella, animadamente estaban y yo deseaba encontrarme con ellos, pero no sabía con qué pretexto acercarme, Jasper de inmediato lo tomaría como si necesitara estar con ella, que eso es algo que por obviedad era verdad pero que no tenía por qué aceptarlo frente a él. No sabía de qué tanto estaban hablando, solo veía que tanto ella como él se estaban riendo. De una manera inesperada ella giro su cuerpo y sin querer ambos entrelazamos nuestras miradas solo que ella la quito rápidamente privándome de esos hermosos pozos color chocolate.

POV Bella.

Había estado evitando a toda costa encontrarme con Edward, solo porque ya no quería seguir metiéndolo en problemas y además porque no sé si es que sigue enojado por el papel que tenía ayer entre mis manos, aun se me viene a la mente todo lo que ha hecho Edward por mí, todas esas veces que me ha defendido de todos los que me molestar, no me gusta ver como se transforma Edward cuando escuchaba un comentario malo para mi persona.

Me tocaba clase con él y Jasper en este momento y eso era algo que yo no podía evitar y menos porque en esa clase iba pesimamente mal, no entendía cómo es que Jasper se le daba bien recordar todas esas fechas y cosas importantes de lo que se supone es la historia, supongo que es como la literatura ya que son fechas pero a cambio de eso me gusta leer y conocer de nuevos libros y en historia lo único que puedo leer es sobre eventos y nada más, en fin, que bueno que había llegado temprano al aula así no tenía que tener esa sensación de ser observada cuando atravesara por esa puerta. Para entretenerme saque uno de los libros que siempre traía en mi mochila para situaciones como esta, "estudio en escarlata" de Sherlok Holmes, era muy bueno ya quisiera yo poder tener esa mentalidad deductiva tan desarrollada como lo tenía ese hombre, era uno de mis personajes ficticios favoritos. Estaba tan entrada leyendo que ni siquiera me di cuenta que el profesor ya había llegado.

¿Podemos pasar? – escuche la voz de Jasper pidiendo permiso.

Adelante – accedió el profesor. Jasper sonrió y comenzó a caminar para poder pasar pero no me había dado cuenta de que detrás de él venía Edward, de inmediato regrese mi vista en el libro que aún mantenía entre mis manos para así poder evitar la tentación de verlo caminar a su lugar.

¿Profesor? – la voz de otra persona hablo – le hablan en la dirección – estaba tratando de concentrarme para no levantar la vista y ver a Edward, leía una y otra vez la misma línea para poder entender de que iba todo eso, pero no podía ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención en las palabras que venían ahí.

En un momento regreso con ustedes chicos – escuche que el profesor decía, y sabía que se había ido porque escuche la puerta del salón cerrarse.

¿Bella? – la voz de Jasper se escuchaba cerca – ¿Bella? – Volvió a hablarme – bella – me tuvo que zarandearme un poco para que le prestara atención.

¿Me hablabas? – él solo sonrió.

Vaya sí que eres despistada – le fruncí el ceño – te he estado hablando pero por estar leyendo eso – señalo mi libro – no me ponías atención.

Lo siento – me sonroje un poco, no era que no le pusiera atención por leer, sino porque era que estaba tratando de evitar observar a Edward.

No te preocupes bella – volvió a sonreír.

¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces? – le pregunte, ya que por algo me había estado hablando.

Nada, solo quería saludarte – paso una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, al igual que lo hacía Edward cuando estaba nervioso, y otra vez ¿Por qué tengo que volver con lo mismo?, ¿Por qué lo tengo que relacionar con él?

¿Estás seguro que es solo eso? – le pregunte cerrando mi libro para poner atención en lo que sea que me tuviera que decir.

Bueno es que quería preguntarte algo – definitivamente lo que me fuera a preguntar era algo serio por las facciones de su rostro.

Adelante – lo alenté.

¿Sabes quién es Marie? – maldición, relájate, él no sabe que ella eres tú, me ordene una vez más, relájate que solo nos delataras si te pones nerviosa.

¿A qué viene eso? – bien, tenemos que salirnos por la tangente.

Es que hay alguien a quien le interesa saberlo y pensé que tú podrías saber quién es esa chica misteriosa – por lo visto él no sospecha nada.

¿Chica misteriosa? – fue el término que utilizo Jasper para dirigirse a mí.

Sí, es por lo de la dichosa actividad – me explico – pero no sé quién sea ella.

¿Y no piensas que quizás sea un sobrenombre? – esperaba a que me creyera si no estaba perdida.

¿Un sobrenombre? – repitió lo que le dije.

Si, ya sabes, se supone que tenían que poner un sobrenombre para enviar las cartas – hable como si yo no lo hubiera participado en esa actividad, al parecer él se dio cuenta de eso porque me miro detenidamente, esperando a que mis facciones me delataran, pero por suerte eso nunca sucedió ya que siguió preguntándome.

¿Qué sobrenombre te pondrías tú? – lo pensé un poco, antes de responderle.

La verdad es que no sé, supongo que utilizaría a algo que se relacionara conmigo – no quería dar detalles ya que podría ponerme exponerme ante él sin siquiera saberlo, o eso es lo que yo creo.

¿Cómo qué? – esta vez sí que no sabía cómo decírselo.

Supongo que sería algo con que me sintiera identificada, algo original quizás – me encogí de hombros.

Creo que ya entendí – me sonrió.

Qué bueno – me sentía aliviada por saber que ya no me iba a seguir preguntando nada más de eso.

Pero, lo que pasa es que no sé cómo encontrar a esa chica – me sentía acorralada.

¿Por qué no esperas a que termine la actividad? – le sugerí.

Porque sé que ella no planea decir quien es – eso era verdad, pero ¿cómo es que Jasper sabía eso? ¿Es que acaso Edward le ha comentado algo?, sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se posó en él, solo para darme cuenta de él ya me estaba observando.

Bueno eso si ya no sé – fije mí vista en otro lugar – pero tienes que tener paciencia, de alguna u otra manera se enteraran.

¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podre saberlo? – su ceño se frunció.

Bueno – no me podría poner en este aprieto – creo que hay maneras para saberlo, pero ahora mismo no sé cómo decirte para que lo hagas tú – me cruce de brazos.

Creo que tienes razón, creo que te he metido en un aprieto verdad – me sorprendí – quiero decir, que tuviste que pensar como si fueras otra chica.

¿Otra chica? – la pregunta salió sin mi permiso.

Si, ya sabes que tuviste que pensar como si tú fueras Marie – ¿Qué dijo?, él comenzó a reírse de eso mientras que yo me estaba ahogando con mi propia saliva – lo siento – Jasper comenzó a darle golpes en mi espalda para evitar que me siguiera ahogando – supongo que no me acordaba de que a las chicas no les gusta ser comparadas con alguien más.

No es eso – hable con dificultad – yo no soy de esas chicas – si supieras porque fue.

Me consta que eres diferente – me sonrió al ver que ya estaba mejor.

Sé que soy rara – se puso nervioso – pero no tenías por qué recordármelo.

No era lo que quería decir – se excusó, mientras que yo me estaba riendo de su cara, solo por el hecho de que se estaba poniendo rojo.

Vaya, te has puesto rojo – toque su mejilla pero se tensó en su lugar, estaba disfrutando de lo que le estaba pasando a Jasper, en forma de burla buena, ¿Existe esa burla?, creo que no lo sé, pero si así fuera no me burlaría porque me gustara hacerlo, sino que sería porque… qué más da ni yo misma sé que es lo que estaba diciendo, ni porque lo saque a colación.

Sabes que no fue esa mi intensión – supongo que ya había sido suficiente burla por el momento.

Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando – le sonreí para que viera que no le estaba mintiendo.

No sabía que fueras así bella – se relajó un poco.

Yo no sabía que también te sonrojaras – contraataque.

Sí, pero no mucho como tú – vaya, creo que nuestros lazos de amistad iban creciendo un poco más con forme me decía más cosas para burlarse de mí.

Es que eso ya es de familia – mi madre me decía que me parecía a mi abuela, porque nos sonrojábamos con facilidad y además de que éramos muy tímidas, supongo que tenía razón, ya que mi madre es todo lo contrario a mí.

Eso si ya no lo podría decir yo, supongo que tendré que confiar en ti – dramatizo un poco el final.

Supongo que no tienes más remedio – lo dije en el mismo tono que él.

En fin – suspiro – creo que ya no tendremos esta clase – miro la hora en su reloj que estaba en su muñeca – era mi favorita.

¿Ya no lo es? – le pregunte.

Si, lo sigue siendo pero – se puso nervioso.

¿Pero qué? – le pregunte al ver que no continuaba con lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

No es nada – evito el tema.

¿Estas nervioso y dices que no es nada? – me reí un poco.

Leer esos libros te ha dejado algo de él – señalo el libro de Sherlock Holmes – creo que también tendría que leer yo un poco de eso.

Que cosas dices – tomo mi libro entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo.

¿Qué?, es la verdad, no pensé que te gustara leer esto – me regreso mi libro.

Bueno, me gusta variar un poco en las lecturas – nuestras miradas se cruzaron, olvidando por completo por unos segundos a Edward.

¿Qué es lo que te gusta leer? – me estaba prestando atención.

De todo un poco, drama, romance, comedia, terror, ficción, y todo lo que llegue a caer en mis manos – se sorprendió un poco.

¿También lees las revistas de chismes? – rodee los ojos.

A veces, solo cuando el titulo atrae mi atención, pero no es siempre – me sonroje un poco, muchas personas me miraban extraño al saber que era lo que tanto leía, pero Jasper no me miraba así, al contrario él me estaba prestando atención, como Edward, involuntariamente suspire y el me miro extraño.

¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto.

Nada, es solo que esta clase ya está por terminar y mañana sabes que hay examen no sé nada – no tenía por qué decirle de mi suspiro, pero a decir verdad lo del examen iba enserio.

Tienes razón – Jasper se quedó callado por unos minutos mientras que yo cerraba mis libros y los guardaba mis cosas.

¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? – se ofreció.

¿De verdad? – no podía verme pero sabía que mis ojos estaban brillando debido a la ayuda que él me estaba brindando.

Claro que si – me sonrió – pero no estudiaremos solos – me dijo un poco más serio.

Eso no importa, lo único que me importa es que me ayudaras y así estaré segura que no sacare una mala nota – por impulso lo abrace y lo tome por sorpresa pero poco a poco me fue devolviendo el abrazo, creo que Alice me había pegado sus locas manías tan repentinas de entusiasmo.

Te daré mi dirección para que llegues a mi casa – estaba apuntando en un pedazo de papel – aquí tienes – me lo tendió.

Gracias – lo recibí para saber a dónde tenía que llegar.

¿Te parece bien a las cuatro de la tarde? – me pregunto.

Si, perfecto – tendría que llegar a casa a prepararle la comida a Charlie y dejarle una nota para avisarle en donde me encontraba si es que él llegaba antes que yo.

Entonces nos vemos ahí – me levante de mi lugar para irme a reunir con las chicas en la cafetería.

Nos vemos Jasper – le sonreí antes de atravesar la puerta, tenía el presentimiento de que algo me estaba ocultando Jasper.

POV Alice.

Hoy había terminado de recolectar todas las cartas las únicas que había podido juntar eran las de Edward, Jasper y Emmett y uno que otro de los chicos, las de bella ya ni me preocupaba por juntarlas, ella ya no las quería y creo que entendía perfectamente porque lo había hecho, solo que no sabía porque no lo había reportado con el director, en fin, estaba guardando las cartas cuando de casualidad me encontré con Edward caminando por los pasillos algo distraído.

Edward –lo llame, solo esperaba a que me hubiera escuchado, se giró – que bueno que te encuentro –había tenido que correr para alcanzarlo, un paso de él eran como tres míos– lo siento – lo mire detenidamente – es que venía corriendo, pensé que no te iba a alcanzar – sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo debido a que me estaba sonrojando.

No te preocupes, te espero – se recargo en la pared que teníamos detrás y así me dio tiempo a mí para poder regular mi respiración.

Toma –saque las cartas que le correspondían a él y se las tendí, el me miro raro pero lo deje pasar, solo porque quería ver si es que se atrevía a preguntarme porque lo hago.

¿Por qué me las estas dando? – bueno, al final de cuentas si lo hizo, y creo que en parte me alegro de eso.

Son tuyas – rodee los ojos ante lo evidente que se escuchaba nuestra platica.

Sé que son mías, pero quiero saber porque me las estas dando antes de que se pase la hora del descanso – sonreí un poco al escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo, Edward sí que no dejaba pasar ni una sola cosa, claro que, dejando de lado la existencia de bella y de Marie.

Pensé que las querías tener en tu poder antes de que las entregáramos – me encogí de hombros, mientras que él me seguía observando esperando a que le dijera algo más.

¿Y si me llega a faltar una carta? – rodee los ojos, eso era imposible sabía muy bien cuantas cartas recibía Edward así como también sabía que la carta que más le importaba era la de bella y esa ya la tenía en sus manos, pero eso era algo que simplemente no se lo podría decir así como así. Tendría que pensar que era lo que le diría, no podría exponer a bella y por ende a mí tampoco, tengo que pensar, que le voy a decir, lo sopese por unos segundos más, hasta que llego a mi mente las palabras correctas.

No te preocupes – le di una palmada en su hombro mientras que él me seguía observando raro – la carta que tú quieres – lo señale – está ahí –me fije que efectivamente el sobre azul tan característico sobre esos sobres blancos estaba ahí.

¿Tú sabes algo que yo no? – me sobresalte al escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo, y más al ver que entrecerraba los ojos y no dejaba de mirarme.

Sé muchas cosas que tú no Edward –esperaba que al decir esas palabras no me comprometiera en nada, ni mucho menos a bella, no más de lo que estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora– así como tú sabes cosas que yo desconozco, es normal, a todos les pasa – su rostro se desencajo al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Si creo que tienes razón – sonreí al ver la cara de confusión que tenía en su rostro.

Nos vemos después Edward – me despedí de él – espero que disfrutes de tus cartas, ya sabes eres el único que tiene el privilegio de leerlas antes que todos los que están aquí en este instituto – le giñe un ojo, mientras que él se quedaba esperando ahí en medio del pasillo, tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho.

Si, gracias – fue lo único que escuche que me alcanzo a decir, a decir verdad no sabría si de verdad me lo decía o estaba imaginando que me lo estaba diciendo.

Estaba igual de ansiosa que él, quería saber que era lo que mi chico misterioso me había escrito por hoy, cabe decir que todo lo que me escribe me encanta, entiendo demasiado a Edward, ambos y creo que hasta Rosalie estamos en la misma situación, tenemos a alguien que nos gusta/bella, Emmett y Jasper/, pero también tenemos a alguien que nos está empezando a gustar, en nuestro caso serían los chicos que nos escriben en esta actividad pero en Edward sin saberlo sabe que tanto Marie como Bella es la misma, pero lo malo es que no podemos hacer nada, bella está empeñada con no hacérselo saber y bueno supongo que sus razones tendrá para hacer todo eso. En cambio Edward está empeñado en saber quién es ella, lo que se me hace algo raro es que aún no me haya preguntado, claro que no se lo diría pero de menos ya sabe que se encuentra mucho más cerca de ella, de lo que él mismo cree. Pero aunque él me pregunte a mi o a Rosalie no sabríamos que decirle, en el caso de que se tratara de otra chica, por el simple hecho de que no conocemos a todos, ni sabemos que sobrenombres lograron ponerse para poder participar en esto, si así fuera en ese caso tanto Rosalie como yo, ya sabríamos quienes son esos chicos que nos escriben.

Ya termine de recoger todas las cartas de los demás contenedores – en sus manos estaba cargando unas bolsas, claro que las cartas ya estaban en grupos dependiendo de a quien le pertenecieran.

También ya están estas – le mostré las cartas que aun sostenía y las bolsas.

¿Las empezamos a repartir? – Solo asentí – ¿Qué tienes? – me pregunto al ver que no decía nada más.

Nada ¿Por qué? – no sabía porque me lo había preguntado.

Ese nada significa muchas cosas – lo pensé por un momento.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando – en automático sonrió.

Te dije que te pasaba algo – solo rodee los ojos ante su ocurrencia – bien –hicimos una pausa – dime ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

Es sobre la actividad – empezó a dar palmadas.

Sabía que iba a funcionar – ella al igual que yo nos gustaba participar en estas actividades de la escuela y más si era porque nosotras las proponíamos.

Eso lo sé, fue nuestra idea – ambas rompimos en carcajadas – lo que quiero decir – hable cuando me calme – es ¿Qué va a pasar cuando todo esto termine? – era la primera vez que me sentía pegada a algo de verdad, está actividad la iba a extrañar, mucho más que las otras que hemos realizado juntas.

Hacer nuevas actividades – estaba evitando el tema que de verdad nos interesaba a ambas.

Sabes que eso lo vamos a hacer, pero ¿Y los chicos?, no solo hablo por Emmett y Jasper, incluso Edward sino por los que nos mandan nuestras cartas – hice un puchero y ella solo se rio de mis gestos.

Supongo que si ellos se animan a decirnos quienes son – la corte antes de que siguiera hablando.

¿Y qué pasa con Emmett y Jasper? – levanto una ceja.

¿Qué es lo que tienen ellos? – se cruzó de brazos.

¿Les diremos que somos nosotras las que también les escribimos? – le pregunte.

Sabes que lo hicimos para que bella también se animara a hacerlo con Edward – contraataco.

Sí, pero estábamos muy disponibles para hacerlo y aparte aunque fue como un "favor" para bella o un trato – hice comillas en el aire – ambas queríamos también participar en esta actividad, no solo por eso si no también para poder mandarla nosotras mismas.

No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar – se dio por vencida.

Ya te lo dije ¿Les diremos que somos nosotras? – le volví a repetir la pregunta.

No lo sé – hizo una mueca.

Y también están esos chicos misteriosos que nos han estado mandando las cartas – no quería pero me fue imposible.

Existe la posibilidad de que sea una broma – mi rostro mostraba incredulidad.

Ambas sabemos que no es verdad – sonreí de lado al ver las caras que estaba haciendo Rose al ver que ya no encontraba más excusas que decirme.

Bien en ese caso – hizo una pausa – los que nos tendrían que decir quiénes son, serían ellos, porque nosotras ni siquiera lo sabemos.

Y eso que nosotras dijimos que si nos enteraríamos – ella asintió dándome la razón.

Pero sabes que era porque nadie podría mantener un secreto y como lo sospechábamos, unos ya hasta saben quién es su amigo secreto – eso era verdad, sabíamos que existía esa posibilidad y amenazarlos con continuar con dicha actividad era una excelente idea.

Si es verdad – la jale del brazo para que siguiera caminando – pero ven, es hora de irnos para que así podamos seguir repartiendo las cartas y nos dé tiempo para la siguiente clase.

Es verdad vamos – la siguiente clase no la tendríamos y es por eso que estábamos aprovechando este tiempo solo para ir adelantando el trabajo de repartir las dichosas cartas – ¿Ya entregaste las de Edward? – levanto una ceja.

Si, fue al primero que se las entregue – ella solo negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

Porque fue al primero que me encontré en los pasillos, dejando a un lado lo obvio del asunto – ambas nos reímos un poco mientras que las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor solo se nos quedaban viendo raro, eso ya era normal en nosotras ya ni siquiera les prestábamos atención en las caras que hacían cuando nos veían de esa manera.

Sí que tiene suerte entonces – soltó de repente.

¿Quién? – no la estaba siguiendo.

¿Cómo que quien? – me pregunto – pues Edward, ¿De quién más estábamos hablando?

Sí, es verdad, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas que ya ni me acordaba de que era lo que estábamos hablando – me excuse.

Como tú digas – me siguió la corriente, mientras seguíamos repartiendo las cartas a las personas que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, unas hasta las leían en ese mismo momento, otras solo las tomaban y se iban e incluso habían otros que hasta les brillaban los ojos con solo ver las cartas, entre ellos estaban Ángela, una chica tímida que compartía clases con bella y conmigo, también estaba Ben, una migo de los chicos, incluso hasta Erick hacia eso, ni siquiera podría concebir la idea pero bueno, cada quien tienen el derecho de hacer lo que mejor le plazca.

Hemos terminado con la primera parte – nos sentamos en una de las bancas del aparcamiento.

¿Cuántas nos faltan? – recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Dos bolsas más – las dos suspiramos al unísono.

¿Quieres leer las tuyas? – me pregunto.

¿Las tienes a la mano? – sonreí ante la idea de poder leer antes mis cartas, sin tener que esperar a llegar a casa para hacerlo.

Por supuesto que sí, también tengo las mías – saco de una bolsa dos paquetes, lo que correspondía a mis cartas y las de ella.

Entonces hay que leerlas – tome las que ella me tendió dispuesta a leer las mías.

_Querida señorita, este pequeño trozo de papel me es demasiado pequeño para poder expresar lo que siento por usted, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero es necesario que lo sepa, en todas las cartas que le he podido escribir no me canso de repetírselo, y una vez más lo hago para que no se le olvide._

_Tome en cuenta que usted es una persona diferente a otras, no, no me malinterprete, lo que yo quiero decir es que en mi vida nunca mis ojos habían visto semejante belleza como la es usted._

_Sin más que decirle me retiro, espero que algún día no muy lejano nos podamos sentar a platicar, quiero conocerla un poco más, pero por el momento no quiero ni siquiera asustarla, me tengo que ir._

_Con mucho cariño, su fiel admirador._

Me gustaba como escribía, era un chico sumamente encantador, todavía no puedo creer que algún día lo llegara a conocer, ¿Cómo será?, creo que por el momento esa pregunta no me debería de importar mucho, ya que es lo que menos importa cuando le tienes algún tipo de afecto a una persona.

POV Rosalie.

Estaba a punto de leer las cartas, pero en especial la que más me interesaba y es que cada que leía una nueva carta que él me mandaba hacia que una sonrisa boba se extendiera por todo mi rostro, pero es que saben que eso es inevitable.

_¡Hola Rosie!_

_No sabes lo hermosa que te veías hoy, no quiero decir que no lo seas, solo que, bueno ya, creo que me hice bolas con lo que te quería decir. Ya falto poco para que sepas quien soy, ¿Por qué sabes?, yo si planeo decírtelo, no sabes todo el trabajo que me ha costado no poder decírtelo, quiero pero no puedo, ya sabes las reglas que impusieron ustedes._

_Supongo que eso hace que estemos más en suspenso, a mí me encanta el suspenso ¿Y a ti?, sé muy pocas cosas de ti, y quisiera saber si me permitirías el honor de poder conocerte mucho más a fondo, quiero llegar a conocer a la verdadera Rosalie que está dentro de ti, no digo que seas falsa, lo que quiero decir es que quiero saber todo lo que te gusta o disgusta, lo que prefieres o lo que aborreces._

_En fin, creo que sabes a que punto quiero llegar, me tengo que ir Rosie, aunque no quiero hacerlo, pero como podrás ver me queda muy poco espacio para seguir escribiendo, ni que hablar._

_Nos vemos después querida._

"_Ted"._

Me parecía demasiado tierno la manera en como él solito se ponía nervioso, y eso que no lo podía ver, solo era una carta y aun así se ponía nervioso, ya quería conocerlo, quería saber quién era el que hacía que me pusiera ansiosa cada vez que tenía su carta entre mis manos. Ese chico que sabía que palabras utilizar para que mi corazón se alocara, no, claro que no, no es lo que ustedes piensan, yo no me he enamorado de un chico cuyo rostro desconozco, por supuesto que no, es solo que ese chico me parece interesante y me da curiosidad de saber cómo es que se comportaría al estar frente a frente. Tal vez se sonroje igual que lo hace bella, o quizás no, puede que ese chico sea tan alto como lo es Emmett o de mi estatura como Ben, puede que sea como yo lo imagine, pero no podré saber si eso es verdad, solo hasta que él me diga quién es, vaya que si han podido guardar el secreto de quienes son, pero cuando lo conozca en ese momento sabré que la espera habrá valido la pena, así que no me desesperare.

¿Qué tal tu carta? – la voz de Alice hizo que regresara de donde me había ido.

Bien – le sonreí – ¿Qué tal la tuya? – se sonrojo un poco.

Bastante bien, a decir verdad, todas las cartas que me manda me han gustado – bajo la mirada.

Creo que pienso lo mismo que tú – la manera en como levanto la cabeza y fijo su vista sobre la mía me dio un poco de miedo.

¿Qué te pasa? – frunció el ceño.

¿Te han dicho que eres algo rara? – eso hizo que su ceño se pronunciara más.

Mucho – se cruzó de brazos – incluso me lo ha dicho él – señalo su carta – pero dice que no me lo tome a mal.

Si bueno, ya sabes el queda bien – me empecé a carcajear al ver las caras que hacia – oh vamos, era solo una pequeña broma, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – coloque con cuidado una de mis manos en su hombro.

¿Qué te pasa hoy? – su pregunta me desconcertó.

Nada – no la entendía – ¿Por qué? – me atreví a preguntarle.

Es que acaso tú – me señalo – ¿Desayunaste payaso o qué? – rodee los ojos ante lo que me había dicho.

Vaya pensamientos que tienes he Alice – le di un pequeño codazo.

Yo digo lo que veo, no creo que no lo hayas hecho sí creo que es la segunda vez que me dices algo así – lo pensó por un momento antes de continuar hablando – o de querer evitar sacar el tema a colación.

Bueno creo que ahora tú amaneciste de malas – era verdad, hoy mi ánimo estaba diferente, incluso me estaba arriesgando a bromear sobre el humor de Alice y eso no es algo bueno.

Creo que sí, no he podido dormir bien – hizo una mueca.

¿Te pasa algo? – por un momento me preocupe por la salud de Alice.

No, es solo que últimamente no he podido dormir bien, hasta he pensado en comprarme pastillas para dormir – vaya que Alice si se la estaba pasando demasiado mal, con eso de que ya ni siquiera podía dormir.

¿Y las compraras? – le pregunte con un poco de temor.

No, como crees – se rio tranquilamente – era solo una alternativa pero por supuesto que no lo voy hacer.

¿Por qué? – no la entendía.

Porque no me quiero adicta a un medicamento, por el solo hecho de que ni siquiera ya puedo dormir – buen punto, en eso ella tenía razón.

Vámonos, creo que es hora del almuerzo y de seguro bella ha de estar por salir de su clase – nos levantamos de la banca para comenzar a buscar a bella por la cafetería.

¿La vez? – me pregunto viendo por el lado al contrario en donde me encontraba observando yo.

No, aun no, creo que todavía no ha llegado – ¿En dónde demonios se había metido bella?

En donde se pudo haber metido – susurraba Alice.

¿Buscan a alguien? – la voz de Bella hizo que me relajara.

Maldición bella – Alice corrió a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo – ¿En dónde te habías metido? – la reprendió.

Lo siento, es solo que me detuve un poco en el salón – bajo la mirada a sus tenis, como si en ese momento fueran los más importantes en esos momentos.

¿Haciendo qué? – le pregunte esperando a que Alice dejara de fruncir el ceño.

Jasper me va ayudar a estudiar para el examen de historia – suspiro.

¿Para cuándo es eso? – le pregunte.

¿El examen o su ayuda? – me regreso la pregunta.

Las dos Bella – la que hablo fue Alice.

Bueno el examen es mañana y su ayuda por obviedad es hoy en la tarde – respondió a las dos preguntas.

¿Estarás bien? – le pregunto Alice.

Lo estaré, pero no tienes de que preocuparte – Alice parpadeo.

¿Preocuparme porque? – sonreí ante la lógica que sonaba la plática que estaban teniendo.

Eso es obvio Alice – ella me miro a mi – lo dijo porque como te gusta él – no me atrevía a mencionarlo, no porque habían demasiadas personas cerca para saber de quién estábamos hablando – y él le va ayudar a ella, es por eso que te lo estaba diciendo – concluí.

Tonta bella – soltó una musical risa – no me preocupo porque pases tiempo con él, confió en ti, además – hablo antes de que bella pudiera hacerlo – se quién te gusta y tus gustos no son nada comparados a los míos, son polos opuestos ¿Sabes?

Lo sé muy bien, creo que Jasper es lo opuesto a Edward así como Emmett – su nombre me tomo desprevenida – pero en fin, creo que tenemos que ir a sentarnos de una buena vez.

¿Por qué? – Alice volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Porque estamos llamando mucho la atención – se sonrojo.

Que bien – así como ellos, también nosotras éramos polos opuestos, pero eso no quería decir que no las quisiera, al contrario creo que somos el complemento perfecto como amigas, supongo que en el caso de ellos pasara lo mismo – amo ser el centro de atención – agrego Alice.

Pero sabes que a mí no – bella se cruzó de brazos, genial ahora nuevamente iban a comenzar con una de sus tan típicas peleas que siempre tenían cuando Alice decía una cosa y bella la contradecía, y como yo si quería tomar mi desayuno era mejor que interviniera por lo sano.

Bien, bien, bien. Ya basta – me coloque en medio de ellas dos – necesitamos comer y más tu bella – ella volvió a bajar la mirada a sus tenis – y dejen de estar discutiendo, Alice sabes muy bien que a Bella no le gusta ser el centro de atención, así que por favor estando a su lado tenemos que evitarlo – esta demás decir que a mí también como a Alice nos gustar ser el centro de atención, no nos importa si hablan bien o mal de nosotras, lo único que nos importa es que seamos el tema de conversación de todos ellos – y ya vámonos a desayunar.

¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a ella? – me dijo como niña chiquita.

Porque no – había veces que parecía la mamá de ellas.

Eso es injusto y lo sabes ¿Verdad? – quería chantajearme pero no iba a funcionar conmigo.

Lo siento Alice – maldición, quizás no en mí, pero si en el corazón blando de bella.

Sabía que tú si me ibas a entender, no eres mala como ella – no necesitaba girarme para saber que Alice me estaba señalando.

Sabes que eso es chantaje – se lo asegure.

Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que bella si tiene buenos sentimientos y ella si me quiere – pero claro, ahora venía el dramatismo.

Quiero desayunar, y ya después hablamos de lo mala que soy ¿quieres? – Ella solo sonreí mientras que bella me veía atemorizada – ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – le pregunte directamente.

Tengo que ir al baño – salió corriendo de la cafetería.

La acompañare, no quiero que le vuelva a pasar otra vez – Alice salió corriendo detrás de ella para ver si todo estaba bien con ella.

No tarden – le grite para asegurarme de que me escuchara, ella solo movió la mano mientras que yo me iba a formar para sacar el desayuno de las tres.

¿Qué milagro que estás sola? – la voz nasal de Laurent llego hasta mis oídos.

Cállate, ¿Quieres?, ¿O es que acaso es mucho pedir a una retrasada como tú? – Me fulmino con la mirada – lo siento – me miro sorprendida – no te quería comparar con un retrasado – sonrió con suficiencia – ellos no tienen la culpa de que los compare contigo.

Eres una estúpida – me escupió las palabras en la cara.

¿A quién llamas estúpida? – La encare – déjame decirte de una buena vez que no te tienes que estar metiendo conmigo, porque si no – me interrumpió.

¿Por qué si no qué? – me reto.

Porque si no te las vas a ver conmigo, y te aseguro que no querrás meterte conmigo y mucho menos con mi puño ¿Verdad? – aún no se me olvidaba que ella fue una de las que se metieron con bella solo para cumplir un capricho de la descerebrada de Tanya.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva? – su mirada se posó en mi puño, que seguía en lo alto y cerca, muy cerca de su rostro.

Porque hablar por las buenas contigo no se puede, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en visitar un especialista?

¿Para qué? – me burle ante su incredulidad.

Pues para saber en qué grado de retraso estas, ya sabes – su rostro se distorsiono de la furia, como disfrutaba de verla así, lo bueno es que esto solo apenas es el comienzo – acuérdate muy bien de todo lo que has hecho, porque ten por seguro que te vas a arrepentir.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me detuvo cuando pase a su lado tomándome del brazo.

Suéltame – tire de mi brazo para que lo soltara – no tengo porque responder algo que ni siquiera eres capaz de saberlo tú.

Me aleje de su lado con paso normal disfrutando la cara de sorpresa y terror que tenía, bella por supuesto que no quería hacer nada en contra de ella pero yo sí, no planeaba dejar que alguien le hiciera daño y mucho menos esa niñata que se cree mejor que todos los que estamos aquí, cuando en realidad la gran mayoría de esas personas eran mucho mejor que ella.

¿Esto es para mí? – no me había percatado que Alice ya se encontraba parada frente a mí.

Sí, claro – tomo el sándwich que estaba en la bandeja – ¿Y bella? – no la vi así que le pregunte.

Ahí viene – se sentó a mi lado y efectivamente ahí venia caminando bella un poco más pálida de lo normal.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunte al ver que ya estaba demasiado cerca para que ella me pudiera escuchar.

Sí, es solo que se me revolvió el estómago – se sentó a mi otro lado.

¿No desayunaste? – levanto un poco su rostro y me sonrió, que más que nada salió como una mueca.

Si lo hice – volvió a bajar la mirada.

¿Qué desayunaste? – nuevamente le pregunte.

Cereal, lo de siempre – me respondió en un susurro.

Sabes que tú te tienes que alimentar bien – le arrime la charola para que tomara algo de lo que estaba ahí – anda come – le ordene.

Pero es que no tengo hambre – se quejó.

Pero sabes que tienes que comer algo – la arremede.

Está bien – se comió una ensalada que ni por enterada me acordaba de que la había puesto ahí.

Así me gusta – no me gustaba para nada la manera en que bella se desmayaba, hoy mismo la llevaría al doctor – oye bella – llame su atención.

¿Pasa algo Rose? – me pregunto con un poco de duda en la voz.

Vamos a ir al doctor hoy mismo – su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

No puedo – me dijo de inmediato.

¿Por qué no? – no encontraba que era más importante que su salud.

Porque ya te dije que hoy mismo iré a estudiar con Jasper para el examen de mañana – siguió comiendo – pero si quieres vamos mañana ¿Te pasa algo?

A mí no, pero a ti sí, quiero saber porque razón te desmayaste ese día – su rostro esta vez sí palideció más de lo normal.

Solo fue por la impresión nada más – se excusó.

De todas maneras tenemos que saber si no estás enferma o no – me sorprendía que Alice no interviniera en esta platica, al contrario estaba demasiado callada, y eso no era normal en ella – ¿Tú qué opinas Alice?

Que está bien – me respondió rápidamente.

¿Estas escuchando algo de lo que dije? – Me sorprendió que no me respondiera como siempre lo hacía – ¿En qué piensas Alice? – pero no respondió, su mirada estaba en el otro extremo de la cafetería y seguí su mirada para darme cuenta que estaba observando detenidamente a Jasper, sin querer mi vista paro en la silueta de Emmett.

¿Qué es lo que ven? – escuche la voz de bella, pero no pude ver si ella también estaba viendo en donde lo estábamos haciendo nosotras – no pensé que eso de acosar a alguien con la mirada se diera también en ustedes.

Es lo mismo que haces tú con Edward – Alice regreso en sí.

Quizás, pero no tan obvio como tú – le respondió Bella.

Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase – vimos como varios lugares que se encontraban a nuestro lado ya se estaban quedando vacíos.

Tienes razón – Alice y bella se levantaron de su lugar tomando entre sus manos la basura para depositarla en su lugar, mientras que yo llevaba la charola.

Nos vemos después – bella se despidió de nosotras, esta era una de las clases que compartía con Edward y que mejor si se podía sentar a su lado.

Suerte – le deseamos Alice y yo, ella solo nos dedicó una sonrisa radiante antes de perderse por los pasillos a dirigirse a su clase – tan responsable como siempre – me dijo Alice.

Sabes que así es ella – comenzamos a caminar también nosotras para poder llegar a tiempo y repartir las cartas – creo que ya es hora de que comencemos nuevamente ¿No crees? – suspiro de cansancio.

Vamos ya – entramos en el salón de Emmett y como siempre era Alice la que le tenía que entregar sus cartas por mí.

POV Emmett.

Rosalie y Alice habían entrado en mi salón para entregar las cartas, en parte lo prefería para que así le pudieran quitar tiempo a la maestra que ya se la traía de encargo conmigo, no sé porque si yo soy un pan de Dios, uno por uno fueron pasando para recoger sus cartas hasta que me tocaba a mí para hacerlo, pero como siempre era Alice la que me las entregaba no le tomaba importancia porque ya me había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Al regresar a mi lugar me disponía a olvidarme de esas cartas, solo era para aparentar puesto que si las quería leer. No me intereso más y tome la primera carta que tenía a mi alcance solo para leerla, no tenía un orden en específico para hacerlo así que no le tome importancia, solo hasta que llegue al sobre rojo que tanto me volvía loco.

_Emm_

_No me lo vas a creer, pero cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti me frena algo en mi interior, además de que siento que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de mi existencia, es demasiado raro hacer esto, me gusta mucho el suspenso que es esta actividad pero también me pone ansiosa, hasta hoy no he podido ver la cara que pones al leerlas._

_Sinceramente no sé si sea capaz de hacerte saber quién soy, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, pero en fin sabes que todo puede cambiar, me tengo que ir, siento mucho que esta carta no sea como la esperes tú, pero sabes que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, eso sí, te puedo asegurar que no soy una chica de las cuales andan siempre detrás de ti, creo que con eso te daré una pista, no muy eficiente pero quizás si lo sea aunque sea un poco al menos así ya puedes descartar a unas cuantas chicas. _

_Hasta pronto, nos veremos después por los pasillos, recuerda que si nos hemos visto un par de veces ^^_

_Halle._

POV Jasper.

_Jazzy_

_Lamento la interrupción, no sé qué es lo que estés haciendo en este momento, pero ten por seguro que no tomara mucho tiempo el que leas lo que tengo para ti, lo que tengo que decirte es algo que con anterioridad ya lo he hecho pero que siento tengo la necesidad de decírtelo._

_Creo que es por algo que estoy participando en esta actividad, ¿Sabes que yo si planeo decirte quién soy?, no sé si sea atrevido decírtelo o hacértelo saber pero creo que es conveniente, quizás y hasta podamos ser amigos, en el caso de que no quieras algo más conmigo. Ahora tienes en mí una nueva amiga y no dudes en decirme algo, por supuesto que será cuando nos conozcamos, que te aseguro que no faltara mucho tiempo para que eso suceda._

_Hasta luego jazz, suerte con lo de tu examen mañana._

_Fairy._

Esta chica si decía las cosas como eran y eso era algo que me gustaba de ella, es impresionante la manera en cómo me lo hace llegar, tengo tantas ganas de conocerla y creo que ya me estoy pareciendo un poco a Edward con lo de su chica misteriosa, a decir verdad él ahorita debería de estar en su clase, a lado de bella, ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando ahí?, ¿Estarán hablando?, no cabe duda de que Edward si estará tratando de hacerle la plática, la cuestión aquí sería si es que bella se la estará siguiendo a él.

Pero pensándolo bien, ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para poder hablar, no sé porque pero presiento que esos dos van a terminar juntos y eso es algo de lo que me alegro ya era hora de que Edward sentara cabeza y que mejor que con una chica como lo es bella, sé que quizás me esté precipitando demasiado a pensar en esas cosas pero algo, que creo que es mi instinto, me dice que no voy a fallar. Edward cambia demasiado cuando esta con ella a su alrededor, menudo problema en el que estamos, no solo por el hecho de Edward cambia sino que en la manera en que bella sea visto envuelta en ellos, no puedo culpar a nadie, incluso Tanya que ha sido la responsable de que los rumores de bella se esparcieran, sus razones tendrán pero tampoco digo que eso este bien, bien dicen que una mujer despechada es algo peor, nunca se sabe que es lo que puede hacer en esos casos. Aunque aquí también intervinieron Jessica y Lauren me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho ya Alice y Rosalie, quizás sea porque ellas no sabrán nada de eso, aunque lo dudo ¿Qué estarán tramando Alice y Rosalie en contra de las otras?, sea lo que sea, ellas siempre me sorprenden por todo lo que han llegado a hacer, es por eso que me sorprende que aún no hayan hecho algo, o tal vez ya lo hicieron pero no me he dado cuenta, total aquí creo que no tengo vela en ese entierro, por más que quisiera no tendría una razón para entrometerme ahí, aunque pensándolo bien Edward tampoco y la ha defendido de todos los que la molestan, incluso lo ha hecho con las chicas y eso que Edward no es de esa clase de chicos, pero supongo que le han dado en su talón de Aquiles, o mejor dicho en su punto débil.

¿En qué tanto piensas? – no me había dado cuenta de que mis pies estaban reaccionando y ya me encontraba fuera de mi auto.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le pregunte.

Las clases ya terminaron y además mi auto está al lado del tuyo ¿Lo recuerdas? – se burló de mí, algo tan normal en él por este día.

¿Ya terminaron? – todavía le pregunte.

Pues sí, sino fuera así ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – me cuestiono.

Eso ni yo mismo sé – a decir verdad, se me paso de volada la clase, tanto que ni cuenta me di de que la clase ya se había finalizado y seguido con que las clases del día de hoy también.

¿En dónde tienes la cabeza hoy? – lo fulmine con la mirada.

Nos vemos más tarde en mi casa, no llegues tarde – él solo asintió mientras y me subía a mi auto para poder preparar las cosas con las que íbamos a estudiar nosotros tres, lo estaba observando por el espejo retrovisor y me di cuenta que ni siquiera se había movido, aún seguía ahí parado esperando ¿Qué?, no creo que esperara que me fuera.

El trayecto para llegar a mi casa se me hizo algo corto y eso que mi casa estaba un poco retirada del instituto, parece que estar pensando en otras cosas que no sea el camino sirve demasiado para poder despejar la mente y hacer que los "problemas", si es que así se pueden llamar, se olviden aunque sea por un momento del estrés que provoca todo lo que nos rodea.

Ya llegue mamá – salude a mi madre que se encontraba en la cocina.

¿Cómo te fue? – era la plática que hacíamos cuando llegaba del instituto.

Bien gracias, hoy vendrán unos amigos para que estudiemos sobre un examen que habrá mañana – le estaba avisando.

¿A qué hora vendrán? – me pregunto siguiendo con su labor de hacer la comida.

Uno llegara como a las 3:30 y la otra persona llegara como a las 4:00 – solo asintió.

Entonces ve a apurarte a tus cosas – mi madre sabia como era la manera en que trabajaba, así que ya no le sorprendía lo que hacía.

Eso es lo que voy a hacer mamá – le di un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos más al rato.

No te sobrepases – me dijo antes de que terminara de subir las escaleras.

No lo voy are mamá – le dije con voz fuerte desde la segunda planta, dijo algo más pero ya no lo alcance a oír, ahorita lo primordial era hacer las cosas para que antes de que llegaran los chicos ya estuviera todo listo.

¿No vas a comer? – Abrió la puerta de mi cuarto – sabes que tienes que tener energías para que puedas estudiar.

Si, en un momento bajo – ella solo cerró la puerta antes de decirme que no me tardara, fui a lavarme las manos para poder comer y cuando llegue mi madre ya estaba en el comedor esperando por mí.

Provecho – me dijo antes de que me sentara – ¿Y cómo te va con esa chica? – soltó de repente.

¿Cuál chica? – yo seguía prácticamente ignoran el hecho de mi madre supiera algo de mí.

Oh vamos hijo no te hagas el interesante – levante la vista de mi plato para enfocarla en ella.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – sí que no entendía a donde quería llegar, yo que me acuerde nunca le había dicho que me gustara alguien.

Sabes muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo – ¿Por qué a las mujeres siempre les gusta dejarnos en suspenso? – vamos hijo cuéntale a tu madre lo que pasa con esa chica.

Pero es que no sé de qué chica estés hablando – por más que trataba no recordaba nada que fuera útil de decir.

Tampoco me hables en ese tono, mira que soy tu madre – ¿Ahora que rayos le estaba pasando?

Mamá, si te he hablado normal – no la entendía, enserio que no.

Lo sé hijo – se rio un poco – es solo que me gusta ver tu cara de desconcierto.

¿Entonces esa chica no existe? – ya me sentía un poco aliviado.

Por supuesto que sí existe – juro que casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

¿Y se puede saber quién es? – hable cuando ya me sentía un poco mejor para hacerlo.

Hijo, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?, ¿no sé supone que la que la debería de desconocer seria yo? – ¿Qué mosca la pico?

¿De dónde sacas esas cosas madre? – estaba esperando a que de nuevo se riera como lo hizo hace un momento, pero lo único que vi fue que cruzo sus manos y suspiro.

¿Cómo se llama la chica que te gusta? – sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

Mamá – le dije con reproche esperando a que entendiera que no quería hablar de ese tema.

Es normal, solo quiero saber un poco de ella – al parecer no entendía las indirectas que estaban mandando mi cuerpo.

Te diré como se llama ¿De acuerdo? – sus ojos brillaron, mientras que las palmas de sus manos aplaudían con entusiasmo, pero gracias a Dios que ya no le pude decir nada más, porque justo en ese momento escuche que tocaban el timbre de la puerta – yo voy – parecía que tenía un resorte en mi silla, porque salí disparado hacia la puerta – que bueno que llegas – suspire de alivio al verlo.

¿Pasa algo? – lo deje pasar a mi casa.

Mi madre, que quiere saber el nombre de la chica que me gusta – el solo asintió.

Mi madre me hace lo mismo – sonreímos los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Y se lo has dicho? – me carcomía la duda.

Aun no – por el pasillo nos encontramos a mi madre cruzada de brazos y al ver a nuestro invitado se relajó solo un poco, diciéndome con la mirada que eso no se iba a quedar así, tendría que ver cómo le hacía largas solo para que no me preguntara una vez más – buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes hijo – mi madre lo saludo.

Estaremos en mi habitación – le avise.

De acuerdo – subíamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Entra – le indique, solo esperaba a que mi madre no se le ocurriera preguntarle a él sobre la chica que me gusta y cuyo nombre yo aún no le he dicho.

POV Bella.

Llegue del instituto casi corriendo para prepararle la comida a Charlie, solo me quedaba una hora pero tenía que salir antes para poder llegar temprano, hice enchiladas verdes, las favoritas de Charlie, eso no me tomo demasiado tiempo así que todavía podía darme un baño, y también acomodar un poco mi habitación. Por suerte el agua estaba caliente así no me podría preocupar de pescar una enfermedad, antes de irme decidí que lo mejor era dejarle una nota a Charlie para que supiera en donde me encontraría, por si él llegara antes que yo, más que nada para que no se preocupara.

_Papa, fui con Jasper, un amigo de la escuela a estudiar para un examen de mañana, estaré en su casa descuida, ya te deje preparada la comida. Enchiladas, tus favoritas._

_Nos vemos más tarde, te quiero._

_B.S._

Listo, ya lo tenía todo, ahora solo tenía que volver a subir a mi habitación por mi mochila, maldición ¿en que estaba pensando cuando me baje sin ella?, estaba segura que no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ni que hacerle, ahora con menos preocupación me dirigía a la casa de Jasper, esperando que por arte de magia no se diera cuenta de mi retraso, conducía por la dirección que él me había dado, quizás y pudiera llegar a la hora citada, solo sería cuestión de que mi auto avanzara un poco más, ya era un modelo viejo pero aun así me sentía a gusto poder manejarlo yo misma, creo que ya teníamos un vínculo muy fuerte, ok en verdad estoy loca, mira que decir eso, quiero decir, no está mal pero… olvídenlo solo hablo por hablar ¿La razón?, estoy nerviosa, ¿Por qué?, eso sí que no lo sé, tal vez se deba a que aún no he podido encontrar la casa, si, quizás sea eso. Al dar con la dirección que me había dado Jasper me sentía más tranquila, pero esa sensación que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara no desaparecía, baje de mi auto con cautela, como si esperaba a que salieran unos perros rabiosos detrás de ella, ¿Qué cosas me estaba imaginando?, sin más rodee los ojos ante mis ocurrencias, toque el timbre solo una vez esperando a que alguien me abriera, no demoraron tanto ya que de inmediato una hermosa mujer estaba parada del otro lado esperando a que dijera algo.

Oh, lo siento – me disculpe – que mal educada soy, buenas tardes – la salude.

Buenas tardes – me sonrió un poco.

Estoy buscando a Jasper – la señora que tenía frente a mi sonrió un poco más.

¿Así que tú eres esa chica? – me señalo, no sabía de qué me estaba hablando.

Umm, supongo que si – junto sus palmas tal y como lo hacía Alice.

No sabía que fueras tan hermosa – su cumplido hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran – oh, lo siento cariño, mi intención no es incomodarte – se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar – adelante – camine a trompicones hasta la sala de su casa – ahora mismo le digo que ya estás aquí.

Gracias – le dije al ver que estaba subiendo por unas escaleras, la mamá de Jasper sí que era todo lo contrario a lo que es él, estaba esperando a que Jasper bajara, me sentía una intrusa aquí, quería salir corriendo y refugiarme en mi camioneta pero no podía, tenía que estudiar para uno de los exámenes que se me hacían difíciles, ahora que lo recuerdo Jasper me había dicho que estaría otra persona con nosotros ¿Ya habría llegado?, lo más probable es que si, puesto que llegue un poco tarde, ¿Quién será la persona que nos acompañe?

Qué bueno que llegaste – la voz de Jasper hizo que me girara para ver de dónde provenía – vente, vamos – me jalo delicadamente del brazo para guiarme en su casa.

Que la pasen bien – su madre nos dijo, no entendía que era pasársela bien cuando teníamos que estudiar para un examen.

Mamá – Jasper se quejó.

Lo siento – se rio y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, solo ellos sabían porque estaba comportándose así. Al llegar a la puerta que me suponía yo era de su habitación me dejo pasar primero, su cuarto era algo grande y espacioso, tenía unos cuantos libros regados en su cama.

¿A dónde fuiste? – Esa voz hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir demasiado rápido, haciendo que toda la sangre se acumulara en mis pómulos – ¿Bella? – me hablo, pero no le respondí, estaba segura que si lo hacía no saldría normal.

Oh, olvide decirte Edward que bella iba a estudiar con nosotros – aún no estaba preparada para verlo – bella sabía que estaría alguien más pero no que eras tú – no sé qué paso pero Jasper siguió hablando – y como no me lo pregunto tampoco se lo dije – sentía que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor me estaba dando vueltas, de pronto mi vista se nublo y así sin más mi cuerpo dejo de obedecerme y caí, perdiendo la conciencia de todo. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve así solo hasta que escuche que alguien me estaba hablando.

Se supone que ya tenía que despertar – hablaba una voz demasiado atractiva para mí.

Ya lo hará – contesto otra.

¿Segura que estará bien? – no sé a quién se dirigía esta vez.

Claro que sí, ahora me voy para dejarlos tranquilos y que sigan estudiando – escuche como cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos solo para encontrarme con una cabellera cobriza y unos ojos verdes demasiado profundos, mirándome con detenimiento.

Sí que me diste un susto – me dijo cuando vio que lo estaba observando.

¿Edward? – ¿Quién más sino él?

¿Dime? – me pregunto.

¿Qué paso? – sabía lo que pasaba pero solo quería escucharlo hablar.

Te desmayaste – su ceño se frunció – una vez más, creo que tienes la mala suerte de hacerlo solo cuando estas cerca de mí – si supieras – ¿Estás bien? – trate de incorporarme de la cama.

Si, gracias – me senté esperando a que el mareo se fuera.

¿Puedes continuar? – hasta ese momento se me había olvidado la presencia de Jasper

Claro – me levante – empecemos por favor – él primero me observo como si estuviera analizándome y después sonrió, como si le hubiera dado gusto lo que encontró.

Empecemos entonces – dijo con entusiasmo, no mucho como el de Alice. Jasper al igual que Edward eran muy pacientes al momento de explicarme con detalle, deje por un momento los nervios que me producía estar a su lado, pero me mantenía al margen, todo sea por pasar ese examen – bella creo que es todo – mi cabeza me estaba doliendo, era demasiada la información que había procesado en tan solo cuatro horas.

Muchas gracias de verdad – evitaba a toda costa mirarlo – ahora me tengo que ir, porque estará por llegar mi papá y no quiero que se preocupe – tome mis cosas que estaban regadas por toda su habitación.

Yo te llevo – la propuesta de Edward hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

Gracias, pero no – no estaba segura si era verdad o solo alucinaciones mías pero juraría que lo vi ponerse triste por unos segundos – es que traigo mi auto – de la nada una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Puedo seguirte – esas dos palabras dichas por alguien más me hubiera dado miedo e incluso lo tacharía de acosador, pero viniendo de Edward por supuesto que todo eso lo tiraría a la basura.

Si quieres – le sonreí un poco – muchas gracias Jasper – me despedí de él.

Los acompaño a la puerta – Jasper le dio un codazo en un costado a Edward.

¿Ya te vas linda? – la mamá de Jasper hizo que diera un brinco en mi lugar.

Así es señora, muchas gracias – tome la mano que me estaba ofreciendo.

No sabía que fuera tan hermosa Jasper – de inmediato me sonroje, ¿Así trataría a Alice también?, supongo que si Jasper y Alice llegan a andar, se llevaría muy bien con ella y eso es algo bueno.

Lo es – la respuesta de Jasper me sorprendió – ¿Verdad Edward? – esta situación sí que era demasiado incómoda para mí.

Este yo… - nunca en los años que llevo de conocer a Edward de vista lo había visto en una situación como esta, estaba nervioso y nuevamente las alucinaciones hicieron acto de presencia al pensar que Edward se estaba sonrojando, claro que no era tan evidente como en mí – así es – bajo la mirada ¿Piensa que soy hermosa?, como fiel costumbre, el sonrojo se apodero de mí.

Sí que lo es – afirmo la madre de Jasper, a este grado iba aumentando poco a poco.

Mamá es hora de que dejes en paz a bella, mira como ya está la pobre – Jasper me señalo.

Lo siento querida, dije que no te iba a hacer sentir incomoda y es lo primero que hago – se disculpó.

No se preocupe señora – solo esperaba que no estuviera tan colorada – me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerla – acepte de nuevo la mano que me estaba tendiendo.

El gusto es mío – le dio un pequeño apretón – regresa pronto – solo asentí porque no sabía que más decirle.

También me paso a retirar – se despidió Edward – y gracias.

No tienes nada que agradecer, me saludas a tus padres – le despidió ¿Cómo no vi su auto cuando llegue?, salí rápido para verificar que no se encontraba su auto en ningún lado, entonces ¿Cómo me iba a seguir?, no pensara irse conmigo ¿O sí?

Espérame un momento, ahora vuelvo – camino al otro lado de la casa de Jasper y vi que dio vuelta, me quede ahí parada tratando de que mis piernas reaccionaran ¿A dónde había ido?

Fue por su auto – me respondió Jasper a una pregunta no formulada, o quizás no directamente.

Está bien – ya no dije nada más.

Somos vecinos – me siguió hablando.

¿Si son vecinos, porque no llegan juntos en el mismo auto? – de inmediato tape mi boca por la intromisión de mi pregunta.

Descuida – se rio al ver mi actitud – es solo que él se levanta más tarde y es por eso que llega más tarde que yo, mira ahí está – señalo detrás de mí y me gire para ver ante mis ojos el flamante volvo plateado.

Nos vemos mañana – me despedí de nuevo de él – y gracias por todo – le dije antes de subirme a mi auto.

Suerte con el examen mañana – me dijo de vuelta.

Quisiera decirte lo mismo pero sé que tú no la vas a necesitar – solo negó con la cabeza y me subí a mi camioneta, mientras que Edward me estaba esperando en el auto de atrás, me sentía un poco nerviosa parecía que me estaba clavando su mirada, pero sabía que solo eran alucinaciones mías, solo eso, el camino se me hizo mucho más largo ahorita que cuando llegue, puede que se deba a que ahora Edward está detrás, ya no quería pensar en eso pero es que me era imposible, cuando pude divisar la calle que daba para mi casa pude respirar tranquilamente ¿Por qué Edward se había ofrecido a llevarme? No era muy tarde como para que dijera que podría pasarme algo, al diablo todo, me gusta que me acompañe creo que si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que traía mi camioneta si me hubiera podido ir con él, y ahorita tal vez pudiera estar observándolo, aunque quizás no sea así porque estaría más atenta en ver lo que había afuera, por el solo hecho de que no quisiera que me cachara viéndolo de esa manera. Al llegar a mi casa cabe de mi camioneta y sin previo aviso Edward hizo lo mismo y se acercó a mí, cosa que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.

Espero a que entres a tu casa para así poder irme – solo asentí.

Gracias – me di la vuelta para decírselo.

No tienes nada que agradecer bella – que lindo era – nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Si, hasta mañana – no me quería meter aun, pero tenía que hacerlo para que Edward pudiera estar en su casa.

Suerte en el examen de mañana – me sonrió.

Lo mismo digo – me giño un ojo, juro que para estos momentos ya había conseguido un record por tantos sonrojos en un solo día ¿Quién lo diría?, Edward Cullen está aquí, afuera de mi casa esperando que entrara para que él se pudiera ir. Entre algo aturdida a la casa viendo que mi padre ya se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión.

Buenas noches papá – lo primero que hice fue saludarlo.

¿Qué tal tu noche bella? – aparto los ojos del televisor para verme directamente.

Bien – fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

¿Ya estas lista para el examen de mañana? – me pregunto de nuevo enfocando su mirada en el televisor, que en estos momentos estaban pasando un partido, sinceramente no sabía de qué era puesto que no me gustaba.

Si papá, iré a cenar y después me iré a dormir – le avise y el solo asintió. Al terminar todo lo que estaba haciendo subí a darme un baño para poder relajar mis músculos que estaban bien tensos, todo por dormir bien y estar bien para el día de mañana, salí con mi pijama puesta y me fui directo a dormir, plácidamente, estaba segura que mañana iba a ser un día agotador. A la mañana siguiente que desperté me sentía un poco más tranquila, de hecho ya tenía que irme para poder introducir la carta, tendría que comprar algo de la cafetería hoy para almorzar o sino Rosalie se molestaría otra vez, eso si es que no se llega a enterar de lo que paso ayer, no creo que Edward o Jasper le digan así que yo tampoco se lo diré. Por lo visto salí un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado, mejor así también le podría dar un repaso de lo que hicimos ayer con Jasper, por suerte ayer saque el sobre que Alice siempre ponía en mi casillero, así que ya venía preparada para esto, no tenía de que preocuparme llegue demasiado temprano así que nadie a estas horas podría verme, me anote y coloque la carta en su lugar, comencé a caminar directo a la cafetería para comprar algo, desayune un jugo de naranja con fruta, algo que le cayó muy bien en mi estómago.

No sabía que venias a desayunar aquí – juro que casi escupo el jugo por el susto – ¿Cómo amaneciste? – se sentó enfrente de mi lado.

Es que salí un poco temprano de mi casa, amanecí bien gracias ¿Y tú? – le pregunte.

También amanecí bien gracias – me dedico una sonrisa radiante que me dejo perpleja – ¿Lista para el examen? – me pregunto al ver que no decía nada más.

Así es – trate de sonreírle.

¿Cómo sigues? – su pregunta me desconcertó.

Bella – la voz de Rosalie seguida de Alice me sorprendió ¿En qué momento habían llegado? – hoy vamos a ir al doctor.

Pero estoy bien – no sabía de donde habían sacado esa historia de que estaba enferma.

Claro que no te desmayaste, eso no es normal – palidecí, si Edward les llegara a decir que también lo hice ayer, no me la acabaría.

De hecho – la voz de Edward hizo que Alice y Rosalie lo vieran por primera vez, y después a mí.

Nos tenemos que ir – me levante esperando a que Edward me imitara – tenemos un examen y no podemos llegar tarde.

Pero todavía es muy temprano – observo Alice.

Es que Edward me va ayudar a repasar – me excuse.

¿Eso es verdad? – maldición, solo esperaba que no dijera nada.

Así es, nos tenemos que ir – me quede con la boca abierta al ver que me estaba ayudando, por así decirlo con las chicas.

Nos vemos después bella – Alice me dio un abrazo – que suertuda – me susurro en el oído.

Ya lo creo – ni yo misma me podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahorita.

Nos vemos – ahora fue el turno de rose de hacer lo mismo.

Hasta al rato – me despedí de ellas, tratando de salir lo más rápido posible de la cafetería, quería correr pero Edward venía detrás de mí – gracias – le dije cuando salimos por fin.

¿Cómo está eso de que te desmayaste? – me sobresalte cuando me lo pregunto.

No es nada, no estoy enferma y si me desmayo es de la impresión – esperaba a que me entendiera.

De todas maneras tienes que ir al doctor – se cruzó de brazos.

No le veo el caso, conozco mi cuerpo y se cuándo algo anda mal en mi – suspire con cansancio.

¿Por mí? – Me tomo desprevenida y para el colmo de las manos – ¿No lo harías por mí?

¿Qué?, pero no tengo nada – estaba tratando de zafarme de su agarre posesivo en mis manos.

Por favor – siguió insistiendo.

Está bien – y es que con esa mirada no me podía resistir – ahora tenemos que irnos – sonrió de lado – a la clase de historia.

Vamos – lo dijo pero en ningún momento soltó mis manos, hasta que carraspeé – oh – se sorprendió – lo siento – paso una de sus manos detrás de su nuca.

No te preocupes – le sonreí y comencé a caminar al salón, el profesor aun no llegaba así que me pase a mi lugar más relajada, Edward hizo lo mismo, yo todavía le estaba dando una repasada en el examen.

Buenos días – después de diez minutos llego el profesor – comenzaremos con el examen, pero primero tengo que decirles algo – todos esperábamos a que nos dijera algo como, que el examen no iba a valer o algo por el estilo, al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba – uno de sus compañeros está exento - creía saber de quien se trataba esa persona – señor Whitlock – Jasper levanto la cabeza – por favor – se levantó y se dirigió e él – usted está exento de mi materia – ni qué dudarlo, Jasper era un aficionado sobre esta materia – hágame el favor de tomar sus cosas y salirse, tiene dos horas libres – Jasper regreso con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

No me dejes – le susurre.

No me necesitas, estudiaste mucho y lo sabes – me dio una pequeña palmadita – sé que vas a salir bien en este examen, suerte – y se fue dejándome ahí con el terror de un examen.

Comencemos el examen entonces – con su sola mención sentía que algo dentro de mí se estaba moviendo, y no era porque Edward me estuviera viendo intensamente, no que va, bueno si solo un poquito, el profesor comenzó a repartir los exámenes para que los pudiéramos responder – empiecen – ordeno.

¿Profesor, podría cambiarme a lado de bella? – levante mi cabeza como resorte para ver qué era lo que decía el profesor, terror era la emoción que más sobresalía de mí.


	14. El pasado regresa

POV Bella.

Comencemos el examen entonces – con su sola mención sentía que algo dentro de mí se estaba moviendo, y no era porque Edward me estuviera viendo intensamente, no que va, bueno si solo un poquito, el profesor comenzó a repartir los exámenes para que los pudiéramos responder – empiecen – ordeno.

¿Profesor, podría cambiarme a lado de bella? – levante mi cabeza como resorte para ver qué era lo que decía el profesor, terror era la emoción que más sobresalía de mí.

Que buena idea me ha dado señor Crowley – solo esperaba que el profesor no se le ocurriera a aceptar la loca propuesta de él, ¿Realmente que es lo que esta buscado con eso?, hace apenas unos días no me bajaba de una cualquiera y ahora el muy infeliz se le ocurre hacer esa propuesta en frente de todos, pero claro, que tonta he sido, lo más seguro es que quiera que le ayude con su examen, o peor aún, me quiera seguir acosando como lo ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas, solo espero que nada de eso sea verdad, solo de pensarlo en estos momentos me está temblando todo mi cuerpo, no por supuesto que no, eso no puede pasar, me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa por ver que el profesor me estaba mirando intensamente, solo ruego a Dios porque no sea lo que creo que es – ¿señorita Swan? – parpadee un par de veces al notar que el profesor me estaba hablando.

¿Si? – carraspee un poco antes de contestarle.

Hágame el favor de levantarse de su lugar – juro que todo el color de mi rostro huyo de mí, no sabía qué hacer, bueno prácticamente solo tenía que levantarme, pero no me quería sentar a su lado, estaba segura que me iba a poner demasiado incomoda su presencia y no estaba segura si iba a contestar el examen como debería de ser, por el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado – ¿Se encuentra bien? – me volvió a hablar el profesor al ver que no hacia ni el mínimo intento por levantarme de donde estaba.

Si – no me quedaba de otra que hacer lo que me estaba pidiendo.

POV Edward.

Desde que llegue al salón no había podido quitarle la mirada a Swan, y es que me tenía demasiado intrigado su personalidad, era una chica que desearía conocer, ¿pero qué cosas estoy diciendo?, ¿Yo, el gran Edward Cullen deseando conocer a alguien?, debo admitir que desde que tengo uso de razón mi ego es demasiado alto, pero no lo suficiente como para aceptar lo que quería, claro está que de eso nadie se va a enterar, al menos no Emmett, estoy seguro que si por arte de magia se llegara a enterar me haría la vida imposible con sus absurdas bromas y preferiría salir bien del instituto.

¿Profesor, podría cambiarme a lado de bella? – inconscientemente mis puños se cerraron, pude notar como es que Swan contenía la respiración y casi podría jurar que ella no se quería sentar ahí, solo esperaba, al igual que ella, que al profesor no se le ocurriera la idea de aceptar esa propuesta descabellada, ni siquiera sé porque Diablos estoy reaccionando así, ella no es nada de mí, aun, como para ponerme de esa manera. _"te pones así porque te gusta" _me respondió mi conciencia, y yo solo solté un bufido por eso, si, está bien, acepto que me gusta, pero como ya dije antes ella no es nada de mi así que no tengo que responder como macho alfa ante eso, en pocas palabras los celos no son nada bueno, espera un momento ¿Celos?, creo que ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza, suspire con frustración.

Que buena idea me ha dado señor Crowley –me tense de inmediato, no estará hablando enserio ¿Cierto?, maldigo el momento en el que Jasper lo exentaron de la materia por el simple hecho de sobresalir en ella, si él estuviera aquí bella no se vería en la necesidad de sentarse con _ese, _creo que es más preferible a que sea Jasper que Tyler.

¿De verdad lo cree? – sus ojos le brillaron, mientras que yo solo solté un bufido algo exasperado por su ilusión.

Claro que si – mi vista se dirigió a donde estaba ella, su mirada estaba perdida y podría decir que desde aquí se veía mucho más pálida de lo que normalmente era ella – los cambiare a todos de lugar – algunos comenzaron a protestar, a mí no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, claro, con el simple hecho de que al profesor no se le ocurriera poner a Tyler y a Bella en el mismo lugar, todo estaba bien, no confiaba en él y vaya que razones me sobraban para no hacerlo, sonreí ante mis alocados pensamientos sobre ella – los voy a ir nombrando uno por uno para asignarles a su nuevo compañero – las protestas por supuesto que no se hicieron esperar – solo por hoy, solo por el examen tampoco tienen que hacer tanto alboroto por eso – el profesor se rio como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido el chiste más aclamado por todos, al ver que nadie más lo seguía con lo que dijo, carraspeo un poco y empezó a hablar de nuevo – bien – hizo una pausa – como usted señor Crowley está demasiado interesado por cambiarse de lugar – me di cuenta por unos breves segundos como este sonreía con suficiencia – usted será el primero – se levantó con sus cosas en una sola mano y estaba por dirigirse al lugar de bella, mis puños volvieron a cerrarse y mi cuerpo se tensó un poco – se sentara con la señorita Weber – su cara fue de lo más gracioso que puede haber visto en lo que va del día, claro, esta demás decir que al escuchar eso sonreí, lo sentía por esa chica pero no había nada más que hacer.

Pero – comenzó a protestar.

Sin peros, fue usted el primero en pedir que lo cambiara – sonreí ante lo dicho.

Pero nunca dije que con ella – la señalo.

Tiene razón – el profesor lo medito un poco – creo que no es justo que se siente con ella – mis labios formaron una perfecta "O", no estará diciendo que si lo va a sentar con Bella ¿O sí?, espero que no, ahora sí que estaba comenzando a sudar frio – la señorita Weber no tiene por qué estar tolerando su actitud – me sorprendí con lo que dijo – así que si me hace el favor, regrese a su lugar porque usted realizara el examen solo – a Tyler ya no le quedo de otra que regresar por donde había llegado, y justo al momento de pasar por mi lado, no pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa, cosa que a él no le pareció agradar del todo bien – ¿señorita Swan? – al parecer ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor puesto que se sobresaltó al escuchar que la estaban llamando.

¿Sí? – su voz se escuchaba que se estaba quebrando, pero no estaba completamente seguro

Hágame el favor de levantarse de su lugar –de nuevo me di cuenta que el color se fue de su rostro, estaba demasiado pálida, no quería regresar a la enfermería, pero creo que eso ya se estaba volviendo una rutina, aunque claro no me molestaría en lo más mínimo volverla a cargar, de la nada en mi rostro se expandió una sonrisa, pero de inmediato deje de pensar en eso cuando el profesor volvió a hablar– vaya a sentarse con el Señor Cullen – ahora sí que ya no lo podía evitar, la sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande que la que tenía anteriormente, eso sí que era bueno, pero ella no se movió de su lugar, cosa que me estaba preocupando – ¿Se encuentra bien? – le hablo el profesor al ver que no hacía nada.

Si – no sabía a qué le decía "Si", podría ser que si estaba bien, o que si se iba a sentar a mi lado.

Vaya a su lugar entonces – le indico, ella tomo sus cosas pero se volvió para verlo.

¿Me podría decir con quien me tengo que sentar? – se veía tan tierna con ese adorable sonrojo que tenía por todo su rostro.

Con el Señor Cullen – se giró con cuidado y me observo, sus grandes ojos chocolates se posaron en los míos, no retire mi mirada así como ella tampoco lo hizo, pude notar como su rostro adquiría un nuevo color, si es que eso era posible, pero en ella se veía perfecto, creo que ahora mi color favorito seria el rojo y ¿Por qué no?, el chocolate también, no pude evitar soltar una risa al procesar bien lo que estaba pensando.

De acuerdo – volvió a hablar, pero esta vez se giró en mi dirección, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo para que segundos después comenzara a bombardear más sangre a una mayor velocidad, estaba seguro que estos eran nuevos sentimientos, y creo que están rebasando mis fronteras. De nueva cuenta el profesor fue colocando a su gusto las parejas para hacer el examen y al final cumplió su palabra de dejar solo a Tyler, eso era algo que por supuesto no me molestaba en absoluto.

Ya pueden comenzar con el examen – se colocó sus gafas y tomo un libro entre sus manos – recuerden que tienen exactamente una hora con treinta minutos – y dicho esto todos comenzamos a voltear las hojas para realizar nuestro examen, todo estaba en silencio, tanto que hasta se podía escuchar el rasgar del lápiz contra la hoja. A decir verdad el examen no estaba nada difícil, pero al ver que nadie se levantaba a dejar su examen decidí darle una revisada más, al final de cuentas no perdía nada con hacerlo.

He terminado profesor – la voz de bella hizo que me girara en su dirección.

Bien – el profesor parecía sorprendido, pero recobro la compostura – tráigamelo por favor – bella se levantó dejando sus cosas a mi lado – perfecto – tomo el examen entre sus manos – ya puede retirarse – estaba viendo claramente cómo es que regresaba a su lugar con la mirada en sus pies.

También yo – no sabía cuál era el impulso que me orillo a levantarme, bueno quizás tampoco tenga que haber uno, puesto que ya había terminado con el mío.

Excelente Señor Cullen – lo deje en su escritorio, tomando mis cosas salí detrás de bella, aun teníamos una hora para que todos los demás terminaran su examen.

Oye espera – casi tuve que correr para alcanzarla, pero ni siquiera se detuvo, por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado – espérame –dije una vez más pero antes de que pudiera llegar con ella, alguien o mejor dicho algo me intercepto.

Eddy – maldición, pensé que ella ya no me iba a molestar pero que equivocado estaba.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? – no me quedo otro remedio que preguntarle, al darme cuenta que ella ya había dado la vuelta.

Pero que descortés eres Eddy – se carcajeo ella sola.

Habla – trataba de mantener la calma, pero con ella cerca eso es imposible.

Es simple – enarque una ceja – aléjate de Swan – lo dijo con una voz más seria.

¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso a ti? – no me estaba gustando la manera en que me hablaba, y menos para referirse a ella.

¿Acaso querrás que le sigan haciendo burla, y que ella siga llorando cada vez que eso pase? – maldición, eso era lo que menos quería.

¿Qué ganas tú con eso? – tenía que preparar el terreno.

Que tú no estés con ella – me lo dijo así de simple.

Pero sabes que tampoco estaré contigo ¿Cierto? – esta vez me toco reír a mí.

Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie – no bueno, eso sí que ya es obsesión – pero me conformo con que no estés con ella.

No estoy interesado en ninguna chica – ella no tenía que saber que le estaba diciendo una mentira.

¿Estás seguro? – Enarco una ceja – porque te puedo asegurar que has estado muy al pendiente de ella, incluso llegaste a amenazarme si algo le llegara a pasar, ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?

Lo recuerdo muy bien, pero tú no eres nadie para estarme dando órdenes – no iba a permitir que ella manejara mi vida – escúchame muy bien Tanya porque no lo voy a volver a repetir – me acerque sigilosamente a ella – aléjate de ella, porque estoy seguro que no querrás tener problemas con Rosalie o Alice, o peor aún, conmigo.

¿Eso es una amenaza Eddy? – se dio el lujo de seguir jugando.

Tómalo como quieras, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí – me aleje bruscamente como si su sola presencia quemara.

Vaya Eddy, no pensé que tú fueras a reaccionar así – se acercó a mí, pero yo no me inmute en lo que estaba haciendo – lástima que la única que va a pagar esto será Swan, de nada va a servir que me digas las cosas más descortés que en este momento se te estén ocurriendo – tomo aire – ni tú, ni nadie me va a detener, nos vemos Eddy – se despidió de mí y se fue andando.

Maldición – susurre, ¿Qué le está pasando a Tanya? Nunca pensé que fuera a decirme esas cosas, pero de todas maneras tendré que ver que es lo que trama ella, no dejare que por ningún momento se le acerque a bella solo para hacerle daño, solo por un simple capricho de ella.

¿Pasa algo Edward? – esa voz, era la única que en estos momentos podría ayudarme.

Necesitamos hablar – se me quedo viendo raro, pero al final accedió.

Adelante – moví mi cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Aquí no – no me quería encontrar de nuevo a Tanya – vamos a mi auto – el solo asintió y ambos salimos rumbo al estacionamiento, los dos íbamos en un silencio absoluto, hasta pareciera que el aire estaba pesado.

Dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – fue directo al grano.

¿Tanto se nota? – quise hacer una broma pero no salió como yo quería.

POV Bella.

El examen comenzó, me sentía muy nerviosa y no solo porque fuera de historia, sino que también porque estaba compartiendo el lugar con Edward, claro que no era como si me prestara atención, aunque daba gracias a Dios que me sentara con él y no con Tyler. Aunque tengo que decir que la presencia de Edward no me afecto, al contrario creo que hasta me sentía más tranquila y eso era bueno porque el examen lo respondí con seguridad, puesto que eso fue lo que Jasper me dijo y me sirvió de mucho su ayuda, ahora solo tengo que ver cómo le agradezco lo que hizo por mí.

He terminado profesor – me sorprendí por la confianza que mostro mi voz.

Bien – el profesor parecía sorprendido, pero recobro la compostura – tráigamelo por favor – con mucho cuidado, para no molestar mi compañero, me levante– perfecto – me regalo una sonrisa y eso hizo que me sintiera mucho más tranquila – ya se puede retirar señorita Swan – eso ultimo me lo susurro.

Gracias – le dije de vuelta.

También yo – la voz de Edward hizo que me sobresaltara, ya estaba por llegar a mi lugar cuando él se levantó para dejar su examen.

Excelente Señor Cullen – fue lo único que escuche que dijo, ya que por supuesto salí casi corriendo de ese lugar solo para que no me lo topara en mi camino, no estaba segura como me iba a comportar con él, suficiente ya he tenido por todo lo que ha estado haciendo por mí, pero no sé porque lo hace y no quiero abusar de lo que hace, no cuando él es uno de los populares, por supuesto que no quiero que por mi culpa sufra las burlas que sufro yo, él no se merece eso, obvio yo tampoco, pero eso es algo a lo que ya me acostumbre, creo que si no fuera por Alice y Rose seguiría siendo la misma chica tímida que se le pasaba el resto del receso en la biblioteca..

Oye espera – escuche que alguien me hablaba pero no sabía si era algo producto de mi imaginación o de verdad era la voz de Edward, pero no me gire porque la voz se escuchaba algo lejana – espérame – esta vez su voz se escuchó más fuerte pero al momento de voltearme no había nadie así que me seguí hasta la biblioteca, tendría que dejar el libro de Historia que había pedido prestado para tener material extra y así poder seguir. Tan metida iba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien.

Lo siento tanto – le arrodille para ayudarle a levantar sus cosas.

No te preocupes por eso bella – mi cabeza se levantó como un resorte al escuchar esa voz.

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – mi voz sonó mucho más dura de lo que pensé.

¿Aún no lo has superado cierto? – su voz seguía igual.

Pasado pisado – dije más firme.

Pero no olvidado – me completo.

Eso es lo que tú crees – le di sus cosas – ahora si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer – mi mente estaba hecha un caos, lo único que quería hacer era irme de ese lugar a como diera lugar.

¿Llevas prisa? – su voz hizo que me detuviera

No sabes cuanta – dije con sarcasmo – permiso– le dije para que me dejara pasar, ya que se puso delante de mí.

¿Por qué? – me detuve a pesar.

¿Eso mismo me pregunto yo? – Cerré los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas – ¿Y sabes cuál es la respuesta? – levante la vista para encararlo.

No – fue lo único que me dijo.

Tampoco yo – solté una carcajada seca – pero eso es algo que ya no importa, como sea, no sé qué es lo que estés haciendo aquí pero no me importa, mientras no te metas en mi camino está bien – me encogí de hombros.

¿Cuándo has cambiado tanto? – levante una ceja.

Desde hace mucho, creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe porque fue eso, pero no te reprocho nada, creo que en el fondo me sirvió de mucho para ya no confiar así como así en las personas – di media vuelta y seguí con mi camino.

¿Algún día me perdonaras? – grito.

Ya te he perdonado – le dije de vuelta.

¿Entonces porque aún no lo has superado? – me reprocho.

Perdono, sí, pero no olvido tan rápido, así que mejor olvídalo tú – estaba por seguir cuando su mano hizo que me detuviera.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – fruncí el ceño por su pregunta.

Eso mismo quiero saber – trate de zafarme pero me era imposible – me estás haciendo daño, suéltame – pero no me hizo caso, al contrario hasta hizo más fuerte su agarre.

Suéltala –los dos nos giramos para ver de dónde es que provenía la voz.

¿Tú quién eres? – le pregunto mi acompañante.

Eso es algo que no te importa, ahora suéltala – con dos grandes zancadas se acercó a nosotros.

Tenemos que hablar bella – me soltó poco a poco.

Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – me aleje un poco de él.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunto al momento que me acercaba más a él.

Si, Jasper estoy bien – inconscientemente me agarre en donde me había tomado antes.

Estaré esperando la oportunidad para hablar contigo – y así sin más se fue.

¿Quién es él? – me pregunto Jasper con preocupación.

Es solo el pasado que trata de regresar al presente – fue lo único que le dije.

¿De qué me estás hablando? – frunció el ceño.

No te preocupes – trate de sonreírle – eso es algo que yo solita me entiendo.

¿Estás segura que estas bien? – me volvió a preguntar.

Mucho – ya me iba a ir cuando recordé lo del examen – y gracias por todo – se quedó desconcertado.

¿De qué me estas agradeciendo? – me pregunto con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Por lo del examen y por lo de hace un momento – le sonreí con más sinceridad – de verdad no sé cómo te lo voy a pagar.

No creo que me lo puedas dar – susurro, más no dije nada porque no sabía si fuera algo que quisiera que yo escuchara.

Encontrare algo, ya lo veras, esto no se quedara así – él solo negó con la cabeza – sabes que, será una sorpresa.

Hay veces que me das miedo – entrecerré los ojos – es broma – ambos nos reímos al mismo tiempo – sabes que si necesitas ayuda con él no dudes en pedírmelo.

¿Por qué? – no me pude contener a preguntarle.

¿Por qué, que? – frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – me adelante antes de que el volviera a hablar – no es que me moleste o algo así, es simplemente que no quiero meterte en problemas.

Bueno – se lo pensó un poco – es algo que hacen los amigos ¿No? – su respuesta me sorprendió.

¿Somos amigos? – le pregunte incrédula.

Para mi si lo eres – me respondió demasiado serio – ¿No quieres ser mi amiga tú? – solo me detuve a observarlo.

Por supuesto que si – sonreí un más.

Bien – me sonrío también – si necesitas con quien desahogarte por lo que te paso antes – me puse rígida – no dudes en decírmelo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Muchas gracias Jazzy, me tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de que vayan más personas – me aleje un poco de él.

Solo tú eres la única que va a la biblioteca bella – me grito y yo solo solté una pequeña risita.

Sí, creo que tienes razón – me gire solo para despedirme de él y volver a emprender mi camino.

Esta vez sí pude llegar a mi destino, deje el libro y me quede un poco más de tiempo ahí en la biblioteca para poder despejar mi mente, en un lugar que permanece en silencio, un lugar en el que estoy segura nadie me va a molestar, en donde estoy segura que nadie vendrá a buscarme, aunque creo que él único que ha venido a buscarme en este lugar fue Edward, no fue el mejor momento pero lo hizo, algo que me sigo cuestionando hasta ahora y por más que le esté dando vueltas al asunto no logro sacar una respuesta lógica para esto, y para muchas cosas más que han pasado.

¿Bella? – Hablando del rey de roma – bella – se acercó más a mí – ¿Estás bien? – no entendía que era lo que le sucedía ahora.

¿Edward? – De verdad que con el paso del tiempo ya no lo reconozco, hace unas semanas el no haría algo de esto conmigo, pero ahora no sé porque lo hace – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿Por qué me estas preguntando eso?

¿No te encontraste a Tanya? – su pregunta me sorprendió aún más.

¿Tanya? – Pregunte – ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver Tanya conmigo?

Cuídate mucho – eso sí que me desconcertó aún más.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando Edward? – frunció el ceño.

De acuerdo, tenemos que hablar – salimos de la biblioteca mientras que él estaba tratando de ver a todos lados para ver si nadie nos seguía – sube – ni cuenta me di de que ya estábamos en su auto.

¿A dónde vamos? – me subí a su auto al momento en el que él prendía el auto y salíamos del aparcamiento.

Ya lo veras – me dedico una sonrisa, pero después volvió a fruncir el ceño.


	15. Dimitri

POV Edward

Maldita Tanya, maldito Dimitri, todo esto es su culpa, no entiendo exactamente qué es lo que le paso a Bella, pero estoy consciente que no fue nada agradable.

_Flashback._

_Edward – la voz de Tanya hizo que me parara en seco._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – estaba tratando de que mi voz no se escuchara molesta, pero por supuesto fue algo que no logre conseguir._

_Creo que esto es algo de lo que te conviene – tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – se trata de Swan – medio gruño._

_¿Qué es lo que pasa? – mi voz se alteró y creo que ella lo noto._

_Vaya, sí que estas interesado en esa mosquita muerta – cerro los puños fuertemente – imagino no sabes quién es Dimitri verdad – más que una pregunta era una afirmación – por la cara que pones sé que es así – me explico._

_¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? – no tenía la paciencia necesaria para sus jueguitos._

_Dimitri está de vuelta y eso tiene algo que ver con tu querida Swan – eso ya me lo había dicho._

_No le das tantas vueltas al asunto y dímelo ya de una buena vez – fruncí el ceño._

_Oh mi querido Eddy – como detestaba que me hablara así – creo que esto no va a ser nada fácil así, no con mi primo cerca de ella, otra vez – y se fue dejándome desconcertado, pero eso si con una carcajada a rienda suelta, dejando en claro la burla y el veneno que destilaba siempre cada que se refería a Bella._

_Fin del Flashback._

¿Te encuentras bien Edward? – no le entendía a que se refería pero al seguir su mirada me di cuenta que estaba aferrando mis manos al volante.

Claro – cuando afloje el agarre de mis manos me dolió un poco.

¿En que estabas pensando? – la mire por unos segundos y se ruborizo – lo siento – bajo la mirada – no tienes por qué decírmelo.

Te lo diré – se sorprendió un poco, lo note en su mirada – pero será hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Bien – asintió.

Durante el trayecto ambos íbamos callados y creo que ella se sentía incomoda, hasta el aire se sentía denso.

Ya hemos llegado – estacione el auto y baje de inmediato para abrirle la puerta.

POV Bella.

Ya hemos llegado – parpadee sorprendida al ver que dejaba al lado al lado de una acera, buscaba con desesperación algún lugar a donde pudiéramos hablar, ya sea un café o un parque, pero nada de eso había aquí, estábamos casi en la nada.

Vamos – me sorprendí aún más al ver que me estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto, no sé en qué momento fue que bajo, pero sin rechistar tome de su mano y salí del auto.

Y… - no sabía cómo decírselo.

¿Sí? – me animo a continuar.

¿A dónde vamos? – volví a fijar mi vista para ver si de pura, casualidad me encontraba con algo más que no fuera un denso bosque a sus espaldas, pero definitivamente no había nada, nada que no fuera vegetación.

Ya lo veras – sonrió de medio lado – por aquí – me indico el camino y lo que vi me aterro.

No pensaras que yo atraviese el bosque ¿Verdad? – la nota de duda en mi voz hizo que se detuviera en seco.

No será muy largo lo prometo – a pesar de todo creía en la promesa que me había hecho – además creo que te agradara el lugar a donde nos dirigimos.

Eso espero – susurre, pero no sobre si me llego a escuchar o no.

Mientras más nos adentrábamos en el bosque frondoso más posibilidades tenia de tropezar y por supuesto, de caerme, es por eso que mi vista estaba enfocada en el suelo que pisaba, dejando de lado los nervios que sentía al estar caminando al lado de Edward y por supuesto, la mirada penetrante que sentía que me estaba dirigiendo.

Está sonando tu teléfono – me sobresalte un poco al escuchar su voz.

Oh es verdad – procure sacarlo lo antes posible – Es Alice – susurre.

¿No vas a contestar? – me pregunto.

Claro – más perpleja que antes tome la llamada.

¿Se puede saber en dónde rayos estas? – tuve que alejar de mi oreja el celular, porque estaba segura que si lo seguía sosteniendo a esa altura me podría quedar sorda.

Tranquila – trate de calmarla.

¿Cómo rayos me dices que me tranquilice si no estás en el instituto? – su tono de voz se iba elevando un poco más, acaso ¿no se le acabara la energía para seguir como si nada?

Tranquilízate estoy bien – Edward me observaba detenidamente, no sé ni en qué momento fue que nos detuvimos.

¿En dónde estás? – al fin, su voz iba disminuyendo, al grado de ser el tono "normal" que utilizaba al hablar.

No sé – me mordí el labio inferior.

¿Qué? – de nuevo aleje el celular.

Estoy con Edward – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle para que estuviera más "tranquila"

Bueno, así cambia la cosa – hasta me sorprendí que no me gritara una vez más – ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – claro, Alice no va a cambiar, pero no me importa porque así la quiero.

Lo que oíste – no quise repetirlo porque estaba completamente segura que Edward seguía prestando atención a cada uno de los movimientos que estaba realizando y por supuesto, mi rostro ahora mismo estaba más rojo que de costumbre, cosa que solo sucede cuando estoy cerca de él – tengo que colgarte, nos vemos mañana en el instituto – le avise antes de cortar la llamada.

Sé que ha estado Dimitri aquí – su voz se escuchaba extremadamente preocupada.

Lo he visto – no me quedo más remedio que admitirlo – pero no te preocupes estoy bien – trate de arreglarlo, pero no logre persuadirla.

No te dejare sola, y lo sabes – asentí, sabía que no me estaba viendo pero aun así las palabras no me salían.

Lo sé y gracias – estaba segura que mi labio iba a sangrar por la fuerte presión que ejercían mis dientes al morderlo – tengo que colgarte, porque ahora mismo se está cortando la señal – Edward alzo la ceja, como si estuviera cuestionándome lo que estaba pasando.

Nos vemos Bella – y así sin más, la llamada termine.

Continuemos – fue lo que me dijo Edward al ver que terminaba con mi llamada.

Si – asentí.

El trayecto fue un poco más rápido, no me preocupaba por el instituto porque era semana de exámenes, eso quería decir que ya se estaba aproximando el tan aclamado evento que pusieron en marcha las chicas, no era algo que me quitara el sueño porque no me interesaba, estaba más nerviosa porque justo antes de que llegáramos a presentar el examen Alice y Rose se encargaron de entregar las cartas.

¿Te sientes bien? – Su pregunta hizo que me sobresaltara – estas un poco pálida – Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño.

S-si – trague saliva para que mi voz se escuchara alta y clara – estoy bien – al parecer no lo convencí porque me observo un poco más de lo necesario, al final suspiro.

De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros – ya estamos por llegar, estoy seguro que no falta mucho para eso.

Y tenía razón, como mucho nos tardamos diez minutos en llegar y de verdad que me sorprendí al ver al lugar al que me llevo, era realmente hermoso y de verdad que no tenía palabras para poder describir ese lugar y las pocas que se me venían a la mente no le hacían justicia a lo que mis ojos estaban observando, por ese momento se me olvido lo que estaba al lado de Edward, pero por ningún motivo la belleza de ese lugar estaba eclipsando la propia de Edward, creo que era una combinación perfecta, ese lugar hacia que resplandeciera aún más, por unos segundos, más de los necesarios, me quede sin habla y eso lo noto Edward, porque me estuvo observando detenidamente alzando una ceja.

Y – su voz me llego de repente – ¿Qué es lo que te parece? – ¿Era enserio?, me está pidiendo que "describa" este lugar, no, por supuesto que no, eso es imposible.

Es – aun no encontraba una palabra para hacerlo, me estaba devanando los sesos pero ni aun así – es más que hermoso, no sé qué más decir, no puedo, yo no – las palabras se me atoraron y es que no era para menos este lugar era impresionante.

¿Te gusta? – me dedico una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Claro que si – la euforia estaba incrementando dentro de mí, pero justo en ese momento sentía que algo no iba bien, y no sabía exactamente que era – claro que me gusta – pero a pesar de que lo estaba aceptando, algo dentro de mí me decía que no me había traído solo para contemplar la belleza inigualable de este lugar, algo más quería pero no sabía que, y si lo sabía no estaba completamente segura de poder asimilarlo.

Tenemos que hablar – esto era, no sé de qué quería hablar, bueno si lo sabía, pero no entendía que es lo que él ganaba con saberlo, un retortijón en mi estómago se hizo presente, ¿Qué es lo que querrá saber? Y bueno, eso no era la pregunta importante, pero si una de las que me estaban inquietando ¿Y porque quería saberlo?

¿Sobre qué? – me arme de valor para hablarle.

Tú sabes perfectamente sobre que – claro que lo sabía, pero necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para escoger las palabras necesarias para hacerlo.

Claro – asentí, pero aun así no le dije anda, estaba esperando a que él comenzara con las preguntas, porque estaba segura que tenía preparada una lista mental de lo que quería saber.

¿Quién es Dimitri? – vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba, quiero decir, como es que sabe su nombre, me pregunto si es que él tendrá alguna relación con él, y si fuera así, ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?, ¿Será su amigo?, no, no lo creo, pero cuál es la relación o el vínculo que los une, ¿Por qué sabe de él?

¿Cómo lo sabes? – no me quedo más remedio que preguntárselo directamente.

Eso es lo de menos – le restó importancia a mi pregunta – solo quiero saber quién es él y porque te está buscando – eso sí que me sorprendió aún más que la pregunta anterior, ¿Cómo sabia Edward, que él me estaba buscando?

Bueno – no le veía el sentido de decírselo – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – la cara que puso fue todo un poema, son de esos momentos en los que quisieras tener una cámara para poder tenerlo como recuerdo.

Y-yo, so-so-lo – esta era la primera vez que veía que el gran Edward Cullen estaba tartamudeando en frente de una chica y eso era realmente sorprendente, estaba segura que si se lo decía a Alice o a Rose no me lo creerían, porque eso ni en mis más locos sueños pasaba – yo tengo mis razones – carraspeo un poco – creo que Tanya aún sigue con la intención de hacerte algo.

¿Tanya? – ¿que tenía que ver Tanya con Dimitri?

Así es, al parecer creo que son primos o algo así – lo que me dijo me dejo perpleja e involuntariamente lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin mi consentimiento.

¿Por qué lloras? – las palabras no me salían, ¿Por qué lloro?, esa es una gran pregunta, no, no es porque lo quiera, es porque aún me duele lo que me hizo, aún sigue presente la burla que me provoco caer en un estado de depresión, ahora entiendo porque lo hizo, pero aun no conocía a Tanya, creo que eso ya es de familia, lo que más me sorprendió fue que Edward me tomo entre sus brazos, una vez más y me acuno en su pecho – no pasa nada, tranquila – eran sus palabras de consuelo, pero no podía, me estaba molestando conmigo misma por ser tan débil frente a él, ¿Por qué siempre que estaba a su lado lloraba?, no era porque él me hiciera daño, pero siempre me entraba esa etapa de nervios que me hacía llorar, justo como en este momento, como contarle a él, y porque sentía esta necesidad de decírselo a él.

Cuando conocí a Dimitri – Edward se sobresaltó al escucharme hablar.

POV Jasper.

¿A dónde fue Edward? – por más que lo estuviéramos buscando ni sus luces por parte de él.

No lo sé Emmett – él se encogió de hombros.

¿No tenía examen de historia? – me pregunto.

Sí, pero cuando estaba regresando al salón me lo encontré en el camino algo alterado, no me dijo que le había pasado – eso sí que era raro.

Tal vez fuera por el examen – podría, pero estaba seguro que no era eso.

Yo no creo que fuera por el examen, era por otra cosa – Emmett fijo su vista detrás de mí, no tenía que voltear para saber qué era lo que había logrado captar su atención – cierra la boca que se te va a salir la baba – era muy gracioso ver qué cara ponía Emmett al ver a Rosalie, pero estaba seguro que quizás yo también pusiera esa cara, cada que viera a Alice.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – esa era la voz de Rosalie.

Me dijo que no me preocupara que estaba bien – Alice se escuchaba algo alterada.

¿Solo eso? – y ni qué decir de Rosalie.

Bella me dijo que ya sabía de su llegada – hizo una pausa – lo que no me dijo fue a donde fue – Bella no estaba, al igual que Edward, eso cabe la posibilidad de que ellos estén juntos, pero ¿Por qué?

Oye tú – la voz de Rosalie se escuchaba más cerca y por algún motivo el rostro de Emmett se sonrojo un poco, eso quería decir que ella estaba más cerca de nosotros – Whitlock – ¿Me estaba hablando a mí?

Hale – era demasiado formal hablarnos por nuestros apellidos, pero supongo que era normal porque ni siquiera nos hablábamos y cuando lo hacíamos era solo por trabajos de clase o por cortesía, como en este momento.

¿Dónde está Cullen? – eso sí que era raro, ella nunca pregunta por Edward y creo que Emmett también lo noto porque la estaba observando más de la cuenta.

¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Emmett se adelantó a mi pregunta, pude atisbar un pequeño rubor que iba creciendo en Rosalie.

No encontramos a Bella – fue en ese momento que me percaté de que Alice estaba detrás de Rosalie – y lo que nos dijo fue que estaba con Edward.

¿Edward esta con Bella? – pregunto Emmett más tranquilo.

Así es, y como ustedes son sus amigos pensé que sabrían en donde estaba y así nos podrían decir en donde podremos encontrar a bella – estaba hablando muy deprisa que tarde unos segundos más en procesar la información que nos estaba dando, así que era verdad que Edward estaba con Bella, pero sigo sin saber porque esta con ella.

Estamos igual que ustedes – me encogí de hombros – no sabemos nada de Edward y mucho menos de bella desde que salieron del examen de Historia.

Maldición, estamos otra vez en cero – ambas suspiraron con cansancio.

Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, Edward no le va hacer nada malo a Bella – ellas se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Eso es lo que menos nos preocupa en estos momentos – su rostro cambio tan repentinamente – pero de todas maneras gracias – Alice me sonrió y en ese momento me olvide de todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, todo, hasta que la voz de Emmett hizo que regresara de nuevo.

Cierra la boca que se te cae la baba – claro que ese comentario no me sorprendió viniendo de parte de él.

Tenemos que regresar a clases – Emmett puso cara de aburrimiento.

No quiero – se quejó como un niño chiquito – ¿Por qué Edward no está aquí?

Porque Edward va bien en todas las materias – antes de decir algo más me corrigió.

En historia no – eso era verdad.

Sí, pero tú tienes que aprobar tus exámenes – no era un secreto el saber que Emmett no le gustaba el estudio – porque si no lo haces, ya sabes que corres el riesgo de que el entrenador te llegue a sacar del equipo – por obviedad ese era el punto débil de él.

Ni lo menciones – su rostro reflejaba un verdadero susto – que no quiero que eso llegue a suceder.

Ya, pero si no te pones al corriente con todas tus materias sabrás que eso sucederá de cualquier modo – siempre tenía la suerte de pasar sus exámenes, pero esta vez ni si quiera había hecho un esfuerzo por abrir un libro.

Mi querido Jasper – ya sabía yo por donde iba todo esto – ¿Sabes qué? – ni me quería imaginar que es lo que tenía en mente en estos momentos, la última vez que paso exactamente lo mismo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sobornar a los profesores, por suerte no lo hizo o cuando quería que me hiciera pasar por el para hacer sus exámenes, Emmett tiene cada idea que no me sorprendería en estos momentos si se le llegase a ocurrir algo como esto justo ahora.

¿Qué? – sus ojos mostraban la diversión que lo caracterizaba.

Te tengo a ti – ¿Qué ha dicho?, no logro comprender que es lo que quiere decir, a donde quiere llegar con todo esto.

¿Y? – estaba esperando a que continuara para saber a lo que me atenía en estos momentos.

¿Qué no es obvio? – me pregunto.

Creo que por esta ocasión no logro comprender que es lo que quieres – él esbozo una sonrisa.

Que tú me vas ayudar a estudiar – eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – eso logro sacarle una carcajada.

Lo que oíste, tú me vas ayudar – me repitió.

Lo sé, y te entendí pero ¿Por qué? – eso sí que era algo nuevo viendo de él.

Bueno, quiero terminar el año bien y así poder impresionarla – ya sabía a quién se refería.

Te ayudare con ello – eso hizo que se enganchara su enorme sonrisa y dejando entre ver sus hoyuelos que hacía que se viera más chico de lo que realmente es – pero tienes que prometerme que tú le vas a echar ganas en todo y vas hacer todo lo que yo te digo.

Trato hecho – ambos nos tomamos de las manos y nos fuimos dejando a todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor sorprendidos.

POV Alice.

¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? – a unos pasos de nosotros se encontraban Emmett y Jasper, aun no podía creer que nos animáramos a hablarles, fue un gran avance de eso no hay duda, pero lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos es Bella.

No lo sé – y Rosalie también estaba igual que yo, a pesar de saber que se encuentra con Edward sé que en cualquier momento ella volverá a estar sola en los pasillos de la escuela.

¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo él aquí? – lance una pregunta al aire porque sabía que ni Rosalie ni yo sabíamos la respuesta.

Alice, Rose – una voz masculina se escuchaba detrás nuestro.

Tú – Rosalie escupió con veneno – ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? – claro que yo no la iba a detener, si por mi fuera ahorita mismo estaría en el suelo pidiendo perdón por todo lo que le había hecho a Bella.

Cálmate Rose – sonrió con arrogancia – después de no vernos por dos años, es así como me tratas – ese chico sí que era un sínico – vaya Rose, a pesar de ser amigos.

¿Amigos? – Eso sí que ya no lo podía soportar - ¿Somos amigos? – ahora mi voz era la que se estaba elevando.

Claro que lo somos – nos sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo? – pregunte un poco más relajada.

Claro que si – se nos acercó un poco más – claro que somos amigos.

Note me acerques – eso hizo que retrocediera un poco – no quiero que me toques y mucho menos que me hables.

¿Por qué? – Sonrió un poco – ¿por lo que sucedió con Bella?

¿Y todavía lo dices así como si nada hubiera pasado? – le pregunte.

Eso no tiene por qué afectar nuestra relación Alice – eso sí que era el colmo.

Dimitri – la voz acatarrienta de Jessica hizo que él se girara para verla.

¿Qué pasa preciosa? – su tono arrogante irritaba demasiado.

Te están buscando – soltó una sonrisita tonta, algo tan típico en ella – ¿Las conoces? – pregunto al vernos.

Claro que sí, somos unos viejos amigos – y se fue con ella no sin antes volvernos a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado – por cierto – giro la cabeza para observarnos – mándenle mis saludos a mi querida Bella.

Eres un idiota – le grito Rosalie antes de que desapareciera junto con Jessica.

¿Qué vamos hacer?, ¿Por qué él está aquí? – maldición, ni yo misma sabía que era lo que quería él aquí, y porque tenía que regresar, justo en este momento cuando Bella ya estaba comenzando a superar lo sucedido.

Tenemos que buscarla – le dije a Rose – bueno en este momento no, porque no sabemos a dónde la habrá llevado Edward.

¿Qué crees que estén haciendo en este momento? – Levantando las cejas – bueno, sea lo que sea espero que se la estén pasando bien y que por supuesto Edward la esté respetando, porque si no ya vera como soy cuando me enojo.

Bien dicho Rose – ambas juntamos las manos – ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte al ver que ella comenzaba a caminar.

A dejarle la carta a Emmett – me guiño el ojo, eso es cierto, con las prisas de los exámenes no hemos terminado de entregar las cartas, claro que Jasper y Edward ya tienen la suya pero el único que falta es Emmett y esa por obviedad me corresponde a mí entregársela.

¿La traes tú? – era una pregunta fuera de lugar porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Por supuesto – y me sonrió antes de perderse entre la multitud de chicos que se encontraban por ahí.

¿En dónde crees que este en este momento? – eso sí que no lo sabía.

Lo más seguro es que este con el entrenador – se encogió de hombros – ya sabes, por lo de sus calificaciones – Emmett es una gran estrella para el juego y para la diversión, las fiestas y cosas así, pero a lo que se refiere al estudio, es todo un caos, no sé cómo ha logrado sobrevivir hasta este grado de instituto, bueno si lo sé, Jasper y Edward son todo lo contrario a él y ellos son los que le ayudan a Emmett en situaciones como esta.

¿Exámenes de nuevo? – pregunte a lo que ella solo atino a suspirar.

Así es, así lo que más probable es que este con el entrenador y este mismo le esté dando el sermón de siempre – el sermón consistía en que si Emmett no lograba pasar sus materias aunque sea con una calificación baja, que en este caso es seis, será sacado del equipo y no creo que eso le guste mucho a Emmett, es por eso que cada que hay evaluaciones desaparece por algún tiempo para poder "estudiar" algo de lo que no hico en todo el tiempo anterior.

Bueno esperemos que todo le salga bien – ambas nos dirigimos a lo que es el gimnasio y esperamos fuera de los vestidores porque ni siquiera somos capaces de entrar en ese reducido cuarto llego de sudor y muchos hombres semidesnudos saliendo de las duchas. No se por cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperando a que por fin Emmett se apareciera pero juro que casi me caigo al ver que Emmett salía, pero no solo él, sino que también venia Jasper y sin camisa, son unos vanidosos, eso lo sé, pero eso no quita que se me salga el corazón, literalmente, cada que lo veo, si cuando está completamente vestido varias de las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado ya no me quiero ni imaginar que es lo que sucederá si es que esas descerebradas lo llegan a ver así como esta.

Emmett – trato de cubrir con todas mis fuerzas el sonrojo que aclama asomarse a como de lugar – vengo a entregarte tus cartas – no es raro ver que Emmett este sonriendo arrogantemente y también resisto la tentación de girar la cabeza para saber qué es lo que lo tiene tan entretenido como para no hacerme caso – Emmett – elevo un poco más de lo normal mi voz.

Si, lo siento – al darme vuelta para pedirle las cartas a Rose me doy cuenta que varias chicas se encuentran ahí viendo embobadas a Emmett y a Jasper y que ellos solo están sonriendo como idiotas al tener la presencia de ellas.

Espero que la presencia de estas féminas no te distraiga demasiado Señor McCarty – las chicas que estaban justo detrás de mí soltaron un bufido de exasperación pero eso fue algo que no me importo en lo más mínimo, menos teniendo en cuenta al ver como ese par de… no quiero ni nombrarlo estaban casi, disfrutando de la atención que tenían de ellas porque de una cosa si estoy segura, también tienen su lado arrogante, ese en el que desean tener la atención de todas las chicas, algo ya tan típico de ellos.

No lo será Brandon – sonrió como si nada.

De acuerdo – le dedique mi mejor sonrisa – nos vemos después Emmett – eso sí que lo dejo perplejo, puedo apostar a que fue por el modo en cómo me comporte con él, al llamarlo primero por su nombre de pila y después por su apellido – no querrás que te saquen del equipo ¿Verdad? – eso sí que ya era pasarse pero por ver la cara perpleja que ponían ambos me gusto arriesgarme a decírselo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – me grito después de un largo lapso.

Tengo mis contactos – lo pensé por un poco más y di vuelta solo un poco para que pudiera decirle mis últimas palabras – la verdad, te seré sincera – estaba esperando impacientemente mi respuesta – es que eso ya todo el instituto lo sabe, y además, recuerda que vamos en el mismo salón y por ende compartimos unas cuantas clases, así que ya no es raro para mi saberlo – le giñe un ojo antes de volver a retirarme, ahora si dejándolos a todos perplejos por lo que les había dicho y probablemente porque esta era la primera vez que tenía una "Conversación" más larga de lo que la cortesía requería.

Realmente me sorprendiste con eso Alice – Rosalie soltó la carcajada y se giró para ver de nuevo la cara que tenía Emmett y ni que se diga de Jasper – de verdad – hizo una pausa para tomar aire, ya que ni podía hablar bien – no pensé que lo hicieras pero me dio gusto escucharlo – y ambas nos comenzamos a reír como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos – todo está perfecto, pero sigue faltando nuestra pequeña Bella.

Ella está bien – lo que estaba diciendo era más para convencerme a mí misma que a Rosalie – ella está bien – repetí – esta con Edward y sé que Edward no será capaz de hacerle algo y sabes que yo nunca me equivoco en lo que digo.

Pero no sabemos cuáles son las intenciones que tiene Edward con Bella – eso era verdad, Edward al ser uno de los chicos más cotizados de todo el instituto es el que con más chicas ha salido y ni que se diga de las que han pasado por su cama, bueno, son solo rumores sobre lo último.

Pero sabes que nunca me he equivocado en algo de lo que yo he dicho – eso si que era verdad.

¿Estas segura? – me pregunto con una súplica en los ojos.

Mucho muy segura – le prometí.

POV Emmett

¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que me dijo Alice? – Jasper estaba igual de sorprendido que yo y eso era decir mucho.

No tengo ni idea, creeme que estoy sorprendido por lo que dijo – parpadeo un par de veces antes de continuar hablando – quiero decir no esperaba que ella te dirigiera más palabras de lo que estamos acostumbrados a escuchar de ellas – Jasper tiene razón, también me sorprendió pero eso es algo de lo que me doy cuenta hasta ahora.

Pensándolo bien, creo que ella también se sorprendió un poco al vernos salir así – ambos sonreímos.

Pero no fue porque quisiéramos hacerlo, ya lo sabes – me dijo.

Si claro, es porque se nos olvidaron nuestras camisas en el casillero de Edward – asintió.

Y hablando de Edward, no crees que ya se tardó mucho en regresar al instituto – ¿Por qué se habrá ido?

Sí, pero dices que esta con una tal bella – me encogí de hombros – aunque ni siquiera sé quién es esa chica.

Bella es la amiga de Alice y Rose – ahora que hacia memoria siempre estaba una chico muy tímida al lado de ellas, creo que lo que ella quería es pasar inadvertida por varios, o todos los que se encontraban a su alcance, quizás sea por eso que no la recordaba.

Creo que ya la ubico – su rostro ante mis recuerdos aún sigue un poco borroso, pero por lo demás estoy seguro que si la conozco.

POV Edward.

Cuando conocí a Dimitri – me sobresalte un poco al escucharla hablar, y es que su voz aún se escuchaba un poco quebrada debido al llanto tan repentino que la ataco hace unos minutos.

Si quieres no tienes por qué decirme algo – aunque por dentro estaba que me golpeaba por lo que había dicho, no la quería forzar a nada, claro que quería saber qué relación tenían ellos dos y porque Tanya sabe tanto al respecto, pero creo que este no era el momento para comenzar a presionarla.

Solo necesito acomodar mis ideas – entonces eso quería decir que era un poco largo el relato – te pido que me des cinco minutos.

El tiempo que quieras – aunque sabía que esos cinco minutos iban a ser los más largos de mi vida, solo esperaba que yo no fuera consciente del tiempo, porque si no, sí que estaba muerto, pero de curiosidad.

¿Por qué Edward? – su pregunta hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué, que? – a que se refería.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – claro que ya me lo había preguntado, pero al igual que hace un momento yo no tenía la respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta.

No lo sé – admití, y ella asintió, teniendo el temor de que no me contara nada de lo que había pasado con ese.

A Dimitri lo conocí hace dos años – y comenzó a relatarme su historia, sintiéndome así satisfecho de que por fin me fuera a decir lo que me estaba inquietando desde el principio.


	16. ¿Citas?

POV Bella.

Cuando conocí a Dimitri – comencé con mi relato, claramente pude notar como Edward se sobresaltaba pero no le quería tomar demasiada importancia, sino me iba a desconcentrar.

Si quieres no tienes por qué decirme algo – Era muy lindo de su parte, pero sabía que él se moría de curiosidad por saberlo, y yo sentía que se lo tenía que decir, de alguna u otra manera él me ha ayudado mucho en estos últimos días, y bueno, sería como la manera en como lo "recompensaría", por así decirlo.

Solo necesito acomodar mis ideas –estaba consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero, solo necesitaba pensar que era lo que le iba a decir– te pido que me des cinco minutos – bueno, pensándolo bien, creo que no hay nada de malo con que él se entere de todo lo que paso.

El tiempo que quieras – sonreí ante sus palabras.

¿Por qué Edward? – la pregunta salió antes de que me diera cuenta, a lo que él se sorprendió, por lo visto lo tome por sorpresa.

¿Por qué, que? – me miro directamente a los ojos, y por un momento perdí el hilo de la conversación, que manteníamos.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – se quedó pensando por un buen rato, solo mirándome a los ojos, esmeralda contra chocolate, sentía que todo en mi interior se estaba quebrando y no era por los recuerdos que estaba memorando, sino por esa intensidad con la que me estaba observando.

No lo sé – su respuesta me sorprendió un poco, pero de todas maneras asentí.

A Dimitri lo conocí hace dos años – él me estaba prestando la suficiente atención, y eso era bueno, yo creo – él fue mi primer novio, fue antes de que pues yo llegara a este instituto – recordaba perfectamente cuál fue el motivo del porque me tuve que cambiar de instituto y por ende de casa – llevábamos ya unos meses – sacudí la cabeza para tratar de concentrarme – al principio era muy atento conmigo y cosas así, pero con el paso del tiempo todo se estaba volviendo mucho más raro, no conocía a sus amigos, pero eso fue algo que no me importo puesto que yo pensaba que con el tiempo él me los iba a presentar – solté una risa irónica – pero me di cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo y por supuesto que no conocía a sus padres ni a ningún otro miembro de su familia, si lo hubiera hecho creo que no me hubiera metido con él.

¿Por qué? – la pregunta de Edward hizo que me detuviera de mi relato.

Pues porque es primo de Tanya – lo dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Claro que si, a ella y a Alice y por supuesto que a Rose – le sonreí tímidamente.

¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto – quiero decir – se corrigió – ¿Desde cuándo tú vives aquí en Forks?

Desde hace como dos años – me cohibí al decirlo.

¿Desde cuándo las conocías a ellas? – levanto una ceja.

Desde que tenía como nueve años o sino es que hasta menos – estaba haciendo cálculos mentales, a algo que yo desconocía, y me sonroje un poco, ya que a él también lo había conocido por esas fechas, solo espero que no recuerde lo que le había dicho en la carta días antes – las conocía a ellas porque en vacaciones es cuando venía a visitar a mi padre Charlie.

¿Cómo es que nunca te vi? – susurro, pero no sé si fuera algo que quisiera que yo escuchara, lo único que yo quería decirle es que ya nos conocíamos, pero al final de cuentas calle - ¿Pero tú le hablabas a Tanya?

Al principio así era pero después no sé qué fue lo que le paso que me dejo de hablar, al siguiente verano que vine ella me ignoro completamente y me trato muy mal – Claro que sabía porque me había dejado de hablar, pero eso es algo que él no debe de saber, al menos no aun.

_Flashback_

_Tanya – llegue corriendo con ella para abrazarla, de echo la había extrañado mucho en este tiempo – no sabes cuánto te he extrañado._

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Swan? – la voz dulce que yo conocía ya no estaba, ahora era más fría y eso me dio un poco de miedo._

_Vine a verte porque te extrañe – con forme iba diciendo las palabras, mi voz se estaba convirtiendo en un susurro._

_¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo con ese niño? – me sonroje solo de pensar que ese pequeño niño, más o menos de mi edad, me había ayudado a levantarme y que por supuesto también me había dedicado una sonrisa, que al verlo mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, eso era algo que yo no comprendía._

_Solo me ayudo a levantarme – susurre._

_Si no fueras tan tonta nunca te hubieras cruzado con él – sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo._

_¿Qué está pasando? – la voz cantarina de Alice hizo que me sobresaltara._

_No te quiero volver a ver, y ya no me vuelvas hablar – Alice se sorprendió por lo que dijo Tanya, por supuesto que yo me sorprendí aún más._

_¿Por qué le estas diciendo eso? – la pequeña figurita de Alice se veía un poco amenazante en esos momentos._

_Ella sabe perfectamente que fue lo que me hizo – y así sin más se alejó de nosotras._

_¿Estás bien? – no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Alice, delicadamente me seco las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento._

_Si – no sabía que era lo que le había pasado a Tanya._

_¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Rose se acercó a nosotras – ¿Qué tienes Bella? _

_Tanya la ha tratado muy mal – Rose levanto una ceja – y le dijo que ya no quería que le volviera hablar._

_¿No ustedes eran amigas? – me tendió un pañuelo._

_Eso mismo creía yo – mi llanto se estaba haciendo cada vez más débil._

_¿Qué fue lo que paso para que ella te hablara así? – me condujeron a una banca que se encontraba en ese pequeño parque._

_Solo me dijo "Si no fueras tan tonta nunca te hubieras cruzado con él" – fue en ese momento que recordé al niño de cabello cobrizo – Creo que a ella también le gusta el niño de ojos esmeraldas y cabello cobrizo._

_¿A quién más le gusta bella? – Alice me dedico una sonrisa traviesa._

_No sé – trate de alejar el tema de mí._

_No me puedes engañar, sé que te gusta Edward Cullen – eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco – lo sabía._

_¿Quién es Edward Cullen? – pregunte inocentemente._

_Es el chico que acabas de describir – Rosalie tomo la palabra._

_¿Pero cómo saben que es él, si no lo vieron ustedes? – hice un puchero._

_Porque es el único chico que conocemos que tiene el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo y además tiene los ojos verdes – Alice se sonrojo un poco._

_¿También te gusta a ti? – ella se sorprendió un poco._

_¿Edward? – Me pregunto con horror – por supuesto que no – con esas simples palabras me sentí más tranquila – a mí me gusta su amigo Jasper – ahora entendía ese pequeño rubor que se estaba extendiendo por todo su rostro – y Rose le gusta su otro amigo, Emmett._

_Alice – la reprendió Rose._

_No importa – las interrumpí antes de que empezaran a pelear – no conozco a ninguno de ellos así que no te preocupes Rose._

_No es por eso bella – me abrazo – es solo que ellos puede que estén jugando por aquí y hayan escuchado lo que estábamos hablando._

_No lo creo – Alice me gano al momento de hablar – ellos ya se han ido, ha venido la señora Cullen por ellos._

_Fin del Flashback._

Recuerdo que Alice y Rose nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con "nuestra amistad" – suspire al recordar cómo fue que termino todo – pero creo que fue lo mejor.

¿Entonces Tanya y Dimitri si son primos? – me pregunto.

Claro que sí, cuando me entere fue demasiado tarde, él había jugado conmigo en todo ese tiempo, me hizo creer que me amaba y que yo era la única que le importaba – las lágrimas se estaban atorando en mi garganta - ¿Qué iba a saber yo de eso?, era mi primer novio y no sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo no era lo "normal" en una relación.

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo bella? – se escuchaba en su voz un poco de dolor, pero no sabía porque.

Me sedujo, recuerdo que ese día me dio de tomar algo que hizo que me sintiera mal, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada – para mí era vergonzoso decirle todo eso, aún sigo con la incertidumbre por lo que sucedió ese día.

¿Te vio-olo? – su pregunta hizo que más lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

No lo sé, no lo sé – me abofetee mentalmente por decírselo – no sé y no recuerdo que fue lo que paso ese día, desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y además estaba en una cama, que por supuesto no era la mía y solo con mi ropa interior mal puesta, él ya no se encontraba ahí y desde ese día ya no supe nada más de él, hasta ahora que me lo encontré en los pasillos del instituto.

Lo siento – de la nada me tomo entre sus brazos y me consoló, cabe decir que me sentía más protegida ahí, y por un momento olvide todo lo que paso dos años atrás – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ahora que se volvieron a ver?

Nada en especial, solo me pregunto que si ya había superado lo que paso entre nosotros – sentí como el agarre de Edward se estaba haciendo más fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarme – y que si ya lo había perdonado – se quedó callado por un tiempo y después su melodiosa voz volvió a resonar en mi interior.

¿Y lo has perdonado? – al contrario que antes, ahora su voz se escuchaba más dulce.

Lo he hecho – me encogí de hombros – no es bueno guardarle rencor a nadie además, no gano nada con no hacerlo y tampoco puedo regresar el tiempo.

Tienes razón – su respuesta me sorprendió – tienes el corazón demasiado bueno como para guardarle rencor a alguien que ni siquiera se merece que sea nombrado por ti – la intensidad de sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara un poco – gracias.

¿Por qué? – me sorprendió su respuesta.

Por contármelo, sé que eso no es nada fácil y tú me lo dijiste, gracias por confiar en mi – me sonrió, la misma sonrisa torcida de ese mismo chico que conocí años atrás, ese mismo chico que me ayudo a levantarme.

Es lo mismo que puedo hacer – estaba hipnotizada en su mirada.

¿Por qué? – me regreso mi pregunta.

Me has estado ayudando mucho en estos últimos días – y por supuesto cuando te conocí, claro que esa parte solo me la reserve para mí.

POV Edward.

Lo que me había dicho bella me dejo impactado, como es que una pequeña e indefensa chica paso sola por todo eso, bueno estoy seguro que Alice y por supuesto Rose saben su historia, pero no puedo creer que ese mal nacido de Dimitri se le haya pasado por la cabeza drogarla para abusar de ella, bueno es algo que no sé sabe con exactitud, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?, claro que un tipo como él es lo que haría, me hierve la sangre solo de pensar en las barbaridades que pudo hacer con una indefensa bella.

Debido al llanto bella se quedó profundamente dormida en mis brazos, se ve tan adorable así, bueno de cualquier forma lo es, qué más quisiera yo que bella fuera Marie, pero aunque quiero sé que eso no puede ser posible, debo decir que por ambas chicas siento una fuerte atracción, en verdad es que no sé qué es lo que siento por cada una de ellas, sé que Marie es una chica sin rostro, aun, y que quizás no me diga quien es al final de cuentas, pero también esta lo que siento por Isabella, con ella siento la necesidad de protegerla de todos, se ve como una muñequita de porcelana frágil, que con cualquier movimiento brusco ella se va a romper.

No cabe duda que tanto Dimitri como Tanya son tal para cual, no sé quién de ellos dos es más desagradable, ellos sí que no se les puede llamar personas, tienen unos sentimientos demasiado negativos para con bella, bueno, al menos sé que Tanya si los tiene, pero ¿Qué hay de Dimitri?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de bella?, ¿Por qué regreso?, son muchas preguntas que me están rondando por la cabeza y no tienen respuesta. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, sin que bella se despertara lo saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – no me detuve a ver quién era la persona que me estaba llamando.

Hola Edward – hablando del rey de roma, rodee los ojos pero eso era algo que ella no lo podía ver.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Tanya? – mi voz era un susurro, tampoco es que yo quisiera despertar a bella.

¿En dónde estás? – ignoro completamente mi pregunta.

Eso es algo que no te importa – los límites de mi cortesía con ella descendían furiosamente.

Da la casualidad que tampoco Swan está en el instituto – por supuesto que no, ella está en mis brazos justo en ese momento.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones de que es lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos Tanya – justo en ese momento Bella me estaba llamando en sueños.

Edward – la observe pero seguía dormida – no te vayas – y para reafirmar sus palabras me sostuvo con más fuerza.

¿Quién es ella? – por lo visto Tanya también la escucho – ¿Con quién estas? – me volvió a preguntar.

Ya te dije que eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia – sonreí como un tonto al ver a Bella – y si no tienes nada más que decirme, que solo estarme reclamando, nos vemos después Tanya – se quedó callada por primera vez, pero por supuesto el gusto no me duro mucho.

Quiero saber en este mismo momento con quien estas Edward – tuve que alejar un poco el celular de mi oreja porque su grito me iba a dejar sordo.

No eres mi madre y mucho menos mi novia para que yo te esté dando explicaciones, solo te voy a pedir un enorme favor – ella se quedó escuchando y no dijo nada.

¿Qué? – ladro.

En tu vida no me vuelvas hablar, si me vez por los pasillos del instituto no me hables, si nos encontramos fuera del instituto, no quiero que me hables, ¿Te quedo claro? – no espere a que me respondiera y así sin más le colgué.

POV Alice.

¿Crees que venga al instituto hoy? – la voz de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

Claro que sí, sabes que ella no falta por faltar, a menos que la rapte Edward – ambas soltamos una carcajada.

¿De qué se están riendo? – la voz tierna de Bella nos irrumpió.

Hablando del rey de roma – tanto Rosalie como yo la abrazamos – no sabes cuánto te extrañamos ayer.

Yo también – su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

¿No es muy temprano para que tú llegaras al instituto? – esa pregunta hizo que se sonrojara.

¿En dónde está tu chatarra? – entrecerré los ojos.

Oye, más respeto con mi auto, que bien podría ser el abuelo del tuyo – eso hizo que las tres nos riéramos pero por supuesto, no sirvió de mucho para desviarnos del tema.

¿Y bien jovencita? – Cuando Rose adoptaba ese tono de voz, se escuchaba como toda una madre reprendiendo a su hija por las malas notas en el colegio, o por cualquier otra cosa.

¿Y bien qué? – Bella se veía más sonrojada que de costumbre.

¿En que llegaste? – esta vez le pregunte yo.

Bueno – su mirada la centro en sus dedos que se estaban moviendo nerviosamente – es que no me vine sola – su voz poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un susurro.

Eso nos queda claro – Rose y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice.

Edward paso por mí a mi casa y fue con él con quien me vine – eso sí que nos dejó sorprendidas a Rose y a mí.

¿Edward Cullen? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

Si, con él – se sonrojo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

¿Fue como una cita? – la pregunta de Rose hizo que bella volviera a bajar la mirada.

No, claro que no – respondió de inmediato – es algo que yo no sabía.

¿Ósea que fue sorpresa para ti? – le pregunte.

Si, bueno, yo iba saliendo para irme ya al instituto, claro que iba a subirme a mi auto – nos dedicó una mirada fulminante – pero me sorprendí al ver un auto plateado en frente de mi casa, por supuesto que de inmediato lo reconocí, iba caminando para llegar a él, cuando de repente se bajó de su auto.

POV Bella.

_Flashback._

_¿Quisieras venir conmigo al instituto? – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, yo pensé que después de lo que le dije ya no querías saber nada más de mí._

_Claro – pero mientras dure voy aprovechar cada segundo que pase con él._

_Te ves sorprendida – su afirmación hizo que me sonrojara._

_Lo estoy – afirme._

_¿Por qué? – iba conduciendo muy rápido, lo podía notar por cómo íbamos dejando varios carros y árboles, a una velocidad impresionante._

_Pues porque pensé que tú ya no me querías ver, después de lo que te dije ayer – no me atrevía a mirarlo, tenía miedo de su expresión, además de que el ambiente se sentía tenso._

_Tonta bella – al final opto por reírse – no sé de donde sacas esas cosas, pero ten por seguro que no me voy alejar de ti por lo que me dijiste – sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un brinco, y por ende que mucha sangre se golpeara en mis mejillas haciendo que me sonrojara – te ves adorable con es bonito color en tus mejillas – lo observe para saber si no estaba bromeando y me regreso la mirada por unos breves segundos, solo para giñarme un ojo, y volver a centrar su atención al parabrisas._

_Fin del Flashback._

Eso fue lo que paso – ellas estaban dando brinquitos al escuchar cada una de las palabras.

¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ayer?, ¿A dónde te llevo? – claro que esas preguntas solo pueden venir de Alice.

Solo estábamos platicando y bueno, no sé exactamente a donde me llevo, porque fue un lugar al que no había ido antes – me apresure a decir antes de que me detuvieran.

Eso es un gran avance bella – no dije nada porque aún seguía teniendo mis dudas.

Por fin te encuentro Swan – la voz de Tanya hizo que nos giráramos a verla.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Denali? – mi voz sonó firme y fría.

Solo quería decirte que ni te vayas haciendo ilusiones con Edward – me dedico una sonrisa burlona – que justamente ayer él estaba con una chica y yo la escuche – su rostro se transformó a uno lleno de furia.

¿Cómo a qué hora? – pregunto Alice.

No sé, como a las 11:30 – se encogió de hombros – así que ni te ilusiones querida, él ya tiene otra – y se fue dejándonos sorprendida por lo que nos acababa de decir.

¿A esas horas tú estabas con Edward no? – me pregunto Rose.

Sí, creo que si – no supe ni en qué momento ella le llamo, quizás fue cuando me quede dormida, pero si yo estaba dormida, ¿Cómo es que me escucho? – maldición.

¿Qué pasa bella?, ¿no eras tú? – me pregunto Alice.

Si, era yo, pero no recuerdo que ella le hubiera marcado o él a ella – me estaban mirando sorprendidas – lo que quiero decir, es que me quede dormida, y si ella marco en ese momento, es porque yo estaba hablando en sueños.

¿Y eso qué? – se veían más tranquilas.

¿Cómo que "Y eso que"?, saben que hablo en sueños – ellas no entendían.

No le veo el problema en eso bella – como lo dije, no entienden.

Es que no sé qué fue lo que dije mientras dormía, que tal si dije que yo era Marie – fue ahí cuando ellas realmente entendieron sobre el verdadero "peligro" – o quizás que ya lo conocía y que fui yo la niña que se cayó frente a él, o peor aún, que haya dicho que a ustedes les gusta sus amigos.

¿Es broma verdad? – me pregunto Alice.

No lo sé, sabes que yo no controlo lo que digo en mis sueños – aunque no creo que haya dicho eso último, pero no está de más meterles un poco de incertidumbre y miedo al pensar que así fue.

Por fin te encuentro Bella – la voz de Dimitri hizo que se me helara la piel.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – tenía que enfrentarlo y hacerle ver que ya no era una niñita de la cual se puede aprovechar, al girarme me di cuenta de que él no venía solo, también estaba Félix y Alec.

Bueno, mis amigos quieren conocer a tus amigas – ellos solo sonrieron.

Lástima que eso no se pueda – la voz de Jasper hizo que me sobresaltara, ¿En qué momento llego ahí?

¿Por qué no? – pregunto divertido Dimitri.

Porque ellas son nuestras citas – la voz de Emmett se hizo presente, ¿Dios mío que está pasando?

No me digas pequeña Isabella que tú también tienes una – de la nada sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura, iba a darle un buen golpe al que estuviera cerca de mí, pero al girarme me di cuenta de que solo se trataba de Edward, con el ceño fruncido, manteniendo una agarre posesivo en mi cintura.

Claro que sí la tiene – la voz de Edward era fría, como muy pocas veces llegaba a escuchar – y si no sería mucha molestia te pediría de favor que te mantuvieras alejado de ella.

¿Celoso? – Dimitri se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

No, solo que tu presencia no es muy buena que digamos – Edward le dedico una mirada fulminante.

¿Edward? – Genial, lo que faltaba era Tanya – ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella? – su tono de voz se escuchaba molesto.

Lo siento mucho, pero creí haberte dicho algo ayer – y así sin más la volvió a ignorar, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?, ¿Por qué la está tratando así?, no es que me moleste, al contrario por mi está bien, pero solo tengo curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que paso, y que fue lo que orillo a Edward a hacer tal cosa.

¿Bella, Alice, Rose?, no sabía que tuvieran una cita – o no, su tono daba a entender que quería detalles de lo que estaba pasando, pero todo rastro de humor se esfumo al ver a Dimitri – Tú, bastardo ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – por supuesto que sorprendió a todos con la forma en cómo se dirigió a él.

¿Cuándo tiempo sin vernos? – sonrió como si se alegrara de verlo.


End file.
